The Happiest Place on Earth
by pagesix
Summary: Personal tragedy brings about an unexpected change in the lives of Miranda, Andy, Caroline, and Cassidy
1. Chapter 1

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all. It is a bit lengthy. I'm currently looking at 20 chapters of varying lengths. Current total word vount is upwards of 48,000. So, pack a lunch. KlaiBlue, over at Live Journal volunteered her time to beta read for me. She made some suggestions that I am still working with. Please don't hold typos and awful word use against her. I accept all blame for any "Ugh" moments.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 1: The incident occurs.

The Happiest Place On Earth

Andy Sachs had been working at her "dream job" for nine months since leaving her position at _Runway. _She had made a few good bylines and had even had two articles picked up by the _New York Times. _She was able to keep her apartment without taking on a room mate since Nate's departure, and she was back into a routine with Lily and Doug. Life was good. Until the morning it all went to hell.

Andy had been called into her bosses office and told that, due to the economy and the decline in sales, there needed to be some changes. Some shuffling of personnel and some restructuring was going to be taking place. The real bad news, however, was that Andy and three other newer employees would have to be laid off. Hopefully, this would not be a permanent situation, but for now, Andy was unemployed with only two weeks severance pay. This was not the way to start the summer.

Ten days into her unemployment, Andy was frantically trying to decide what to do. Her options were very limited. She had her résumé out all over town, but no one was hiring. She was beginning to think she would have to go home to her parents and admit defeat in the first battle of Andy versus the big city. She figured she could still send out stories and work on her writing while she lived at home and worked doing whatever, but it was not what she wanted to do. She wanted to stay in the city and succeed.

Andy set out mid day to make another round of résumé deliveries when her travels brought her into the Elias-Clarke neighborhood. Without thinking she found herself heading to the human resource department to see if they had any possible availabilities. Sandy, the young woman who had interviewed her so many months ago was shocked to see her walk through the doors. Andy sat at Sandy's desk and asked ever so hopefully, "Have anything on a temporary basis available? I got laid off, but it may only be a short term layoff, so I'm looking for something to fill in the down time."

Sandy smiled like the Cheshire cat and offered, "I have one position available. I'm not sure you'd really be the right fit for the job, but I know you could handle the responsibilities, and they are somewhat desperate."

"Well, sadly, I'm somewhat desperate too," Andy replied. "How bad could it really be?"

"Oh. My. God." Emily's voice could not hide her shock. "Do you seriously believe this is a good idea? Andy, she'll kill you."

Andy stood in front of Emily's desk with a travel tray full of coffee and a sheepish smile on her face. "I know, Em, but it's the _only _job I could find anywhere. Besides, it's only temporary. Either they'll find someone to replace me full time, or I'll get back to the _Mirror. _Either way, it won't be forever. I figure one month, tops."

Emily shook her head in disbelief and dramatically waved her hand towards the second assistant's desk. "It's your funeral." she conceded, and turned back to preparing Miranda's schedule for the day.

Miranda arrived in her usual air of importance, whispering directives as fast as her heels struck the floor. Her coat and purse hit the desk before she pulled up to a full stop. Her head turned comically slowly towards the second's desk. She froze when her eyes fell on the face she knew from so many months before. She stared. Confusion, anger, joy, and then evil satisfaction crossed her visage. Andy gulped, nervous fear pounding through her veins. She wasn't sure if she should stand, sit, crawl under the desk, or flee from the gaze that held her. Finally, with a slight lift of the corner of her mouth, Miranda continued into her office. "And Emily, be sure the new girl is trained properly. That's all"

And so it began. One month rolled into two. Soon it was four, and counting. Andy had easily slipped back into the yoke of executive assistant. Emily was actually relieved to have Andy around since she already knew the job and was the most competent person in the position. Miranda was so pleased to have her office running smoothly again that she had actually restrained herself from firing half the design department when they screwed up the cover layout of the latest edition. Andy, however, was nervous. She spent her days waiting for the proverbial shoe to fall. Miranda was being too nice. More to the point, she wasn't being evil and vindictive towards Andy. So despite the efficiency of the office, Andy daily expected a blow out that never came.

One of the oddities of the newer, nicer Miranda was the absence of round the clock demanding phone calls. Miranda actually kept her business calls to business hours. Officially, Andy was on the clock from seven am until she delivered the book to Miranda at night. Weekends were free unless her presence was requested ahead of time. This change actually allowed Andy to maintain her current relationships and pursue new ones. Her latest budding relationship was with Mark Dawson, a young man she met at one of Lily's art shows. He was an anti-Nate. He was blond and very GQ. Lily raised an eyebrow at Andy's choice, but the man was pleasant enough that he seamlessly melded in with Andy and her friends.

Andy was enjoying her life. Given that she was not currently involved with her chosen profession, she was still working and living in New York City. She did not have to concede a defeat. She had her friends and a new boy friend. She also had a boss who she at one time thought she hated, but who she now held in the greatest respect and actually thought she may be "liking". The woman had changed since Andy's previous tenure. Miranda had become a softer, gentler, saner boss, and yet, she was still demanding of the level of work produced. Perhaps, she was just more fair in her judgment. Whatever it was, it agreed with Andy.

For some unknown reason these thoughts were invading Andy's mind while in the middle of a Sunday "romantic" date. She tried to silent her musings of Miranda, but they kept invading. Mark did not seem to be bothered by her inattention. He would simply smile, grasp her hand and pull her back into the present. The evening sailed on and Andy drifted aimlessly with the changing tide.

As the evening activities came to a close, Mark finagled an invite for a nightcap. Andy excused herself to change into something more comfortable and returned in flannel pajama bottoms and a loose tee shirt. Mark stared at her in honest appreciation. "Wow, Andy, you look great. I think I might like you better in casual attire."

Andy smirked in disbelief but played along. "You are too kind sir. But if you like this, you should see me when cleaning house." She took the glass offered and relaxed back on the couch. Conversation flowed easily, as did the wine. Andy began to feel a little fuzzy and frowned in confusion. She was only on her second glass but felt like she was on her second bottle. She put her glass down and sat back blinking. Mark was there, asking for her in a concerned voice "Andy?, are you ok?"

"I…I'm not sure. I feel a little weird."

Andy dragged herself awake. Her head was splitting and her tongue felt three sizes too big. Her eyes refused to focus and as she sat up, her stomach twisted, forcing her off the bed to her knees. She literally crawled to the bath room and pulled herself up by the sink. The face looking back at her from the mirror was not one she recognized. She had a bruise on her left cheek, bruises around her wrists, and a pain between her legs that was completely foreign to her. As she stared at her reflection, images began to flash across her eyes. Images of strong hands dragging her across the floor. Images of thrashing on a bed. Images of rough, unwanted sex. The horror that appeared in her own eyes was the last straw. Andy lurched to the toilet and lost whatever contents her stomach had been holding. After what seemed like hours of dry heaving, Andy crawled back to her room, found her cell phone and called Lily.

Miranda Priestly was not known for missing things. She was always acutely aware of her surroundings and was quite aware as she flew through the outer office that Andy had not yet arrived to work. It was already after nine and Emily seemed to be a bit put out. It was quite easy to deduce that Andy had not called in to explain her tardiness. When the phone call came in she instinctively focused her attention to decide if it would require her immediate involvement or if it could be put off. Emily's near hysterical "oh my god" response pulled Miranda from behind her desk. The following question, "is she in hospital?", drew her to her office door. The conversation closer, "Thank you Lily. I will inform them. Yes, you too.", brought Miranda right to the front of Emily's desk. A single arched eyebrow was all the prompting Emily needed. Wiping away a stray tear she looked imploringly up to Miranda and choked out her news, "Andy is in hospital. She was attacked last night."

Miranda went white. Emily sat in shock. They simply stared at each other, needing the time to process what had just been dumped on them. Miranda, as expected, was the first to recover. "What do you mean, 'attacked'?"

"Her friend Lily said she was raped."

"Where is she?" slipped from Miranda's lips in a voice colder than Emily had ever heard.

"St. Vincent's"

"Cancel my morning, call my car. Tell Irv we'll need to reschedule for a later date, the accountants can wait a day or two. Call Nigel and let him know what happened. Ask him if he could please deal with the Central Park photo shoot this afternoon. And Emily, find out what really happened."


	2. Chapter 2

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 2: Post incident, dealing w/ aftermath.

Oh, I forgot to mention that there is a crossover guest appearance from Law and Order: SVU.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 2 

The ride to the hospital was a lesson in agitation. Miranda wrung her hands together and commented on every traffic interruption encountered. Even the usually stoic Roy was cursing under his breath at the red lights. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Miranda was fit to be tied. The fear and helplessness over the situation magnified her natural dislike of wasted time. As Roy came to a stop in front of the main entrance, Miranda already had her door open. She was in the lobby before Roy could get around the car to close her door. At the information desk, Miranda had one volunteer in tears and a receptionist on the phone with security before she was finally told that Andrea Sachs had been discharged and had gone home. Roy jumped when the car door was yanked open and Miranda growled the directive, "Take me to Andréa's home"

Miranda urgently knocked on Andrea's apartment door to no avail. She refused to pound on it like some uncouth neanderthal, so she decided to seek out the superintendent. She found the man actually in his office doing work, of all things. He looked up curiously at her sudden appearance in his doorway. Graciously, he acknowledged her presence and inquired how he could help.

"I am here to see Andréa Sachs." Miranda began smoothly and honestly. Then she decided to bend the truth for discretion's sake. "She's in bed with the flu and I need to get in to check on her. I really don't want to pull her out of her sick bed, so I was hoping you might be able to allow me entrance to her apartment."

Apparently, the combination of her appearance and the use of her "mom" voice was enough of a convincer for the man. He chatted on about what a lovely young woman Andrea was and how he was always trying to match her up with his nephew as they rode the elevator up. Miranda's jaw was aching and her head felt like it would explode from clenching her teeth so tightly. She was acting so far from center that the world was definitely spinning off its axis. Finally, with a quiet thank you, she was in the apartment. She stood silently, taking in her surroundings. She could hear the shower running and felt her heart stutter at the thought of Andréa suffering alone, trying to scrub away the very memory of events. With a nod to her own thoughts, she stepped into action. 

Andy had started with the shower blasting scalding heat into her skin. She scrubbed herself until her skin was sore, the water had turned icy, and her eyes couldn't produce anymore tears. After drying off, she dressed in an old, comfortable sweat suit and thick wool socks. Wrapping herself up in her old, worn bathrobe, she scuffled out towards the living room. As she rounded the corner she jumped with a start.

"Miranda", she squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Miranda stood from her spot on the couch, noting the wince that crossed Andy's face at her own question. Without a word she crossed to Andy, mesmerized by the fear and panic swirling in the girl's eyes. Andy knew that Miranda knew what happened and now the poor girl was afraid of Miranda's reaction. Afraid Miranda would blame her, or reject her. She grabbed her lower lip in her teeth out of nervousness and bowed her head in shame, waiting for the judgment to fall. She flinched when Miranda's hand rose to gently cup her cheek. She sniffled back a tear when Miranda forced Andy's face up to meet her own. Finally, she broke down into heart wrenching, painful, fearful, guilt filled sobs as Miranda's arms came around her and pulled her in tightly.

Andy was vaguely aware of being guided to the couch and sitting. After a mini eternity, her sobs slowed to occasional hiccups and realization began to soak in. She was wrapped in the warmth and safety that was Miranda Priestly. Her head resting on a strong shoulder, her face burrowed in the softness of skin, and her body enveloped by the heat and strength of this woman who had haunted her dreams for months all filled Andy with a peace and calmness that was almost eerie. Miranda pulled back a little to evaluate the girl. Believing the young woman had exhausted her misery for the time being, she nodded her head once and stood, pulling Andrea along with her motion.

"Right. Andréa, you are coming home with me. Your bag is already in the car so you just need to grab your toothbrush." Dragging Andrea along with her towards the bathroom she continued. "Come on now, we don't want to get stuck in rush hour traffic. I've been waiting for you to come out of that shower for an hour". Dumbfounded with shock, Andy followed Miranda like a lost child. Silently, without fanfare, they left the apartment and the fear behind.

The arrival at the town house was also silent. Andy followed wordlessly as Miranda led her by the hand up two floors to a spare bed room. Miranda dropped the bag at the foot of the bed and then pushed Andy to sit on the bed. She brushed still damp bangs out of Andy's eyes then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I want you to try to sleep a bit. We'll have some dinner later and maybe talk some." Then she turned away and closed the door softly behind her when she left. 

Andy awoke with a tickle of fear down her spine. She felt as if someone was watching her. Opening her eyes a crack, she tried to see her surroundings without revealing she was awake. There was a human silhouette in her doorway, but it was too short and slight to cause alarm. Andy, now fully awake, realized it was one of Miranda's daughters. She rolled to her back and sat up in bed. "Hey", she whispered to the doorway shadow. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:30. Mom asked me to come get you for dinner. If your too tired I can tell her you aren't awake."

Andy figured it must be Cassidy since she was being so compassionate. "Nah, that's ok. I'll come down. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sick, Andy?"

"No. I'm not sick. I'm just real… sad about something."

"Oh." Cassidy replied in a voice of acceptance, as if her mom always brought home sad people who needed cheering up. "I can tell you some jokes if you want. I always make Caroline laugh with my jokes'" she offered hopefully as Andy moved to stand next to her by the door.

"Thanks, Cass. But I don't think this is something jokes can fix. I think it's just gonna take some time" Andy said, and reached out to ruffle Cassidy's hair. The young girl smiled at the act and turned, taking Andy's hand to lead her to the dining room.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The girls carried the conversation, chatting about their upcoming weekend plans, their day at school, and their shared desire to do something new and different over their winter break. Despite Andy's personal suffering, she had to smile at the girls' bubbly personalities. She especially found herself smiling at how Miranda was with her children. Her appetite, however, was nowhere to be found. She pushed her food around her plate and sipped from her glass of wine, but she had no hunger needing to be sated. When the girls finished their meals, Andy excused herself from the table and returned to her room. Miranda was worried about the absent light from Andy's eyes, but she had too much work to finish before she could address her concerns.

Miranda finished with the book by 11:30. She stopped in to check on each of her girls and then moved on to the guest room to check on Andy. She opened the door to hear soft sobs being choked back from the area of the bed. Leaving the lights off, she made her way to the side of the bed and sat, reaching for Andy. She gathered the woman in her arms, and rocked her as she would her child, murmuring soothing words into her ear. "Shhh, easy Andréa. It's ok . You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone _ever _hurt you again." Miranda stayed with Andy until the sobs stopped and the sound of breathing deepened and evened out in sleep. She tucked the bed covers in around the sleeping form and dropped a kiss on top of the brunette's head before slipping out of the room to go to her own bed.

The next morning brought Miranda to the office looking for a fight. Emily was at the elevator to meet her and almost ran the other way when she saw the look on Miranda's face. Storming through the hallways together, Miranda rattled off her initial directives in an almost too soft voice. Emily well knew the softer Miranda spoke, the deadlier her mood.

"Get me assistant district attorney Cabot and find out who is working Andréa's case. Send a message up to Irv to let him know he can have the next issue under budget. The current issue will be good for print by this Friday and we already have half the layout complete for next month. Arrange all my important meetings from this week for today and cancel all others. After today, I will be working from home for the rest of this week. We will still, however, have a run through on Friday at 1:00 sharp. I will not be early, or late. Four days notice had best produce no errors. I will need you to pick up the book in the mornings, as well as dropping it off at night. And we will need a temp to help you for the next couple weeks. That's all." The door to her office closed with a definitive click. In moments, Emily was alerting her by intercom, "I have ADA Cabot".

"Ms Cabot, thank you for taking my call"

"Of course, Ms Priestly. What can I do for you?"

"I am calling to discuss the Andréa Sachs case. I want you to head the prosecution on this. I know of your record and I know you are the person to deal with this incident. If I need to phone Jack to make this happen, I will do so. Will there be a problem?"

"I don't believe so. I will look into it as soon as we're done. Is there anything else"?

"Yes. All conversations with Ms Sachs will be scheduled through me and held at my home. I will not have her dragged into some precinct to be embarrassed over something she had no responsibility or blame for. Also, I will have my own counsel present for all interviews. That's all" and she hung up on a puzzled Alex Cabot. 

Alex did look into the case as soon as she got off the phone. She went directly to Jack McCoy's office to discuss her conversation and to request the case. After hearing Alex's version of the phone call he laughed in sympathy and gave her the file that had already been assigned to her. Alex sighed in relief when she saw the name of the detective who caught the case. Olivia Benson was the perfect person to have to deal with Miranda Priestly's demands. Unflappable, confident, and strong, Olivia would be able to get past the dragon lady and get to the person needed to process this case. She was also relieved to see that Andrea Sachs had done everything right. The young woman had gone to the hospital with police presence to have all evidence collected and processed. Assuming the DNA evidence matched the accused, it would be a slam dunk case. Interviews needed to be done.

When it came down to it, Miranda was not nearly as bad as Alex feared. She was actually a polite hostess, although she was for some reason exceptionally protective of her employee. Alex did not think it was simply to keep Runway's reputation clean, but she wasn't going to question it. Any relationship that Miranda Priestly had with Andrea Sachs held absolutely no bearing to the case at hand, so it would not need to be investigated. During the initial interview, Andrea was emotional and lost. She requested that Miranda stay with her and when she got to a particularly difficult part of her story, Miranda's hand on her shoulder seemed to ground her and gave her the strength to continue. Olivia, as usual, was amazingly compassionate and understanding. Andrea opened easily under her questioning and they quickly had the information they needed to proceed. When they were finished, Miranda showed them to the door.

In a smooth and seductive voice Miranda calmly asked, "So, when do we get to have this bastard castrated?"

Both Alex and Olivia had to fight to keep from bursting out with astonished laughter. Alex recovered first and answered in her own commanding voice, "It will take at least six weeks for us to get all the DNA evidence back before we can get into court. But, we will be officially pressing charges today."

Miranda held Alex's gaze for a long moment then quietly requested, "I would like a restraining order against this… barbarian. Please see it gets done."

Alex nodded her head and turned to leave with Olivia to a whispered "thank you" from Miranda.


	3. Chapter 3

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 3: Miranda's answer to the issue. Strides in recovery. Moving towards happiness.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 3

For a week after everything happened, Miranda allowed Andy to wallow in her guilt. Working from home, she was a daily witness to Andy's disconsolate sense of loss. Finally, she decided to offer some tough advice. Unlike her usual m.o., she offered the advice in as gentle a manner as she could muster. Over the week, they had fallen into a routine. At night, Miranda would check on her girls and then stop in to check on Andy. They would take the time together to talk, to connect. And every night, Miranda would leave her with a kiss on her forehead. The intimacy between them had grown to the point that Miranda figured she could be a little more firm with Andy. She was not self delusional. She knew she could be harsh, despite her good intentions. But, she also knew that Andy was not going to heal if she continued to blame herself for her own rape. So, the Saturday night after it happened, when Miranda was making her bedtime checks, she sat on Andy's bed to have a serious conversation.

"Andréa, I believe its time we had a talk"

"What is it?" Andy was immediately worried. "Do you want me to leave?"

"What?… No. No I do not 'want you to leave'. What I want is for you to get angry."

"You what?…"

"I want you to get angry", Miranda repeated slowly, enunciating every word.

Andy was confused by the turn of the conversation. "What do you want me to get angry at?"

"I would like you to get angry at the bastard who did this to you. I want you to stop blaming yourself and stop feeling so damn guilty, and turn all that garbage into righteous anger." Miranda grabbed both of Andy's hands, holding tightly so she would not think to run away. She continued with less of her own anger and more compassion, "Andréa,…"

Andy's eyes and face were turned down, away from Miranda. Miranda released a hand and reached up to cup Andy's cheek. She gently drew Andy's face up to meet her own and tried again. "Andréa… look at me…please."

Andy slowly raised her eyes causing Miranda to frown in sympathy at the tears threatening to fall.

"Andréa, you are not to blame. You are the victim of a crime. A horrible, hurtful crime. You are not at fault. You did not ask for this. And you sure as hell did not deserve it." Miranda paused to wipe away a tear that spilled past Andy's lashes. "This man who hurt you planned and executed an assault on your person. He drugged you, effectively taking away any chance you may have had to fight for yourself. You were rendered helpless. He not only hurt you, but the bastard cheated. He is the lowest life form. He is not worthy to lick the city scum off the bottom of your shoes. You need to see this, and believe it. You need to get angry and turn that anger against him. You need to see him prosecuted while you hold your head high. And"' she added to break the heavy tension between them, "you need to stop eating so much ice cream. For God's sake, Andréa, you're going to lose the figure you starved yourself for."

Miranda's last comment and her wry smirk forced a cough of laughter from Andy. With that response, Miranda's face broke with an honestly joyful grin that took Andy's breath away. Andy couldn't help but to smile in return. They sat quietly studying one another, then with a sharp nod, Miranda stood up, breaking the moment, and, placing her usual kiss atop Andy's head, she turned to leave. Stopping at the door she added one other thought, "And Andréa, I expect for you to stay as long as you need. Goodnight".

"Goodnight Miranda."

Sunday broke bright and sunny, both out and in side the Priestly residence. Cassidy and Caroline had a planned picnic with their mother in the park and were busy packing a lunch when Andy entered the kitchen. Cassidy noticed her first and practically squealed in excitement. "Hi Andy. We're going on a picnic, do you want to go?"

Miranda glanced curiously over her shoulder, wondering what Andy's response would be. Andy caught her eye and offered a tentative smile. "Sure", she answered Cassidy, "I'd love to join you. Do you need any help there?"

"Nah, we're almost done. You might want to grab a jacket, though, it may be kind of cool today."

"Ok. I'll be right back"

Andy left the kitchen and Miranda went to follow. "You girls finish the packing. I'll be back in a minute"

She caught up to Andy on the stairway and grasped her hand to stall her ascent "Andréa, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. You were right last night. I can't give my life up to that bastard. I can't let him win. I will take my life back, and going out with you girls is my first step to reclaiming me." She squeezed Miranda's hand and then continued up the stairs.

The day was uneventful, and therefore relaxing. The girls were thrilled to have Andy as part of their day. They chatted practically nonstop, sharing information on their friends, their dad, even their mom. Miranda, good naturedly allowed them to reveal some of her darkest secrets, like how she promised to take them to Paris for next year's fashion week and how she never ate spaghetti because it looked like worms. They had Andrea laughing so hard she had to wipe away tears. Their fun lasted into the evening at home. They played a game of monopoly, with Miranda easily winning and at bed time, Cassidy requested Andy stop in to say goodnight.

"Hey, kiddo. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Andy. I had a real fun time with you today."

"Me too, Cassidy."

"I was just wondering if you're going with us on vacation this year."

"Ohhhh, I don't know… I don't think I am. Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know. Mom hasn't decided yet. You should ask her if you can go. I bet she'll say yes."

"Yeah, ok. I think you need to get to sleep." Andy tucked the covers around Cassidy then, like Miranda had been doing nightly, she placed a kiss on the top of her head. "G'night kiddo".

"Good night, Andy."

That night, when Miranda made her nightly rounds, Andy decided to let her in on Cassidy's schemes. Snuggled in the bed, hugging her pillow, she smiled mischievously as Miranda sat on the edge of the bed for their usual chat. Miranda arched her eyebrow in wonder. "What is so funny?"

"I've been invited to join you for vacation."

"Is that so?"

"I'll check with my boss, but I don't think I have any vacation time left." She bit back a smile. "I'm pretty sure that after this last week, I'll be working non stop for the next five years to pay her back."

"Oh, I'm not sure five years will be enough"

"Really?", Andy squeaked, "You think it'll be twenty to life?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it will be closer to the 'life' part".

"Hmmm, guess I won't worry 'bout updating my résumé anytime soon. So, where are we going?"

"Going?"

"Yeah, for vacation. I was thinking Disney World would be good."

"Disney…! Are you serious?…I've never considered…"

"It's a wonderful place for kids. And I hear they have quite the services for parents now, too. They have great spas, and shopping, and dining…"

"Fine, Andréa. I don't need to hear the boring details. Just make the arrangements." A kiss on Andy's cheek tonight. "That's all." And Miranda was gone.

Monday morning brought Andy back to work. Miranda chose not to treat her any differently at work. If everyone acted normally, then everything would run normally. Andy was already geared up to get back into the swing of things. After only a brief hesitation Emily followed along. No mention of the past week, nor any questioning of Andy's personal status occurred. Miranda stormed in like any other Monday, spewing her demands, and everything fell into place. A pause at the door to her office caused Andy to look up form her desk in wonder. "Andréa…"

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Don't forget to make those vacation arrangements."

"Yes, Miranda", she automatically answered to the woman's back, unsure of what "those vacation arrangements" were. But, since it was an order from Miranda, she knew not to ask. Using deductive reasoning, Andy started research on Disney World Resorts.

Monday evening the book was ready early. By nine pm Andy was letting herself into Miranda's townhouse. She hung the dry cleaning and deposited the book on the hallway table, then turned to leave. As her hand touched the door handle she heard her name being called from the sitting room. Turning back obediently, she grabbed the book to deliver it by hand to the editor. When she entered the sitting room she stopped dead in her tracks. Stunned to stillness by the shock of déjà vu. It was Miranda, in her old bathrobe, void of makeup and all defenses. She was sitting in the corner of her couch, holding an empty highball glass and staring at the floor with red rimmed eyes. Miranda raised haunted eyes at Andy's abrupt stop.

"Miranda?" Andy queried softly, as if talking to a frightened child. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm, yes, Andréa, I'm fine." She replied curtly. "May I have the book?"

Andy jumped like she was just kick started. She took the few steps forward and handed the book over to her boss. She stepped back and then asked "Do you need anything else"?

"Yes, Andréa" Her stress on Andy's name was the only indication that Andy was in trouble. "I would like an explanation."

"Miranda?"

"Why is it that I have to come home to find out from my housekeeper that you've decided to return to your apartment?"

"Um…Well I…uh… I didn't want to bother you."

"'Bother' me? You didn't want to bother me." Miranda dropped the book onto the coffee table and stood. She began to pace around the room and her voice dropped to a chilling tone. "I spent the last week working from home so I could be here to support you. I bring you into my home and my family and you decide to slink off in the dark of night so as not to 'bother' me."

"I…I just thought I should go back to my place. I didn't want to over stay my welcome. You've been so amazing this past week. I didn't want you getting sick of me."

Miranda stopped directly in front of Andy. She stared intently, reading the truth in Andy's eyes. Her right hand rose up and lightly patted Andy's cheek. Then Miranda turned on her heal with a cool "That's all." Andy hesitated, but wisely decided not to say anything more. She knew Cara had already sent her things back to her apartment for her, so she quietly let herself out of the house and returned to her non-magical life.

The rest of the week for Andy was a silent hell. Instead of being run off her feet, Andy spent her entire week at her desk, doing pretty much nothing. Miranda did not call on her once during the entire week. When Andy dropped off the evening deliveries, there was never any sign of Miranda or the girls in the house. Finally, on Thursday afternoon, Andy received a call on her cell phone from Caroline.

"Hello, Andy Sachs."

"Where have you been?" the voice accused.

"Um… I'm sorry? To whom am I speaking ?"

"It's me, Caroline. Cass and I want to know where you've been. How come you aren't home anymore? Mom won't tell us anything, except that you left. She says you always leave."

"I…uh… Caroline, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you guys. I just,…it was just time for me to get back to my own place. I didn't _want _to leave, but I sort of had to."

"Well, how come you don't even come over for dinner anymore?"

"Well, I haven't been invited. It would be rude to just show up."

"Then I'm inviting you. Can you come to dinner tonight?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. It's sort of last minute. And you should probably check with your mom first."

"OK, fine" and Caroline hung up. Andy stared at the phone for a moment, somewhat shocked at how like her mother Caroline was. Five minutes later the phone rang again.

"Hello, Andy Sachs".

"Don't you ever use caller I.D.?" Andy had to smirk

"Caroline, what do you want?"

"I checked with mom and she said I could invite you. So, can you come to dinner tonight?"

"Alright, fine. I'll come to dinner. What time do you need me there?"

"6:30. And bring a good bottle of wine." Click. Another hang up without preamble.

Andy arrived at the townhouse at 6:15. She always managed to be early when it came to Miranda's schedule. Caroline yanked the door open and threw herself into Andy's arms. Andy gave her an awkward hug, since her hands were filled with wine bottles. She took two steps into the foyer and was tackled by Cassidy. Smiling warmly at the two girls, she handed off the bottles and shed her jacket. "So, how are you two doing?", she started

"We miss you, Andy." Cassidy stated plainly.

"I miss you too."

"Then why did you leave?" Caroline queried. "Don't you like staying here with us?"

"Oh, honey, I loved staying with you. It's just… Your mom is my boss. So its kind of weird for me to be staying here."

"But mom's the boss. So it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. If she wants you here, its ok."

"That may be true. But I still need to get my life back. Some things happened, and I need to face them on my own. It was great having your mom and you here to help me through a tough time, but I have to finish it on my own."

"Whatever", spouted an unsatisfied Caroline. "Let's go eat."

As Andy moved to follow the girls into the dining room, she noticed Miranda standing on the stairs, like she had just descended from the upper levels. Andy nodded in greeting. "Hello Miranda."

"Good evening, Andréa. I trust you're well?"

"Yes, thank you. I have some information for you on your vacation…"

"Yes, we can discuss that later. Come along now. Dinner will get cold."

Andy followed the family of three into the dining room, dumbfounded at the events unfolding. Miranda took the wine from her daughters and selected the red to open for dinner. She poured a glass for herself and raised an eyebrow to Andy. Andy nodded, so she poured a second glass. Dinner was filled with the girls updating Andy on everything she had been missing over the week. They laughed with and teased each other with a sense of history, yet they really only had a single week of bonding. Miranda observed the interaction as she pushed her food around on her plate. After dinner the girls dragged Andy to their play room to challenge her to their wii. At nine o'clock Miranda interrupted their play with the call to bed. Andy attempted to extricate herself from the home, but both girls pleaded for her to stay to say goodnight. When she made the night rounds, both girls thanked her for coming to dinner and both eked a promise out of her to return for a visit soon.

Andy finally left the house at 9:45, but it was not by any means permanent, since she had to fetch the book and return. The traffic was forgiving and she was back at the house by 10:20. As she set the book on the table, she was once again called into the sitting room. Miranda was again in her ready for bed attire. When Andy handed the book off to her, Miranda directed her to a chair with a nod. Andy sat and waited for the lecture she knew she was in for. Miranda had gone over half a dozen pages before she began.

"I don't believe it is 'weird' for you to stay here. If you felt weird, it was a self induced reaction."

"Miranda, I…""

"No, no. There is nothing more for you to say. I understand your need to complete your healing on your own terms. I just wanted to set the record straight. Now, what have you designed for our vacation?"

"I…um…I found out if you go a little earlier, like the first week in December, you can avoid some of the heaviest crowds. I know the girls will be free, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to take that time."

"Whatever you think is best."

"Ok. I was checking out the accommodations available, and I thought a family suite at the Animal Kingdom Lodge would be a good fit. Exotic and exciting for the girls while offering you the better amenities Disney has to offer. Although, if you would prefer, there are some condos available…"

"No, the lodge sounds like a lovely idea for the girls. You may proceed with those plans."

"Oh, ok. So, I'll arrange a suite for that first week in December?…"

"Yes. Fine. That's all" Miranda opened the book again, putting an end to all conversation.

"Alright. I'll make the reservations then. So, um… Goodnight…" Andy left the house with the odd feeling that she was missing something. Whatever it was, she was sure Miranda would bring it to her attention in the most searing manner.


	4. Chapter 4

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 4: Onward to happiness. The incident is a silent memory in this chapter.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 4

Time picked up speed again. Andy's life returned to a routine that left her little time to dwell on specific events. Her work week left her little free time, which she filled with writing and research. Her Saturdays were reserved for Lily and Sundays were either spent catching up on her own personal chores and errands or spending time with Miranda's family as requested by the girls. Soon enough, Thanksgiving was upon them. For the first time, Andy did not want to make the trip back to Ohio to see her family. Sadly, Miranda had decided to give everyone the time off from Wednesday afternoon to the following Monday and Lily was gong out of town with her latest boyfriend for the long weekend. Andy was sitting at her desk trying to come up with a suitable excuse to tell her parents when her cell phone broke her reverie.

"Hello, Andy Sachs."

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?", the now familiar voice of Caroline asked.

"Hello Caroline, how are you?", Andy smiled into the phone. "I'm so glad you called. I was hoping to hear from you before the holiday. I hear your actually going to the parade."

"Anndeee!" Caroline whined in exasperation. "What are you doing for the holiday?"

"Well, since you asked, I'm staying home, watching the parade on the t.v., and having take out for dinner."

"That sounds crappy." Andy could hear Cassidy's admonitions over Caroline's comment in the background. "Come spend the day with us."

"Oh Caroline, I really don't think that's gonna happen."

"Why not? You don't have anything better to do. You should come to our house."

"I don't think so. I'll stick with my plans. But we can still get together on Sunday."

"Yeah, whatever." Caroline muttered, then hung up without warning.

Andy stared at the phone for a moment, lost in the musings of how eerily Miranda's offspring were imprinted with her behaviors. She was shaken from her thoughts by the ever cool voice passing her, "I believe you press the power button to disconnect, Andréa."

Thanksgiving arrived bright and cold. Andy was up at 7:00, despite the chance to sleep in. Since her return to _Runway_, her internal time clock was again reset and she could never sleep much past 6:30 am. After a veggie egg white omelet and still working on her first cup of coffee of the day, Andy snuggled into her couch to enjoy the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. With fifteen minutes to show time, Andy was rousted from her nest by a pounding on her door. Peeking through the hole, she was astounded to see a pair of familiar red heads waiting impatiently in the hall. Pulling the door wide open Andy demanded in an amused voice, "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to pick you up." Cassidy answered with the air of the obvious.

"Pick me up? Where are we going?" Andy asked in wonder.

"The PARADE !" The twins yelled in unison. "Come on Andy", Caroline continued, "Hurry up. We're gonna be late."

Somehow, without really understanding exactly what occurred, Andy got herself dressed and followed the Priestly girls out the door to really begin her Thanksgiving holiday. As they approached the waiting family car, Andy felt a tightness begin in her belly when she saw Miranda sitting behind the wheel. They settled into the warmth of the vehicle before Miranda's voice cut the silence. "Is it even physically possible for you to move at a slower pace?"

"She wasn't even dressed yet", Caroline intoned, sealing her image in Andy's mind of a mini Miranda. Andy had always felt inadequate to verbally spar with Miranda. Now that she had miniature backup, Andy wisely chose to bite her tongue and stare out the window.

"Don't pout, Andréa. It's unbecoming".

"I'm not pouting, I'm merely appreciating the view."

After the parade, Andy was basically kidnapped and held captive at the Priestly home. The day was filled with food, games, conversation, movies, and laughter. In a nut shell, it was family. They had a full, traditional Thanksgiving dinner that sedated Andy and the girls so that they all fell asleep during their annual airing of _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_. Miranda joined the trio in the girls' rec-room after checking her e-mail. Sipping a glass of chardonnay, she stood leaning against the door frame observing her "girls" as they slept. She swallowed the last of her wine then pushed herself from the doorway to deal with the pile of bodies on the couch. Somehow, Andy ended up with both Cassidy and Caroline draped over her, using her body as a pillow. Miranda chose to wake Andy first. She woke her gently by running her fingers through the woman's hair and calling her name softly. Andy's eyes slowly blinked open but a frown creased her brow when she realized she couldn't move. She gazed up at Miranda sleepily and asked, "Am I dead?"

"Not just yet." Miranda quipped. "The oppressive weight on your chest is merely a growth diagnosed as a Cassidy-oma. It's easily excised"

In a feigned panic Andy continued with the role "But, my legs… I can't feel my legs".

"Yes, well, we can't help you with that. The Caroline parasite is insidious to say the least. It has woven itself so well with your legs that to remove it, we would have to amputate."

"Just do it." Andy said gravely. "I don't want to die. I'd rather never walk again"

Their joking gave Andy enough time to awaken fully so she could extricate herself from the tangle of arms and legs, and assisted carrying the girls off to bed. Caroline became semiconscious when tucked into bed and murmured into the night, "G'night Andy… love you…" Miranda's eyes snapped up to meet Andy's at that confession, trying to gauge the reaction it would illicit. Andy just smiled knowingly and placed a kiss on Caroline's cheek before heading out to the hallway. Miranda followed her out of the room stopping her decent down the stairs with a question.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading home."

"It's too late. You'll stay here."

The tone of voice left no room for discussion. Miranda's offer was an order. Andy contemplated inserting her independence, but chose to not rock the boat. It had been a perfect day. No sense spoiling it by picking a fight with Miranda, especially since she was just trying to be nice.

"OK, Thank you… But I don't have any of my things…"

"You'll find everything you need in your room." Miranda absently answered as she began turning off house lights. Andy followed silently, distracted by Miranda's off handed comment. '_My room_? _Since when do I have my own room_?' Miranda paused briefly in front of the guest room, then continued on her way when Andy stepped through the door. Andy found a new toothbrush and very pricey cleansing products in the adjoining bathroom. Finishing her ablutions with a marvelously smooth face cream, Andy wandered to the closet in search of something to sleep in. When she flipped the light on she froze in place with her mouth agape. The closet was full of new clothes. Fashionable clothes, not just Macy's best. It was like looking into a mini _Runway_ closet. Gucci, Valentino, Chloe, were just a few of the names she spied. On closer inspection, she found that every piece was in her size. Blouses, slacks, dresses, skirts, shoes, lingerie, _everything_ she could possible need. She even found a new set of silk pajamas. "What the fuck…?"

"Andréa, are you finding everything you need?" Miranda's voice floated through the room. Andy almost fell out of the closet, a look of totally shocked disbelief on her face.

"Miranda? What is all this?" The words escaped her mouth before her mind could catch up and edit her thoughts. In usual cool Miranda fashion, the answer sounded like a bored afterthought, "Oh, these are all just extras from the Closet. I had them sent over for you when you were staying with us, but they arrived the day you decided to return to your life. Honestly, I forgot all about it until tonight."

Andy thought she caught a glimpse of sadness and maybe loss flitter through Miranda's eyes, but decided it was just the lighting. Andy recovered amazingly quickly and decided to accept it as it was explained. "Well, how fortuitous for me", she smiled.

"Yes, well… you may join me for a night cap if you'd like."

"Sure. I'll come down right after I change."

Miranda nodded and left. Andy remained in place a few moments, allowing the events to wash over her. Finally, shaking off the feeling of wonder, she changed into the silk pajamas and wrapped herself in a matching robe, then headed downstairs to join Miranda. She found the woman curled up on the couch in the sitting room with the Book open on her lap, a glass of wine in her hand, and an extra glass on the table awaiting Andrea. Andy maneuvered around the table and took her place at the opposite end of the couch, tucking her feet up so she was sitting sideways, facing Miranda. She observed silently as Miranda continued to work. Finally, after half a glass of wine, Andy let out an amused chuckle that made Miranda turn toward her with eyebrow arched. "Is there a problem?", her voice chilled.

"No, no problem," Andy smirked. "I just thought an invitation for a night cap included conversation."

"We have been conversing all day, Andréa. What more could you possibly have to say?"

Andy shook her head and tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Taking another sip of wine to fortify herself she went on, "It's not that I have anything specific to say, I just thought we might chat."

"Chat. You would like to 'just chat'", Miranda said flatly. "Did you want to 'chat' about the state of the union, or would you prefer to 'chat' about your latest fashion decision?" The sarcasm was a bitter pill for Andy to swallow. She placed her glass down and stood to leave. "I'm sorry Miranda," she said with the bitterness still on her tongue, "I shouldn't be bothering you while you are obviously trying to work. I'll just head off to bed and leave you to it." She left the room without a glance back. She didn't see the self loathing scowl cross Miranda's face, nor did she hear the muttered "Damn it. I just have to put my foot in it…" comment.

Miranda couldn't refocus on the book after Andy left so she slapped the cover closed and started up the stairs. As usual, she stopped in to check on her girls on the way to her room. She passed resolutely by Andy's door but could not get three steps past before she stopped. Looking back over her shoulder she heaved a sigh of frustrated guilt and went back to the door, pushing it open to slip inside. She moved to the bed and listened. Andy was breathing evenly, but not the slow deep breaths of sleep. Miranda sat on the edge of the bed, took in a cleansing breath and apologized. "I'm sorry, Andréa. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just have a lot of work to catch up on since I took the day off. You know I do not do 'friendly' when I'm working"

"I know. I'm sorry I interrupted you, Miranda. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"God, you are unbelievable". It was Miranda's turn to speak without self editing.

"What?" Andy defensively asked.

"I was rude to you for no good reason and yet you are willing to take the blame AND offer to help." Miranda was amazed. "And, you don't even have an ulterior motive. I simply find that rare and refreshing."

"Well enjoy it while you have it. I don't expect to be here forever, ya know."

"Yes,…well…" Miranda was distracted by an intense feeling of loss. "Perhaps I can take you up on your offer to help…since you are here…"

"Of course", Andy covered her confusion at the sound of Miranda's voice. "What do you need?"

"If it isn't too much of an imposition, I wonder if you might stay with the girls tomorrow so that I can go into work for a few hours. Since I gave the house staff the weekend off…"

"Oh, sure…Yes… That wouldn't be a problem at all. I wasn't planning on doing anything anyway…" Andy was aware she was babbling, but she couldn't seem to stop, so Miranda helped.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." She rose from the bed "Good night, Andréa" And, as she had gotten used to, she left a kiss on Andy's cheek before turning back to the night.

"Mom said we should let her sleep in. They were up late and probably got drunk."

"I'm not hung over Caroline", Andy murmured from under the blankets. That was all the invitation the girls needed. Two pre-teen bodies launched onto the bed, almost bouncing Andy out of it.

"Hey, come on you guys. I haven't even gone to the bathroom yet." she complained. The girls stopped bouncing and collapsed next to Andy, laughing. "So what do you two want to do today?"

"Can we go shopping?" Cassidy asked, hopefully.

"No way. Not on Black Friday. This is the craziest shopping day of the entire year."

"Let's go to Central Park and take a carriage ride."

"Caroline," Cassidy argued, "it's raining. We aren't going to the park in the rain."

Andy was sure the conversation was about to dissolve into a bickering match so she offered her own suggestion. "How 'bout we plan out your vacation?"

"But we already know where we're going," Cassidy all but whined.

"Yes, you know where you're going, but do you know what you're going to do? Do you know what order you're going to hit the parks?, do you know what rides to go to first? I'm telling you, there's an entire month's worth of planning to get done before you go." Both girls were looking rather skeptical. "No, seriously. There is a whole touring industry out there just to help you get through Disney World. I went with the _Unofficial Guide to Disney _to help with the original reservations. There's a web site that can build touring plans for each day, and Google earth has a 3-d viewing tour of the place. You may be going during one of the slower times, but if you don't want to stand in line for an hour for the rides, you need a plan."

The twins were admittedly excited about their upcoming trip so convincing them was not a hardship. Once Andy was up and they had their breakfast, the girls were ready to put their energies into developing the most efficient and fun packed touring plan possible. Dividing to conquer, the girls took one lap top to plan their attack on the parks while Andy chose to delve into the world of Disney's fine cuisine. By mid-afternoon the girls had constructed time schedules and tour plans for each of the parks plus the Typhoon Lagoon water park and Andy had scheduled their dinner reservations at different restaurants each night. Andy's cell phone rang just as she printed out the final time schedule for the entire vacation. Without checking the caller I.D. she answered, "Andy Sachs".

"Andréa, I'll be home in fifteen minutes, please have the girls ready to leave."

"Uh, Miranda?…" Silence answered from the other end. Miranda had already hung up.

"Ok, girls. Looks like we need to get you cleaned up. Sounds like your mom is taking you out for an early dinner tonight. I'd recommend 'dress casual' in ten minutes. GO!"

The girls squealed in delight at the challenge tossed to them. Andy laughed at the pounding of feet racing up the stairs. She checked her watch and started closing down the computers and cleaning up their work space. When the pounding descended the stairs again, Andy checked the time and met the girls with a grin, "Eight minutes- awesome. And, you both look great. I guess it must be in the genes."

"Aren't you going to get ready, Andy?" Cassidy asked.

"I wasn't included in the invitation, Cass. Besides, I really should be heading home."

The front door opened and the steady cadence of Miranda's heels sounded across the foyer. The girls and Andy left the study to meet her. Caroline and Cassidy ran to her, throwing their arms around her.

"Mom, guess what we did today", Cassidy started.

"I have no idea Cassidy. Did it involve spending money?"

"Nope"

"Thank God." Miranda sighed melodramatically.

"We planned our vacation", Caroline chimed in with a sing song voice. "We created a schedule for the whole trip. Andy said it was the best way to experience Disney World."

"Did she?" Miranda's eyes then raked over Andy, evaluating and critiquing her entire being in a heartbeat. The corner of her mouth twitched in a smirk of approval. "So, are we ready?" The question was tossed out to the room, but her eyes were locked into Andy's. The girls ran to the closet to grab their coats and Cassidy pulled Andy's out with hers. Andy blinked when her coat was shoved into her hands, breaking the connection with Miranda. She had a deep blush crawling up her neck and tried to cover her embarrassment with her voice, "Right…so, um, you ladies have a nice time. I'll just be heading home…"

"Andréa," Miranda cut her off, "aren't you coming with us?" Although it was posed as a question, the tone of voice left no room for refusal.

"Are you sure?" An eyebrow creeping up towards her hairline was the only reply Miranda gave. Andy wisely accepted the answer and followed the girls out to the car. The evening was filled with a late movie matinee, dinner, and then home again for a competitive round of monopoly. Andy, of course, stayed the night, and the next night. It wasn't until Sunday evening that the Priestly family allowed Andy to return to her own home.


	5. Chapter 5

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 5: Happy times to the end of the chapter where we have a development in the case that comes up.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 5

The week after Thanksgiving flew by and the vacation was upon them. Miranda had just finished with her last meeting of the day, giving final instructions to Nigel and Emily when her private cell phone rang. "Yes darling, what is it?"

"Mom, did you remember to schedule Patricia for the kennel?"

"Of course, Caroline. Do you really think we would forget about her? Now you need to stop pestering me or I will never get out of here, and then we won't be going on vacation at all."

"Ok. Sorry Mom. I'll see you when you get home."

"Yes, you will." Miranda disconnected then called to her outer office, "Andréa, did you schedule Patricia for the kennel?"

"Yes Miranda. She's to be dropped off tomorrow morning by ten."

Nigel had to choke down a laugh over this conversation chain. When Miranda turned a questioning glare his way, he just had to laugh outright. "Oh dear, Miranda. I'm not sure you're up to this vacation business. Are you sure you want to go? Maybe you should just send Andy with the girls."

"Yes, that's right, you just laugh it up. I'll have you know, vacationing, like running this business, is only as good as the people organizing it. And since I have the best organizer in the building, I don't think there will be any problems."

"Ok, Miranda. But call me if they arrest you for terrorizing the mouse."

When Nigel left the office, the day was officially over. Straightening out the last of the papers across her desk, Miranda called out for her coat. Andy had already sent a text to Roy to bring the car around and was standing in the doorway waiting with Miranda's things. Miranda stepped around her desk and stopped in front of Andy, shrugged into her coat, and paused, her eyes boring into Andy's. "So, are you ready for this week?"

"Of course. Don't worry Miranda, we'll hold the fort down for you."

"What do you mean 'hold the fort down'? Andréa, you're going with us."

"What?"

"Am I speaking in a foreign language, Andréa? You don't usually have this much difficulty understanding me."

"Miranda, you… I mean… I had no idea…"

"Yes, well, when you find your tongue, use it to make the proper arrangements. I expect you to have everything in order by the time you bring the book tonight. And bring your luggage with you. I don't want you to make us late so you will stay at the house tonight." She turned on her heel and marched out of the office.

"Yes, Miranda", Andy murmured.

Andy arrived at the townhouse at 10:30. As soon as the door clicked closed behind her she heard her name being called from the sitting room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of Miranda. The woman was relaxing on the couch, once again dressed in her bath robe, barefoot, and free of make up. Andrea could not wrap her head around the fact Miranda was more beautiful in this natural state than her public persona. As Andy pondered this she almost missed Miranda's question.

"Did you make the required arrangements, Andréa?"

"Oh…uh… yes. I booked a room and I was able to get on the same flight with you."

"Is it an adjoining room?"

"No, but it is on the same floor."

"That is wholly unacceptable. You need to change it."

"Miranda, I don't know if I can…"

"Handle it Andréa." Miranda stated flatly in her 'there is no compromise' voice. "Before you do, though, you need to say goodnight to the girls. They refuse to go to sleep unless you do."

"Oh, ok. I'll go right up then."

The girls were wound up but agreed to try to sleep now that Andy was home. Of course, they did have to first discuss their plans for their arrival to Disney World. Andy placed her call to the reservations line as soon as she started down the stairs on her return to the sitting room. Miranda was already engrossed in her perusal of the book so Andy tried to speak softly.

"Is there any availability of a suite with an adjoining room?…I understand…But it is apparently important to Ms. Priestly…"

Miranda's attention had been piqued as soon as she heard Andy speaking. She knew the change was not going to work by Andy's tone of voice. She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the expression on Andy's face. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry from frustration and fear. Miranda cleared her throat, which captured Andy's full attention.

"Really, Andréa, if this task is insurmountable we can compromise. Cancel your room. You will simply stay with the family." Miranda turned back to the book, effectively ending any discussion of her decision. Andy returned to her phone call and relayed the latest plan of action, canceling her reservation and adding herself to the Priestly villa, without question. Disconnecting the call she mutely stared at Miranda, simply waiting. Feeling the eyes on her, Miranda glanced up, "Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know, I had a call from Alex Cabot today…" Miranda froze, staring intently at Andy, waiting for her to continue. Andy was uneasy, looking anywhere but at Miranda. She continued in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "His lawyer has requested a meeting to discuss a possible plea bargain. They want to avoid a trial". Miranda remained silent, understanding that Andy needed to expel her thoughts in her own time. Andy finally brought her eyes back to Miranda's. "I wanted to keep you informed…"

"Of course" Miranda replied in a soft, gentle voice. "How do you feel about this possibility?"

Silence reigned as Andrea considered the question and her answer. Finally, she spoke. "I don't know. I want it to all be over. I want to move on from it, and this will be a quick ending. But…it's too easy for him, you know? I mean, it protects him from being confronted by me, by the truth of what he did." A single tear tracked down Andy's cheek and Miranda's fingers itched to wipe it away. With a deep breath and a shuttering exhale , Andy continued in a quiet, deadly voice. "I want him to suffer, Miranda. I want him to feel at least some of the humiliation… I …" The tears were flowing in earnest now. Andy's hand flew up to muffle the sob that erupted from her mouth. Miranda stood, and in two strides, had Andy wrapped tightly in an embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 6: Super Short chapter. Nothing scary here.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 6

The flight to Orlando was uneventful. Miranda upgraded Andy's seat so they could all travel first class together. The twins kept each other busy with dissecting their plans for the trip while Miranda worked on her computer and Andy slept. After the emotional upheaval of the previous evening, Andy didn't sleep well and was beyond exhausted when they boarded the plane. She woke up as the plane began it's decent. Once on the ground, her usual energy returned and she efficiently bustled the family and their luggage out to the waiting car. Miranda and the girls settled into the back seat while Andy rode shot gun. Andy turned when addressed from the back seat. "Andy?"

"Yes Cass?"

"What are we going to do between now and the show tonight?"

"Well, we have reservations for the early show so we don't have a lot of time for sight seeing, or the pool. So, I figured we could just head to Downtown Disney a little earlier and check it out. They have a great arcade we can waste time in."

"Cool! What are we doing for dinner?"

"After the show, we are going to Raglan Road for some hearty Irish fare."

"Andréa…"

"Yes Miranda?"

"I trusted you to make acceptable arrangements"

Andy smirked at the implication of the subtly threatening voice.

"Don't worry, Miranda. Raglan Road offers a feast that will prove acceptable. Ireland is not all boiled potatoes, you know." Andy glanced over her shoulder in time to catch the non too subtle eye roll.

Andy was aware that Miranda had agreed to the entire trip for the sake of her girls. She also knew that Miranda was operating under the influence of preconceived ideas. Andy did her homework and was confident she would be able to positively surprise her negating boss. The girls were not nearly as difficult to keep happy. They were having so much fun in the arcade that Andy had trouble convincing them to leave to get to the Cirque du Soleil show. They were especially thrilled with designing their own roller coaster for the simulator. Andy was amazed at the unending patience Miranda had where her girls were concerned. She soon realized that if they were going to maintain any kind of a time schedule during the trip that she would have to become the task master. Miranda was not about to rush her daughters during their vacation.

The show, La Nouba, proved to be captivating for all. Even Miranda was enthralled with the athleticism of the acrobats and, of course, the costumes. During the walk to the restaurant the girls chattered on non-stop about the show and arcade adventure while Miranda and Andy followed silently. Raglan Road was an Irish pub in full party mode. The evening band was already performing and the bar was packed. Their table was in the central section but off to the side near the back bar. This allowed them a good line of site to the band and guest dancer, but kept them away from the mass of revelers. The girls were almost vibrating with excitement as they took in their surroundings. Miranda glanced at Andy with a look that said "you're skating on thin ice". Andy swallowed and smiled weakly. Conversation was not an option since being heard over the general din required a raised voice, if not shouting. The girls were fine with this and continued their replay commentary of their evening. Thankfully, when the waitress arrived to take their order Miranda was game enough to elevate her voice just enough to be heard. Andy was beginning to think she was going to be walking home when their dinner finally arrived. Miranda tried her salmon and her mouth actually curled slightly at the corner in a smile of approval. Andy was finally able to breath again and enjoyed her own dinner.

The silence in the limo on the way back to the hotel was more of a relief than oppression. Both Caroline and Cassidy were finally run down and dozed off. Miranda assumed her usual position of gazing out at the world passing by, and Andy comforted herself by watching Miranda. Once back at the hotel villa suite, the girls shuffled off to bed and Miranda and Andy returned to the sitting room after their bedtime ablutions, as if responding to a silent agreement for a night cap. Andy had no idea where to begin so she remained silent. Miranda finally broke the tension by shocking Andy with a compliment.

"I believe you chose well for the girls' first night of vacation, Andréa."

"I, um…, I'm sorry it wasn't a venue that suited your tastes, Miranda… I just figured…"

"Andréa, I do not want to hear another apology out of you this entire trip. You have put together an excursion designed for the entertainment of my daughters. I accept and appreciate what this means. You might just find, despite previous conclusions, that I can actually be flexible. I will not, however, join you tomorrow for your day of amusement park revelry. While you all are spending your obligatory day at the Magic Kingdom, I will be going to Miami for a meeting."

"Oh. Will you be needing me to go with you?"

"No, Andréa. I believe I can handle it all by myself." The sarcasm cut into Andy, causing her to flinch, but she gamely pushed on.

"Do you need me to make any arrangements for you Miranda?"

After a pause for Miranda to control her irritation, her response was much softer and reasonable than Andy expected. "No, thank you. Emily has already arranged my transportation. I will only be gone for the day. I expect to be back by dinner. I just need you to stay with my girls."

"Of course. I won't let them out of my sight."

Miranda smirked at that response. Then rose to head for bed. "Good night, Andréa. Thank you for a lovely evening"

Andy watched mutely as Miranda walked out of the room, a giddiness bubbling up in her chest. She decided she would never be able to fully comprehend Miranda, no matter how long she knew her.


	7. Chapter 7

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 7: Is there anything happier than the Magic Kingdom?

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 7

Magic Kingdom day arrived hot and humid. Andy was up at 5am to start a pot of coffee for Miranda. Despite the fact she was on vacation with the family, being in the presence of Miranda Priestly decreased her ability to relax. Miranda emerged from her room at 5:30 and stopped in mid stride when she realized she was not alone. Andy stood at the edge of the kitchenette, offering a steaming cup of coffee. Miranda smirked as she accepted the gift, understanding she was accepting more than just a cup of joe. Locking eyes with Andy over her first sip, she swallowed in satisfaction and evenly murmured, "Thank you, Andréa. Unexpected, but welcome"

"You're welcome, Miranda. Have a good trip to Miami, and come back hungry. We're dining at the Wave tonight."

"Lovely." Miranda grabbed her bag and after another swallow of scalding coffee, closed her eyes in appreciation before turning to head out. Andy escorted her to the door and Miranda paused before leaving. "Andréa, enjoy your day with the girls. Tell them I'll see them this evening at dinner."

"Of course, Miranda. We'll be waiting for you."

The girls were up and ready to leave by 7:30. Andy had to explain that the park would not be open, not even for them, until 9am. Cassidy decided it would be a good idea to start the day with a full breakfast, so they headed down to the cafeteria for a morning feast.

"Andy," Cassidy started, "what's our plan of attack for this park? I don't remember what we do first."

"Well, after opening ceremonies, we'll go to Future World to ride Space Mountain. Then we make our way over to Adventure Land for Splash Mountain and Thunder mountain. We should go through Fantasy Land on the way to get Peter Pan, Winnie the Pooh, and Snow White out of the way. Those rides back up quite a bit as the day goes on."

"Are you serious?" Caroline broke in. "You expect us to go on those baby rides?"

"They aren't 'baby rides', Caroline. They are an integral part of the Disney culture. And, they're really kind of fun. Trust me. They might not be big coasters, but they are entertaining." The discussion continued through breakfast. Andy realized she was in for a long day, but decided she would just keep on as she had been and the girls would be happily surprised.

With breakfast finished, they headed out to find the car waiting for them at the front valet curb. Andy had thought about immersing the girls completely in the Disney experience and forcing them to use the bus service, but even she hated waiting for buses. They piled into the car and Andy requested that the driver deliver them to the transportation center. The car arrived at it's destination and as soon as her feet touched the pavement, Cassidy glared suspiciously at Andy and demanded, "Where's the park?"

Andy gave her a bemused smile and informed her, "We have to take the monorail or a ferry over to the Kingdom."

"Oh", a pause, and then from each red head came a different demand: "Let's take the monorail," Caroline squealed. "I want to ride the ferry boat," Cassidy called.

"It figures," Andy mumbled. "Ok, let's not fight." She interjected before the bickering began. "We'll flip a coin. Heads- the monorail, tails- the ferry. Then we'll take the other on the way back."

"Ok" they both readily agreed.

With very little grumbling from Cassidy, the monorail won the morning trip. Caroline tried to cheer Cassidy up by pointing out the passengers for the ferry were still waiting to board while they were already on their way.

"Did you guys use your sunscreen?", Andy asked.

"Yup", Cassidy answered. "We used that Banana Boat stuff you brought."

"Oh, good", Andy replied with obvious relief. "That lasts a good long time."

Although they had just finished a fairly large breakfast, Cassidy was suddenly concerned with their dining schedule. Andy, being the ever efficient assistant, had frugally signed them up for one of the dining plans. The girls had simply translated it as getting free food with their "key to the kingdom" I.D. pass and they did not want to leave a morsel behind. "When are we going to have lunch? Dinner reservations are at 7:30 tonight. Should we eat lunch early so we can have our snack later? Or, should we snack first and have a later lunch? Of course, not too late, cause then we won't be hungry for dinner."

"Cass, honey," Andy started "maybe we'll eat lunch around 11:30, then if you feel hungry enough later, you can get a snack to tide you over. Or," she added with a very mischievous glint in her eyes, "we can save up all our snacks through the week and then get a whole bunch on the last day. I bet your mom would just love it if we stocked up on bakery treats for the trip home."

Cassidy giggled while Caroline rolled her eyes at the absurdity and asked, "Does mom ever hear you say things like that?"

"I haven't been fired, yet," Andy grinned back.

"That was awesome!", Caroline cried as they exited _Space Mountain_.

"Can we go again, Andy?", Cassidy begged.

"We can do anything you like.", Andy responded lightly. "That's the fun of this place. We have all day, so there's no rush." Andy glanced at the posted wait times and added, "The crowds are actually small enough we can even hold off on the fast pass option." They rode _Space Mountain _two more times before heading off to the other rides. They rode _Peter Pan's Flight_ as Andy had recommended. The girls squealed with delight when they thought they were falling off the tracks. Andy also made them go on _It's A Small World_. Climbing out of the boat Caroline couldn't stop her review. "Andy, that was so dumb."

"It wasn't 'dumb', Caroline. It just wasn't all thrills and chills. I can't believe being your mother's daughter that you can not appreciate the craftsmanship that went into that display. All those costumes were hand made.."

"Wow. I would hate to have to do a job like that.", Cassidy chimed in.

"Well, some people take great pride in their work."

"Whatever," Caroline moaned. "Let's go to _Splash Mountain."_

"Fine. You plebian."

They did ride _Splash Mountain_. The girls screamed and laughed through the entire ride. From the start they practiced with their hands in the air. When they breached the top of the final plunge, Cassidy and Caroline grabbed the hand rail and screamed in terror as they dropped. As soon as they clambered out of the boat they were both pleading, "Can we go again, Andy? Please! That was so cool."

"Let's go!," Andy enthused.

Lines remained short enough through the day that they rode all the coasters three times, completed the rest of their plan with other repeats, and were finished with their day plan, including their lunch break, by 4:30. Sitting on a shaded bench they went over their tour plan and decided that they had accomplished their mission and could head back to the hotel. Good luck, and timing were with them and they made it back to the room in under 40 minutes. Both the girls were dragging behind so Andy sent them off, under protest, to rest for an hour before dinner.

At 6:00 Andy's cell phone sounded and without looking at the screen she answered, "Hello, Miranda."

"The plane was late," Her disgusted tone cut over the line. "Go on to the restaurant without me. I will meet you there."

"Ok", Andy responded. "7:30 at the Wave. It's in the Contemporary hotel."

"Yes, fine." Miranda's clipped tone let onto her frustration. "Order me a martini" and then she was gone.

Andy stared at the phone for a few minutes. '_A martini_?' she wondered. '_That can't be good'._

At 7:10 Andy and the girls climbed into the back of the private car and made it to the restaurant in plenty of time. After a brief stop at the lounge, they were following the hostess to their table with Andy carrying two drinks. A Godiva chocolate martini for herself and a dirty gin martini for Miranda. She figured, the best thing about a hired car was the permanent designated driver.

Half way through her drink and their salads a silence moved through the room. The three sitting at the Priestly table looked at each other knowingly. Caroline voiced their conclusion, "Mom's here" before all three turned to see the cause of the interruption.

Smiles broke out across each face in welcome appreciation at the sight of Miranda Priestly striding purposefully towards their table. "Mom!", the girls called out in unison. Cassidy stood to greet her in a strong hug, while Caroline, who was blocked into the corner by Andy, offered a happy smile and a small wave.

"Hello, my darlings." Miranda offered brightly, the stress of the day miraculously left behind her. "How was your day?" she asked as her eyes found Andy's and a flash of what Andy could only describe as mischief, lit up her eyes.

Andy arched an eyebrow in a silent question and murmured "Good evening, Miranda."

"Andréa. I hope I'm not too late," she replied as she took her seat.

"Oh, no. We just started with our salads. The girls were a little too hungry to wait. Here," she offered, sliding the drink across the table. "This is for you."

"I guess I need to catch up", Miranda muttered as she eyed Andy's almost empty glass. "Oh, that's good," she sighed as she took a long sip. She smirked at Andy and then turned her full attention onto her children. "So, how was your day?" She asked again, ready this time to hear their response.

Cassidy began the tale with Caroline assisting as they described their day in minute detail, using their twin speak to finish each other's sentences, allowing not a moment of silence at the table.

"It was awesome."

"Mom, you should have gone with us"

"Space Mountain was so cool, and dark…"

"I could hardly see Cass in front of me…"

"Andy screamed like a girl the whole ride"

"Like you could hear me over your sister's screams", Andy joined in.

"Yeah, well" Cassidy almost backed down until Caroline offered support.

"You so did, Andy"

And so it went. By the end of dinner, Miranda had received a full report on the Magic Kingdom. She had also consumed half a bottle of wine with her dinner and was feeling quite comfortable in the warm flush that suffused her body. Andy was also feeling quite mellow by the end of the evening. The car ride back to the hotel was quiet. The girls were wound down again after their marathon presentation over dinner and the day was taking it's toll. Once in their suite, Caroline and Cassidy went directly to prepare for bed. Miranda kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch tucking her legs up to snuggle into the softness. Andy smiled at the sight and asked softly, "Care for a night cap?"

"Mmm, that would be lovely."

Handing Miranda a scotch, neat, Andy joined her on the couch with her own glass of wine. At Miranda's side glance she explained, "No sense mixing my drinks and getting a hangover. Another big day tomorrow, ya know."

"Mmm, yes. I can't wait for my virgin voyage into the realm of Disney."

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Andy softly inquired, "How was the meeting?"

"It was…productive."

"In a good way, I hope."

"Yes. In some regards, very good." Miranda turned so she was fully facing Andy. "We needed to do some restructuring which opened a few positions. I believe it is time for Emily to spread her wings."

"In Miami?" Andy exclaimed with a look of mock horror on her face.

"Andréa, really… Do you think me that much of a monster? Emily would never survive outside of New York city. I may be the 'Ice Queen', but I could never be that cruel." The smile Miranda offered was a rarity that Andy cherished and which caused an irrepressible grin to spread across her face. Miranda was momentarily stunned by the pure beauty before her and was rendered mute. After a long moment of silence, during which both the women battled to control intense emotions that had boiled to the surface, a slightly flushed Miranda cleared her throat and continued.

"The restructuring here in Miami produced a few positions to open in New York. Emily will be transferred to the art department under Nigel's tutelage. I believe she has abilities and will be a beneficial addition to the department."

"She definitely has a unique perspective to bring to the table." Andy stated. "Shall I contact HR tomorrow?"

"No Andréa. I do not want you to contact HR tomorrow. Nor do I want you to concern yourself with replacing the irreplaceable. In fact," Miranda continued, picking up steam and agitation, "From this moment on, you can forget about doing anything professionally to assist me."

Confusion and fear were battling for dominance and Andy was hemorrhaging confidence. Although Miranda usually enjoyed the deer in the headlight look, she actually felt a slight pang of guilt as Andy struggled to form a cohesive sentence.

"Wha… did I?… Miranda?"

"You're fired."

And there they were. The words that had greater destructive force than a tornado. They sucked the air from Andy's lungs. She couldn't breath and she knew her heart was going to explode from the pressure building up. Haunted eyes scanned the room, as if trying to find the answer to this macabre riddle. Her mind whirled, running through an entire catalogue of emotions before locating and holding onto anger. She glared at Miranda and allowed a single icy word to fall from her lips, "Why?"

"Because," Miranda almost sang. "You can not possibly do this job if you are busy editing literary content." Andy's mouth fell open. "I mean, I know you have an impressive résumé, but even you would not be able to handle the demands of both jobs."

"The literary…" Confusion won the war. "I don't understand…"

"Oh, dear. Perhaps I made a mistake. I believed you were sharper than this." Miranda was enjoying herself a little too much, and Andy was getting frustrated with being the focus of the joke.

"Miranda, what the hell are you saying." she demanded. If Andy wasn't so pissed off, she would have delighted in the musical sounds of Miranda's laugh. Instead, she folded her arms over her chest and scowled.

"Oh, Andréa," Miranda purred. "You are precious, indeed." She waited a moment, smiling fondly at her favorite assistant. "I am saying, you silly girl, that I am sending you to the editorial department as a junior editor. You, my dear, are getting a promotion. And, I must admit, I am relieved we could avail this position to you before you once again lost your mind in a bout of self righteousness." Miranda stood and headed towards her bedroom. Pausing a moment, she shot her parting volley over her shoulder. "And Andréa, I will not be disappointed."

The shock wore off as the words sank in. A large grin broke across Andy's face, but it was soon covered by a couch pillow as Andy tried to muffle her screams of excitement. Once she composed herself she looked about for some outlet of her sudden burst of energy. It was way too late to call anyone back home, so Andy grabbed pen and paper and started to do what Miranda had hired her to do; she started to write. She wrote a list of ideas to pitch at her first editorial meeting.

When Miranda emerged from her bedroom the next morning she found Andy asleep on the couch with papers scattered around her on the floor. Perusing the content of one page, a smirk tugged at her mouth. She arched an eyebrow in astonishment. Andy would definitely not disappoint her.


	8. Chapter 8

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 8: News comes back to haunt Andy. But we also find **unbelievable** happiness here (hint, hint).

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 8

The morning sun pulled the girls out of bed. They arrived in the living room bright eyed, well rested, and eager for their next adventure. Epcot was waiting and they did not want to be late. Seeing Andy on the couch, they pounced before Miranda could get a word out to stop them.

"Andy, come on, get up." Cassidy cajoled as she yanked on an arm.

Caroline had her feet and was dragging them off the couch to make her sit up. "Come on Andy, we have to get ready. We're going to Epcot."

"All right, all right," Andy mumbled as she dragged herself from slumber.

"Girls, be gentle." Miranda called from her place at the kitchenette counter. "Cassidy, come here and get this for Andréa.", she added as she handed off a cup of coffee.

As Andy sipped her coffee, the girls decided to give her the fifth degree. "Why were you sleeping on the couch?" "How come you didn't get ready for bed?" "You still have your make up on from last night." "Don't you know that isn't good for your skin?" "Did you and mom have a fight?" "Why do you still have your clothes on?" They continued until Andy glared at them and asked "Don't you need to get ready to go to Epcot?"

"Oh, yeah," they squealed and ran back to their bedroom to prepare for the day. Andy let her head drop to the back of the couch and breathed deeply. Picking up a sheaf of paper that had her handwritten scribbles all over it she admitted, "Not sure I'm ready for this."

Concerned, Miranda stepped across the room, stopping behind Andy and asked as she brushed the bangs from Andy's eyes "You mean the new job?"

"No," Andy immediately smiled, "I mean Epcot."

Epcot was a great success. The girls were thrilled with _Soarin_'. To experience the feeling of free flight and have it feel so real was simply astounding. The other rides, like _Test Track _and _Mission Space_, were exhilarating, but did not captivate their imagination as strongly as _Soarin_'. For her part, Miranda was a champ. She went on every ride with the girls, even when they repeated _Mission Space _at the stronger spin level. Thankfully, she had taken a Dramamine tablet before leaving the hotel. The thought provoking ride of _Ellen's Energy Adventure _traveled at a speed more conducive to Miranda's inner ear. The girls were so caught up in the thrill of everything Disney, they didn't even mind when Andy dragged them on _Living with the Land_, which was basically a social studies and science class wrapped up together.

Lunch was enjoyed at Norway's Kringla bakery where they all sampled "local" sandwiches, soups and scrumptious desserts. The school bread pastry was a favorite. Even Miranda accepted a second bite when Andy offered. The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping around the world showcase. The girls showed great restraint with their spending, only buying a few clothing items. Miranda sighed in relief when they passed on a set of tribal drums after initially showing some interest. Andy chuckled at that, knowing full well Miranda would have suffered greatly for her inability to deprive her daughters anything they really wanted. Japan and China took the longest time for them to move through, since they both had the largest selection of clothing in beautiful colors and designs. Andy stalled at a red silk dress with a tasteful, but discreet gold embroidered dragon along the top edge of the bodice. The price was well out of her range, but she could not stop her fingers from caressing the dragon. They left the shop to continue on their adventure, the girls chatting excitedly between themselves about the prospect of wearing their new outfits to school.

By the time they made it back to their room to rest a bit before dinner, Miranda was thankful she actually listened to Andy's advice and wore comfortable shoes. Of course, comfortable for Miranda was a 2 inch heel, but still, she wasn't suffering. Andy showered and was resting in her room when the sound of her cell phone pulled her from an almost sleep. She blindly reached for the phone and answered distractedly, "Andy Sachs."

"Hi, Andy. Alex Cabot here." Andy sat up in bed, wide awake now.

"Yes, Ms Cabot. What can I do for you?"

"It's more of what I can do for you, Andy. Actually, what we did."

"What is it?" Andy was feeling nervous. She glanced around her room wishing Miranda could sense her need and walk in.

"I just wanted to give you an update on the case." Alex paused for unnecessary dramatic effect. "Mark Dawson was sentenced today. Andy, he will not be bothering you, ever again."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, during our investigation we uncovered a few other witnesses. It turns out Mr. Dawson made a habit of his proclivity. He's going away for sixty five years on six consecutive counts."

"Oh my god." Andy gasped through tears.

"Andy, are you all right?" Alex asked with real concern. "Is there someone there for you now?"

"Yea…yes…I'm ok. I'm…um…I'm not alone."

"Ok. Well, you take care of yourself. If you have any questions… or anything, feel free to call me. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, uh, thank you, Alex, really, thank you."

"Glad I could help. Take care, Andy."

"Bye."

Andy was in shock. She couldn't move. She had no idea how long she sat on her bed, unable to do anything but breath. After a while, there was a soft knock on the door, which silently swung open allowing Miranda to enter. She took one look at Andy and was immediately by her side, enfolding her within protective arms. Andy was chilled from shock and air conditioning. As soon as the warmth of Miranda hit her, the tears began to flow. She cried heaving sobs. But she still could not move. She couldn't slide her arms around Miranda. She couldn't hold onto the strength and warmth. All she could do was be. Eventually, the sobs slowed. Eventually, she could hear the soft words of comfort in her ear. Eventually, she could raise her arms to return the embrace, to wipe the tears from her face, and to smooth out Miranda's blouse where she had wrinkled it in her desperation.

"Andréa," Miranda whispered. "Are you all right now? Do you still want to join us for dinner?"

"What? Yes, yes, of course. I just…I…"

"Shhh, it's fine. You don't have to…"

"I, um, I guess I better get ready. Are we late?" She suddenly asked, worried that she held the family up.

"No, of course not. I just came in to let you know it was time to start getting ready. We still have time."

"Oh, ok. I'll, uh, get ready then." she decided, crawling around Miranda to get off the bed. Miranda rose behind her, watching her run about to get her outfit together. She was concerned about Andy's nervousness. "Andréa?" she questioned gently. Andy stopped in her tracks and turned to look directly into Miranda's eye. With a deep breath she answered, "I'm ok. Really. I'll be all right." She half turned away, dismissing Miranda, but then added, "We'll talk later, ok?"

Miranda offered a soft, understanding smile at that and headed for the door. "All right, we'll talk later", she confirmed and left Andy alone to change.

Dinner was back in Epcot at the French restaurant _Bistro de Paris_. They had 8:15 reservations and they scored a table at the front window. This was a bonus because they would be able to see the fireworks show over the lagoon from their seats. Andy had chosen this dinner because she knew Miranda favored French cuisine. But now, sitting at the table, waiting for service, the nerves began to creep in. Andy started to worry that the service or the food would be horrible and Miranda would be sorely disappointed. Before Andy could make a run for the safety of the park, the waiter stepped up to the table and the evening commenced. She needn't have worried. The food was divine, the staff was impeccable, and even the wine selection made Miranda smile. Half way through the main course, Andy was feeling much more herself as the first explosions of the _Illuminations_ fireworks show went off.

The girls sat with their faces pressed to the window, entranced by the display. Andy was also captivated by the show until she felt the warmth of a hand envelope her own. She glanced down to see Miranda's hand covering her's. Eyes shooting up, she met a gentle, caring smile and felt her hand squeezed reassuringly as Miranda winked at her. Dazed and confused, Andy smiled back with a fairly goofy grin. She couldn't tell if it was the wine or the moment, but she felt a glowing heat infuse her body, warming every darkened corner and evicting any residual hurt from her earlier phone call. She expected to be set back adrift, but Miranda held on until the final burst from the show's explosives.

The return to the hotel suite was quiet. Everyone was tired and some were emotionally wrung out. Once again, on entry, the girls mumbled "good night" and stumbled off to go directly to bed. Miranda turned to lock the door and mentioned, "At least these days of vacation are exhausting them. I suppose that means it's a success."

Andy offered a weak smirk to the comment, and, following the girls lead, bid Miranda a good night and headed to her room. Washed, changed, and snuggled under the covers, Andy lay wide awake, unable to sleep with the demons now dancing through her head. All the hurt and anger she had been able to cover over had been released with that one phone call. She knew Miranda knew. She knew Miranda was willing to listen. She didn't know how she needed to deal with it all. This was the reason she didn't go to Miranda to talk. She honestly didn't know if talking would help. As she lay there contemplating the universe, or at least her small part of it, her door slid open, and closed again just as quietly. She didn't hear another thing until her bed dipped under the weight of the intruder. She didn't even try to feign sleep. Instead, she took a deep breath, blew it out, and then began to talk.

"He got sixty five years."

Silence

"They found at least five other victims willing to testify."

Silence

"I got tested before we left New York. I'm negative."

Silence, but a hand gripped hers tightly.

"It's over." she sighed. "It's truly over. He might not have suffered the public humiliation, but he isn't going to see freedom for a very long time." A pause. "I think I'm ok with that." And to her surprise, she really did feel ok with it. "Thank you, Miranda."

"You're welcome."

Silence, again, that lingered. Neither speaking. They simply sat near each other, holding hands, and breathing. After a while, Miranda shifted, rising from the bed she headed into the bathroom. She returned with a glass of water, leaving the night light on behind her so there was a soft glow to the room. Andy could not make out fine details, but she could at least see the woman who was in the room with her. Miranda resumed her position, grasping Andy's hand to maintain the tenuous connection. She waited in the silence. Knowing that the night was a friend and confidant to truth. She waited.

"I'm not sure I'm right for the job."

And there was a truth.

"Do you really think I'm ready for this promotion? Who's going to be your assistant? If Emily and I both leave at the same time, no one will be there to help you."

Miranda snorted. "Andréa, you know full well that a monkey can do your job. The only reason it is difficult is me."

"True. But your life would be easier if I stay on and trained someone."

"Are you saying you are declining the offer?" There was a certain threatening undertone to that question that Andy did not want to mess with.

"No... No, of course not. I'm just not completely sure of myself."

"But I am."

"Oh."

"Yes…oh."

Silence.

Longer this time. Miranda knew. She just needed to wait for Andy to catch up. She was, however, losing patience. She raised a hand to Andy's face, tracing her features. Andy leaned into the caress. And still, silence. Miranda gave up. The words would have to come later. She leaned in and captured Andy's lips with her own. A squeak of surprise melded into a moan of want as Andy responded to the kiss and returned it.

Miranda set a leisurely pace with her lips. She was deliberate and enticing. There was no rush. Her actions told Andy they had all night, and could take it. Her mouth was sensual, arousing. Miranda's hands began to wander, to caress. Across Andy's face, around her neck, down her arms. They wouldn't stop. The patterns were mesmerizing. Andy's brain stuttered when Miranda's tongue joined in the teasing. Miranda controlled these kisses as she controlled pretty much everything. Andy freely surrendered. As the kiss deepened, Andy lost awareness and it came as a surprise when she found herself lying down under the weight of Miranda Priestly. Instead of being oppressive, it was warm and comforting. Once in a horizontal position, the energy changed. The passion turned up. The kisses were more intense, more libidinous. Miranda's hands had not moved on to any erogenous zones, and yet, Andy was panting like a steam engine. Miranda's lips left Andy's to trail along Andy's neck and throat. Andy tilted her head back, willingly offering herself as sacrifice. Miranda nipped and licked, sucking occasionally to coax a moan from Andy. She returned frequently to Andy's mouth to check in and fuel the fire with her talents.

Although Miranda's mouth was the only part of her doing anything with particular lascivious intent, Andy's entire body was responding. Without any conscious thought, Andy's body began to move. Her hips started rocking, her legs wrapped around Miranda and began to squeeze in a rhythm to match her hips. Her arms pulled Miranda in tightly as her hands began to roam south. Suddenly, Andy dug her nails into the soft swell of Miranda's ass and she began pulling Miranda into her in the same rhythm as her hips and legs. It was a slow, steady undulation, coupled with the maddening torture of Miranda's mouth that pushed Andy almost gently over the edge of a climax that both surprised and satisfied her. The gasps and moans that led up to her release were easily swallowed by Miranda. Andy immediately began to relax from her release when she realized Miranda was still moving against her center. Almost as an after thought Andy shifted and considerately continued to move to meet Miranda's need. It didn't take long before Miranda's body locked up and then with two more thrusts of her hips, she sank into a silent orgasm, letting it take her with the tide.

Silence, yet again. Then a soft hum against Andy's throat that made her chuckle. The clearing of a throat and then, "Well… that was unexpected."

Andy laughed harder at that. "Unexpected?" she asked incredulously. "You're the one who came in here and directed this."

"Yes, well… all I wanted was a kiss."

The almost contrite tone made Andy laugh even harder. Miranda pushed herself up in order to get a look at Andy's face. "Dear god, does sex always make you laugh so much?"

"Not always. But at least I feel better." Andy smirked "Isn't that what you were hoping for?"

A genuine smile lit up Miranda's face before she leaned down for another kiss. "It is more than I could ever hope for", she whispered against Andy's lips. Miranda realized as she began to deepen the kiss, that she really had no control. The flood gates were open and she couldn't stop. She wanted more. She wanted Andy completely. And she wanted her now. Her hands were also more focused and decisive. Without hesitation they were under Andy's pajama top, smoothing up her skin, searching blindly until they found their goal. Warm, pliant breasts filled Miranda's hands. She caressed, she teased, she pinched, and squeezed. And apparently, the "Oh… god" that Andy gasped was all the permission Miranda needed because in record time, Andy was naked.

Miranda was not far behind Andy in states of undress. They suddenly found themselves in a wrestling match in an attempt to remove every stitch of clothing and, at the same time, touch each other everywhere. After their clothing struggle, Miranda found herself on the bottom of the heap with Andy straddling her hips. The fact that Andy was staying with her and was actively engaged in the moment gave Miranda cause for relief. She would have been mortified if Andy did not want this. If the first time was a mistake that Andy had allowed due to fear or simple physical need. But this time, with the initial need sated and Andy's full involvement, Miranda felt joy fill her completely, followed by Andy's fingers. Three, to be exact. Miranda's body responded before her brain had caught up. She arched off the bed, body seeking more. She panicked. She did not want to go it alone. Hands scrabbling at Andy's body she begged, "No…no… come here,… here, please." Andy paused her ministrations and allowed Miranda to catch up. Andy was more than ready, so when Miranda slid into her initially with two fingers, there wasn't quite enough friction. Andy sank her hips down to meet Miranda's thrusting hand and with a guttural moan begged, "more, please."

As a third finger entered Andy, she reached down and puckishly tweaked Miranda's left nipple. Miranda thankfully, had tried to bite Andy's neck at the same time so her scream of passion was muted by Andy's skin. Andy started to giggle again. "Shhh.", she whispered fiercely. "Not so loud or you'll wake the girls." At this comment Miranda did bite, making Andy squeak out an "OWW, stop it" They tried hard to glare at each other before they lost their ability and crashed together in another heated kiss. They swallowed each other's moans but as they increased their tempo, pushing harder against one another, Andy could hear Miranda getting louder. Their voices blended as they mutually lost the ability to form words and could simply chant "Oh…oh…oh, god…oh" Andy held on enough to realize what was coming and just as Miranda sat up, folding in on her release, Andy covered her mouth with a kiss and shoved her tongue in to silence the scream that ripped from Miranda's throat. "OHH mmph". Andy chased Miranda to the apex whimpering into her mouth.

They collapsed back onto the bed fighting for breath. Andy, always a chatty girl and apparently still giggly, laughed as she muttered, "Holy shit… that was freakin' phenomenal"

"Mmmm, yes, quite" Miranda agreed. "Andréa, I do love the feel of you in my arms, but could you possibly scoot off me a little. I'm finding it hard to catch my breath."

This, of course caused another fit of giggling from Andy. "Oops, sorry. Here, is this better?" Andy slid to the side but left her fingers buried in Miranda and her leg over Miranda's hips.

"Markedly" Miranda sighed.

As their breathing returned to normal, Miranda noticed a chill creeping across the exposed half of her body. The sweat they built up was just intensifying the cold. Miranda squinted her eyes at Andy in a half assed attempt of a glare and in a voice roughened from sex demanded, "Must you keep the air conditioner on freezing?"

"It makes it more fun to snuggle under the blankets." Andy responded peevishly. She fussed about a bit and was able to hook the blanket with her foot to drag it from the bottom of the bed. Then, she was able to pull it over their conjoined bodies. Miranda snorted at her antics.

"You could have just moved to get the blanket." she offered diplomatically.

"Nuh-uh. No way. I am not coming out of you… ever."

"Well then, I guess we will make quite a stir when we return to New York with your hand shoved up my cunt."

"OH MY GOD…" Andy literally fell out of the bed laughing. "Oww" she complained when she hit the floor.

"Really, Andréa. If you can't keep a promise, what good are you?" Miranda was now fully laughing along with Andy.

Andy dragged herself back into the bed and stared, gaping at Miranda, who innocently asked "What?"

"I can NOT believe you just said that."

"What?"

"You used the 'c' word."

"Oh, please. Like you don't swear on a routine basis."

"Well, yeah… but that's me. This is YOU. You, Miranda Priestly, did not _just_ swear. You used the 'c' word. That's like the mother of all swears. Dirty, derogatory, harsh, AND four letters. WOW, I am impressed."

"Oh do shut up, Andréa."

Andy snuggled back in against Miranda's body, seeking the warmth. Her hand began to slither back in, trying to wedge between Miranda's thighs. Miranda crossed her legs tightly and murmured, "Nuh-uh. Not happening. Need to sleep."

"Fine", Andy complained good naturedly. "I'll just snuggle" And she did. Wrapping herself around Miranda, sharing the warmth of their bodies and their hearts.

It was dark. Andy was aware of that. She also became aware of something else. There was a person in her bed. This person was moving against her, sliding down her body, kissing and licking along the way. Just before panic, Andy remembered. She remembered everything about the evening with Miranda. As images of their previous romps filled her mind, she relaxed into the softness of the bed and eagerly splayed her legs to assist in Miranda's quest. She felt the smile against her belly before the lick of the tongue and the warm air blown across the spot. "You little tramp." Miranda snickered against Andy's stomach.

"Don't throw stones, Priestly. You were anything but prudish earlier."

"Mmm, true." She continued her travels. As she nipped at Andrea's hip bone, Andy jumped in response, and then for some unfathomable reason, other than it was Andy, asked "What time is it?"

Miranda stopped. Looked up to catch the deep brown doe eyes she loved getting lost in, and demanded, "Are you serious? I'm in the middle of something here."

"I know", Andy laughed… again. "I just don't want to get caught up and have the girls come in looking for us."

That was the right answer. Miranda muttered, "3:30" and then went back to her current project. Knowing the time relieved Andy's worries of intrusion and she was able to relax into the moment again. Although, relaxation was more of a theory than an absolute. Her body tensed in anticipation as Miranda circled closer to her goal. Andy, in her eagerness, had her legs spread as wide as she physically could. Miranda chuckled against Andy's crotch. "Eager are we?" she teased.

"Dear god, yes.", Andy panted.

Miranda swiped her tongue through hot, wet folds, purring in delight. Andy sucked in air and held her breath. After a pause, Miranda dove in, offering a full, open mouthed kiss to Andy's now molten center. Andy's breath exploded from her chest. "God almighty". Andy writhed like she was on a bed of fire ants. She bucked, and rolled, and squirmed. Miranda clamped her arms across Andy's hips in an attempt to keep her still, but it really was futile. Miranda began to hum as she worked. She briefly thought of whistling, but that would not have worked. The vibration increased Andy's response. The poor girl was mewling in ecstasy. Miranda thought for a moment she might have to stop. Andy was panting so hard, Miranda thought she was going to hyperventilate.

Miranda was playing. Perfectly content and happy to be where she was, she lost herself in the taste and texture that was Andy. She licked, she bit, she tugged, she pushed. When she inserted her tongue and wiggled it just so, Andy almost rocketed off the bed. Not fulfilled, but figuring Andy sounded more like she was being tortured, Miranda moved slightly to find her lover's clit. Concentrating her efforts on the little bud paid off. The pressure and friction plus the visual image of Miranda Priestly's head bobbing between her thighs sent Andy into the stratosphere. Andy was thinking enough ahead to have a pillow near by to pull over her mouth as she screamed. A long, agonized release that bowed her body off the mattress. Miranda grabbed the globes of Andy's buttocks and pulled her tightly against her mouth. Sucking hard on Andy's clit once more, Miranda slipped two fingers into Andy's core and twisted to hit the perfect spot. With a sob, Andy came again. Miranda milked it as long as she could. She finally released her lover when Andy collapsed to the bed, unmoving. Miranda climbed up Andy's body, kissed her cheek and whispered her name. There was no response. She was still breathing, so Miranda was not overly concerned. Instead, she pulled the blanket back over their bodies, pushed Andy onto her side, and spooned up against her back, holding her tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 9: Wow, it is hot in Orlando

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 9

The sun was just sneaking over the horizon when Miranda stirred again. She was still melded tightly to Andy's back. Andy was deep in slumber, emitting slow even breaths with a very slight snore. Miranda smiled warmly against the back of Andy's shoulder. Then she kissed her. She kissed Andy's shoulder, the back of her neck, the curve of her jaw, her cheek, the side of her mouth. She showered Andy with kisses until she heard a slight mew of contentment. Then she zeroed in on Andy's mouth, giving her a passionate kiss to curl her toes. Finally releasing Andy, Miranda leaned up on her elbows and gazed down at the beautiful woman sharing the bed with her. Andy smiled, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and reached to caress Miranda's face. Miranda leaned into the touch and whispered, "Good morning, darling."

The most beautiful smile spread across Andy's face. "Mmmm, good morning," she hummed. And then she giggled. Miranda had to smile at that. "You really are the giggliest person I have ever met. What is so funny to you this morning?"

"I was just thinking. This really is the happiest place on earth."

Andy's comment was rewarded with a full, gusty laugh. "This 'happy place' will soon be overrun by a pair of mischievous sprites." Miranda reminded. "I need to go get ready for the day. Sleep a little more, if you need. I'll come get you in time."

A cloud of distress crossed over Andy's face. She doubted she should ask, but she needed to, preferably before Miranda left the room, "Miranda?"

"Hmmm?", Miranda turned back, her hand on the door knob.

"This wasn't just the wine, was it?"

Miranda released the door and returned to sit on the edge of the bed. Reaching out to pet Andy's hair she answered directly, "No. Not the wine."

"What does it mean?"

"What do you want it to 'mean'?" Miranda's hand stilled, resting on Andy's shoulder.

Andy's eyes focused on her hands wringing the blanket across her lap. "Forever" slipped from Andy's lips, as light as a breath. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized she said it out loud. Before she could pull the blanket over her head in mortification, Miranda's fingers were turning her face up. Andy swallowed the lump sitting in her throat and bravely looked up to meet her fate. Miranda wore a soft, knowing smile and her eyes were sparkling with the hint of tears. She leaned in slowly, never breaking eye contact with Andy, and kissed the younger woman softly, her lips expressing her opinion on the matter. Andy sighed in relief as Miranda pulled back, still locked on Andy's eyes. "Your terms are acceptable," she murmured. "I believe I'm free. I may have to check with Emily first to clear the immediate future, but I think we can manage 'forever'". She smiled as a grin spread across Andy's face. Sobering a bit she added, "We will talk seriously about all this, but right now, we need to get ready for the girls." Another quick kiss, and Miranda again stood to leave the room. "But understand this, Andréa," she intoned before pulling the door open, "last night was not a fling, a mistake, nor, hopefully, a one time event. I want this." the door was pulled open, "And I _always_ get what I want." She finished saucily and slipped from the room. 

_Disney's Hollywood Studios _offered a slower pace to the day. Except for the newest interactive ride, _Toy Story_, there was no rush. Caroline grabbed everyone's Key to the Kingdom and scampered off with the first wave of revelers to obtain fast passes to the ride. Cassidy went along with her to jump into the stand by line for their first ride. Miranda, who was not about to run for anything, strode purposefully through the park with Andy keeping stride alongside. As they approached the _Toy Story _building they caught sight of Caroline jumping up and down, and waving her arms to get their attention. "Mom! Andy! Come on. Cass is way up front."

"Yes dear. We're here now." Miranda soothed. "We may go in."

They found Cassidy farther down the line, but she wasn't quite at the front. They were about half way through the line when they spotted her. Caroline preceded Andy, who begged forgiveness of the other fans as they made their way through the throng, followed closely by Miranda. Andy's entire body tingled as she felt the ghost of Miranda's fingers against the small of her back. A quick glance to check in had Miranda leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I wouldn't want to get separated in this crowd. I might get lost."

This caused a snort from Andy. "I don't think anyone would be able to lose you, Miranda. Even if they tried."

By the time they got to the actual ride, the girls had decided to challenge the adults. Caroline grabbed Andy's hand first, so Cassidy took Miranda. The arcade theme ride turned out to be quite fun. And, since there was a small level of competition, Miranda enjoyed herself immensely. The girls were laughing so hard at the end, they both came close to falling out of their cars. "Oh my god, Caroline" Cassidy's laughter peeled, "you should have seen mom. She was all like…" Cassidy pulled a comical face of exaggerated concentration as she mimicked her mother before bursting into another round of laughter.

"I am pleased that you take losing so graciously, Cassidy" Miranda chuckled.

"Come on," Caroline began pulling the hands of Miranda and Andy, dragging them through the exit. "We have to go around again."

With the shorter lines and the use of their fast pass, the group rode Toy Story four times. The third time through, Miranda and Andy rode together and Andy topped Miranda's score. The last time, they rode together again, but Miranda attempted to distract Andy by running her foot up Andy's leg. This was only successful in pulling a smirk from Andy and a "Not a chance, Priestly. I'm immune to your subterfuge." Andy won again.

They wandered back and forth across the park, stopping in to see films, stunt shows, and a few rides. They ended up at the south east corner where the road ended at the _Tower of Terror_. Caroline and Cassidy picked up speed as they aimed for the thrilling attraction. Miranda pulled back, staring up at the monstrosity. Andy turned back to check on Miranda and was greeted with "I am NOT going on that thing."

The tone of voice said all there was to say. Andy realized that Miranda really didn't even have to say a word. She could see a flash of fear in the woman's eyes and knew Miranda was sitting it out. Andy reached out and lightly touched Miranda's arm, "Hey, it's ok. I'll go with the girls. Why don't you go sit on that bench and rest in the shade?" Her soft voice, warm eyes and gentle touch helped to ground Miranda. She actually shook herself and smiled back at Andy. "Thank you."

"No problem. There's a kiosk right there, get yourself a drink." Andy suggested.

"Yes, of course." As Andy turned to follow the girls Miranda asked, "Would you like anything, Andréa?"

"Sure. A bottle of water would be great."

"Very well. Enjoy…"

"You owe me for this." Andrea called over her shoulder as she trotted off to catch the girls.

On their return, Miranda had to laugh through her concern. The girls were excited and eager to report back on their experience, but Andy was moving a bit slower and seemed rather pale. When they reached Miranda, Caroline immediately started in on her account as Andy silently reached for her water.

"Mom, it was so cool. You go up this big elevator, and the doors keep opening at all these different, weird floors. Then at the top it opens up to the hole in the wall. You can see the whole park. And then it starts shaking and it's like, 'it's gonna fall', and then it DOES. It just drops. And then it stops, but it wont let you off. It starts going up again. And it keeps doing this fake drop, just a little, just a little, then it drops again. It was awesome."

Miranda noted as Caroline's description rambled on that Andy was looking paler. Miranda leaned towards Andy and caught her eyes. "Are you all right, Andréa?" she asked with real concern.

"Yeah. I'll be ok. I may not be able to ride any elevators anytime soon, but I'll be ok." she smirked."

"Hey look." Cassidy called out. "_Rockin' Rollercoaster _is right here. Come on, lets go." Caroline followed on her heels as they raced to get in line. Andy looked wretchedly at Miranda. "You gonna back out of this one?" she challenged.

"Fast 'cars' I can handle. Going willingly onto a deadly elevator is the definition of insanity." She offered Andy a beautiful smile to soften the dig.

"Yeah, well, I can't argue my insanity." She chugged down the last half of her water. "But I will take my owed pound of flesh later. Let's go, Priestly." She grabbed Miranda's hand and pulled her forcefully from the bench. Miranda was a little off balance from the motion and fell into Andy. They held each other a moment longer than proper, but then Miranda smiled, patted Andy's cheek and strode off towards the roller coaster.

Exiting _Rockin' Rollercoaster_, it was Miranda's turn to be a little green around the edges. The girls were once again squealing with excitement over it. "Can we go again?" Caroline hooted. Miranda looked beseechingly at Andy over their heads. "Yeah, sure", Andy answered. "Why don't you and Cassidy do it alone this time? Your mom and I need to take a little break."

"Really?" Cassidy asked, looking back and forth between the two grown ups.

"Yeah, really." Andy smiled at her. "You two are plenty old enough to go it alone. Just don't wander off. We'll be waiting over at that bench." Andy pointed to a spot behind Caroline.

"Yes!" in stereo, and they were running off.

"Thank you, Andréa." Miranda spoke through clenched teeth.

"Sure." Andy looked carefully at Miranda. "I am so sorry," she offered sincerely. "I had no idea it went so fast… or upside down."

Miranda sat in the shade as Andy ran to get them each a water. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Miranda started. "I meant to tell you, you look very nice today."

"Huh. Really?" Andy squinted at Miranda and then took a quick scan over her outfit. Khaki capris, a tank top and sandals were so very far from couture. "I figured you would classify these as rags."

"Hmmm." Miranda smirked evilly. "I suppose I should add… in comparison to what I see around me, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Ha! Miranda, you are priceless." Andy laughed.

"Yes." 

Dinner that evening was in the park at the _Brown Derby _restaurant. They had the dinner and _Fantasmic_ fireworks show reservation. Dinner was deemed acceptable and the show was, well, fantastical. This night, the girls both fell asleep in the car on the return to the hotel. They awoke enough to shuffle to their rooms, their mother reminding them to brush their teeth and wash up before collapsing into their beds. Andy and Miranda were both completely sober. They each had a single glass of wine with dinner. As they moved into the living area, Miranda casually offered, "Night cap?"

"No, thank you." Andy dropped onto the couch. Miranda moved around the coffee table and sat next to Andy, their bodies in contact from knee to shoulder. They sat silently for a moment, Miranda searching Andy's face. "So." She offered as an opening. "So?" Andy questioned

"So, are you planning on getting your pound of flesh tonight?" There was the mischievous spark.

"I'd love to," Andy purred, "but, I'd like to talk first."

"Of course. Talk. So much is accomplished with words."

"Miranda," Andy shifted to face her companion, breaking body contact. "Miranda, I need to know what we're doing."

"I believe we are about to embark on an affair of the heart, dear." Miranda purred in a voice that made Andy shiver.

"Miranda, I can't…"

"I'm sorry?" A spark of anger flared into Miranda's eyes.

"I can't just have an affair with you." Andy's tone pleaded. "Miranda, what I feel for you… It isn't just physical. My heart is already invested. If this is just a casual vacation affair for you, I can't partake. It would break me."

The truth in Andy's eyes touched Miranda more than the words. Her anger dissipated and she reached to touch Andy's face. "I believe I agreed to forever this morning," Miranda stated in a rather matter of fact tone. "I am not one to tell lies, or to say things to manipulate people…" Andy coughed in disbelief. Miranda's gaze leveled into a focused laser. "…in my _personal_ life.", she continued. "When it comes to my relationships of the personal nature, I do try to be honest. Sometimes aggressively so."

"You mean, you want a real relationship with me?" Andy asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course I do, you silly girl." She stared intently, reading Andy. "Andréa." she commanded, forcing Andy to look up into her eyes. "I am not one to invite an _assistant_ with me on a family vacation. I do not let an _assistant_ build relationships with my children. And, I sure as hell, do NOT sleep with my _assistants_. That being said…. My intentions on transferring you to editorial were not completely professional."

"You don't think I'm ready for this promotion?"

"I didn't say that. I said my intentions were not professional. You are more than qualified for the job you have been offered. However, I had to fire you so that we could pursue… this." Miranda watched with amusement as the light bulb went on in Andy's head. "And this, dear Andréa, is absolutely what I want to pursue."

Miranda's lips were heaven. A balm to worried nerves. And gasoline on the flames of passion. They stumbled into Miranda's room, a tangle of limbs and bodies and heat. Andy caught the door with her heel and kicked it closed. Miranda pushed her back into the door and slipped the lock with a soft snick. Hands began pawing, grabbing at clothing. Miranda pulled away slightly to yank Andy's shirt over her head. "Dear god, what are we doing" she exclaimed as she sank her teeth into Andy's neck.

"Christ!" Andy yelped from the bite. "Apparently, you're planning on eating me alive."

"You have no idea." Miranda growled, dragging Andy to the bed. She pushed Andy down and immediately yanked her pants off. Miranda paused, briefly. Andy's ass was on the edge of the bed. She was half sitting, leaning back on her elbows, watching. Miranda sank to her knees and without preamble, forced Andy's legs wide apart and dove into the heat. Andy's hips jumped and she collapsed back onto the bed as Miranda's teeth worked her through her underwear. Teeth chewing at her pussy and nails digging into her ass, Andy screamed as she came. She forgot the pillow. Miranda didn't notice due to the blood thundering in her ears. She knew Andy came because her body had stiffened, but she wasn't done. She tore Andy's underpants off. Actually tore them. With an internal shrug she dismissed this fashion abuse and returned to her plans.

Andy was no where near recovered from the first, powerful orgasm when she felt Miranda's fingers pushing into her. Agonizingly slow. Miranda entered her fully, to the knuckles, twisted slowly and slid out. She continued to do this at a snails pace for a few moments until Andy's hips pushed back harder, demanding more. Then Miranda added a third finger and proceeded to fuck Andy raw. She pounded into Andy mercilessly as her other hand began to slide up Andy's body. She found Andy's right breast and dug her nails in, drawing a squeal from Andy. Miranda pushed and pulled. Pinched and rolled. Twisted and rubbed. Everything she gave, Andy stayed with her, asking for more. Miranda could feel Andy was close. Just as Andy was about to fall over the edge, Miranda leaned in, curled her tongue around the girls clit and sucked her into oblivion. The keening wail was slightly muffled by Andy's own arm across her mouth.

Miranda arose from the floor. If Andy was conscious she would have been in awe with the grace of Miranda's movements. Miranda stepped into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with cool water. She returned to Andy and wiped her face down. Then she moved "south" and gently cleaned the mess she made. Andy began to stir with a small moan. Miranda threw the cloth across the room into the bath and climbed up the mattress to lie next to Andy. She combed her fingers through Andy's hair as Andy came back to life. A gentle smile edged with worry greeted Andy when her eyes finally opened. "Hey" Andy whispered hoarsely.

"Andréa, are you all right?"

"Mmmmm, yeah." She stretched languidly. "I'm great."

Still not sure, Miranda pressed the issue. "Did I hurt you, darling?"

Andy adjusted to get a real good look at Miranda. She instantly saw the fear and worry etched around Miranda's eyes. Her hand reached up to stroke Miranda's face. "Oh, Miranda," She gave a quick kiss. "It was fine… more than fine… you were amazing … freakin' awesome," she grinned. When Miranda finally smiled back at her Andy continued. "I aint gonna lie. I'll be walkin' a little stiff tomorrow," Miranda's face started to shift with fear again, "but honey, I'm fine. I have _never_ passed out from sex before. Good lord, the things you do to me." Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda and pulled her over into a full body hug, whispering into her ear, "Miranda, I have never been loved so well. All I wanted was more. All I wanted was to feel you… and I did. You were with me the whole way. I never lost you. And I still want more."

With her fear assuaged, Miranda let her body sink with relief into Andy. "Of course", Andy continued, "I still get to extract my pound of flesh…" The snort of laughter from Miranda put the final nail in her box of worries. Andy rolled, pinning Miranda under her body. "Prepare to meet your maker, baby" Andy threatened mockingly before proceeding with recreating Miranda Priestly. Miranda already knew she loved Andy's mouth. Her lips, tongue, and even her teeth during a kiss were more than enough to make Miranda soak her panties. But this… this loving mouth roaming her body was easily going to be the death of her. Her body was a mutineer to her mind's attempted control. Goose bumps broke out along the paths Andy took across her skin. Her body trembled uncontrollably. She began to sweat. And, of course, she was so wet she knew the bed sheets were ruined. Andy hadn't even touched her with her hands yet and Miranda was ready to combust.

Andy didn't touch Miranda with her hands at all. She worshipped Miranda completely with her mouth. Andy kept her hands firmly planted to the mattress for support, allowing only her mouth contact. Occasionally she would use her chin or nose to nudge Miranda into more accessible positions. By the time she was nudging her legs open Miranda was sobbing in pleasure. The first swipe of tongue to her center brought tears to Miranda's eyes. That innately talented tongue swirled, licked, probed and tickled. The entire process turning Miranda into a quivering mass of pure lust. By the time Andy pulled away to rest against Miranda's thigh, Miranda had come twice and was now desperately sucking in air.

"Andréa", Miranda panted

"Yes Miranda?"

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet, dear heart."

Andy crawled up Miranda's body, leaving gentle, calming kisses along the way. She stretched out along Miranda's heated body, gently running a hand over her to help her relax. Miranda hummed in approval, her own hand coming up to run fingers through Andy's hair. Sleep claimed the pair without fanfare. They simply drifted, their breathing evened out and deepened, then their mutual stroking slowed to a stop. They slept deeply and peacefully through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The 5 AM alarm roused Miranda from sleep. She dismissed the annoying chime and curled herself back around the body that was still sound asleep. Her ingrained sense of self preservation kept her from falling back to sleep. After fifteen minutes of lingering in her cozy nest she began to rub Andy's back, gradually increasing pressure to draw her from the realm of dreams. When Andy began to hum in appreciation Miranda switched to a tickling pressure. Andy grabbed Miranda's hand as it stole over Andy's hip. She turned onto her back and drew Miranda's hand to her lips. Miranda smiled at the kiss and leaned down to place one of her own on Andy's cheek. "Good morning, Andréa", she whispered against Andy's skin. "I believe it is time for us to get up and start our day."

"Can't we take a day off from vacation?", Andy pleaded.

"You will have to explain that one to the girls.", Miranda snickered as she rolled out of bed.

"Ugh. Whose idea was it to come here, anyway?" Andy complained.

"Why I believe this spark of brilliance emanated from your very own pretty little head."

"I think I like you better when you aren't so full of yourself." Andy called after Miranda as the woman stepped into the bathroom. Andy gave herself a few moments to reminisce over her night with Miranda before climbing from the warmth of the bed and heading to her room to prepare for the day and the energetic onslaught of the twins. 

The _Animal Kingdom _was an awe inspiring day for the entire family. The girls didn't know what they wanted to do first since there were so many tempting options. Andy deferred to the guide book plans and they marched off to Asia when the entrance rope dropped, heading off to conquer Mount Everest. As they approached the roller coaster mountain, Miranda began to slow down. Andy checked over her shoulder and pulled up to a full stop when she saw Miranda's expression. "Hey", Andy offered, "you can sit this one out."

"Does it go upside down?", Miranda asked, trying to put her game face in place.

"No, but it does go backwards."

Andy waited patiently as Miranda debated her decision. The girls had wandered ahead and had now returned to find out what the hold up was.

"Your mom isn't sure yet." Andy explained.

"Come on mom." Cassidy prodded.

"It isn't all _that_ bad, mom." Caroline piped in. "It doesn't go upside down. And it isn't as fast as _Rockin' Rollercoaster_."

Miranda looked to Andy for guidance. "Why don't you sit it out first round? You can grab a coffee from that kiosk we passed. I'll let you know how bad it is, if I survive the first trip. Then you can decide if you want to give it a go. I'm sure the girls won't mind riding a second time if you decide to go."

Miranda had to smile at the kindness and protectiveness of Andy. "That would be acceptable." she answered.

Andy offered a last affectionate smile, then turned to collect the twins. "Ok, you guys. We've got a mountain to conquer. We're three for three, so far. No way we're letting this one beat us."

"Yay" the girls screamed in unison. Each grabbing a hand, they dragged a laughing, protesting Andy to their goal- Everest or bust.

They found Miranda sitting on a boulder in the shade of a tree, sipping a warm coffee. She gave them a blinding smile to welcome them back. The girls broke into their ever enthusiastic, moment by moment description of the ride while Andy sat herself next to Miranda and stole her coffee for a fortifying swallow. She offered an innocent smile to Miranda's arched eyebrow. Miranda was distracted when Cassidy grabbed her hand and started pulling. "Come on mom, it really isn't that bad. Even Andy wasn't scared."

"Yeah, mom." Caroline added. "It's real fun and it's over so fast, you wont have time to get scared."

Miranda followed along gamely. "It isn't fear of the ride, dear, but rather fear of the motion sickness." Miranda honestly explained. "But, while you three were on your expedition, I went hunting for some Dramamine."

"Awesome" Cassidy cried. She turned and leaned into her task, pulling Miranda along at a fierce clip.

Caroline turned back to Andy, who was still sitting on the boulder. "Come on Andy, we're going again."

"Oh, yay." Andy muttered. "Alright, I'm coming." She swallowed the last of the coffee and followed along, tossing her cup into a waste bin on the way.

"Can we go again?" Caroline begged.

"You can go with your sister." Miranda allowed. "Andréa and I will wait here on terra firma, if you don't mind."

The girls ran off for round three, while Miranda led Andy back to their boulder. "You're looking a little green around the edges, Andréa. Can I get you something?"

Andy looked up beseechingly into concerned eyes. "Water?" she groaned.

"Of course. You wait right here. I'll be back in a moment." 

_Kilimanjaro Safari _was a welcome respite to the stomach toss of the roller coaster. They were in luck, since the weather was relatively cool, they were able to get views of all the animals along the excursion. Even the lions were lying out on their "display rock". The girls, sitting at either end of their group seat, were snapping pictures as fast as they could. They would be spending hours at home editing their efforts.

They hiked through the jungle trek where they were entertained by a young gorilla's somersaulting across the field and drinking out of the stream with a bucket. In the Pangani Forest Trail the girls attempted to fill a memory card entirely with shots of the tigers. Andy had to laugh at their enthusiasm.

"Caroline," Cassidy called. "Check this one out. Look at the size of his paws."

"I know. Look at that one. Isn't he cute. I just want to go in there and rub his belly."

"Yeah, and become lunch."

The family caught an early performance of the live action puppetry show, _Finding Nemo_. Leaving the show the girls were caught up in mimicking the seagulls, "mine, mine, mine…" Miranda could only roll her eyes in good natured exasperation. Andy smiled mischievously at Miranda's annoyance. "Oh, come on, Miranda. You know you loved the show. You have to admit the puppetry was fantastic. It really was an amazing production. I wonder if they'd let _Runway_ do a cover story on it?"

"Telling me what to put in my magazine, Andréa?" Miranda teased

"What?, No! I was just thinking out loud"

"Well, I think it was an interesting thought. Be sure to open your mouth at future meetings. Your stream of consciousness is enlightening, to say the least."

"Really?" Andy doubted Miranda's assessment.

"Yes, really." End of conversation. "Now, why don't we find some lunch."

The girls practically cheered at that idea. They swore they were starving. 

The Florida heat index climbed as the day went on. By the time they finished their lunch in a shady, open cabana the temperature had surpassed an un-seasonal 90°F. Caroline was dragging behind the group using her water bottle fan to spritz her face in an attempt to cool off. Cassidy let out a shout of joy when she saw a misting machine up ahead. Grabbing Caroline's hand, she pulled her sister along to get some relief. Andy joined them in the spray, laughing along with them as they danced in the mist.

"Hey," Andy called out to get their attention. "What do you say we do this cooling off thing right?"

"How?", Caroline asked, stopping her modern dance display and staring at Andy with a demanding glare.

"Why don't we go catch a ride on the _Kali River Rapids_?"

"YEAH!" Caroline screamed. "Let's Go!", Cassidy ordered. Miranda rolled her eyes to the heavens, appealing to a higher power for help. As the girls took off on a run, Andy stepped in close to Miranda to offer support. Locking eyes she encouraged, "It really is not that rough of a ride. If you want to pass, I'd understand, but I don't think you need to."

Miranda's hand surprisingly reached up to pat Andy's cheek. "It's alright, Andréa. I have survived two death defying experiences. I think I should be good for one or two more before you'll have to carry me away in an ambulance." If Andy thought she was surprised by the minimal PDA of a hand on her cheek, she about imploded when Miranda actually leaned in and kissed her other cheek. With a light hearted laugh at Andy's confounded state, Miranda followed after her daughters.

The heat of the day caused the wait line to be a bit longer than their earlier excursions. Caroline had pulled her fan out again and was spritzing everyone in turns to help keep their party cool. While they waited, Andy dug through her back pack and pulled out a Mickey Mouse rain poncho. She offered it to Miranda, "You might want to use this. It can get pretty wet on this one."

Miranda scoffed at the offer. "Please, Andréa. I am _not_ made of sugar, or spice. Nor am I, despite general belief, the wicked witch. I really don't think I'll melt if I get a little bit wet."

Andy shrugged in defeat. "Ok. Whatever. Just don't blame me…"

The family climbed into a raft and stowed their belongings under the tarp. As with most of the rides, Disney perfected the build up. With each "test" drop in the rapids, Caroline and Cassidy whooped and screamed, throwing their hands in the air. The raft was jostled and turned at the mouth of the final drop. Cassidy and Caroline were approaching with their backs toward the precipice. Miranda's eyes widened as she noticed the ground on either side of them had dropped out of view. As the front of the raft tipped over the edge, everyone in the boat screamed. They plunged down the decline, ending in a monstrous splash that came over the raft and drenched Caroline and Cassidy. Andy and Miranda did not survive unscathed, although neither came close to the soaking the girls received.

"Oh man, we are sopping." Caroline laughed.

"We should have worn our bathing suits." Cassidy added.

"Well, at least you both can skip baths tonight." Andy proffered. 

They trudged through the park on their way to the exit. They had ended their day with the live action _Lion King_ extravaganza. Miranda had, once again, been enthralled with the costumes. The colors and detail were nothing short of amazing. As they wove through the crowds, Miranda distractedly pondered possible layouts for _Runway_. Andy, understanding the trance like workings of Miranda's artistic mind, guided Miranda with a hand resting on the small of her back. Andy was also focused on keeping track of the girls.

Unable to lose the yoke of efficiency, Andy had texted the driver before the show, so the car was waiting for them just outside the exit. Climbing into the air conditioned car, they all emitted sighs of relief. As they pulled away from the curb, Miranda gifted Andy with a relaxed, genuinely happy smile of gratitude. When Andy smiled back Miranda expressed her thoughts verbally. "Thank you, Andréa. This has truly been a wonderful vacation. I am grateful for your efforts."

Mentally stumbling from the shock Andy simply murmured, "You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it."

They arrived back at the hotel early. They had a couple hours to waste before their dinner reservations, so Andy took the girls to the pool while Miranda remained to get a little work done. An hour later the girls crashed into the suite, running to their room in a race for the shower. Miranda jumped from the sudden intrusion on her peace and quiet. Andy eventually followed the girls through the door, hauling all their pool supplies. She looked up after closing the door to find Miranda waiting for her with a glass of wine. "You look like you could use this." Miranda smirked.

"I could probably use something stronger, but this'll do for now." She accepted the glass and raised it in salute before taking a long sip. "Thank you."

They stood in the kitchenette reconnecting through eyes sparkling with joy, mischief, and love. Caroline slammed out of her room calling out as she ran through the suite, "Mom, I'm gonna use your shower."

Miranda distractedly replied, "That's fine, dear", as her eyes grew darker in response to Andy's.

It was a careful, quick, chaste kiss, followed by a second. The third was slow, lingering and reaffirming. It did not get over heated with lust. It did not evolve to a battle for dominance. It was simply a welcoming, shared bond. Finally breaking the kiss, they remained within each other's embrace, Miranda combing her fingers through Andy's damp hair. Through a peaceful smile Andy breathed, "Hi."

"Hi, yourself", Miranda smiled back.

They stayed with each other, lost to the world outside. The quiet was soothing, enveloping their union in bliss, until Cassidy emerged from her bedroom. "Geez, get a room." she accused. Andy jumped and pulled away, Miranda turned an angry glare at her daughter, "You watch yourself, Cassidy Marie."

"Sorry. I was only joking."

"And where did you hear a joke like that?" Miranda demanded.

"I saw it on t.v." she confessed.

"I take it you were not watching a documentary at the time?" Miranda accused.

"Nah," Cassidy grinned, understanding her mother was not really angry. "It was a sit-com."

"Mmmm. Perhaps we need to adjust your viewing habits." Miranda reached out and took hold of Andy's hand, tugging her closer. She turned Andy so she could wrap comforting arms around her from behind. Nuzzling into the side of Andy's neck, Miranda effectively changed the rules. They would not be hiding from the twins. Miranda's commitment was complete. Andy sighed into the warmth.

Caroline appeared, wrapped in a towel from the shower. Puzzlement ghosted across her face as she picked up on the atmosphere of the room. "What's going on?" she queried.

"Mom and Andy are dating.", Cassidy announced.

"Oh. So can we go to dinner now? I'm starved."

And just like that, Andy was granted acceptance.

"We may go", Miranda smiled, "Although you may want to get dressed first."

Caroline grinned, "What? Don't you think towels are trés chic?"

"Why don't you wear that iris print sundress?" Miranda called to her as Caroline followed Cassidy into their room.

"I guess I better get ready to go", Andy stated as she pulled out of Miranda's embrace. She was stopped by a hand clutching at her own.

"Are you all right with this?", Miranda asked once Andy turned to look questioningly at their linked hands.

"Which 'this' are you referring to?"

"All of it. But specifically, being outed to the girls?"

"I'm fine", Andy stated simply.

"Are you sure?"

"Miranda, honestly, I'm fine. More than fine, even. I'm relieved we don't have to hide our feelings from the girls. I'm ecstatic that there is something to hide in the first place." Andy stepped in and gave Miranda an innocent peck on her lips. "and… I really hope I don't screw it up."

A shadow slid over Miranda's eyes, extinguishing the spark that was there. In a deflated voice she said, "I think, of the two of us, I would be the one to ruin it."

Andy grabbed her in a crushing embrace. A sucking kiss to Miranda's neck just under her ear caused the older woman to shiver.

"Don't go there" Andy whispered. "This is new. It's really different. And, we will both need to work on it to make it last." She pulled back from Miranda's immediate space. "We have a lot to talk about- intentions, and all that. But for now, let's just enjoy our beginning and celebrate our time here with Caroline and Cassidy."

"Yes, let's". The spark was back with a mischievous smirk added for good measure.

"Ok. Good." Andy nodded. "Now I really have to get ready."

"Yes, you do. I took the liberty of choosing an outfit for you tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be good to go." Andy disappeared into her room, only to reemerge with the chosen outfit in hand. "Miranda, what is this?"

"It's the dress you liked from Japan." Miranda answered innocently.

"I recognize it, but how did you know…?"

"I am a very observant person, Andréa. I thought you knew that." Miranda teased.

"Yeah, but I think it should be 'eerily observant'."

"Yes, well, go get ready. Our reservation is in forty minutes."

"Hurry up, Andy.", Cassidy called "We don't want to be late."

"I'm going, I'm going."

Andy emerged from her room a half hour later. The dress was pretty on the hanger, but on Andy, it was dazzling. With her hair pulled up in a casually untidy bun, and her makeup applied with just the right amount of finesse, Andy became a mouth watering display of cross cultural beauty. The bodice was cut to offer an enticing hint of cleavage and fit snuggly enough so an admirer would not have to strain their imagination much. The skirt was fitted to accentuate a woman's hips and there was a small slit at the back of the hem to again tease admirers. She opted for a pair of strappy sling back, four inch heel Miu Mius to lengthen her legs, which somehow added a note of mystery to the ensemble.

Miranda's glance cast over Andy, her eyes darkening by the second. Her lips thinned with her struggle for control as she gave Andy an affirming nod. Caroline offered a wolf whistle while Cassidy relied on the safety of the bland "Wow Andy, you look real nice."

"Thank you, Cassidy. I think your sister could stand to learn some manners from you." she smirked with the jibe. "Shall we go?" she asked everyone.

"What?", Caroline protested.

"You know 'what'.", Miranda answered. "With manners like that, you'll be working in construction in no time." The family shared in the laugh as they headed off to dinner. 

Dinner was at the African restaurant, _Boma_ and Andy was a little concerned with the idea of Miranda Priestly dining at a buffet. When Miranda realized what was happening, she simply arched her brow in expectation and Andy was explaining and apologizing all over again.

"I know, Miranda, but I thought it would offer a better opportunity for the girls to try samples of all the different foods instead of just getting a single dish. You don't have to do anything. I'll be happy to get a plate together for you…"

A hand on her arm silenced Andy's verbal diarrhea. "This is fine, Andréa. I think it is a wonderful idea to offer the choices to the girls. Thank you, again, for thinking of them."

As it turned out, it really was a wonderful idea. Caroline and Cassidy couldn't seem to get enough. They each made three trips to the line. They first sampled the soups and salads. Then they made return trips for the main dishes, each repeating a serving of the peanut rice. Miranda followed suit, although a serving for her was pretty much a single fork full of each item. For dessert, the twins raided the line, returning with a large plate heaping with delicacies. Miranda's eyes grew large from astonishment.

"You are not going to eat all of that", she half asked, half ordered.

"Nah", Cassidy explained, "we brought enough to share with everyone."

They did share, although there was a small battle with spoons between Andy and Caroline over the bread pudding with caramel sauce.

On their return to their suite, Andy and the girls made it to the couch and collapsed, stuffed beyond the point of comfort.

"Ohhh, I can't believe we ate so much", Caroline whined.

"I think we're going to explode," Cassidy added.

"I warned you both to take only small portions." Miranda gently admonished.

'But it was all so good", Caroline countered.

"Yes, well it appears 'good' is feeling pretty bad right now. I would send you to bed, but I don't want you trying to sleep in this condition." Miranda stressed. "Maybe you should take a walk down to the savannah and chat with whomever is on duty this evening."

"Yeah, ok.", Cassidy agreed. "Come on, Caroline. Maybe we can use the night vision goggles to see the animals."

The twins left the "boring" adults for the excitement of wild animals. Andy collapsed across the space they left open on the couch. Miranda moved to join her. Tapping Andy's head so she would lift up, Miranda sat and allowed Andy to use her lap as a pillow. Miranda began to play with Andy's hair, massaging her scalp and tugging gently at the strands. Andy instantly began to drift in and out of sleep limbo, the state between being fully awake and sound asleep. As she floated into the arms of Morpheus, Andy started to babble, "That'snice. Feels realgood." Then with a deep, sigh she mutterd, "godiloveyou".

Miranda's hand stopped mid stroke. Andy's breathing had gone deep and even. She was sound asleep. Miranda couldn't stop the grin that crept across her face. The words were spoken, and although Andy was not fully coherent, Miranda knew the sentiment was the honest truth. She allowed her mind to wander, playing over their odd relationship. From their very first meeting, to their first end. On to her second chance. The chance to create something between them. '_If this is what love feels like, then I don't think I was ever in love before. How could you possibly find anything about me to love? A beautiful, caring, giving woman like you, should by all rights be with a prince charming. And yet, it seems I am the one who found the glass slipper that fits. Oh lord, I have been engrossed in Disney World far too long.'_

The twins announced their arrival an hour later. "Hey, mom," Caroline shook Miranda's shoulder. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?", Miranda queried. "Up to a moment ago, I was sleeping."

"Yeah, but you'll get a crick in your neck. You should go to bed."

"Thank you, bobbsey. I will take your advise under consideration." She smiled up at her daughter. "Now, speaking of bed…"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going."

"Did you enjoy the savannah?" Miranda asked, stopping the girls from their dismissal.

"Yeah, it was cool.", Cassidy answered. "The warden on tonight was this girl from South Africa. She was real neat. They get a year here with the program. Her assignment is split up into three month sets. First as a trainee, then as a trainer for the next person. Then she transfers to Kidani Village and repeats it all there. The funny part is she wasn't even into animals. She studied sport's medicine at college. Not even biology or anything. She was real neat."

"Cass has a crush on her", Caroline accused.

"I do not. I just thought it was real interesting talking to her."

"Girls, do not start fighting." Miranda warned "You'll wake Andréa."

"I'm already awake." Andy mumbled. "Sounds real interesting, Cass. I think I would've liked talking to her, too."

"She kind of reminded me of you, Andy", Cassidy remarked.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"I don't now. She was just real easy to talk to. She didn't talk down to us just cause we were kids. She was real cool, and honest, and stuff."

"Sounds like she's pretty smart." Andy added. "Well, you two better get to bed."

"Ok. Goodnight Andy, night mom", Cassidy gave both adults a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, bobbsey. Sleep well." Miranda grabbed Caroline's arm as she leaned in for a good night kiss. "Stop teasing your sister." she warned in her "don't screw with me" voice.

"Ok." Caroline acquiesced. "I promise."

"Good. Now give me a kiss." Miranda playfully demanded.

Caroline gave the kiss and added a hug. Then she leaned down and gave Andy a kiss, too. "Good night" she announced as she headed to her room.

As the door closed behind Caroline, Miranda breathed, "Alone, at last."

"We've been alone," Andy retorted, "and look how we used the time."

"I know. I think we're a bit over tired. Come on," Miranda pushed at Andy, "let's go to bed."

"You are such a smooth talker" Andy snickered as she sat up.

"Years of practice." Miranda stood and then helped to pull Andy from the couch. "Some day, you too will be able to ensnare some unsuspecting young beauty."

"Why would I want to do that?" Andy puzzled. "I already have the beauty of my dreams."

"See?" Miranda quipped. "You're already catching on."

Staying awake long enough to complete their evening ablutions, Miranda and Andy crawled into bed, curled around each other, and abruptly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 11: A water park to cool things down a bit… or not J

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 11

The last day of their scheduled time in Disney World was spent "relaxing" at the Typhoon Lagoon water park. Miranda chose a seductively cut one piece black suit with silver links embellishing the usual seams, and a light gauze wrap for decency. She waited for the rest of her family, eagerly anticipating what provocative bit of cloth Andrea might wear. As Andy emerged from her bedroom, Miranda's mouth dropped open in confused disgust. "What on earth are you wearing?" she demanded in a tone that came out much harsher than she meant.

"A bathing suit." Andy answered, brows knitting in confusion.

"That is not a bathing suit. That is… I don't know _what_ that is."

"It's called a tankini. And I am wearing it because I have lost too many tops at water parks in my past. This is much safer for playing on the slides and in the wave pool and easy in the bathrooms." Andy defended her choice.

"Why don't you just wear a turtleneck, for god's sake." Miranda pouted.

"Miranda, this may not be revealing, but it really doesn't look all that bad." Andy argued. "Besides", she continued, her voice dropping to an enticing purr as she moved in close to Miranda, "Everything underneath is still the same. And if your good, I'll show you later."

"Oh," Miranda gasped. "In that case, this will be fine for the water park."

"I thought you'd see it my way." Andy smiled and gave Miranda a quick consolation kiss.

The family arrived at the park a few minutes after opening. Ushering the family out of the car, Andy directed them to the guest relations booth. Checking in, Andy was directed to their private cabana she had rented for the day. Turning to gather the group together again, she noted the look of appreciation on Miranda's face. Sheepishly, she explained, "I didn't think you would want to be in the direct sun all day, packed in like sardines on the beach. This way you'll have some privacy and you can stay in the shade."

"Thank you, Andréa."

"You're welcome. Now, lets go. We've got some water slides to conquer."

The girls and Andy went off to play on the slides while Miranda settled in with a book. It was a couple of hours before the "kids" checked in.

"Mom!, you should've come with us. It was so much fun!", Cassidy squeeled. "The slides were awesome, and we even went on the _Crushin' Gusher_."

"Oh my," Miranda played along with Cassidy's enthusiasm. "What on earth is a _Crushin' Gusher_?"

"It's like a water roller coaster. It is sooo cool. You go on a raft. We went on a three person raft. And it shoots you off the top and you go down this track that is totally sprayed with water. You get soaked. And it zooms around, up and down, and dumps you in the pool at the bottom."

"Yeah," Caroline added. "And it was so funny. The first time down, Andy flipped off the raft when we hit the pool. She so got dumped."

Miranda glanced up at Andy, pure devilment in her eyes, "Isn't it just amazing that the Priestly women are all attracted to a certain amount of clumsiness and ineptitude in a woman?"

"Oh shut up." Andy retorted, impervious to any sting from the words. She realized she was quickly getting used to Miranda's barbarous sense of humor.

"Mom, are you going to come play after lunch?" Casidy pleaded.

"I don't know, bobbsey. We'll see."

"We'll see" turned into "I don't think I'm up for water roller coasters, bobbsey. But you go on and play."

"Ok. Maybe another time." Cassidy accepted with grace.

As the girls gathered their trash to dispense, Andy leaned in and whispered to Miranda, "You can go on the lazy river with them. It's only waist deep and you just float along in a tube. And they have life guards posted all along the edge to keep an eye on everyone."

Miranda stared accusingly into Andy's eyes. "How is it you read me so easily, Andréa?"

"Years of practice. And paying real close attention when it matters."

"Yes, I believe you do. Fine. But you are going with us."

"Of course I am. Where else would I go?"

As promised, the lazy river was just that. Andy assisted Miranda getting into her tube and the family set off for a relaxing float down the slow moving current. To aid Miranda's peace of mind, Andy kept a firm hold of Miranda's tube so they would not get separated. The girls kept slipping off their tubes and racing along the river. They tried to push each other into the occasional water sprays and once or twice they swam under and pinched Andy's butt. After floating the entire circuit, the girls were ready to move onto more adventurous attractions. Andy helped Miranda dismount as gracefully as possible and handed her out of the river. Once back on dry land, Miranda turned to her girls and with a fond smile ordered, "Go, get out of my hair."

The girls took off like a shot, heading for _Shark Reef_ where they would snorkle through a salt water pool filled with fish and sharks. Miranda grabbed Andy's hand before she got too far away. "Please bring them back in one piece.", she pleaded.

"Don't worry, they won't be swimming with any man eaters. I promise they'll keep all appendages."

"And you , as well."

"No worries." Andy smiled a gentle, understanding smile. She leaned in and gave Miranda a soft kiss to her cheek. "We'll be fine. I'll have them swing by as soon as they're out of the pool." She consoled.

"Thank you."

Andy kept her promise. The girls came charging into the cabana, gushing with the exhilarated report on all the sea life they observed in their swim across the tank. Miranda relaxed into her chaise, grateful with the knowledge that none of the fish had any interest in rising from the bottom of the pool. Before Andy could sit to catch her breath, the girls were dragging her off towards the wave pool. The announcement had proclaimed the start of the "big waves" in five minutes, and the twins had every intention of catching every single wave.

Fortyfive minutes later, the bedraggled threesome stumbled into the cabana, eager to sit and rest.

"Wow," Caroline confessed, "I had no idea waves could be so tiring."

"I think it was more the treading water while waiting for the waves," Andy explained. "If we stayed in closer to shore with everyone else, we wouldn't be so tired."

"Yeah", Cassidy conceded, "but there were too many people in the shallows. You couldn't move, never mind ride a wave."

"Were any of you successful in catching a wave?", Miranda asked.

"No" all three replied in unison before dissolving into giggles.

"Well, live and learn, as they say."

They still had a couple of hours before the park closed, so the girls decided to run through another session of slides, including the _Crushin' Gusher_. Andy begged off, claiming exhaustion and old age to keep the girls from haranguing her. The twins still argued a bit, but headed out on their adventure without teasing Andy too much for being a quitter.

Andy reclined on a chaise close to Miranda's, relieved to be out of the water and off her feet. Feeling suddenly tingly, she opened her eyes and glanced over at Miranda. "What?" she inquired to Miranda's stare.

"I believe," Miranda began, "in the equivelence of only one month's time, you have completely seduced my children into loving you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Andy grinned.

"Oh, it is a very good thing."

"In that case, I'm glad."

Miranda reached for, and took Andy's hand in hers. "I am also glad, Andréa… very glad."

Miranda returned to her book while Andy napped. The girls returned after completing the full circuit of slides, ready to call it a day. Gathering their gear the girls seemed overly subdued, even if they were tired. Andy questioned them as she stuffed her towel into the tote bag. "Hey guys, why so glum?"

"This is our last day." Caroline answered.

"We don't want to go." Cassidy added.

"Well, it may be the last day here, but it doesn't have to be the last day ever. We can always come back. Or go on a different trip."

"Yeah, but we're having so much fun with this trip, we don't want it to end." Casidy grumbled.

"Well, we'll see. Maybe the vacation pixie will magically add more days. This is the place wishes come true, ya know." Andy tried to cheer them up.

"Yeah, maybe." Caroline bemoaned.

"All right." Miranda cut in. "Enough of these gloomy faces. We have had a wonderful vacation. There is no need to ruin the mood just because we are at an end. We still have a lovely dinner ahead of us tonight. So let's just shake off this misery and go on like the women we are. Positive, strong, resourceful, and happy."

"Ok. Can we come back again, mom?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

"Of course, bobbsey. Andréa will be happy to arrange another trip for us." She smiled evilly at Andy.

"Yeah, only next time we'll go on an outdoor adventure excursion. Rock climbing, zip lining, maybe even sky diving." The glower she received was absolutely priceless. "Then again, maybe we'll just come back here." she capitulated.

Back at the hotel, the girls went in for a nap before dinner. The water park really took a lot out of them. Miranda settled in on the couch to continue with her book. Andy reclined on the couch with her head on an arm rest and her feet in Miranda's lap. At a raised eyebrow from Miranda, Andy protested, "What? It's not like I'm asking for a foot massage."

"Hmmm" was all she got in reply. But then she grinned as the hand she felt resting over her foot began rubbing.

Not long after her foot rub, Andy was awakened by fingers poking her.

"What?" she whined, her eyes still closed.

"Come on Andy. You gotta get ready for dinner." Young voices intoned.

"OK, fine. Just stop poking me."

"But poking is fun."

That did it. Andy launched herself onto her harrassers and began a tickle fight that may have caused breakages to surrounding lamps and decorations if Miranda hadn't emerged from her room when she did.

"All right! That is enough out of all of you. Can you please control yourselves and maintain a little decorum. I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what you become?"

"It wasn't my fault." Andy immediately took on the innocent victim role. "They started it. With all their poking. It was self defense. I swear."

The girls, unable to stop their laughing, were not helping anyone.

"Andréa, I suggest you get ready for dinner." As Andy walked past with her head lowered in shame the girls became the focus of their mother's attention. "And you two… what am I going to do with you? I have a mind…" Andy closed the bedroom door to keep the sound of her laughter from escaping.

Their final dinner was at the _Kona Café_ located in the Polynesian resort. They each ordered wonderful meals, but it was the bread that had them all talking. Baked in pineapple juice, and served warm with lightly flavored butter, it practically melted on the tongue. For dessert there was fresh fruit with chocolate fondue, chocolate Kiluea Torte with dripping melted chocolate fudge oozing from the center, and special coffees for the grownups. After dinner they took a stroll along the beach to watch the Magic Kingdom's fireworks display, a magical ending to their final night.

After readying for bed Andy made her way to Miranda's room. Miranda could not stop the leering smirk when she stepped out of her bathroom to find Andy reclining on her bed. Teasingly she said, "I don't recall inviting you in this evening."

"You invited me when we started this day."

"Did I?"

"Yes, when you accepted my challenge to be good. And you were _very_ good today."

"Mmm. I believe I recall that particular challenge." Miranda spoke as she crossed to the bed. "If I am correct, I now get to see all that you covered with that abominable suit."

"All you have to do is unwrap it."

Miranda sat on the edge of the bed. Tantalizingly slowly, she reached out and began to pull at the tie of Andy's robe. The tie gave way and Miranda peeled the robe from Andy, over her shoulders, down her arms to her waist. Under Miranda's gaze, Andy's nipples hardened, puckering the skin just around the areoles. Miranda made a show of sniffing the air. Locking her eyes on Andy's she asked in a deep, husky voice, "Is that all for me?"

"Every bit as you wish," Andy answered.

Miranda crawled over Andy, forcing Andy to lie back under her. She lowered herself slowly, absorbing the feel of Andy's body, inch by inch. Just before lips met, Miranda coaxed, "So, would you like to tell me what you have planned?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Andy feigned

"I think you do. You arranged five more days of vacation for me. Now what have you done, Andréa?"

"Nothing… much."

"Andréa, must I force it out of you?"

"That depends. What technique would you use?"

"Nothing you would enjoy. Now, out with it."

"Fine. Spoil sport. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I don't do surprises."

"That's not entirely true. You do me." Andy quipped

"I suppose I do. But if you don't confess all, right now, I won't be any time soon."

"Ow. That is mean." Andy's hands had been traveling, sliding over Miranda's body. With the threat of sex denied, she stopped, with hands on Miranda's ass. To make a point, Andy pulled, forcing a leg between Miranda's thighs and dragging her center against the firmness.

"Mmmm, cheating does not become you, Andréa."

"Maybe not, but it'll get you to come."

The kiss was not tender. This was energy that Andy, if pressed, would confess to getting high on. This was Miranda Priestly. Loving, passionate, and a little bit angry. It was the perfect blending of Miranda the person with the icon. And it, quite frankly, got Andy off.

Miranda was already captured in the throes of passion. She did not need Andy forcing her rhythm any longer. Releasing Miranda to freely hump her leg, Andy reached for the material of Miranda's night gown and yanked it up over her hips. Questing fingers found no barrier of panties. Both women were panting through their noses as their mouths were busy in a dueling kiss. Andy could tell Miranda was close when she heard humming. Running her fingers across Miranda's ass cheek, she stretched out, just able to barely touch Miranda's opening from the rear. As her finger tips slipped in and tickled her entrance Miranda came full force with a cry that Andy caught easily in her own mouth. Miranda collapsed across Andy's body. Andy rolled enough to settle most of Miranda's weight on the mattress. Stroking Miranda's hair Andy snickered, "See, you do sometimes like surprises."

"Don't be so proud of yourself. You still haven't had assistance."

"You mean you would deny me?" Andy pouted.

"If you don't come clean with your scheme, you won't be experiencing much more than a cold shoulder."

"You know, I really don't technically _need_ your help. But I have to admit, I would miss it. Maybe some day I'll show you what can be done flying solo."

"What are you saying? You would actually…"

"Oh yeah, I would definitely… But, for now, I would prefer your attention. So, yes, you're right, I do have something planned. Obviously, you haven't checked your visa statement recently. I booked you on a three day cruise. It was a special offer through Disney. Added onto the stay here, it saved you a fair amount. I figured it would be a vacation from your vacation for you."

Miranda's lips thinned in thought before a smile slowly crept aross her face. She crawled back up over Andy and gave her an amazingly thorough kiss. "That was beyond thoughtful. It's these little things you do that convince me you truly care. That you have always cared."

"Aint that the truth." Andy squirmed under Miranda. "Think you can keep your part of the deal now?"

"Oh, I think we can figure something out."

The deal was kept. Kept and fulfilled multiple times. Three hours later, Andy was stretched across the bed, her head hanging over the edge, trying hard to catch her breath. Miranda was splayed across Andy's body, her lips trailing aimless kisses along Andy's legs. Andy reached out and smacked Miranda's ass.

"Hey, can we readjust?" Andy asked

"I don't think I can move at the moment."

"Come on. Just slide up and I'll join you."

Miranda slithered across the mattress, dragging herself across Andy's body. She finally achieved an almost normal position in the bed and Andy immediately wrapped around her.

"Don't you think it's a bit hot to snuggle?"

"Nah. You'll acclimate quickly and then you'll be freezing with the a.c. on."

True to Andy's words, Miranda was soon burrowing deeper under the covers to stay warm. Andy's toasty body wrapped around her, warm breath tickling the back of her neck, the scents of sex, shampoo, and body wash mingling in her nose were all ingredients for a perfect slumber. She was nearly asleep when Andy's voice whispered over her shoulder. "Are you ok with the cruise?"

"Of course. I think it's a splendid plan."

"Ok. Just needed affirmation. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, go to sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 12: Ahoy mates. Sea faring folk and landlubbers alike are all welcome.

Chapter rating PG-13.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 12

The morning brought two groggy and depressed girls out of their bedroom dragging packed suitcases. Miranda and Andy were sitting at the kitchen counter sharing a newspaper, coffee, and a secret.

"Good morning my loves. How did you sleep?" Miranda asked in a voice that was too chipper for the girls.

"Fine", Caroline grumbled. "Why are you two so happy?"

"Why are you so not?" Andy countered.

The look on Caroline's face was complete disbelief. "Uh, hello, vacation is over. We have to leave today."

"Caroline", Miranda's voice warned.

"We were having so much fun and now it's over. We have to go back to real life." Cassidy put in.

"Oh, you have it so bad." Andy pseudo-sympathized. "Aren't you going to Aspen with your father after Christmas?"

"Yeah, but it won't be the same. This was fun." Caroline complained.

"Hey, maybe Andy can come with us to Aspen." Cassidy hoped.

"Not happenin' sweetie." Andy deflated that balloon quickly. "But, maybe I can finagle an invite for Christmas.", she added, raising an eyebrow at Miranda.

"The three of you are so subtle." Miranda remarked. The expectant faces turned towards her broke her resolve. "Fine, if Andréa really wants to join us for the holiday, I don't see any reason to exclude her."

"Yaayy!"

"Although I can't, for the life of me, figure out why she would want to spend it with the two of you." she mused.

"Boggles the mind, don't it" Andy grinned.

"Yes, well… Girls, why don't you get yourselves something to eat. We need to be going soon."

The twins each grabbed some fruit and yogurts and wolfed it down like it was their first meal in months. They finished just as the bellhop knocked on their door. With everything loaded, they set off to the waiting car and the end of vacation.

After an hour in the car the girls started to get antsy. "Why aren't we at the airport yet?" Cassidy asked.

"We aren't going to the airport." Miranda said simply.

"Where are we going? Are we driving all the way home?" Cassidy started to get excited about a possible road trip.

"No.", was the only answer offered.

"Then where are we going?"

"We are making a small side trip before heading home."

"What side trip?", Caroline joined in.

"We are taking a short excursion to the beach."

"Why?" Caroline demanded.

"Because Andréa wanted to go."

"Oh." And again, Andy was granted total acceptance. No more questions asked.

The car arrived at the docks and the girls were excitedly chattering. "Hey Cass, check it out. It would be so cool to go on one of those. Look, this one is even a Disney ship. How cool."

"Hey, you guys really think the ship is cool?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah. I would love to go on a cruise.", Caroline answered.

"Well, thank god. I'm glad you feel that way, because that is our ship for the next three days." Andy announced.

"What?"

"We're going on a cruise?"

"Yup."

"YES!" "Woo Hoo!" Both girls jumped on Andy, squeezing her breathless.

"Girls, please let Andréa breath." Miranda cautioned.

"Oops, sorry." Cassidy pulled Caroline off of Andy. "Come on Caro, let's go."

The family was met by the concierge and whisked through boarding procedures. Andy, once again, found herself duly impressed by the special treatments money could buy. They were escorted to their suite to find their luggage had somehow arrived before them. The girls made a bee line for the veranda, leaving the slider wide open to allow the sea breeze in. Making a circuitous tour of the suite on their return, they deemed the accommodations acceptable.

"This is awesome." Cassidy gushed. "I can't believe we got the Roy O. Disney Royal suite. This rocks, Andy."

"Yeah, it kinda does." Andy laughed.

Miranda fought a smile as she added her two cents worth, "I suppose it will have to do."

"Can we go see the ship?" Caroline pleaded.

"Yes, but do not run and stay out of the way. This is a busy time for the staff and there's a lot of activity with people boarding."

"Ok, mom. We promise" Caroline called over her shoulder as she dragged her sister out the door on their way to adventure.

"Not so bad for a 'Disney-fied' excursion, is it?" Andy teased.

"I think we may manage to survive a few more days under the 'magical' influence", Miranda laughed.

The afternoon was spent wandering around, familiarizing themselves with the layout of the ship. They had a pre-dinner welcome reception to attend where they met the captain and the concierge staff. After dinner, Andy made a stop to arrange schedules for everyone over the next few days. Arriving at the room she relayed her plans to the lounging family members.

"So, we have a couple of tours for tomorrow in Nassau. I signed us up for the Ardastra Gardens and City tour for first thing in the morning. After that, we have a tour of the Graycliff Hotel for lunch at their five star restaurant."

"Can't we go to the beach?" Cassidy begged.

"Not tomorrow. The next day is beach day for us. We'll be landing at Castaway Cay for a whole day of fun in the sun. Although your mom is going to have a full day at the spa."

"Am I?" Miranda intoned.

"Yup. Facial, massage, mani, pedi… the works."

"Sounds lovely."

"Relaxing, at the very least."

"Mom, can Caro and I go to the Edge?" Cassidy interjected.

"The what?"

"The Edge. It's a lounge just for us kids. It's got games, and activities, and all that. Can we go?"

"You may go, but I want you back by nine, not a minute later."

"OK. Nine o'clock, on the dot. Got it. Thanks, mom."

"Your welcome, darling." The door slammed shut behind pre-teen exuberance. "So, what shall we do for two and a half hours?" Miranda inquired, her voice thick with innuendo.

"I have no idea" Andy innocently responded.

"I find there is too great a distance between us, Andréa. Please, come over here."

Andy relocated to the couch, sitting close to, but not touching Miranda. "Is this better?"

"Markedly. Now, tell me, what are your plans for our future?"

"I'm sorry?"

"No reason to be sorry. I was just wondering, since you seem so comfortable arranging our lives for us, what your plans are?"

"I'm getting the feeling your upset with me, Miranda. Did I do something…?"

"No, darling. You did not do anything wrong. I really am just curious as to what you are imagining for your future. And how the girls and I might fit in with these plans."

"So, you want to know my intentions?"

"Yes."

"Umm.. Well, I was hoping that you and I would continue what we started."

"Of course, Andréa. I have no question regarding a relationship with you. I am wondering more about the particulars."

"Particulars. As in, where and when?"

"Crass, but yes."

"I haven't really thought about that. I guess I just figured we would return to our lives and… I don't know… date, maybe?"

"Date. You and I. Just go out to dinner. Catch a movie. Walk in the park."

"Well, why not?"

"Andréa, have you spent any time at all considering the outcome of outing ourselves to New York City?"

"No."

"Hmmm. Enlightening. Yes, we could date. And in doing so, our friends the paparazzi will be happy to let all New York know we are dating. I am pretty much untouchable by the gossip rags, but I do worry about you and the girls. It is not just the two of us involved here."

"Maybe the best option is to talk with the girls, get their opinions on what they think they can handle. If they aren't up to exposure, then we'll have to be extremely discreet. As far as I'm concerned, I don't give a fig who knows and what they say. Call me gold digger, call me your mid life crisis," she added with an evil grin. "Either way, I'm good. Well, at least as long as you still want this. You are what matters to me. You and the girls. I will do whatever I need to keep you all safe and happy."

"Good answer. Now you may make me forget all my troubles for the next two hours."

Andy did the best she could to follow that order. She did not want to lose herself to passion, so she kept things slow and careful. Beginning with slow, sensual, promising kisses, she felt Miranda melt under her ministrations. After a while, Andy pulled Miranda from the couch and guided her into the bedroom. She continued with the kisses, soothing Miranda's troubled mind, nurturing their innate connection. Clothes were not removed, hands did not roam. They simply allowed their souls to meld, fastening emotional manacles to their hearts.

Just before the twins were due back Miranda pulled away from Andy. "I think we should get ready for bed.", she advised.

"Hmmm, ok. You take the master bath, I'll use the half."

"I've always been attracted to your chivalry."

"Ha, you aint seen nothin' yet."

They completed their tasks and met in the living room, wordlessly assuming their usual positions on the couch: Miranda sitting tucked into the corner and Andy stretched out across the cushions, feet propped on Miranda's lap.

The twins banged into the room as loudly as they left. Seeing the women on the couch they stopped and gaped. "Is this all you did all night?" Caroline challenged. "You read books?"

"It is possible to enjoy a vacation without partying every night." Andy countered.

"Yeah. Like I believe that. You two are just too old to enjoy a real vacation."

"I'll show you too old." Andy growled as she lunged after Caroline. Caroline squealed and ran from the room.

Cassidy approached conversation a little more diplomatically, "Are we getting up real early tomorrow?"

"We have to be ready to leave at 9:30. So you might want to get some sleep."

"Ok, Andy. Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, bobbsey. Tell your sister to get to bed."

"Ok. Night, Andy."

"G'night kiddo. See ya in the morning."

Left alone once more, Miranda eyed Andy thoughtfully. After a moment of consideration she spoke her thoughts. "You know, I honestly don't think I have ever shared my children with anyone like I do you. I can not glean a complete understanding of what I feel with you beyond our obvious simpatico connection. I did not even share parenting responsibilities with Richard. I have always been their mother, their parent. All others were and are merely visitors. But you… I allow you to make decisions, demands, corrections. I'm even comfortable with allowing you to love them. You are different to me, Andréa."

"Maybe I just happened to find the secret Miranda decoder ring. Allows me to pass through all your walls."

"That, or I am just so mesmerized by your breasts you can get away with anything."

"Either way, it's a positive for me, so, yay."

"Yay, indeed. Why don't you take me to bed, you wicked magician."

"Abracadabra." Andy laughed as she hauled Miranda up from her perch on the couch. "Is it ok if I make your nightgown disappear?"

"As long as you don't lose it."


	13. Chapter 13

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 13: Fluff, fluff, fluff… I love fluff…

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 13

The day in Nassau was pleasant and boring, or so the twins declared. The tour through the gardens and city had the girls twitching with suppressed energy. By the time their lunch was completed, they were ready to explode. Once they arrived back at the room Andy took pity on them and offered an outlet.

"Come on, you two. Let's hit the pool."

"Yes!" "All right!"

It took three minutes for the girls to be ready. Then they stood in the entry calling for Andy. "Come on, Andy. Hurry up."

Andy emerged from the bedroom dressed in a slinky string bikini and a towel wrapped around her waist. "All right, already. I'm coming."

Miranda caught a glimpse of Andy from the veranda and called out to her. "Andréa, will you come here for a moment?"

"What is it?" Andy inquired as she moved out onto the veranda.

Miranda turned to her with eyes smoldering from ignited passion. "Can you tell me why this is the first I've seen this bathing suit? And why you are wearing it when you know I am remaining behind to try to get some work done?"

"I'm sorry, Miranda. But if I stay around you dressed like this, you wont get anything done."

"As if the image is not burned into my mind." Miranda chastised.

"So, blow off work. You are still on vacation, ya know."

"That may be. But, I need to get some of these things done that are time sensitive. Now get out of my sight."

"As you wish." Andy bowed and headed out with the girls.

The afternoon at the pool was exactly what the doctor ordered. The girls exhausted themselves playing in the water and dancing around during one of the deck parties. Andy spent the afternoon poolside, enjoying the warmth of the sun, dipping in the water when she got a bit too warm, and keeping an eye on the girls. Occasionally, she would get pulled into a conversation with another mom who was eager to chat about their children. Andy never bothered to correct assumptions made regarding the parentage of the twins. It was easier to let these strangers believe that she was Caroline's and Cassidy's mom as opposed to explaining the whole family dynamic. At one point a rather attractive man stopped by Andy's chair to chat.

"Hey there. What's a beautiful woman like you doing out here alone? Where's your husband?"

"There is no husband." Andy responded.

"Divorced?"

"Never married, actually."

"Oh. Your girls are lovely."

"Yeah, they are, thank you."

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Would your wife care if I care?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Interesting. Tell you what." Andy pushed. "You go get your wife and bring her here. If she doesn't mind, I'll have a drink with both of you."

"Well, I don't think that would be necessary."

"If you want to buy me a drink, it is." Andy concluded, not leaving the man an option.

"Ok. Guess I'll wander off then."

"Good idea." '_putz', _she added in her mind.

Suddenly there was a dripping red head standing at her feet. "Who was that?" Caroline inquired.

"Don't know. Don't care. " Andy responded. "You guys about ready to head back?"

"Five more minutes?"

"Ok. I'll give ya five. Total, not apiece."

"Whatever."

Back at the room, Caroline decided to cause some mischief, just because she could. While Andy was in the shower she sought out her mother to report on their afternoon. After giving a rundown on the swimming and the deck party she added another tidbit. "Some guy was hitting on Andy at the pool."

"What?"

"Some creepy guy was talking Andy up. I think he wanted to take her out or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And what did Andréa do?"

"She was talking with him for a bit. Then he left."

"Well, isn't that curious."

"I guess. Is it almost time for dinner? Where are we going tonight?"

"I'm sure I don't know. You'll have to ask Andréa. She's the one whose running this show."

"Ok. I'm going out on the veranda."

"That's fine dear. Stay off the railing."

"I know, I know."

Andy was drying her hair when the bathroom door was yanked open. Surprised, she turned the dryer off. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked in wonder.

"Who was this gentleman you were conversing with at the pool?"

"What gentleman? You mean the creep who wanted to 'buy me a drink'?"

"Is that what it was?"

"Yeah. This guy comes up and starts with these banal questions regarding me and the girls, and then he proceeds to invite me for a drink. I mean, he wasn't even hiding the fact he was married. Total loser."

"You are not to wear this bikini out alone again."

"Ummm, ok?" Andy watched Miranda in the mirror. "What is this about, exactly?"

"I do not appreciate _people_ making themselves familiar with my companion."

"Ahhh, got it. The green eyed monster is alive and well. Good to know."

"I assure you, I am not jealous."

"And I'm not a natural brunette." Andy parried. "It's ok, Miranda. You can pee on my leg if you want, but I can assure you… I am not going anywhere. I am not easily swayed. And I'd be certifiable if I was to entertain some backward tryst when I have you to come home to." Placing the dryer on the vanity she turned and engulfed Miranda in her arms. "Miranda, no one cold possibly hold a candle to you. You have nothing to be concerned about. " she ended with a kiss.

"That may be, but I would still prefer you not wear this outfit in public again."

"How about in private?" Andy waggled her eyebrows.

"That is a different subject all together."

"So, before this devolves into a cliché bathroom sex scene, can I finish drying my hair?"

"Please hurry it up, Andréa. The girls are hungry."

"When are they not? They must be going through a growth spurt. I have never seen kids eat so much."

"It's all for brain power."

"Get out of here, Priestly", Andy swatted Miranda's butt. "I have things to do."

Left alone, Andy smiled at herself in the mirror. '_Miranda's property, now that is something to get tattooed somewhere', _she mused.


	14. Chapter 14

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 14: R/M Turn up the flame…

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 14

Another night passed with Andy squelching Miranda's offers of sexual favors. Not that she didn't want Miranda, but since she could hear the twins voices from their room, she did not want to test the effectiveness of the sound proofing in their own bedroom. Besides, it was an interesting litmus test to their relationship; could they be together without continual sex. The answer was a probable yes. When gently turned down, Miranda graciously acquiesced and snuggled down into Andy's warm, inviting body. Cuddling still allowed intimacy, and kisses could be nonsexual and still loving.

So, they practiced the nonsexual… a lot.

As Andy was preparing for her beach day with the girls, she realized she would be wearing a tee shirt all day. Miranda had enforced her non bikini order during their make out session. Andy discovered Miranda had staked her claim by placing multiple love bites strategically across her chest. Some marks in places even the tankini would not cover. She couldn't help but laugh at Miranda's possessiveness. Dressed for success in an old Northwestern tee shirt, Andy exited the bath to find Miranda still lounging in bed reading. Andy scrambled onto the bed, crawled over Miranda and captured her lips in a powerful kiss, forgetting the presence of the children in the next room.

Miranda responded in kind, pulling Andy down and wrapping arms and legs tightly around her. "Mmmm, Andréa, what is this about?"

"I'm going to miss you today."

"And I will miss you. But if you do not get off of me, we will not be going anywhere."

"Is that a threat?"

"That, I assure you, is a promise."

"Can I take a rain check?"

"Even if it isn't raining." One more lingering kiss and Miranda pushed Andy off. "Now, go play with my daughters. But save enough energy so you can play with me later."

"I promise."

Andy left Miranda and went in search of the twins. She found them, as she suspected, out on the veranda. Sliding the door open, she poked her head out and inquired, "Are you two ready? We have a tour to catch."

"Of course we are." Cassidy replied. "We have our day packs packed and everything. We were just waiting for you."

"Great. Let's go then."

Their excursions began with a hike and kayak tour of the island. The girls were actually attentive to the guide and asked numerous questions regarding the development of Disney's private island and the plans enacted to maintain a healthy ecosystem despite all the tourist traffic. When it came time for kayaking Caroline and Cassidy were adamant that they not have to share a kayak. Cassidy explained it to the staff member, "Everyone thinks we want to do everything together just because we're twins. Sometimes, we just want to be ourselves."

Although they were granted their request, they were never more than ten feet away from each other the entire time. Andy inwardly smiled at their attempt to claim some individuality. On their return to the family beach area, the girls challenged Andy to a game of volleyball. Andy gamely agreed and it did not take them long to find some other travelers willing to join in. After a three game rout where kids "somehow" beat adults, Andy threw in the towel and called the girls off the beach.

"Come on you two, we should head back before it gets too late. We can beat the throng trying to wait for the last minute."

"Ok. Can we go to the pool when we get back on the ship?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'll let your mom know. You wont have to go to the room first."

The door closed with a soft snick. Andy padded quietly through the entry, not wanting to disturb Miranda if she was napping. She found Miranda sitting out on the veranda enjoying a scotch. Standing in the doorway, Andy paused to study the woman lounging in front of her. Miranda's aura seemed subdued. She appeared soft and lovely. Any harshness about her countenance had been exorcised. With her head resting back in the chair, eyes closed, and a half smile playing on her lips, she almost seemed post coital. Andy glanced up to find blue eyes locked on her, a single eyebrow arched in challenge.

"Wow," Andy offered, "don't you look relaxed. That must have been some spa day."

"You have no idea." Miranda purred, the slight growl in her voice causing Andy to make note to grab a clean pair of underpants on the way to her shower. Before Andy could make a move the suite door banged open, admitting the twins in a frenzy. They plowed past Andy in their search for their mother.

"Mom? Can Cass and I go to the Edge tonight after dinner? They're having an awesome party 'til midnight. Can we go?"

Switching efficiently to "mom mode", Miranda stopped ogling Andy and gave her attention to her daughters.

"I don't see why not," she airily replied. "But I don't think I want you out until midnight. "

"Why not? All we're doing tomorrow is traveling back home. We can sleep all the way if we're too tired."

"I know bobbsey, but we need to start getting you back into some sort of a schedule."

"But we're out of school until January. We don't need a schedule." Caroline argued.

"Aren't you attending the winter music camp this year?" Miranda asked.

"Nooo. Don't you remember? We traded it for spring tennis camp." At Miranda's cloudy look Caroline added, "Dad said we could only do one or the other. He's trying to teach us some sort of lesson."

"Ah, yes. That's right. How easily I forget these things." Feeling a little guilty for agreeing with Richard's plan she acquiesced. "Fine. You may stay out until midnight, but you will return to a normal sleep schedule at home."

"Thanks, mom." Caroline grinned.

"Thanks, mom!" Cassidy practically shouted.

"Yes, yes." Miranda tutted. "Now go get yourselves ready for dinner. I believe we have the early sitting tonight, and you both need to wash all that sand off."

After dinner, the girls headed off to join the party at the club. Miranda and Andy returned to the rooms, planning on having an early night. Emerging from the bathroom, ready for bed, Andy did not find Miranda in the bedroom. Wandering through the suite, she noticed the curtain was blowing in from the veranda. She investigated to find Miranda standing on the small deck, enjoying the sea air. Andy silently slipped up behind Miranda and slid warm arms around her chilled body. Miranda sighed and leaned back into Andy's warmth.

"Mmmm, this is nice," Miranda hummed.

Andy was nuzzling Miranda's neck, leaving a trail of feather light kisses from shoulder to ear. "Do you think we can just stay here forever?" Andy hoped.

"We could, but I think you would get bored after a while."

"Maybe after a real long while." Andy allowed.

Conversation stalled as Andy's hands began to slide up Miranda's body. It had not taken long to realize how sensitive Miranda's breasts were and Andy was using that knowledge to her benefit. Miranda leaned back heavily into Andy's body. Resting her head on Andy's shoulder, she arched her body into Andy's hands. Andy stilled, simply cupping Miranda's breasts, feeling and appreciating their weight, size and shape. Another sigh from Miranda shook Andy from her reverie and she again began to move her hands.

Tracing, teasing, and lightly massaging through the so soft negligee, Andy inflamed Miranda's desire. Miranda pressed backwards with her hips, shifting her weight to rub her ass against Andy's center. With a moan of approval Andy trailed her right hand down Miranda's side. Reaching down as far as she could Andy began to slowly inch the silky material up Miranda's legs. Locating the hemline, Andy slipped her hand underneath and began a slow, tortuous accent up Miranda's thigh.

Miranda's hands reached out to blindly grab at the deck railing for support. She was panting through barely parted lips and her knees were getting weaker.

"It's ok, I've got you" Andy's voice buzzed in Miranda's ear. The warm breath against her skin causing her to shiver. A groan of aching desire escaped her throat.

Andy left reverent kisses along Miranda's neck, jaw, and cheek as her fingers delved through soaking heat. Everything tonight was designed to be a gentler, lighter attack. Lips against bare skin, a hand teasing through silk, and fingers gliding over Miranda's most desperate need.

"God, Miranda," that enticing voice began, "you are so unbelievably wet. Is this all for me? Have you been like this all day?"

"Nnooo", Miranda could only moan in response.

"You wanted me like this since we first got back this afternoon, didn't you?" Andy pushed, her voice as much of a torture as her hands that were frustratingly insubstantial in their touch. Andy's fingers danced in a chaotic rhythm, offering neither steady pace nor pressure to give Miranda release. Miranda squirmed, trying to get some relief, but Andy kept pulling away playfully.

"Oh, sweetie, you must be suffering" Andy continued "You're so desperate right now. You just want it to end, don't you?"

"Oohhhh… God…." Miranda's hips canted forward, seeking the needed pressure. Her right hand released the railing and shot up to capture a hand full of Andy's hair as she turned her head, searching for Andy's lips. She was able to capture Andy in a deep, thorough kiss that effectively stopped the tormenting words.

As tongues danced feverishly, Andy dipped her fingers down and easily pushed two into Miranda's core. Slowly, gently she stroked, barely increasing the pressure. Miranda was sobbing her need and grief into Andy's welcoming mouth.

"Oh… oh… please…." she begged.

"That's it, Miranda, come for me." Andy ordered. "Come for me now."

The too gentle touch, combined with the teasing tongue strung Miranda out. Her muscles locked as her body responded to the spoken directive in a consuming and lingering orgasm. If not for the immense pleasure it bestowed, it would have been a hellishly painful experience. Miranda sank into Andy's arms as the last of her strength was expelled.

"Now _this_ is what I call relaxed." Andy quipped.


	15. Chapter 15

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 15: PG13 Interrupted afterglow.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 15

Cassidy tiptoed into her mother's room, worried about waking her mother, but in need of her nurturing care. Standing at the foot of the bed she observed her mother sleeping with Andy wrapped protectively around her. She was reluctant to disturb their peace, but she was in need so she called softly, "Mom?" No answer. She tried again, a little louder, "Mom?"

"Mmm. What is it?, Miranda slurred through sleep.

"Mom, I don't feel good." Cassidy whined.

"Hey", Andy voiced, sounding way too cognizant to have just woken up. "What's the matter, Cass? Not feeling well?"

"I feel sick to my stomach."

"Too much of a good thing tonight, huh?" Andy empathized.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Think you might need some medicine?" Andy questioned.

"I don't know. It hurts and I feel like I might throw up."

"Yup, medicine it is." Andy emphatically decided. "I'll help you out." she offered as she rolled away from Miranda. She sat up to climb from the bed, but before she could move out of reach, Miranda's hand came to rest on her back, freezing her in place.

"Darling, perhaps you should use the robe?" Miranda suggested, her voice relaying her amusement.

Andy sheepishly covered herself with the bed sheet again and asked Cassidy to hand her the robe. Cassidy grinned as she tossed the garment to Andy. Donning the grey silk, Andy left the bed to assist Cassidy through her suffering.

"Don't lie awake waiting", she advised Miranda. "We may be a while."

Andy dug the Pepto-Bismol out of the bathroom cabinet and followed Cassidy into the living room. Dosing her the proper amount, they sat together on the sofa, Andy running fingers through Cassidy's hair to help her relax.

"So, what all did you eat at the party?" Andy enquired.

"They had pizza, and chicken wings, and huge subways cut up in individual sizes. And then they had chips, and snacks, and cake, and cookies, and candy…"

"Wow, did you really eat all that?"

"Not all of it. But I guess too much." Cassidy sounded disappointed in herself.

"It's ok. Once in a lifetime experience. It's not like you eat that way every day. Plus it was a party. People tend not to pay close attention to what they're eating in that type of setting. No harm, no foul. You learn and move on. And soon enough the Pepto will do it's job and you'll be feeling better."

"Andy, do you think mom is going to be mad at me?"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I came in while you were in bed together."

"So?"

"She used to get mad at me and Caroline if we walked in while she was with Stephen."

"Oh. Really?" Andy was a little baffled at that. "I don't know why she got mad at you before, but I don't think it's a problem now. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Andy."

"Hey, Cass?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you and Caroline think of me with your mom?"

"You mean dating her and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"We think it's cool. We were talking the other night and Caro said you were probably the coolest person mom could've found."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course, I think she said that cause you went on all the rides and stuff with us. But I think it's pretty neat cause mom seems real happy."

"She does, huh?"

"Yeah. Like when we kidnapped you for Thanksgiving. She was actually laughing when we got to your place. She really likes having you around."

"I'm glad to hear that. But do you like having me around?"

"Yeah. I like it cause you talk to us. Not like Stephen. He used to always talk to us like we were two years old. Even dad does that. But you talk to us like we actually have something important to say. Mom does too, but sometimes she can't help being a mom, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. My mom gets the same way even now."

"Andy, are you going to live with us?"

"Wow. I don't know, Cass. It's a bit early to be considering that step. But, out of curiosity, would it bother you if I did?"

"No. If you were around all the time, mom would be way too distracted to ever get mad at me and Caro.", Cassidy grinned.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to talk about it some time. You know, if we go back and the press finds out about me and your mom, it's really gonna hit the fan."

"No kidding. You guys would be bigger than any of the Kardashians. Everyone would be talking about you."

"And some people wont be very nice with the things they say."

"Yeah, well some people are real jerks. Like Timmy Charmichal. He went around trying to get everyone to hate Lizzy Benson because she has two dads."

"Really? How did you guys handle that?"

"We told Ms Price, and she brought Timmy to the principle's office. He got a weeks detention and is on probation for inflammatory behavior."

"How did Lizzy handle it?"

"She was ok. She was real mad at Timmy and almost punched him. But she's ok."

"So, you think you and Caroline would be ok if everyone found out about us?"

"Yeah. Anyone says anything bad about you, me and Caro will kick their butts."

"Nice sentiment, but I don't want you fighting. If it's at school, just go to Ms Price again."

"Ok. I think I'm gonna head back to bed now. I'm really getting tired."

"Oh, sure. Off ya go, then. Nice talkin' to ya, Cass."

"You too, Andy. G'Night."

"Night."

Andy returned to the bedroom, peeled off the robe and crawled back into bed. Settling in she heard Miranda sleepily wonder, "Is Cassidy all right?"

"Yeah, nothing a dose of Pepto couldn't cure."

"Thank you, Andréa."

"No problem. Happy to step in for you." She dropped a kiss to Miranda's shoulder. "By the way, the girls are fine with the idea of us dating. And they're ok with the possibility of us being outed."

"You got all that from one upset stomach?" Miranda doubted.

"Hey, bonding can occur over the strangest circumstances."

"Indeed, it can." Miranda pulled Andy's arm tighter and tried to fall back to sleep. Ten minutes of Andy's weighted sighs and her anxious tossing and turning was all Miranda could take in good conscience. Rolling to face Andy, she tried to be understanding when she asked, "What is troubling you, Andréa?"

"What are we going to do when we get back?" Andy started, the immensity of their situation collapsing in around her head. "I mean, seriously, what are we going to do? How can we keep this going? We'll never be able to hide it from people. And I wouldn't want to hide. But when everyone finds out…. Shit Miranda, do you know what can happen?" Andy's voice was full of incredulous fear.

A warm palm against her shoulder stopped her ranting, quieting her enough for Miranda to interject, "I am well aware of the consequences of my actions. Aware enough to never act impulsively."

"You don't think this is impulsive?"

"Andréa, I can assure you, this was not an impulsive decision on my part. I have already considered the pros and cons, and believe me, the pros far out weigh the cons."

"But our lives will be all over the papers. We won't be able to step outside without someone in our faces."

"Is this really the first time you have actually realized what was happening?"

"Well, I mean… yeah. I know I said I was ready for anything, but after talking to Cassidy, it all kind of came up to show it's ugly head." Against Miranda's snort of disbelief, Andy tried to defend herself. "What? I can't help it. I was all caught up in the romance. I was swept away by all that has been happening between us. It's all been so wonderful, so perfect. I never really bothered to think of the reality."

"Is this a reality that you prefer not to experience?" Miranda's voice sounded very careful

"What? Uh, no. That's not what I'm saying. I do not want to give this… us up. I'm just not sure I want to share you with the world yet."

"But darling, I already belong to the world. If you want this, you have to accept that fact. You _do_ need to share."

"But…"

Arms slipped around Andy, holding her tightly, conveying warmth, strength and compassion. "Andréa, I am a very public person. Exposure is the price of fame. It is all part of the deal with the devil. However, it is how we carry ourselves that makes all the difference in the world. It will be bothersome when the truth is exposed. We can only hope we have a few months of privacy before it happens. But we will not hide. We will not be embarrassed, or cower from the gossips. We will hold our heads high and continue to live our lives in the manner we choose."

"But what about the girls?" Andy pleaded.

"The girls adore you. They are strong and are probably better equipped than you to deal with the paparazzi. They can handle themselves correctly. I only worry about the poor soul who tries to disparage you in front of them." Miranda's light tone and slight chuckle helped to soothe some of the nerves Andy was feeling. Her hand sliding across Andy's belly to hook around her hip distracted her from the rest. "Now, please try to sleep. You have already interrupted my pleasant state of relaxation. I do not wish to become tense."

"Sorry, Miranda."

"No, don't apologize. Just go to sleep."

Miranda placed a kiss to Andy's jaw and snuggled in against her. She smiled against warm skin when she felt Andy physically begin to unwind, her body melting into the warmth of Miranda's body. Miranda was almost asleep when Andy's voice split the night.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, Andréa." she sighed.

"Do you not allow the girls in your room?"

"What?" Andy completely through Miranda for a loop with that one.

"Cassidy was worried you would be angry with her for coming into the room tonight. She said you would get mad when Stephen was around."

"I… oh."

"Is it a rule I need to know about?"

"It is not a rule. I do not 'get' mad. I responded poorly one time when the girls barged into my room. Stephen and I were… well let's just say I was in a… compromising position at the time. I yelled, more from surprise than anything. It must have had a lasting impression."

"So, no rule?"

"No."

It was quiet for a few moments. Miranda felt relieved that Andy would not push for information. Just as her heart rate started to settle again Andy whispered, "We'll lock the door."

Miranda just gave her an appreciative squeeze and gave herself back to the land of dreams. Andy, was finally able to rest. Comforted by Miranda's strength and experience.


	16. Chapter 16

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 16: Back to Life, back to reality… PG / K+ ?

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 16

Andy awoke to an empty bed, the space next to her not even warm. Miranda must have been up for a while. Before she could get herself up from the bed, Caroline and Cassidy crashed through the door and clambered atop the mattress, trapping Andy under the blankets.

"Hey, what's going on?" Andy greeted them.

"Andy, mom said she has to take a conference call and we have to make ourselves scarce." Caroline complained

"Ok?", Andy tried to follow where this was heading.

Cassidy took up the explanation, "We're stuck on the boat at sea all day. What are we going to do?"

"Ah, I see. The boredom factor. Well, I'm sure we can find something to do. "

"You mean you'll come play with us?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?'

"We thought you would stay to work with mom." Caroline answered.

"Nope. I know how to vacation. Your mom is on her own if she wants to work."

"Let's go!" Cassidy squealed.

Andy emerged from the bedroom ready to face a long day stuck on a ship with a pair of energized twins. She detoured into the living room to find Miranda engrossed in her cell phone. Miranda hummed a greeting as a warm hand slid across her back. Looking up from her text, she was met with a happy kiss.

"Good morning," Miranda murmured into soft lips.

"Hey. Whatcha got going on?"

"Filtering emails before I have to take a conference call."

Miranda's voice sounded strained. Andy rubbed a thumb across a marble smooth cheek and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Steadily holding Andy's gaze, Miranda confessed, "I'm sorry I'm interrupting vacation… again."

"Not a problem, Miranda. Really. It's been beyond wonderful. The girls are fine and happy. You have nothing to be sorry about. Do what you need to and then catch up with us. It's not like we'll be going very far."

Miranda grasped Andy's hand and placed it against her lips. "You are truly a gift." she whispered into the palm.

"Think I'll fit under the Christmas tree?"

"I'll be sure to have it trimmed up for you." Miranda chuckled.

"Andy, come on." They heard from the cabin doorway.

"The fans are demanding. I'll get out of your hair. Try not to get too angry with your conference."

"Angry? Me?"

"Oh, yeah. What am I thinking." A quick kiss to grinning lips. "We'll see you soon."

Almost two hours after leaving, Andy found herself back at the cabin having been dismissed by the twins. They had decided to hang out at the Edge, and Andy, being an adult, was not allowed. She reached for the door only to have it pulled open in front of her, Miranda stepping out and almost running into her. "Hey, where are you going?" Andy asked, stepping back from the near collision.

"I was on my way to find you." Miranda answered, unable to cover the pleasure in her voice from finding Andy at the door.

"Well, look no further. I have been kicked to the curb, so I'm all yours for the afternoon."

"Really? They've tired of you already?"

"I guess catching a show and playing Bingo are just not top priorities in the lives of teens."

"Since you're free, would you care to join me for lunch?"

"Sure. Where are you taking me?"

"To that lovely little restaurant we saw last evening."

"Sweet." Andy stepped alongside Miranda and held her elbow out for her. "Shall we go?"

Laughing, Miranda slipped her hand through Andy's arm and they headed off for a sumptuous meal. Over plates of scallops and sole, Miranda and Andy chatted about their vacation and it's success with the girls. Directing the conversation to the present, Miranda asked Andy, "So, have you recovered from your late night bout of doubt?"

"Mostly. But actually, since you bring it up, what are we going to do when we get back? We probably won't be able to see each other until the weekend, unless you want to get together late at night."

"I think we will be unable to synchronize our free time until Saturday evening. I expect I will be working through, and I may even have to work Sunday to catch up."

"Ok. So after we land…?"

"I think, we should drop you at your place so we can both get ourselves ready to return to work. You have to begin in editorial and I expect you will want to gather yourself together and", she gave a serious glare at Andy's outfit, "you may need to get some laundry done."

"Yeah, actually I do." Andy confessed, chuckling.

"So we will plan to meet up Saturday? Maybe you would like to come by the townhouse for dinner?"

"I would love to." Andy grinned. "Should I bring my toothbrush?"

"That would be a wise choice."

With an actual plan of action decided on, Andy felt a heavy weight lift from her chest. She had been worrying over their return and actually entertained the thought that Miranda would drop her like a hot potato once they touched New York soil. At least now she had a promise beyond their whispered romances, with a mostly concrete plan. That evening, they met up with the girls at dinner and spent the rest of their vacation in their suite, watching some Disney movies.

Back in the real world, life spun Miranda and Andy out of each other's orbit. Miranda was stuck at work often past eleven and Andy was caught up in adjusting to her new position. Their only contact was occasional text messages. By the end of the first week back, Miranda was fit to be tied. Three days apart felt like a month. Friday afternoon she sent off an urgent text. "Townhouse tonight?"

"Plans. Out w/ friends. Be out late."

"Come by after."

"Might not be before midnight."

"I will be there"

"Right. Later."

Andy was exhausted and would have begged off from her planned evening if it hadn't been so long since she had met up with Doug. She didn't want to put him off and she wasn't thrilled with the idea of traveling across town to see Miranda and then making her way home in the early morning hours. But she hadn't seen Doug since Thanksgiving and she hadn't seen Miranda since Tuesday afternoon. Somehow the three days without Miranda seemed longer.

Andy managed to escape Doug by 10:30. He didn't put up too much of a fight since he had a new love interest to get home to. Andy held off discussing her relationship since it was so new and they weren't settled into any sort of routine or comfort zone in the real world.

Andy let herself into the townhouse at ten 'til eleven. She kicked off her Blahniks and wandered through the first floor in search of Miranda. She found her in the kitchen working on the book and sipping from a cup of tea. She was wrapped in her grey silk and her bare feet were propped up and crossed on the chair next to her. She sat up and slipped her feet to the floor as Andy stepped into the room. Andy went directly to Miranda, leaned down and bestowed a welcomed kiss to her smiling lips. Pulling away she hummed in satisfaction.

"Hmmmm. Hello, Miranda."

"Darling." Miranda returned the kiss she was given. "I've missed you."

Andy was tempted to straddle Miranda and stake her claim, but she pulled back and sat in the chair next to her, instead. "How much longer do you have with the book?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes." Miranda noted Andy fidget with the idea of wasting time. She reached for Andy's hand, effectively restraining her. "Will you stay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm here. No sense in leaving just when I got here."

"I mean, will you stay the night?"

"That's even better." Andy grinned.

"Good. Why don't you go get ready for bed. You look exhausted."

Andy stood. She paused for another kiss. Pulling away, she ran fingers down Miranda's face. "I really have missed you."

"Ill be up in a few minutes."

It was only ten minutes, but by the time Miranda made it upstairs, Andy was sound asleep. Miranda slipped out of her robe and settled into the bed with Andy. For the first night since they parted, Miranda slept peacefully.

Andy awoke to the sound of her name being called. She rolled towards the source and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist, placing her head in Miranda's lap. She cracked one eye open to see that, indeed, Miranda was sitting up and fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" Andy pouted at the inevitable separation.

"As I told you, I have to go into work for a few hours. The girls are home and will be up in a bit. Would you be willing to stay for the day? "

"Don't you want me to go into work?"

"No. Your division is more than prepared for the next issue. In fact, I believe the pieces Joyce has you directly involved with are not due until March. If it isn't too much of an imposition, I would prefer you stay home with the girls. I think they would enjoy spending some time with you."

"I would enjoy it, too."

"Good, because I did not call a sitter in to stay with them. I believe they were planning a trip to Rockefeller center. Would you mind?"

"Nah. I think that'd be a lot of fun. Sure you don't want us to wait for you?"

"That's quite alright. I can do without sliding about on the ice."

Miranda stood from the bed but bent over to offer Andy a goodbye kiss. Andy made a half hearted attempt to pull Miranda back into bed, but Miranda expected the move and had firmly positioned her hands for support against a sneak attack. Pushing back, she smiled and confirmed her plan of the day.

"I will be home by three, and we will pick this up again." She made for the bedroom door, affixing her watch as she left.

"See ya later, then." Andy called after her.

"Get a little more sleep. I'm sure the twins will be raring to go in a couple of hours. You still have clothes in the guest room."

Cassidy was the first to notice Andy was home when Andy silently entered the kitchen in a search for coffee. Forgetting to stay cool she squealed and ran to Andy, enveloping her in a bear hug. Andy was effectively restricted and could not protect herself from Caroline's crushing embrace from behind.

"Goodness. I think you two might have missed me a little." She chuckled.

"Andy, it is so good to see you. Mom said you'd be by this weekend, but we figured it would be for dinner." Cassidy enthused.

"Well, you have me to yourselves for the whole day. Or at least until your mom gets home."

"Will you come ice skating with us?" Caroline begged.

"That's the plan."

"Yay!"

"But we need to fuel up first. What do you want for breakfast?"

"We were just going to have yogurt and fruit.", Cassidy confessed.

"That won't keep you going." Andy explained as she began to rifle through the refrigerator. Emerging with her arms full she announced, "We're having cheesy, veggie omelets and toast."

"Who's going to cook?" Caroline worried.

"I am." The look of surprised doubt tickled Andy. "What? You think I can't cook?", she challenged. "I'll have you know, I am one of the best breakfast cooks in town."

Andy backed up her claim by preparing a meal that had the girls cleaning their plates. After straightening the kitchen, the trio headed out to make their way to midtown. Andy thought they would be taking the car, but the girls excitedly argued for the subway. Shrugging off the little voice of doubt, Andy led the girls to the nearest subway entrance.

Skating at Rockefeller Center turned out to be an excessively cold excursion. After only twenty minutes of maneuvering around on the ice the girls were begging to quit. Andy was not about to protest since she couldn't feel her toes. The trio turned in their ice skates and found their way to the nearest café for a hot chocolate break in a heated establishment. The girls laid claim to a table while Andy procured the drinks. On her approach to the table, Andy overheard the girls quibbling.

"You ask her"

"I'm not gonna ask her, you do it."

"Ask her what?" Andy interrupted.

The girls both turned blushing faces to Andy. Caroline spoke first, effectively throwing her sister in front of the bus.

"Cassidy has a question for you that she's afraid to ask."

"Sounds serious. What is it Cass?" Andy prodded as she slid steaming mugs to each girl.

"That's ok , Andy. It's nothing important." Cassidy tried to wheedle out of the hot seat.

"Cass, really. If there's something that's bothering you or your curious about, then ask. It's the only way to get an answer."

"Well… will you promise not to get mad at me?"

"Oh boy. That bad, huh?" Andy thought about rescinding her offer.

"It's not 'bad'. It's just… you might not want to talk about it. It might be too private."

"Ok. In for a penny, in for a pound. Let me have it."

Cassidy took a fortifying sip of her cocoa before urgently whispering across the table, "Are you going to ask mom to marry you?"

"What?" Andy almost spilled her drink before placing it safely back down on the table.

"Well, it's legal now. And if you marry mom then you can move in with us. And then we can be a real family. And you can make us breakfast every morning." Cassidy presented.

"And we can have real cool vacations, and you'd be able to get away from work easier than mom to come to our games and recitals." Caroline added.

"And we probably wouldn't have to go away to summer camp if you were home." Cassidy ended.

"Oh…wow. You guys have been thinking a lot about this, haven't you? But, don't you think you might be rushing things a bit? I mean, Cass, just last week you asked if I was going to move in with you. Now you want me married into the family?"

"Don't you want to?" Cassidy accused.

"We aren't at a point to want this. Guys, your mom and I just started this relationship. Everything is so new. We haven't even figured out for ourselves how we're going to make everything work out." Andy tried to explain.

"Yeah, but this would be perfect." Caroline countered. "If you married mom and moved in with us, then there wouldn't be anything else to work out. You would just be with us all the time."

"I suppose I would. But, I still think your mom and I have to go a little more slowly with it all. Maybe we can start with weekends as together time."

"That's just great." Cassidy grumbled. "Dad gets us every other weekend. We would only see you two times a month."

"That's how often you see your dad." Andy reminded her.

"Yeah, but dad is different. We always only see him the weekends and stuff. Besides, he's boring. We want to hang out with you."

"Gosh. Thanks. That means a lot." Andy smiled warmly at them both. "But it still does not mean I'm going to marry your mom or move in. You two are moving so fast, I'm surprised you haven't planned my retirement yet."

The girls giggled at the muttered complaint, knowing they may not have swayed Andy to their side, but she was still willing to play. Big conversation over, they focused on their drinks and then headed home in a light snowfall.

Miranda arrived home at three to find her family trashing the kitchen in an attempt to create Christmas cookies. The girls were laughing hysterically as Andy performed an abridged, and somewhat altered performance of the Christmas story with misshapen gingerbread men and cut out reindeer sugar cookies. As the "abominable snowman" threatened to eat the baby Jesus, Miranda made her presence known.

"I do hope you are not expecting me to clean this mess up."

"Mom!" The girls ran around the island counter to wrap their mother in a flour covered embrace. Distracted by Andy's amused and slightly embarrassed smile, she did not even protest when a small cloud of powder puffed onto her cheek.

"Hey, your home right on time." Andy complimented.

"Of course. What else would you expect?" Miranda baited.

"Oh, I had no doubts." Andy poured it on. "I _never_ would have thought that you might be late…"

Miranda offered a small sneer in response and turned back to the girls.

"So, what have you been up to today?" she queried, then amended, "besides destroying the kitchen with your science experiments."

"We're making Christmas cookies. " Cassidy announced, as if it wasn't at all obvious.

"And we're using Andy's mom's recipe for the gingerbread men." Caroline added. "They may be ugly to look at, but they sure do taste good."

Observing her daughters Miranda had to ask, "And just how many have you sampled?"

Andy answered, concerned Miranda might really be upset if they overindulged.

"They only have had two apiece. And they both ate healthy lunches before hand."

"Andréa," Miranda consoled, "I am sure it's fine."

"Oh, ok." Andy squirmed, suddenly feeling out of her comfort zone. "I, um… guess I should get this cleaned up." She turned to begin when she felt a hand on her back.

"Andréa," Miranda quietly comforted, "let the girls deal with this. Why don't you join me in the study?"

Getting lost in Miranda's eyes, Andy dumbly nodded agreement. She followed Miranda out of the kitchen to the sound of the girls teasing. "Oooh, you're gonna get it." "You're probably gonna get grounded for letting us make this mess." Evil grins met her as Andy glanced back over her shoulder. She grinned back as everything somehow righted itself again.

The study door closed and Miranda was pressed against Andy, lips easily finding their place from where they were interrupted earlier in the day. The kiss was sufficient to pull an exclamation from Andy. "Wow. You been practicing for that?"

"I told you we would pick this up again." Miranda jested.

"By all means, lead the way." Andy moved in to continue. Miranda pulled back and led Andy to the sofa. Sitting close and retaining Andy's hand, she started a conversation that Andy was becoming familiar with.

"Andréa, I have thought about this all week. Actually, I have been considering the idea since you first kissed me. I do not normally dwell on matters for such duration. Never the less, I have ruminated over this and have come to a decision with which I hope you will agree."

"All right." Andy spoke into the sudden silence, wondering about the nervous flick of Miranda's eyes. "I'm ready. Just say it fast like ripping off a band aid." she offered helpfully, only to receive a baleful glare.

"Yes, well…" Miranda began again. "I have decided that you should honestly and most sincerely consider moving in here, with us." She turned her head, unable to witness the possible refusal.

Andy began to laugh. It started as a suppressed giggle but quickly got out of control. Misunderstanding, Miranda attempted to pull away, only to be held firmly in Andy's non-yielding grasp.

"No…no, Miranda. Don't go." Andy gasped out through tears of laughter. "I'm not laughing at you, or the proposition." She struggled to explain. "It's just… what is it with you Priestly women?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Miranda haughtily demanded.

"I mean… you and your girls are apparently traveling the same wavelength. They grilled me today to find out if I was going to marry you." At Miranda's gasp Andy continued. "Apparently, they're hoping I do so we can all live together."

Miranda recovered from her misdirection very easily. "Yes, they are extraordinarily bright."

"So." Andy collected herself and was ready to continue with the original conversation. "You're seriously asking me to move in with you?" Miranda nodded.

"You know that it's crazy, right? I mean, we just started a relationship. We barely got any dating in."

"Oh, please." Miranda scoffed. "We have been 'dating' for months."

"We have? Where was I?"

"I will agree that it has not been a conventional courtship, but, is not dating simply a manner to which we become accustomed to another? A time in which we weigh our compatibility, comparing our likes and dislikes? I think we have established a suitability between us. And it is rather undeniable that we have a certain chemistry. "

"Can't argue that."

"Than why argue at all?"

"Miranda, you and the girls may have been thinking about this, but I haven't. I've just been adjusting to the fact that you like me. It's kind of overwhelming to be put in this position."

"Well how long must we wait?"

"I don't know. Hell, I haven't even told anyone that we're together. How am I supposed to tell people if we're already living together?"

"By people, may I assume you mean your parents?"

"Hell yeah. My mother almost had a cow when I told her I was working for you again. She totally couldn't believe it when you stepped in to help me after the incident. And now, if I tell her how things progressed… I think she'll have me committed."

"If you are living here with me, she would never get her hands on you."

"Cute. Cute, but not helpful."

"Andréa, I do not see why this must be such a difficult decision. I enjoy your companionship. I am comfortable with your presence in my home. The girls enjoy your company. And, to be honest, I was completely miserable with you absent this week. And despite public opinion, I do not enjoy being miserable. I want you in my life, preferably on a daily basis. So move in, or I will rescind your promotion and bring you back as my assistant. "

"No way. You can't renege on that. Can't you just give me a little time?"

"How much time?"

"How about you ask me again at the end of the month?"

"I don't see how two weeks will make a difference."

"It might not. But it might give me the time I need to wrap my head around all this."

"Fine. I will agree to a two week abeyance. In which time you will consider your options."

"Oh, I'll consider them, alright. In the meantime, you can call me every night. No more text only contact. When you get home, no matter what time of day, you call me. Even if it's just to say 'Hi, I had a crappy day. I'm going to bed.'"

"Fair enough"

Miranda leaned back on the sofa, contemplating their interwoven fingers. Through the entire conversation, neither tried to let go. Smiling at the symbolism, Miranda pulled Andy back with her. "So, about our conversation from this morning…"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay tonight so we may explore the possibilities?"

"Tonight?" Andy impishly teased. "You wanted to continue with that tonight? Why, I've made plans with…"

Andy was effectively silenced by Miranda's lips covering her own. Pulling away, Miranda inquired, "So, you were saying?"

"I'm all yours."

The weekend disappeared in a nanosecond. Andy parted company with the Priestlys early Sunday afternoon. She needed to get back to her apartment to prepare for the upcoming work week. That evening, as she was half heartedly fleshing out article ideas, Miranda called with obvious intent.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Andy answered the personalized ring tone.

"Are you ready now?"

"For what?

"To move in." Miranda bit out through an exasperated sigh.

"Are you planning to do this for the next two weeks?"

"Except for the days you are here with me, yes."

"And what happened to the two week abeyance?"

"Out the window, of course."

"What are you doing?"

"I am turning in for the night."

"Yeah? And what are you wearing?" Andy effectively leered.

"I thought I was missing you. Apparently I was mistaken."

"You miss me. And my sense of humor."

"Don't be so sure. I can easily see myself changing my mind about you."

"Your loss." Andy flippantly played along.

"Yes, it would be." The air of playfulness suddenly changed.

"I miss you too. Good night, Miranda."

"Good night."


	17. Chapter 17

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 17: SANTA'S COMING! HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE.

I will be helping Santa tonight, so I'm posting early for anyone around w/ nothing better else to do than read this silly story .

PG -PG13ish / K-K+ish

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 17

Christmas was looming. Andy had only four days to prepare. The holiday was on Saturday and work was demanding everyone's time until noon on Friday. Andy had already taken care of gifts for the girls. New dvd's for Caroline, a couple of books for Cassidy, and matinee Broadway shows for each girl to join Andy in a Miranda sanctioned bonding afternoon. Her problem stemmed from her roots with Miranda. The woman had everything she could ever need, want, or wish for. Andy couldn't afford the jewelry she would like to purchase and the pieces she could afford looked too damn cheap. Clothing was not an option. Basically, anything that could be purchased was pretty much out of the question. As the clock approached midnight on Tuesday, Andy's inspiration got a helping hand. Halfway through her second glass of wine and watching _A Christmas Story_ for the umpteenth time while awaiting Miranda's nightly phone call, Andy had a minor revelation. She realized that she achingly missed Miranda, the twins, and the sense of family she always savored while with them. The answer to her Christmas conundrum and apparently Miranda's wish was to make the move. Decision made, her body melted in relief. The phone sounded and she answered before the first note finished.

"Hey. Late night."

"Yes. But it helped to clear my schedule for the next few days. I should be able to be home early for the girls."

"That's wonderful. You should bring them out to see the Christmas decorations."

"That is a lovely idea. I think with a mind like yours, we are wasting you in editorial. Maybe we should transfer you to the art department."

"Yeah, if you want all your work to look like bad Andy Warhol."

"Hmmmm. Perhaps I'll reconsider. Are you prepared for the weekend?"

"Yeah. I have pretty much everything set. I do have to run out for a last minute item, though."

"Shall I send someone out for you?"

"No way. It's way too personal, even for _your_ personal assistant. "

"Too personal? Dare I ask?"

"Ask all you want. I'm not talking."

"Very well. I will wait to shake my package Christmas morning."

"Really?" Andy giggled "You're gonna shake it for me?"

"Oh lord. I can see we have already descended into tawdriness. It must be time for bed."

"I guess you have been up long enough for one day. If I don't see you, have a great day tomorrow."

"Technically it is today. But, thank you. I will see you Friday night if not before. Good night, Andréa."

"G'night."

Andy let herself into the townhouse Friday evening and wrestled her packages through the foyer. She paused to listen, discerning the location of the family by their laughter reverberating from the kitchen. Trying to remain undetected for the time being, Andy kicked off her shoes and hauled her bags of loot to the living room to disperse the gaily wrapped presents under the Christmas tree. Folding her shopping bags she tucked them behind the tree to use as trash bags in the morning. Now empty handed, she returned to the foyer to lose her coat and join the family.

The kitchen contained a live Norman Rockwell work in progress. Miranda, dressed in a simple black Donna Karan dress, Prada heels, and a 'kiss the chef' apron was busily preparing a garden salad to go along with the veggie lasagna while Caroline and Cassidy studiously set the table. Andy bit her cheek to keep from laughing. Once convinced she had herself under control she announced her presence.

"So, what dose a person have to do to get a proper greeting in this house."

"Andy! We didn't hear you come in." Cassidy squealed as she rushed to give Andy a hug. Caroline approached more slowly since she had grabbed the glass of wine that had already been poured in preparation of Andy's arrival.

"Here Andy. Mom said you would probably need this when you got home tonight."

"Thanks, Caroline. That is real thoughtful." Andy made a display of tasting the wine. "Mmmm, this is good. Just what the doctor ordered." she winked at Caroline.

"Do you need to take a moment to unwind, or are you ready for dinner?", Miranda inquired.

"I think I'm good. It smells wonderful." She beamed at Miranda.

"I somehow believe you would say that if I was making buttered toast."

"Well, yeah. But I'd mean it." Andy stole a kiss as Miranda tried to get past her with the salad. "How was your day?"

"Mostly unproductive. No one in the tri state area had an inkling of work ethic. I am beginning to appreciate the grumblings of Scrooge." Miranda groused.

"I think it's great that the holidays offer a get out of jail free pass for the inner child in all of us."

"Of course you do, Bob Cratchet" Miranda smiled fondly.

"Can we watch that tonight?", Caroline asked.

` "Only if it's the George C. Scott version." Andy responded.

"I'd rather see "It's a Wonderful Life". Cassidy put in.

"It's early enough," Miranda mediated. "We can probably watch both."

The Christmas wish of Tiny Tim Cratchet sounded over the sleeping forms of Caroline and Cassidy to fall on the two women lounging on the couch. Andy had assumed her favorite sofa position stretched out across the cushions and resting her feet on Miranda's lap. Miranda unconsciously massaged Andy's feet and legs while they chatted about their day.

"So, about that personal gift." Miranda hedged.

"No."

"No?"

"I am not telling, showing, or playing guess if you can. It's a Christmas surprise."

Checking the clock over her shoulder Miranda responded, "But it's Christmas now."

"No. You have to wait."

"Fine. In that case, we can call it a night. Help me get the girls to bed, please."

"Of course." Andy grunted as she pushed herself up from the sucking gravity of her inertia.

The girls roused sleepily and stumbled up the stairs to prepare for bed. Caroline argued on the way up the stairs, "But I didn't see Scrooge make it back to Christmas morning."

"Oh, like you haven't seen it before." Andy accused.

"Yeah, but it's a tradition."

"You're eleven. How do you figure you have traditions?"

"It was passed down from my grandfather." Caroline giggled.

"Well, put the tradition on pause for now. You can catch up tomorrow."

"Fine. But I reserve the right to watch whichever version I want."

"That's fine. I reserve the right to hide out in the kitchen while you enjoy your less than stellar choice."

"Good night, Andy."

"G'night Caroline. Merry Christmas."

Andy and Miranda passed in the hall as they switched between the girls' rooms. Meeting up in Miranda's room Andy felt her entire body slump in relief as Miranda's arms encircled her. The kiss was a light greeting for weary souls.

"Merry Christmas" Miranda whispered.

"And to you." Andy replied. "Tired tonight?"

"Exhausted. This week felt never ending."

"But now you have the whole weekend to relax."

"Mmmm. Sounds like heaven on earth." Miranda pulled away, leading Andy to the bathroom. She inwardly applauded her decision to install a double vanity when she first renovated the house. After stripping the day off her face and replenishing, Miranda disappeared into her closet to change. Andy simply crawled into bed, peeling her clothes off as she progressed across the room. Miranda reemerged to find a trail of clothing leading to the bed. Shaking her head, she stepped past the pile, refusing to pick the mess up. As she settled into bed Andy curled against her. Miranda smirked at the feel of nothing but skin against her.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear a night shirt or something?" she asked, her voice thick with amusement.

"Nah", Andy declined. "I get too hot in pajamas. Your like a living furnace. I would rather snuggle than worry about propriety." As if to make a point Andy slipped an arm around Miranda and pulled her in tightly as her full lips found the spot just under Miranda's ear. Miranda hummed with the oral assault. Before they got too excited Andy stopped and returned to a safe snuggle position.

"And if one of the girls comes in?" Miranda pursued the discussion.

"Just because I'm naked doesn't mean I'm going to be streaking through the house or dancing in the halls." Andy laughed. "If the girls come in, they'll see me under the covers. I promise not to get up without a robe."

Miranda turned to her side and pulled Andy against her back by the hand. Dropping a kiss to the knuckles, she tucked Andy's hand in against her chest and spoke softly. "Thank you for being willing to compromise", she snickered.

"You're welcome." Andy sleepily mumbled into the nape of Miranda's neck.

Andy was awakened by kisses trailing across her chest. Stretching languidly under the attention she yawned, "Good morning."

"Merry Christmas, darling." Miranda smiled against her skin. Andy lazily dragged her nails along Miranda's back and rubbed a foot along her calf in appreciation. "Sweetheart, it's 5:30. You better work fast because I doubt the girls will be able to contain themselves much longer."

As if on cue, there was giggling from the hall. Miranda gave a last, longing kiss to Andy's sternum and then rolled away and slipped from the bed as the door cracked open.

"Mom?… Mom, are you up?"

"Yes, bobbsey." Miranda chuckled, "We are awake and will be ready in a few minutes."

"Well hurry. Me and Cass will be in the kitchen."

"That's fine dear. Just wait for us before going into the living room", Miranda called as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Ok."

As the door began to close Andy called out, "Hey Caroline, put the coffee on."

"I don't know how."

"Just push the power button. It's already set to go."

"Oh, ok." The door closed with a click followed by the thunder of feet racing down the stairs.

Andy suggestively called to Miranda, "You wanna come back and finish what you started?"

Miranda emerged from the bath and answered as she moved to the closet, "I think we'll let you brew a little longer. Perhaps this evening we may continue."

"You are turning into a dirty rotten tease." Andy pouted.

"I am _not_ a tease. I _always _follow through. I simply believe anticipation adds to the experience."

"Says the most impatient woman in New York" Andy quipped.

Miranda ignored the dig and prompted Andy as she appeared fully dressed from the closet, "Come along, darling. The girls are waiting."

Andy pushed herself out of the bed and padded to the bath. When she reemerged she stepped right into Miranda, who was waiting for her. Andy was pushed against the wall and caught up in a ferocious kiss. Just as she gathered her wits about her and began kissing back, Miranda's hand slipped between their bodies to find the sweet spot that almost dropped Andy to her knees. Andy's body lurched forward to increase contact but she found herself stumbling across the floor, fighting to stay on her feet. Miranda's laugh echoed through the room as she snuck back out the door, tossing over her shoulder, "Now _that_ is a tease."

"Auuuuuuugh" Andy yelled, "You are killing me Priestly."


	18. Chapter 18

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 18: SANTA CAME A very merry Christmas.

Rating: up again back to NC-17 / M Grown ups only, Please.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 18 

Andy was vilified by the twins when she announced no official Christmas morning until they had breakfast. Her saving grace was the cinnamon buns she baked that she said counted. Once the girls were fully fueled with sugar and Miranda had poured her second cup of coffee, Andy released them all to the living room and the Christmas tree. As Andy positioned herself next to Miranda, Caroline announced that she was playing Santa this year. Presents were ceremoniously handed out until there were piles in front of everyone. When the last package was pulled out from under the tree Cassidy gave the order for everyone to proceed with opening their gifts. The twins wasted no time tearing into the wrapping paper.

Within half an hour the floor was covered with shredded decorative paper and ribbon, the presents were all opened, and the girls were already in the entertainment room playing their newest video game. Andy had shifted to lay her legs across Miranda's lap while they enjoyed their Christmas afterglow and a freshened cup of coffee.

"Thank you for honoring our agreement and staying within our agreed budget." Andy voiced her thoughts.

"Mmm", Miranda acknowledged.

"I have another present for you." Andy confided.

"Do you?"

"Yeah." Andy admitted, "Actually, it's your real gift. This other stuff is just filler"

This captured Miranda's interest. "You mean to tell me you've been holding out?"

"Yeah. I always like to add an air of mystery and surprise to the holiday."

"Oh, well… By all means…"

"Yeah, I know… you just love a glacial pace." Andy grinned as she handed an envelope to Miranda.

Miranda accepted the envelope but paused to glare at Andy for effect. Quirking an eyebrow, she slid her finger under the edge and tore the weighted paper open. Sliding the card from it's enclosure, she glanced back at Andy, catching her eye over the hand made note. Smiling at the family picture pasted to the cover, she flipped it open to see the single printed word on the page. Frowning in bewilderment she raised a questioning brow to Andy. "Yes?"

"Yes." Andy said through a face splitting grin.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I would love to move in here with you. To be a real part of this family."

Miranda reached out, grabbed the front of Andy's shirt and pulled until Andy was practically sitting in her lap. The kiss was fueled with gratitude and promise. Cassidy broke the moment with her typical observational comment, "What's going on? Did Andy propose?"

"Not exactly." Andy responded.

"Cassidy Marie, don't make me take your new game away from you."

"Sorry." She plopped herself onto the couch next to her mother. Pulling Andy's feet onto her lap she queried again, "So what's going on?"

"Andréa has decided to move in and live with us." Miranda answered, smiling the entire time at Andy.

"Oh, cool." Cassidy moved on quickly. "Can Caroline and I go to the dog park? They're having a Christmas gathering for the dogs at ten."

"I do not like the idea of you going alone, Cassidy. This is no surprise to you."

"But mom, Patricia wants to go see her friends." Cassidy tried to argue.

"No" was Miranda's succinct response.

Andy caught Miranda's eye and silently plead their case, waiting for a nod of approval before speaking. "Hey Cass. Would you like me to take you?"

"Really Andy?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

"Sure. You and Caroline get this mess cleaned up and I'll get ready. We should be able to make it in plenty of time for the puppy parade."

Cassidy launched from the couch to find Caroline. When they reappeared to start cleaning the mess Cassidy urged, "Come on Andy. We need to get going."

"Alright, alright." Andy muttered as she untangled herself from Miranda and headed off to get dressed. 

The puppy parade at the dog park managed to coax about seventy families with dogs out of their homes on the sunny Christmas morning. Cassidy and Caroline ran into several friends from school and Patricia romped with a pack of dog friends in the park for almost an hour before Andy was ready to head out. On the walk home the girls took advantage of Andy's solo status and started in with the questions again.

"Andy, can we ask you something?" Caroline started.

"Oh boy. I guess it can't be any worse than last time. So, sure, go ahead."

"Why do you sleep with mom?"

"Wow, and you thought asking if I wanted to marry your mom was too personal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Um, why exactly are you asking this question?"

"Well, Cassidy said you sleep with mom for the same reason a man sleeps with a woman. But we learned in health class all about sex and you and mom can't make a baby, so we were wondering why you'd want to sleep with mom."

"I think this might be a good time to plead the fifth." Andy muttered.

"What's the fifth?" Cassidy piped in.

"The fifth amendment to the constitution. It allows me an out so I don't have to answer questions that could get me into trouble." Andy contemplated backing out, but her own belief about being honest with the girls kept her from cowering away. Seeking out a bench Andy forged on with the matter at hand. "Ok. Before I answer your question, why don't you tell me what you all covered in health class."

"We learned about sexual reproduction and child birth, and even types of birth control."

"So, you learned the science and maybe a little how sex can be for more than just reproduction?"

"Yeah, I guess." Caroline admitted.

"Alright. Well. Ok. Sex is a word that has a few connotations. As you learned, it is the physical act of sexual reproduction. What you didn't cover is how sex is an act of expressing intimacy and love."

"But you don't have the right parts to have sex." Caroline protested.

"OK, that's sort of true. See, you need the 'parts' for the reproduction part of things. But the rest is about connecting on a deep personal, emotional level." The expressions on the girls' faces told Andy she needed to back up a bit. "Ok, think of how you feel when you see your mom after she's been away at fashion week. How when she gets home you can't help but run to her and jump into her arms. Now, do you remember how it feels to have her give you that huge hug?"

"Yeah" unison answer. Andy smiled encouragingly.

"Well, that's just a small example of feeling intimacy. That physical connection is all you need to show your mom how much you love her, right?"

"Yeah", Cassidy agreed.

"Well, when you're in a relationship… a sexual relationship… you share intimate feelings that are best expressed through physical contact. A kiss, a hug, holding hands, and even holding each other all night long, all help to strengthen the emotional bond with someone. Now, sex, if done right between two consenting adults is an act that feels real good. It's the blending of the physical with the intimate emotions shared between two people. So, in a way Cassidy is right. I sleep with your mom because we are in a sexual relationship but the intent is not to make babies, it's to express our emotional feelings. Does that make sense to you?"

"So you just want to be close to mom?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, I guess you can sum it up that way. Does that help answer your questions?"

"Yeah." Cassidy confirmed. Then, changing speed and leaving Andy in the dust she requested, "Can we have hot chocolate when we get home?"

"Um, sure. Your mom is probably starting dinner, but it'll be a while before it's ready." And the subject was closed, for now. 

The rest of the holiday was spent with the girls submerged in their games while Andy lost herself in a new novel. Miranda was happy to busy herself with cooking and catching up on some e-mail. After dinner they spent time as a family playing cards. Miranda felt it necessary to have the family time since the twins would be leaving in the morning with their father for their trip to Aspen, Colorado. At bed time Andy said a quick goodnight to the girls and left Miranda to have some private mom time with them. After tucking the girls in Miranda went through the nightly rituals of locking up and setting the alarm. As she ascended the stairs she was overwhelmed with a feeling of peace. She was happy that she had her children with her, safe and sound, and Andrea would now be with them, having agreed to a more complete commitment. Life couldn't get better.

Miranda finally returned to the bedroom to find Andy waiting for her in their bed. Miranda paused to fully appreciate the picture before her. Andy was reclining on her side, head propped up by one hand, the other hand reaching out, inviting Miranda to join her. Miranda took note of the barely there strip of lace that strained to confine opulent breasts. Miranda's eyes hungrily scanned down Andy's body but the younger woman had the sheet draped across her hips, blocking the view from her waist down. Miranda subconsciously licked her lips as her eyes raked back up Andy's body to connect with sultry brown orbs. Andy's lower lip was caught between her teeth as if she was uncertain about something. Miranda smirked at Andy's nervousness and stepped to the bed, stripping off her robe to reveal her enticing body. Placing a knee on the mattress, she leaned over and dropped a sweet, accepting kiss to Andy's red lips. In a heartbeat Andy escalated to the aborted fervor of the morning's escapade. Panting as the kiss ended, Andy pulled at Miranda's hips, urging her to fully engage in their anticipated union.

Miranda slipped under the sheet and slid up against Andy only to bump into a firm protrusion that was totally unexpected. Miranda froze and locked eyes with Andy, waiting for an explanation. Smoothing a hand across Andy's hip she felt a soft leather strap. Following the strap she found and fondled the new appendage attached to Andy's body.

"_What_ is this?" She asked evenly.

"It's your last Christmas present." Andy waggled her eyes.

"You're giving me a penis for Christmas.?" Miranda asked incredulously.

"Only if you want it."

"It isn't like we can return it now." Miranda stated, her voice revealing her good humor. Yanking the sheet off Andy she added, "Well, let me see this present… It's pink." She stated the obvious as she inspected the hot pink dildo emerging proudly from Andy's center.

"Well, yeah. I am a girl, ya know." Andy quipped.

"So, little girl", Miranda jibed, "do you know how to use this thing?"

"Well, I have had some experience with the basics. I figure the subtleties I would learn along the way."

"Really."

"I didn't exactly have my license the first time I went for a joy ride. Figured it out as I went and had a hell of a good time."

"Well then, let's give this a go, shall we?" Miranda agreed and tugged at the silicon cock, causing Andy to moan. "Is there a problem, Andréa?" Miranda innocently asked.

"No, no problem." Andy was quick to respond. "It's just… this is sort of… well, it's…"

"Yes, I can see how it is 'attached'", Miranda offered evilly. "I see how you have it inserted.. here." Miranda's fingers traced the shaft down to where it disappeared into Andy's own core. Andy jumped as Miranda's fingertips brushed lightly past her clit.

"Jesus, Miranda."

"Hmmm?" Miranda began to stroke and pull, effectively giving Andy a hand job.

"Oh, fuck. Miranda, wait." Andy was losing control of her breathing, panting as her body lost itself in pleasure. 'I… I wanted to…"

"Yes, Andréa." Miranda's body was rubbing against Andy. A leg slid across Andy's lap, trapping her to the bed. Firm lips tugged at Andy's ear while a hot, wet tongue occasionally darted out to trace the lobe. Miranda shifted, slipping her thigh between Andy's legs and pressing up, pushing the dildo deeper into Andy. She deserted Andy's ear and moved to cover her mouth, swallowing the grunts that were escaping. With her knee pressing up, her hand pulling and pushing, and her tongue smothering the cries of passion, Miranda brought Andy over the edge and into oblivion.

Andy recovered with Miranda stroking her face and neck and showering her with chaste kisses. "That was a lovely gift, Andréa." Miranda murmured.

"Oh, Miranda," Andy all but whined, "I wanted to.."

"I know, darling. And you will. I think you were still wound a little too tightly from this morning. Now that you've had a bit of a release we can proceed." Miranda grasped Andy's hand and directed it to where she needed attention. "As you can tell, I am quite ready now."

Andy moaned again as she came into contact with Miranda's need. Miranda was soaked and swollen, her body more than ready for Andy's plan. Andy's voice sounded into the room , thick with lust as her fingers stroked through Miranda's dripping folds. "What do you want, Miranda?" she demanded. "How do you want it?"

"Oh… oh Andréa… please…"

"Do you want to ride it, Miranda?" Andy pushed, her husky voice tapping into their wantonness, increasing their desire. "Or do you want me to _fuck_ you?"

"Oh, god…. Ff…ff… fuck me."

Andy instantly reacted to Miranda's plea. Arching from the bed, she flipped Miranda over and pounced on her. Her lips closed over a rock hard nipple and she sucked deeply, pulling a cry from Miranda. Miranda began to undulate under Andy, seeking the contact she needed. Andy deserted Miranda's breast and dove to her essence. Andy licked, kissed, sucked, and probed, bringing Miranda to the brink. She paused when she heard Miranda sob, "Now, Andréa. Do it now."

Andy shifted again, moving back up Miranda's body. Once in position she stroked the tip of the dildo through Miranda's wetness and hummed with excitement as Miranda lifted her knees, opening herself completely for Andy. Andy directed the tip to Miranda's opening and pushed her hips forward, slowly. Miranda had been expecting hard and fast and was paralyzed by the intensity as Andy moved slowly. Andy inched her way in until full contact, then eased out. The long, disembodied moan that her moves elicited from Miranda almost made Andy lose it. She maintained her focus and worked Miranda long and slow. Andy returned her attention to Miranda's breasts and mouthed her into a heated, panting frenzy. Her actions reduced Miranda to her basest, most animalistic self. When Miranda could do no more than chant "Please, please, please…" Andy adjusted to give her relief. She increased her tempo, getting lost in the sound of their slapping flesh and Miranda's flooding core sucking at the pseudo-cock. Unexpectedly Miranda moved. Her legs locked around Andy's waist, her arms wrapped around Andy's shoulders and her mouth was suddenly attached to Andy's neck, biting down as she screamed out her release. Andy followed her over, her second orgasm of the evening shaking her to the core, shooting spasms up her spine.

Andy collapsed across Miranda's body, fused to her lover by their sweat and the dildo. After what felt like hours, Andy pushed herself up from Miranda's warmth and moved to extract herself from Miranda's tight hole. Miranda moaned as Andy pulled out and then reached down to remove the toy from Andy with just a moment of difficulty with the harness. Miranda tossed it off the side of the bed and pulled Andy back down, thrilling in the full body contact without the artificial attachment. Soft lips began to move across Miranda's neck, soothing her racing heart. Miranda's hands wandered up and she began to stoke her fingers through Andy's thick mane.

"Mmmm," Miranda offered, "that is an experience I think we can revisit in the future."

"Was it ok?" Andy wondered, suddenly worried she had made a bad choice.

"It was absolutely 'ok', Andréa. It added a new dimension that we may choose to use from time to time, but I do not expect it to be a replacement for you."

"Am I too heavy for you?" Andy questioned out of the blue.

"You're fine, Andrea. Please stay here with me." Miranda squeezed Andy tighter, refusing to release her. "I find your weight comforting right now."

Andy found herself really beginning to worry about Miranda's response. Pushing up until she could see her eyes she asked bluntly, "Miranda, are you alright?"

A wry smile pulled at Miranda's mouth. "Dear heart, I am fine. Honestly. Now stop disturbing our afterglow." Then she pulled Andy down for a thorough, deep, calming kiss. Andy relaxed with the assurance of Miranda's confidence and steady heartbeat. As Miranda's hands continued to stroke through Andy's hair, Andy began to drift off to sleep. Her body jolted when Miranda cleared her throat and asked, "When do you think you will finalize the move?"

"I was thinking, I could break my lease and move in next weekend. It'll cost me my security, but if I don't back out I'll have to find someone to sublet. That can rally be a headache."

"Will we need a moving company?"

"Doubt it. All I have is my books and clothes. The furniture was all second hand and can stay behind. It might help the landlord forgive my desertion."

"Is there any chance I can convince you to leave the clothes?"

Andy smacked Miranda on her stomach for that remark. "I did improve my wardrobe a bit while I was gone. I have a few things that you would deem acceptable."

"Mmm. Does it matter that I prefer you like this?"

"It matters here, now." Andy rolled her body into Miranda and caught her up in a seductive kiss. Easing off the intensity, Andy returned to their conversation. "Anyway, everything I have would just maybe fill the trunk of your car. So I was wondering… would you mind helping?"

"Help? Move your belongings?"

"Well, yeah. I really just need you to come by with the car. I can do all the packing. Will you be my chauffer for the day?"

"I suppose we could schedule it. Perhaps Saturday afternoon?"

"That works for me." Andy calmly stroked her palm over Miranda's chest, massaging out tension and relaxing Miranda into a state of drowsiness. Andy touched her lips to Miranda's cheek, whispered, "Good night", and snuggled into their shared warmth for a well earned rest.


	19. Chapter 19

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 19: Friends are family

Rating: PG / K+ Innocent

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 19 

The girls were picked up by their father the next morning at 7:30. Miranda's idea of rest and relaxation was holing up in the study and working. Granted, it was nothing too taxing, but it was still work. Andy kept herself occupied with reading and cat napping, her night with Miranda had kept them up far later than she expected. Andy refused to do any work on her day off so she made a few phone calls and within minutes had a lunch date arranged. She was pulling a coat on as she stepped into the study to check on Miranda. Miranda glanced over her glasses. Removing them when she noticed Andy's attire.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I'm heading out to meet up with Doug and Lily for some lunch."

"I thought we were spending the day together."

"Are you saying you don't want me to go?" Andy asked, a note of challenge rising in her voice.

"I am not. I'm just voicing my surprise."

"Well, you've got yourself tied up in here with that Versace spread, I figured you didn't need me under foot. I'll just be gone a couple of hours…unless you'd like to come along?"

"I don't think so. Not this time."

Andy had moved across the room to stand directly next to Miranda. Leaning a hip on Miranda's desk, Andy stretched a hand out to run fingers along Miranda's jaw, her hand coming to rest against Miranda's neck. Noting eyes clouded with emotion, Andy asked, "Do you really want me to stay home?" The use of the word "home" seemed to diminish Miranda's troubled thoughts.

"No, no. You go on and have fun with your friends."

"Thanks, mom." Andy teased, effectively getting a smirk from Miranda. Not backing away, Andy fished a little more for information. "Miranda, what's going on? Are you upset that I'm going out?" No response. "I'm moving in with you. That doesn't mean we have to be joined at the hip. You do know we'll still be spending a good deal of time away from each other, right?"

"Don't be absurd. Of course I am aware."

"So, what's up?"

"I just… I'm concerned you are going out because you're angry with me already."

"Already? Like it's inevitable?" Andy was truly confused now. "Miranda, I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"I work too much. My husbands always got upset when I would use my personal time working. They accused me of loving Runway more than them."

"Miranda" Andy shifted and took Miranda's face with both her hands, forcing complete eye contact. "Honey, I am not mad. I'm not upset, miffed, irked, or peeved. I am not concerned that you are putting your work ahead of me. I understand you. I understand your impatience with wasting time. We have nothing else pressing. We have no plans, so you decided to fill your time being productive. That is fine with me. I mean, what are we going to do today if you leave this pile on your desk? Lock ourselves in the bedroom all day?" Andy paused, smiled wickedly and added, "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." She received a smack on her leg from Miranda. "Seriously, I'm ok with this. As long as you aren't hurt with me leaving for a few hours, I think we'll survive the separation."

"Someday you will feel differently."

"Miranda, I have seen how you've been trying very hard to have family time. The girls are loving it, and so am I. If you try, I can't hold anything against you. So finish your work now, I'll be back in a few hours, and then we can lock ourselves in the bedroom."

Finally, Miranda turned a real smile up to Andy. She raised a hand to caress her smiling face. "You make me very happy, Andréa."

"I do what I can. Are you sure you don't want to come meet my friends?"

"I think I'll pass this time."

"Probably for the best. I'm planning on telling them."

"About us?"

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

"Of course. You may tell whomever you choose."

"Even page six?"

"Why must you always debase everything we talk about?"

"It's my way." she grinned. Leaning down she left a sweet kiss on Miranda's lips. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit. You want me to bring you anything?"

"No, thank you. I will find something here for lunch."

"Alright, bye" Andy waved as she stepped out of the room. Miranda stared at the doorway for a few minutes, lost in wonder of the woman who had swept back into her life and brightened it tenfold. 

The Mayrose café was busy but the trio found a table near the front window. Andy was absorbing all the warmth she could from her two friends, fighting the trepidation that was sitting at the bottom of her stomach. She knew the impending conversation could easily explode in her face. She decided to wait until they were finished with their meals so no one would throw any food at her. She had effectively spun the conversation to avoid direct inquiries of her whereabouts over the holiday. With places cleared away and half empty coffee cups in front of them, Andy broke the news.

"So, I have some kind of big news to share."

"I knew it." Lilly squealed. "I knew there was something going on other than your big work promotion. You found someone, didn't you?"

"Not fair." Doug complained. "I still haven't found someone. Andy shouldn't get to have another 'someone' yet."

"Oh, poor Dougie." the girls pouted in unison.

"Maybe we can try to fix you up again." Lily offered.

"Of course, the last time didn't go so well." Andy reminded her.

"No one would have known he was a drug dealer. It's not like he was grunge, or anything. The man was gorgeous."

"And who knew they'd pull Doug in for questioning in the middle of a work day?"

"I still think they lock all their desks now because of me." Doug sighed.

After equal apologetic looks from the two women Doug turned it back to Andy, "So, what's the news?"

"Ok. I can't figure out a gentle way to say this, so I'm just gonna put it out there…" A deep breath, then "I'mdatingMirandaandwe'removingintogether."

"What?" Both Lily and Doug asked.

"Andy, slow down. And enunciate." Lily scolded.

"Ok. I said, 'I'm dating Miranda and we're moving in together." She cringed, closing her eyes and hunching her shoulders against the battery of verbal blows she expected. When there was no sound forthcoming, Andy cracked an eye open, and then opened both her eyes wide as she saw Doug counting money into Lily's palm.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Paying off a bet." Doug answered simply.

"What bet?" Andy spit out, thinking she should be getting angry about something.

"Andy, we knew something was up since Thanksgiving. Doug had his money on the law suit. I played the Miranda card."

"You were betting on my personal life?" Andy was astounded.

"We'll… yeah" Doug shrugged.

"Easiest fifty I've made in a long time." Lily grinned.

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"What's to be mad at? You've been busy, but you haven't blown us off, like before. You kept us in your life. Although you were keeping mum on this. I guess we couldn't blame you." Lily confessed

"But I thought you guys hated Miranda and all she represents."

"Sweetie", Doug began, "We never had anything against Miranda. Ok, maybe back when you swore daily that you hated her. But we were just backing you up. We never met the woman. Although, she is really hot in pictures." That earned Doug a punch in the arm. "But, really, all our opinions on Miranda were based on your assessment. We don't harbor any grudges for her. Besides, she kicked us some sweet product back in the day."

"I still use that Michael Kors bag all the time." Lily offered.

"So, you're ok with this?"

Doug and Lily looked at each other, shrugged and answered Andy, "Yup"

"It doesn't bother you that I just came out?"

"Are you serious?" Doug questioned. "Andy, look who you're talking too."

"Well, yeah," she conceded, "but this is me. I mean, who knew?"

"I did" Lily raised her hand which she used to catch the napkin thrown at her. "No, really, I did. At least I had inklings."

"Inklings?"

"Yeah. You had an odd relationship with Nate. And the last few people you ever dated… I don't know. Nothing jived. So I sort of suspected you were a closet case."

"Well, I didn't know." Andy scowled.

"But you do now." Doug cheered. "And who better to find out with?"

"You guys are jerks." Andy giggled.

"Yeah, but we're your jerks." Lily laughed along with her. "So we're all good, right?"

"I'm great." Andy spoke with relief. "This could not have gone better for me."

"Me either" Lily grinned, fanning her money out on the table. 

Andy turned the key in the door, smiling at the thought that she was home now. Dropping her coat in the closet, she went looking for Miranda. She found her where she left her, sitting at her desk, working. She walked in without hesitation and plopped herself on Miranda's lap, adding a soul searing kiss to the mix.

"Mmmm, what is this for?" Miranda inquired as she slid her arms around Andy's waist.

"This is because I missed you. And I'm really happy right now."

"It went well for you, I take it?"

"Better than I ever could have hoped." Andy's grin was almost blinding.

"So does this mean you are kidnapping me for the rest of the afternoon and locking me away in the bedroom?"

"Well, I don't want to drag you off kicking and screaming, but if your agreeable…"

"I believe I am."

"Oh goody"


	20. Chapter 20

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 20: Rating: PG A little angsty... Miranda just can not help herself sometimes.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 20

The holiday weekend ended on a very good note. The afterglow lasted through lunch time on Monday for Miranda. Although the constant stresses of the day were wearing, she was able to refrain from firing anyone and she even complimented her second assistant for getting her coffee right. The woman decided not to confess that it was Andy who had just dropped the coffee off on her desk to pass onto Miranda.

The week spiraled downwards. Botched run throughs, financial battles with Irv, a horribly depressing showing by a new designer Miranda had personally spot lighted. The list went on and Miranda's stress and anger grew. Her saving grace was returning home to Andrea in the evenings. Even on the nights they did not see each other until they were crawling into bed after eleven, the nightly presence of the younger woman in her bed, wrapped tightly around her body, was the only succor she required. She could recharge from the warmth of Andy's skin, the softness of her kisses, the tenderness of her touch. Hot, wild sex may not have been on the menu, but the affection and communion soothed her; mind, body, and soul.

Miranda entered the house Friday after eight hoping for a quiet evening at home to recover from the long, frustrating day that was the exclamation point on a long, frustrating week. As the front door clicked closed behind her she slumped her shoulders in resignation as the music emanating from the kitchen surrounded her. Following the thrum of the heavy base she turned into the room to find Andy standing at the stove, swaying and singing along with her iPod tunes.

"What is all this?", Miranda inquired a bit testily.

"Oh, hey." Andy beamed over her shoulder. "I didn't hear you come in. I expected you later.", she apologized.

"Yes, well. Here I am. What are you doing?", Miranda's voice barely covered the strain of controlled irritation.

"I'm making a bit of dinner. Care to join me?"

"No, I am not hungry."

"Did you already eat something?"

"No"

Andy turned the flame down under her pan to allow the sauce to simmer and turned to give Miranda her full attention. Miranda was rifling through the pile of mail and Andy could see she was excessively tense. Body language combined with her terse answers, Andy knew to tread lightly. Assuming it was a work catastrophe and hoping to be supportive of her partner, she attempted to draw out the thorn that was obviously in Miranda's side.

"So, what's wrong? Why are you so tense tonight?" Andy gently prodded.

"What's wrong?" Miranda repeated. "What is wrong, Andréa, is I have had a very long and tiring day to end an even longer week. I was hoping for some peace and quiet in the comfort of my own home, but instead I have come home to pounding noise and a mess to clean. What is wrong, is I spent twenty minutes of my life today listening to my ex-husband as he berated me for having an illicit affair with a much younger woman, and accused me of harming my children's emotional and mental health by exposing them to 'this perversion'. Then, as if that wasn't enough, I had to listen as he criticized me for allowing my 'concubine' to corrupt my children by permitting her to traipse around the house sans clothing. And, what is wrong, Andréa, is I can not wrap my mind around how you could possibly think you had the right to discuss 'lesbian sex'…_my_ sex life… with my daughters."

"Now hold on just one minute." Andy had been initially shocked into disbelief with Miranda's diatribe, until Miranda turned the last comment against Andy personally. Now, she was pissed. "I never discussed our sex life with the girls."

Miranda crossed her arms in an overt display of skepticism. Andy stomped the few strides across the room to get close into Miranda's personal space.

"What I _did_ discuss was the difference between sexual reproduction and intimacy. They've been covering sex-ed in health class and approached me with questions. Primarily, why you and I sleep together if we don't have the necessary biological equipment to make babies. So, being put on the spot, I answered them truthfully. And as to what gave me the _right_? You gave me the right when you asked me to move in. I was under the belief that invitation meant move in to be a member of the family. I had no idea it was just an arrangement for your convenience so you could have easy access." Andy turned on her heal and returned to the stove. She turned the burner off, grabbed the pan and threw it into the sink and then reached across the counter to switch the music off. She stormed past Miranda, bumping her with her shoulder in her hurry to get by.

"Where are you going?", Miranda demanded.

"I'm going to bed. Unless you're planning on kicking me out on the street."

"Don't be daft. I thought you were going to eat."

"I'm not hungry!" Andy yelled over her shoulder as she hit the stairway.

The silence was now thick and heavy. Miranda leaned against the counter, eyes closed and trying to control her breathing. Deep breath in, hold and release, blowing the bad energy out. After minutes of focusing on her breathing her mind began to wander, considering exactly what she had said to Andy. Her eyes finally opened, and she could not help but roll them at her own horrible behavior. Her back stiffened as she heard the front door open. Realizing it was only her assistant delivering the book, she relaxed again. Pushing herself from her perch, she poured a glass of wine and ventured into the hallway to collect the book, then wandered to her study to get some work done.

Andy stomped into their bedroom and slammed the door. In the bathroom she vigorously scrubbed her face and brushed her teeth. After moisturizing, she noted her face was pink from the angry friction of her fingers. Staring at herself for a few moments, she heaved an irritated sigh and slapped the light off as she exited. Collecting her night clothes and her lap top, she left their shared space and wandered out to "her" guest bedroom. Too angry to even think about sleeping at this point, she decided to try to get some work done. She had two articles in the queue to edit and she was working on her own submission she hoped to convince Miranda to use.

Miranda set the house alarm and shut off the lights as she made her way to bed. Entering her room she stopped in the doorway, astonished to find Andrea missing. She did not panic since she never heard Andy leave the house, but she was concerned with her absence. She readied for bed and then went in search of her love. She checked the family room and the girls' playroom before she made it to the guest bedroom. Opening the door, her eyes fell on the form of Andrea, sound asleep on top of the covers, still fully dressed. Miranda had to smile in appreciation of Andy's radiant beauty. Even in sleep the woman was a knock out.

Miranda moved to the bed and sat on the edge, close to Andy's back. She closed the laptop down and placed it on the bedside table. She stroked Andy's hair a bit, then ran her hand along the woman's back, softly calling her name to waken her.

"Leave me alone", Andy grumbled.

"Andréa, come to bed."

"I'm already in bed."

"I meant _our_ bed.", Miranda rephrased.

"No." Andy petulantly argued. "I don't want to."

"All right then, may I join you here?"

"Your house, do what you want."

Miranda chose not to respond to the baited comment. She chose to stay with a more nurturing role to accomplish her goals.

"Andréa", Miranda murmured, "you need to get out of these clothes."

"I don't wanna", she protested.

"Please, Andréa." Miranda shifted and began to remove Andy's shoes. "I'll help you"

"Fine." Andy gave in.

Miranda helped strip her out of her clothes and assisted redressing her in her pajamas. With a small struggle she was able to get Andy tucked in under the covers. She circled the bed to slip under the covers on the other side. As her weight settled on the bed she felt Andy shift, turning her back to Miranda. Miranda grimaced, but scooted across the bed, tucking her self in close to Andy and slipping an arm around her. "Is this ok?" she whispered close to Andy's ear.

"Whatever." Andy refused to relent. "You can sleep here, but don't think you're getting any of that _lesbian sex_ tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Miranda smirked.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

'What you said was really rotten."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Andréa," Miranda began, in a serious attempt to apologize. "I am so very sorry I attacked you like that. I was angry at Richard and I took it out on you."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious."

"I want you to know that you have every right to discuss anything you wish with the girls." Her arm pulled Andy in tighter against her body. "I never should have said that."

"It hurt, Miranda."

"I know. I'm sorry. Actually, I should be thanking you for having that conversation with them so I don't have to."

Andy snorted a laugh at that. "I should send you a bill."

"I would gladly pay it, no matter the price."

"Careful what you promise."

"Anything I have is yours." Miranda placed a kiss to the back of Andy's shoulder. "Anything", she reaffirmed.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. But I'm still mad. And you still aren't getting any tonight." she insisted.

After a moment of silence Miranda voiced a concern that niggled in the back her mind. "Andréa, why would you think I would kick you out?"

"Your house, your rules." Andy answered as a matter of fact. "And with everything you were listing, it sounded like you were heading to the end of us."

"Andréa, we were fighting. Just because I may be angry with you does not mean I don't love you. I never once said I took anything Richard said to heart. I was furious about the whole situation, but I was never considering kicking you out."

Andy turned onto her back to better look at Miranda. With a goofy grin on her face she accused, "You love me."

Miranda paused, taken aback at the change in topic. Realizing with startling clarity that this was indeed the first time she gave voice to her real feelings for Andrea, Miranda blushed and back peddled. "That is not the point."

"You love me." Andy pursued. "You said you love me."

"Yes, well…"

"No take backs." Andy happily gave Miranda a kiss. Just as Miranda caught up and was about to respond to the kiss, Andy pulled back. "Uh-uh. No way. I said you weren't getting any tonight, and I meant it. For the record, I'm still mad at you." Rolling back to her side, she snuggled back into Miranda. "I love you too. And you can plan on sending flowers, for starters." She pulled Miranda's hand in tightly to her chest and sighed. "Now leave me alone. I'm tired and I have to get some sleep."

Miranda smiled against Andy's back, placed another kiss to her shoulder, and settled into her pillow to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 21: Whoa, turbulent waters ahead. The subject of the rape comes up.

Rating: NC-17 / M

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 21 

The flowers did arrive. Miranda had gone to work for "just a few hours" while Andy lounged around the house. She was about to take Patricia for a walk when the door bell sounded. Having an impromptu race with Patricia to answer, Andy was laughing when she opened the door to find, not one, but four dozen roses on full display, not hidden in boxes.

'Andrea Sachs?" the gruff, Brooklyn voice barked.

"Uh, yes." She replied, slightly overwhelmed.

"Sign here." The clipboard was shoved at her. She signed and the man left her on the stoop with her flowers.

'_How rude'… eh, typical.'_ She hoisted the arrangements into the foyer, leaving them to place after her walk. She and Patricia headed off down the street, happy to have a clear, comfortable day for a stroll. They weren't in any hurry so Andy led Patricia to the dog park to give her a round of play time. Patricia's play time was more like meander slowly and sniff while other, younger dogs, bounded near in raucous attempts to get her to give chase. Andy reclined on a bench to observe over the lid of a steaming coffee. A half hour later, Andy was chilled enough to call it quits. Catching Patricia up was not a difficult task since the lumbering fur ball was never more than twenty feet away.

They were back in the house with Andy hanging her coat in the closet before she realized the flowers were missing. Turning in a circle, she stopped when she saw a single bud carelessly dropped on the bottom step of the stairway. Bending to pick it up, she paused when she saw another a few steps up. Straightening back up, Andy counted seven flowers leading her up the stairs. She followed, collecting the bouquet as she climbed. By the time she reached the floor of bedrooms, Andy had gathered fifteen roses. She saw another five leading to the room she still thought of as Miranda's. Placing the flowers on the table outside the room, Andy pushed the door open wide and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed, observing the tableau awaiting her.

Andy's eyes adjusted to the softened light of the bedroom. Curtains were pulled against the daylight and candles were lit to add an other earthly luminescence. Flowers were scattered about, creating a heady, seductive aroma. Miranda was reclining on the bed, a satiny sheet draped artistically over her nude body, covering her torso leaving her milky smooth shoulders in view. She moved, peeling Andy's attention to the one leg that was exposed to the hip. The clearing of her throat finally brought Andy's eyes up to meet her own.

"I thought, perhaps, you would allow me to beg forgiveness for my behavior last night, Andréa." The name rolled off her tongue like milk chocolate; sweet, delicious, and so bad for you.

Andy had already ruined her underwear when her eyes had first fallen on Miranda, now she was rendered incapable. She could not speak or move. She stood in the doorway, shaking from the intensity of her desire. Not breaking eye contact, Miranda reached out for a nearby rose and brought it slowly to her face, using the bud to caress her skin. She dragged the petals tantalizingly down her throat, across her exposed chest to her arm, following it to her fingers. As the bud glanced her bare thigh, Andy jolted from her catatonic trance and was able to reclaim some of her wits. She crossed the floor, unaware of crushing flowers beneath her tread. She knelt in the carpeting alongside the bed and reached for the rose Miranda held. Taking ownership of the blood red bud, Andy grabbed the corner of the bed sheet and peeled it slowly from Miranda's body, exposing her entire nudity. Andy kissed the petals of the rose before placing it against Miranda's lips. Then, leisurely began to draw a path over her body, using the flower like a paint brush.

"I do like the flowers", Andy stated. "Thank you."

Andy's eyes, following the trail of the stem, burned Miranda with their intensity, producing involuntary reactions along every inch of her skin. Miranda's skin erupted with goose bumps. When Andy reached her breasts the nipples hardened, standing at attention. Andy smirked at the sight and continued onward, across Miranda's abdomen, which twitched in anticipation, and down towards the center of her need. Teasing the rose over Miranda's apex, Andy smiled at the graying hair there, glistening with moisture. Her eyes flicking back to catch Miranda's, Andy needled, "I may be wrong, but I'm thinking you might be looking for some of that, there 'lesbian sex' we were talking about last night."

Miranda, unable to remain still any longer, began the promised begging, "Please, don't be cruel."

Andy dropped the rose and slipped a finger through Miranda's drenched folds. Pulling out, she sucked her finger into her mouth, cleaning it of Miranda's essence. "I get the impression that you've been thinking about this for a while."

Groaning, Miranda answered, "I have been thinking about _you_ all morning. Please, Andréa, don't make me wait any longer."

Andy took pity on the tormented woman. She was going to make her point, but she figured she could wait until after the festivities. She returned her hand to assist with Miranda's urgency. She stroked through wet lips, barely offering any friction to the sensitive skin. Miranda's hips arched from the bed, seeking fulfillment. Miranda reached for Andy, attempting to pull the woman in to increase the physical contact, but Andy dodged the attempt, pulling away from Miranda's grasp.

"No. You only get this." She stated a bit harshly, while pushing a single finger deep into Miranda. Miranda understood not to argue. She fell back onto the bed, hands digging into the sheets, as she tried to focus solely on the touch between her legs. Andy worked Miranda, playing in her slit, tickling at her opening, creating extremely undignified noises in the pooled liquid heat. Each increase in friction and pressure pulled an extended moan from Miranda. After minutes of torturous pleasure, Andy began to concentrate her efforts. She started to finger fuck Miranda, adding a finger whenever she grew too slick and swollen to offer any resistance. Andy was already to the fourth finger when Miranda suddenly realized Andy's intent. She gasped and released a shuddering "Oh God" with her nerves, but she did not try to stop or change events.

Andy had been slowing her thrusts with each additional finger and was now almost still. She reached slowly and twisted, testing the elasticity. After a few slow, deep thrusts, Andy went for the goal, before Miranda got too tense. Adding her thumb to the mix, Andy pushed slowly with a steady pressure until her knuckles popped through and Miranda had swallowed her entire hand. All motion ceased. Andy and Miranda were both holding their breaths. Forcing an exhale, Andy started to slowly twist her hand back and forth, creating sensation that was unlike anything Miranda had ever felt. The editor's entire focus was on her center. There was no other physical stimuli available to her, so she was consumed by the completeness of Andy inside of her.

It began as a slight tickle, a tremor that seemed to spread from the center of her back. Her body was possessed. It was arching, bending her like a bow off the mattress. The scream also started small, a whisper, like a kitten's mew. A chant that began with the name most revered, "Andréa", and ended in an incoherent primal yell. Miranda actually began to feel afraid that it would not stop. The orgasm rolled through her, pounding her like a surf. It finally broke, releasing her body, and she collapsed back to the bed. Andy was stunned to stillness with astonishment. When she did finally try to extricate herself, Miranda was thrown into racking after shocks. "Oh, God, No… Don't move. Not yet." she pleaded.

After a long break, Miranda stopped suffering tremors and was able to breath evenly. At that point she gave permission, "Andréa, I think you can exit now."

Andy pulled out as slowly as she had entered, not wanting to cause discomfort. When her fingertips slipped from Miranda's hold, an embarrassing flood followed. Andy sat back on her heels, staring in amazement. She was lost in the enormity of the experience. After a couple dozen heartbeats, Miranda called to her, "Andréa, will you please come here?"

Andy started from her hypnotic spell and crawled onto the bed, effectively burying herself in Miranda's welcoming embrace. Miranda was too spent to move much, but she was able to wrap her arms around her lover and soothingly stroke fingers through her hair. Concerned that Andy hadn't offered some glib comment, or even a sigh, Miranda queried, "Where are you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Can you come back to me?"

"Mmm. Yeah." And she shook off her lethargy. Pushing herself up, she offered her usual grin to Miranda. "So, I think we should have that talk now."

"Dear god. The things sex brings out in you. What have you to say?"

Andy pushed herself up, sitting in a modified lotus position. She pulled the top sheet up, covering Miranda for warmth and modesty. Then she reached for Miranda's hand and nervously played with her fingers. "Ok, so, here's the thing. You asked me to move in with you. For me, that means everything. It's tantamount to asking me to marry you. So when I agreed, I didn't just agree to be a roommate with benefits. I agreed to the whole package. That means, for all intents and purposes, I am your wife, the girls are my step kids, and you trust me with their lives. If that is in anyway not how you see this situation, then I'm taking back my agreement and I'm going home."

"I don't…"

"No. I'm not done yet. You told me you never shared your kids with anyone before me. You sent me off on, potentially life endangering excursions with them."

"Life endangering?"

"Don't get excited. I'm using a little artistic flourish for effect, here. God. The point is, you trusted me on multiple times with the care of your children. So, do you mind explaining why you had to have such a meltdown over a PG-13 conversation? They are old enough, you know."

"May I speak, now?"

"Yes."

Recovering from her post coital physical incapacity, Miranda pulled herself to sit back against the headboard. She reached again for Andy's hand, needing the contact as a life saver. "I have apologized for my poor judgment last evening. I explained that it was my anger toward Richard that I erroneously directed at you. I think you know why I had such a knee jerk reaction. It has nothing to do with you, or Richard, really. I am simply not ready for my babies to grow up. The realization that they even know what sex is, is a crisis for me. Tying that in with Richard's asinine ranting yesterday, simply blew it all out of proportion. Had I taken the time to process my own emotions before coming home, it never would have happened. Again, I apologize."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, about the moving in proposition…"

"You're changing your mind?" Andy asked, almost choking on the fear that chased the question from her larynx.

"No. Don't be silly. As you have rightly accused, I love you. I have been in love with you for quite a long while."

"Really? Since when?"

"We are not gong to do this now. I need for you to know, I asked you to move in here with our family because being apart from you leaves me with the feeling of a large, black hole in my chest. I can't sleep well without you near. Your presence gives me a sense of calm that I think I have only ever before experienced when holding my new born daughters. It is a completeness, a rightness, a sense of family. It horrifies me to think you would ever feel like a whore in my bed. If you believe I only want you here for, as you said, 'easy access', then you best go. I will not have you feeling like you owe me favors, or that all I want from you is sex."

"I don't. That was only said in the heat of anger."

"Never the less. I will not have you feeling cheap, or dirty, or guilty in our home or our bed."

Hearing the words, Andy could feel a heavier meaning in Miranda's voice. "This isn't just about us anymore, is it?"

"I…" Miranda stopped as a tear escaped past her lashes.

"Miranda? What is it?" Andy scooted closer, reaching to wipe the tear and offer comfort.

Swallowing the lump that had developed, Miranda forged on. "I would not be able to bear it if you ever thought that I was using you. If you ever saw me as no better than…"

"No. Whoa, hold on there. You couldn't be further away on the scale of humanity from him." Andy's ire began to rise in vehemence. "don't you _ever_ compare yourself to that bastard again. Do you understand me, Miranda?" Staring hard at the woman she loved, Andy could not fathom how Miranda's mind worked. "What the hell just happened? How did you get from a simple argument to comparing yourself to the rat bastard who raped me? Jesus Miranda, really? God damn it. What we do, what we share, is love. It is not about power or control. Do you feel it is? Do you believe what we just did was an attempt on my part to control you?"

"No, of course not."

"Tell me you know I would have stopped if you asked."

"Of course I know. Which is precisely why I didn't ask."

"Did you not want that?"

"Well…"

"Miranda, answer me. Did you not want to do that?"

"I don't think I ever would have approached you and asked for you to… with your whole hand. But once I realized what you were planning to do, I was… intrigued."

"Oh, Jesus." Andy was appalled. "Miranda, if you don't want me to do things, you have got to tell me. I never would have…"

Miranda's finger fell across Andy's lips, stopping her. "I think we're getting a bit off track. Darling," she leaned in and gave Andy a tender kiss. "Don't get crazy. You are no longer hearing me. I did not stop you, because I chose to experience it. I was not silenced by fear, or embarrassment, or anything else. I chose it. Now, can we agree that we are both in this for love, not power. I am not using you, and you are not using me. We are mutually invested with our hearts and you want to move in with me to create a family. We are absolute equals within this relationship. And if we decide to experiment with things sexually and get 'freaky', or 'kinky', or whatever, we can do so as we agree to it. Fair enough?"

"You want to get 'freaky'?" Andy asked through a goofy grin.

"That's what you took from this?"

"Ya wanna get 'freaky' with me now?"

Miranda rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Oh, what the hell."


	22. Chapter 22

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 22: The girls are home. And so is Miranda's ex.

Rating: NC-17 / M

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 22

Andy sipped mindlessly at her coffee, waiting for Miranda to descend from the bedroom. It was already eleven o'clock and they had just now managed to awake after their active night. Andy let her thoughts drift back over their marathon of sex. Although they didn't exactly break any kind of records in freakiness, it was Andy's first ever experience in mutual cunnilingus. Even now, closing her eyes, all she could see was Miranda sexily extending her leg over Andy's chest and lowering her hips so Andy could easily reach her center with a probing tongue. Andy had already been immersed in Miranda's scent and taste when she felt the first swipe of Miranda's own talented muscle. Andy had never been so over stimulated in her life. By the time her orgasm had released her to collapse back into the sweat dampened mattress, she could not physically move. She lay struggling for breath, her body tingling and suffering occasional spasms. Miranda had rolled to her side and, although weak from her own climax, she attempted to soothe Andy. Not getting any response but a breathless gasp, Miranda threatened to call the emergency services. A weak , amused "nnnnn…ooo" from Andy stayed her hand as she reached for the phone.

After a half hour, Andy regained enough strength to stand and Miranda assisted her into the shower. They washed quickly, removing the sweat and salt from their skin, followed by Miranda washing Andy's hair. Afterwards, as Andy sat waiting in the arm chair, Miranda changed the bedding. Crawling into clean, dry, warm sheets, the twosome sought each other out, meeting in the middle of the bed. Miranda stretched out on her back, pulling Andy into her. Andy snuggled in, nuzzling into Miranda's neck, breathing in her scent, finding a peaceful solace.

Lost in her memories, Andy never heard the cadence of Miranda's heels as she entered the kitchen. She jumped as Miranda's arms slid around her, a warm chuckle blowing across the back of her neck. "I think I know what was on your mind from the look on your face."

"Mmm, guess I'm pretty obvious."

"Are you upset?"

"No. Amazed, overwhelmed, enamored, stunned, and maybe a little proud, but not upset."

"Good." Miranda dropped a kiss to Andy's cheek, then released her to get herself a cup of coffee. Turning back to her love she smiled mischievously and reminded Andy, "It would appear we forgot to move you out of your apartment yesterday."

"I know", Andy grinned. "Do you have time today before the girls get home?"

"I do. In fact, I am taking the entire day off. So we have," glancing at her watch, "three hours before they arrive."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Well then, let us be off. Sunday traffic can be unpredictable."

The task actually took four and a half hours. Caroline and Cassidy were home and waiting with their irate father by the time the women stumbled through the front door, juggling boxes of books. The cartons hit the foyer floor as the pair of redheads slid across the tile into their weather chilled bodies. Hugs and murmured greetings distracted the family from the man who stood glowering in the front hall. After initial pleasantries were exchanged, Miranda asked the girls to help Andy with her belongings while she directed Richard to the study. The door closed and Richard turned on Miranda with venom, "What the hell are you up to, Miranda?"

"To what are you referring, Richard?", Miranda asked in a sugary pleasant voice.

"Don't play games with me. What do you mean by bringing your plaything into this house with my children? I won't stand for this, Miranda. I'll take you to court."

"Oh, stop blowing your hot air. I can afford the heating bill, I don't need your help."

"I…"

"Stop, Richard. Just stop. I will not explain myself to you. Nor will I defend my actions. If you think you can find a lawyer to agree to try this in a court of law, or even a judges chambers, feel free. But I am telling you now. If you do try to harm Andréa, or the girls with such a selfish act, I will destroy you. We are in the twenty-first century, Richard. People are allowed to love whomever they wish. The courts are backing same sex couples, especially now with same sex marriages gaining legal status. There is no evidence of any kind that I have hurt our children in any way with my relationship. And, if you actually listened to your daughters, you might realize that they adore Andréa, and I believe, if pressed, they will choose her over you. So I strongly recommend you let it drop."

Richard stood red faced and scowling at Miranda's words. He was holding his breath as he went over everything in his head. Blowing the breath out, he seemed to calm down a bit and Miranda hoped he would be more reasonable.

"I don't like this, Miranda."

"I know."

"I don't like this woman having a say in how my girls are being raised."

"Richard…" Miranda warned.

"I don't know her. It is a valid concern."

"I do know her. Do you think I would let someone of questionable character have a say in my girls lives? That I would let such a person near my children?"

"Well, no. But you did marry Stephen."

"And although he and I married under false pretense and the marriage failed, he was still a gentleman of mostly decent character. He never said a word against my girls." Before Richard could come up with anything else, Miranda continued, "Richard, you know how I am. You know I'm like a mother bear with those two. No one would dare try to harm a hair on their heads. Andréa has known me for close to three years. She has observed me with my children long before there was anything between us. She knows she would never survive intentionally harming my daughters. I think you know this is a false argument you are posing. Would you like to try to be honest now?"

"Fine. I don't want people finding out my ex-wife is a dyke. Are you happy now?"

"Oh yes. I am thrilled. Richard, you are easily one of the greatest asses I have had the displeasure to know. At times like this, I even wonder about my ability to judge character. To think I actually loved you."

"Miranda, this is ridiculous."

"No, Richard, _you_ are ridiculous. I see now that none of this has anything to do with our children. You are simply embarrassed to have to admit you were not man enough to keep your wife straight."

"Oh please…"

"I know. Rather backwards thinking for such a progressive man such as yourself. Don't worry, Richard. You can always blame Stephen for this twist of fate."

"Miranda, I swear…" Richard blew out in frustration.

"And I swear, if I find out you spend any time with the girls trying to disparage Andréa, our relationship, or this family, I will turn on you with everything my money can afford. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. As always." Richard backed down. "Fine, Miranda. I promise not to say a word against you and your playmate. But if I notice any odd behavior from _my_ girls, _I_ will come after _you_."

"Richard, they are entering their teen years. If that is the qualifier for your threat, you better have a lawyer on a very long term retainer."

Richard simply glared at Miranda, then wrenched the door open and stormed out. He was so angry he forgot to say goodbye to his daughters. The front door slammed and Miranda sat back heavily against her desk. Her moment of solitude was brief at best. Caroline entered and quietly appeared at Miranda's elbow.

"Did dad leave?"

"Yes, bobbsey, he's gone."

"I'm sorry we got you in trouble."

Miranda's eyes crinkled up in a genuine smile as she put an arm around Caroline's shoulders and hugged her close. "My darling girl. You did not get me in trouble."

"But dad's been real mad all week."

"I'm sure he has been. What exactly did you say to him?"

"Nothing, really. Me and Cass were just telling him all about our vacation. He wasn't even really listening to us until Cass told him about Andy getting up naked to help her when she wasn't feeling good. Then all of a sudden, he got red and started asking us all these questions. We pretty much had to go over everything we already told him. I told him all about how cool Andy was at Disney World and Cass went and told him about how we asked her about sex. He got real mad at that and then he wanted to know how long Andy had been coming around and everything. I don't know why he was so upset. It's not like Andy's been smackin' us around or anything."

"I know dear. It's just your father's manly way. Where is your sister?"

"Oh, right." Caroline startled. "Are you done down here? Andy needs your help upstairs."

"Oh, of course. What's the trouble?"

"She doesn't know where to put all her clothes."

Miranda and Caroline climbed the stairs to find Andy and Cassidy sitting on the floor in the hallway, each with a pile of clothes in her lap.

"Took ya long enough" Cassidy complained to her sister.

"Honestly, Andréa, this is the best you could do?"

"I didn't want to haul everything to the room only to have to move it again. "

"Mmmm, yes. Well, come along." Miranda ordered, leading them to her bedroom. Once in the closet, Miranda reviewed the collection and decided, "This isn't so bad. All we have to do is pull everything out of season." She began removing the items hung on the right. Andy stood back, her arms laden with her own sparse collection, as Caroline helped her mother strip half the closet bare. Once finished with their task, mother and daughter stood aside to allow Andy and Cassidy to unload their burdens.

"Miranda, what are you going to do with all of those?" Andy asked incredulously, pointing at the pile on the bed.

"Cara will take them for her church. Don't worry, Andréa, they will go to good use."

"Wow. What are they, like six months old? Worn only once?"

"Don't be silly. I wore some of them twice." Miranda's rejoinder had no venom, just sarcastic playfulness. Andy heaved an internal sigh of relief that she hadn't stepped on sensitive toes. "Is that all you had left of your belongings?"

"I, uh, still need a place for the… intimates."

"Of course. You may have this dresser."

Andy glanced at the dresser Miranda intended and instantly knew it had been used for the ex-husbands' things. A slight frown crossed her face as she tried to identify how that made her feel. Miranda's hushed voice next to her ear made her wince in reflex. "We can get a new bedroom set if you are that upset."

"No. Really. It's fine. Just a little weird."

"This entire relationship is a little weird." Miranda squeezed Andy's hand in understanding before turning away and changing the subject and atmosphere with a casual announcement, "What say we go out for ice cream?"

"Really?" Cassidy beamed.

"Yes. It has been a fruitful, busy day. I think we have earned it."

The girls were out the door and racing down the stairs before Miranda could change her mind. The smile of amusement across Miranda's face melted Andy's heart. Andy tugged at Miranda's hand, pulling her into a warm embrace. Wrapped in Andy's support, Miranda blew out the frustrated sigh she had been holding since her conversation with Richard.

"Was it so terrible?" Andy asked.

"The man is an ass. It should not come as a surprise to me. I knew it when I divorced him. However, I should have been more forthright with him before all this. I should have told him what I was planning from beginning. He is there father. He has a right to know."

"Did he tell you every time he was involved with someone new?"

"No."

"Then you owe him nothing."

"But I am the more mature adult."

"He would have had a cow either way. This way, we had a beginning without guilt. So screw him." Andy giggled, "Well, don't 'screw' him. Just forget about it."

Miranda closed the slight distance between them, pressing her suddenly hungry lips to Andy's. The contact blew the top off their simmering ardor, inflaming their desire from controlled smolder to burning flame in 0.3 seconds. As Andy felt the bed catch her fall, the voices of the girls yelling from the front door iced their interaction. "Mom, Andy, come on."

"Dear God. You are an addiction. I can't not want you. I have never felt such a constant desire." Miranda confessed, staring down at Andy.

"You? How do you think I feel? The most beautiful woman to ever grace the pages of _Runway_, and I get to be with her. No one would ever condemn me for wanting to turn my back on civilization and remain holed up here with you."

"But really, Andréa, wouldn't you think after last night that we might be able to take a short recess?"

"My mind says yes, but my body says no freakin' way."

"You are a smooth talker, aren't you?"

"Talked my way in here, didn't I?" Andy had placed her hand over Miranda's heart.

"You did." Miranda's face suddenly morphed into a serious cast. "From the moment in your interview when you said you did not fit in at _Runway,_ you had an in to my heart."

"MOOOMM! COME ONNN"

"All right, Caroline. We are coming." Miranda rose her voice a bit, making it known she was not pleased with Caroline's screaming.

"Speak for yourself. I was barely getting warm." Andy teased following Miranda across the floor. "Ow! What was that for?" she rubbed the spot on her arm that Miranda had just pinched.

"Just trying to help you get your libido under control. God knows I don't need to hear reports from Richard how my girlfriend corrupted my daughters at the ice cream parlor."

"I promise I'll be good." Andy capitulated. "At least until we get home."

They descended the stairs hand in hand, grinning at each other like a pair of simpletons. Once they reached the foyer Cassidy accused, "For Pete's sake, can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?"

The concussion of Andy's slap upside her head and Miranda's verbal admonishment hit her at the same time.

"Cassidy Marie. I have a mind to lock you in your room." Miranda glared at the girl, not giving her an inch.

"Sorry."

"Hmm. Maybe you should stay here and catch up on you school readings."

"I said I was sorry." Cassidy pleaded.

"She kind of has a point." Andy tried to help the child out. The glare turned up to meet Andy's amused eyes.

"Perhaps you should stay home too." Miranda countered.

"Can I be locked in my room?" Andy leered.

"Oh, do shut up." Miranda huffed, sounding remarkably like Emily. "Get our coats." she ordered Andy. Once the fur collar of her leather coat curled around her neck, Miranda was out the door, leading her family down the street in a regimental march towards the ice cream shop. Andy ducked into a Starbuck's and caught up to the family just as they were entering the ice cream parlor. She handed the cup off to Miranda and joined the girls in line, leaving a smiling Miranda to find a table.

Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Butter Crunch, and Mocha Coffee were the flavors of choice for the day. Miranda absently sipped her coffee while she enjoyed the chatter of her family. As they strolled down the sidewalk towards home Miranda took Andy's arm and moved in close to be heard without having to speak loudly.

"I believe you are happily unaware of the photographer who has been capturing our outing since you handed me my coffee."

"What? Where?" Andy stopped to look around. Miranda tugged her arm and pulled her along.

"Don't make a scene, Andréa. We do not need to feed their voracious appetites. Just walk along like nothing is amiss."

"Shit, Miranda. What are we going to do?"

"Absolutely nothing. Do you think if I was concerned with the potential outcome, I would be walking with you like this?" She squeezed Andy's arm briefly to make her point.

"You're ok with being outed already?"

"I am. Are you?"

"I guess I better be." Andy answered with resolve. "Oh, crap." came as an after thought.

"Is there a problem?"

"I guess I better call my parents."

"You have not discussed this with your parents yet?" Miranda was astounded.

"Not really."

"Not really? Just what have you told them?"

"I told them I was with you in Florida."

"But as an assistant and glorified babysitter?"

"That may be what the assumed. I didn't specifically say."

"Andréa, when we arrive home, you will call your family. And if you have other friends that need to know, you will make those calls too."

"Who have you told?"

"My girls."

"That's all?"

"They are the only ones in my life that matter."

"Fine. I'll make the phone calls. But you better be on stand by to pick up the pieces."

"You don't think it will go well?"

"I really don't know." Andy answered honestly.


	23. Chapter 23

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", J don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 23: Phone home.

Rating: PG-ish / K-ish

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 23

Andy chose the study as her communications base. She could most easily feel Miranda's presence emanating from the warm colors, the orderly desk, the family pictures, and the comfortable couch they shared on numerous occasions. As the phone rang in Cincinnati , Andy felt her heart rate increase. By the third ring, she thought she was going to throw up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom," Andy's voice was a little screechy .

"Hi honey. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. I, uh, I wanted to give you guys a heads up on a couple things."

"Should your father pick up the other line?"

"Um, yeah. That'd be good."

Within a count to twenty her father picked up.

"Hi Andy. What's the news?"

"Um, well… There have been a few changes going on in my life. Um, some things that are kind of surprising at first, although Lily wasn't surprised."

"Honey," her mom's voice cut in. "Try to focus."

"Oh. Right. Ok. So I've moved to a new place. And I'm in a new relationship. In fact, the relationship is why I moved. It obviously made sense to move into the more established home."

"Andy, you're being too evasive. What's the problem with this?"

"Well, this relationship sort of confirms that I'm not exactly… um… straight."

"I'm sorry, what?" her dad asked.

"Apparently I'm bisexual."

"Well. Um, that is news." her mom put in. "Is this a first time experience for you?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. But it is easily the most…, the truest, the…"

"We get the idea. Honey, it's ok. We aren't going to condemn you. We just want you to be true to yourself and happy."

"Thanks dad."

"But Andy, I think there's more to this." Andy's mom could always ferret out the truth where Andy was concerned.

"Um, yeah, there is. Now , mom, promise to keep a level head."

"Andy…"

"No, really mom. Promise you won't fly off the handle."

"I promise to bite my tongue until I have had time to process whatever you tell me."

"Thanks. Ok. Um, Remember the trip to Florida?"

"You met someone in Florida?"

"Mom, hang on. I didn't meet her in Florida. I went with her to Florida."

"But Andy, I thought you said you went there with Miranda and her children."

"Yeah, I did. Congratulations, you're grandparents."

"Andy, what are you saying?" Her father's voice dropped to his angry baritone.

"I'm with Miranda. We've been together since the vacation."

"Andy, are you insane?"

"Dad.."

"No, Andy. Miranda Priestly? Your boss?"

"She's not really my boss anymore."

"Just because there are a few layers between your positions now, does not make her any less your boss. Jesus, Andy, I thought we raised you with more ethics than this."

"Ethics? That's what you're concerned with?"

"That is just one item for discussion. Obviously, the elephant in the room is Miranda Priestly. I mean, Andy… your history with this woman. I have concerns. Did she pressure you?"

"What? No she didn't pressure me. Mom, tell him…"

"Andy, I am still biting my tongue. Leave me out of this for now, please."

Andy could tell her mother was speaking through clenched teeth. This was not going well.

"Ok. Look. I am not going to have you attack either of us. You need to have a little faith in me. I am not delusional. I am not suffering PTSD from the rape. I am not under anyone's influence. And I am not drugged. I am completely sober and sane. I am in love with Miranda and she loves me. We are two consenting adults who have decided to enter a permanent relationship. We are equal partners in our home and our family. No one is controlling anyone here. We are a family. If that is too hard for you to understand and accept, then we have nothing more to say."

"Whoa, hold on a minute, Andy. Don't make rash decisions. Do you really want to cut ties with us over this?"

"I don't want to cut ties at all. But there won't be much for us to say to each other if you can't accept my life. And this _is_ my life. Everything else comes after my family."

"I thought we were your family."

"You are family, dad. And I really want you to be a part of my life. But you're going to have to figure out a way to come to terms with my relationship. Otherwise, all we'll ever have is strained phone conversations."

"Ok, I think I'm ready to say something now." Andy's mom spoke up. "I think we need to take some time with this, Andy. I think we should hang up for now and talk again in a couple of days. Your dad and I need to process. Honey, you've been living this and you're much further along than we are. We just need some time to catch up."

"That sounds like a good idea, Joanna. Andy? Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, dad. Mom, that sounds like a good plan. Just… don't leave me hanging too long, ok?"

"Of course not, honey. We'll call you Tuesday night."

"Ok. Oh, before you go. The reason I called today, specifically, is that we were caught on camera today." A sharp intake of breath warned Andy of a coming outburst. "No, no, nothing bad. It was just the family out having ice cream. But with the gossip rags the way they are, well, expect the worse."

"All right, Andy. Thank you for the warning." Her mom's voice sounded thin and tense. "We'll call Tuesday."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye honey. We love you."

"Love you too."

Andy hung up feeling like she had been hit by a bus. She curled into the corner of the couch and tried to analyze the conversation. She opened her eyes when she felt her feet being lifted from the cushion. Miranda sat and pulled Andy's feet onto her lap. She began to massage Andy's legs while she waited for the run down. "It could have been worse." Andy offered glibly.

"Was it really that bad?" Miranda asked, concern lowering her voice.

"It wasn't that good. Not a total freak out, but not exactly jumping for joy with open arms of acceptance."

"And the problem was…?"

"They were ok with the general idea, just not the specifics."

"Ah. So it was me."

"But that's their problem, not mine."

"They have never met me. Therefore, the problem arises from what information they received from you and, I presume, the fact that you work for me."

"Wow, you're good at this. Maybe you should have been a detective."

Miranda dug her fingers into flesh, extracting a squeal. "I believe it is you who wanted to be an investigative journalist."

"Until I discovered the error of my ways."

Miranda pushed Andy's feet to the floor and stood. Leaning over Andy she asked, "Are you at all interested in dinner?"

"I think I could eat."

A soft smile and a warm kiss were her rewards for a good answer. "Come along then. The girls are 'starving', or so they say."


	24. Chapter 24

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 24: Tuesday.

Rating: PG-13 / K+

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 24

Andy spent her day on Tuesday jumping every time her phone rang. She finished her day of work at five and sent a text to Miranda to let her know she was heading home to be with the girls. Miranda had meetings all afternoon so she was staying late to get some of her "real work" finished. Andy made it home by six to find the girls in the family room, engrossed in their homework assignments. Anxious over the impending phone call, Andy decided to hang out with the twins to absorb their normalcy. Cassidy was the first to notice.

"Andy, what are you doing?", she asked curiously.

"I'm just hanging out."

"But your not even watching t.v. aren't you bored?"

"Nope. I kind of like the quiet."

"You're scared.", Caroline accused from her spot on the floor.

'What? No I'm not." Andy weakly denied.

"Yes you are. You're worried your parents won't call. Or if they do, you think it'll be real bad."

"How do you know so much?" Andy pointedly enquired.

"We aren't stupid, Andy. We're more aware of things than you know."

'So it seems. Well, since you know so much, what do you think about the whole situation?"

Caroline crawled up onto the couch to sit next to Andy and took a moment before answering. Finally, with both Andy and Cassidy waiting for her answer she explained it as she saw it.

"Your parents never met us. So I think it would be unfair if they decide to split with you because of us. I mean, they should give us a chance. I know mom would never turn her back on me or Cass. She would love us no matter what. And I don't see what the problem is, anyway. It's not like you robbed a bank or killed someone. So you want to be in our family, so what? We have fun. We've been real happy since you came back to work for mom. She's been real happy. And me and Cass already have grandparents. So, what's the big deal? We love you. That can be good enough, can't it?"

Andy dragged Caroline into a huge hug. "Oh, sweetie. That is more than good enough. Thank you."

Andy stayed with the girls for the rest of the evening. They were in the middle of dinner when Andy's cell rang. Andy left the table after telling the girls to stay and ran to Miranda's study.

"Hello"

"Hi honey. How are you?"

"Hey mom. I'm good. For now."

"Oh, Andy, don't worry. We aren't giving you an eviction notice."

"Oh. Well, that's good." Andy sounded relieved and brighter. It was a good sign that her mother was joking with her. "Is dad there?"

"Yes. He's on the other line under strict orders to keep his mouth closed. He's pouting, but I think it's for the best, for now."

"Oh. Ok."

"So, Andy, tell me about the girls."

"What?"

"The girls. Miranda's twins. I would like to hear about them. The last I knew, you thought they were little spoiled terrors. I would assume your opinion has changed?"

"Nah. Their still little terrors. But I love 'em. Caroline is the spitting image of Miranda. Like a little clone. She is direct, straight forward, and won't pull a punch. But, if she loves you, you know you're loved. Cassidy is a little more reserved. She's… softer, gentler. More empathic. She's the first to give a hug or a smile."

"So she takes after you?" Joanna interrupted.

"Yeah," Andy laughed, "I guess you could say that." Andy's voice grew warm and strong as she went on about the girls. "They are both so amazing. They're intelligent, funny, and so talented. When they practice their piano, it's like I get a free concert every time. Miranda has done such a wonderful job with them. I know they used to be horrible, but I think Miranda discovered the error of her ways and has made some rule changes that has them absolutely blossoming."

"Honey, are you in love with Miranda or her children?"

"Both, I think." she answered honestly.

"Andy, your father and I would like a chance to meet them."

"Ummm, who?"

"All of them. Miranda and the children. We don't want to be overly intrusive, but your dad has a business trip to Delaware in a few weeks. Maybe we could plan a circuitous route and stop in New York for the weekend."

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess that would work."

"Don't worry, we wont intrude on the family. We'll just stay in a hotel. It will give us all a chance to meet and then recover." Joanna laughed a bit nervously.

"Ok," Andy felt better about the idea with an escape plan implemented. "That'd be great. What weekend?"

"The second weekend in February. Will that work for you?"

"I'll have to check with Miranda, but my schedule should be free. I'd say yes, tentatively."

"Good. Now, before we go, you should know about some reservations we have."

"Ok. I'm ready."

"Honey, we have concerns, not only for the ethical implications, but also because of the age difference. And before you get all defensive, please hear me when I say these are concerns. They are not attacks against either of you. It is part of the reason we want to meet everyone. See you all together. Do you understand?"

"No I don't." Andy began. She sounded more confused than angry. "I would understand if you could just accept this because it's me. I don't see why you think you need some kind of proof to back up what I've been telling you. But, if coming out here to meet my family will somehow help you to accept everything, then I'm all for it. I'll look forward to seeing you in February. I can't say the same for Miranda, but we'll all deal."

"Fair enough. Well, I'll let you go. We'll talk to you again soon."

"Ok, mom. Love you.

"You too, dear. "I love you too'" George called out before the phone disconnected.

Andy went in search of the girls and found Miranda had come home and was chatting with the twins while eating the remainder of Andy's meal. Andy stood in the doorway to spy on the interaction of her family. The warmth that engulfed her heart as she heard Miranda's laughter over the tale of Cassidy's latest Wii triumph over Caroline was deeper and more comforting than anything she could remember. In this moment she understood that Caroline's words were her truth. This family was all she needed… ever. Refocusing on the family after her moment of introspection, Andy realized she had been caught. Miranda's eyebrow arched with eye contact, asking more questions than Andy had answers for, yet. Andy entered the kitchen and accepted the love that was waiting for her.

"Hey. You made it home earlier than I expected." Andy stated as she pulled a chair out to have a seat.

"Miraculously, the photo selection for the Balenciaga layout was as close to perfect as I could ever hope. Was your evening as fortunate?"

"I'm not sure."

"Really?" The eyebrow inched towards Miranda's hairline again.

"Are we busy the second weekend in February?"

"If being tied up with New York fashion week events constitutes busy, then yes, we are."

"Oh. I can't believe I forgot that."

"Hmmm. What alternative event is occurring that weekend?"

"My parents are coming to town."

The eyes of all three Priestly women grew round with that statement.

"Your parents are coming here?" Cassidy was the first to voice the disbelief.

"That's their plan."

"Are they going to stay here with us?" Caroline queried.

"No. No, they'll be staying at a hotel. Their decision. I was told it would relieve some of the stress. I think they were thinking of having dinner with us?"

"You think." Miranda's voice was flat, unemotional. Andy figured she was either in shock or beyond pissed.

"Yeah. I mean, it's pretty much just an idea at this point. Nothing in stone or anything."

"Perhaps it would be a good time for them to visit." Miranda offered. "I'll be too busy to even notice."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war, Andréa. And I feel I am correct in thinking this situation encompasses both options."

"I should tell them to plan another time." Andy smiled weakly.

"No, no. That weekend will be fine. It will give me a reason to avoid a night of fawning imbeciles. Let them have their weekend, Andréa. We will make do."

"Miranda, I don't think it's a very good idea. We'll be too busy and too stressed out. We'll plan another time."

"Darling, it will be fine. Don't worry."

"Mom?"

"Yes Cassidy?"

"Caroline and I won't be here that weekend. That's Dad's weekend."

"Oh, well…"

"Miranda." Andy's voice was accusing. "Don't even try to play innocent. You knew. You know everything on your calendar for the next three years."

"Don't be absurd."

"You knew."

Miranda's eyes were dark slits when she replied. "Fine. Reschedule your weekend." She rose from the chair and headed out of the room. "Caroline, please take care of the dishes. I have some business to attend to."

The girls and Andy stared at each other for a few moments, not quite sure what had just happened. Finally Andy stood and directed them, "Why don't you two clean this up and then get ready for bed. We'll be up to say goodnight in a bit."

"Ok, Andy."

Andy followed Miranda to her study. She found her partner standing at the window, concentrating on the darkness beyond the pane. Andy could feel the defensive energy rising off Miranda. Opting to keep her distance for safety she hopped onto the edge of the desk.

"Will you tell me what just happened, or would you prefer I work it out myself."

"Oh, please do. You know how I am a slave to your deductive reasoning. A veritable Sherlock Holmes."

Andy smirked, accepting the sarcastic challenge. "Ok. As soon as I told you the proposed date you knew it was Richard's weekend with the girls. So, you, with your over protective sensibilities, jumped at the idea of meeting the parents without submitting your children to their judgmental, small minded, unforgiving scrutiny. You think it would be preferential to meet them when the first impression they'll have of you will be the over stressed, over tired, and probably under caffeinated dragon queen of _Runway_ magazine. How am I doing so far?"

"You forgot undersexed." Miranda muttered.

"What? Oh no. No way, sweetheart. I won't be taking any of the blame for your foul mood." Andy laughed. She actually laughed at Miranda's discomfort. Miranda tensed when she heard Andy shifting off the desk behind her, but relaxed with Andy's body heat against her back. Arms wrapped around her in an exaggerated hug. "And there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that you will ever be able to truthfully accuse me of not taking care of your needs." Andy's hot breath tickled against Miranda's ear, causing a tremor to run down her spine.

"For the record, I am not over protective."

"You plan on doing time for perjury? We might be able to work out a fine payment in trade." Andy teased, running a hand down Miranda's side to scratch a blunt nail along her hip.

Miranda turned in Andy's arms and grabbed the younger woman's shirt collar, pulling her into a heated, needy kiss. Breaking the kiss to leave Andy gasping, Miranda growled, "I do not want my girls to be hurt. I will not subject them to, as you said, your parents' 'unforgiving scrutiny'."

"Miranda, my parents may have issues with you and me being together, but they would never do anything to hurt the children. I am sure they will be respectful and accepting of the girls, despite what they may decide about you." The last was said with an evil, taunting grin.

"Are you looking for a fight tonight, Andréa?"

"No. I was thinking more along the lines of aggressive sex."

"Why are you trying to distract me?"

"So that I'll be able to get my way on this." she admitted.

"What do you propose we do about the inevitable meeting?"

"I think, to be honest, I agree with you. I'm sure my mom really does want to meet the girls, but for our first inspection, I think it should just be the two of us. They need to be able to get their 'concerns' out and that won't happen with Caroline and Cassidy around."

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Because you need to process. Don't you just love that word?" Miranda tried to pull away from Andy but was unsuccessful due to Andy's tightened grip. "No, don't leave. You need to consider what's happening here. These are my parents. Remember me? I'm the one your in love with. The one you insisted move in with you. You knew I had family in Ohio. Parents who are as protective of me as you are of your kids. You had to know this would come up at some time."

"I preferred it when they were merely an abstract thought. I'm not comfortable with the reality."

"Hence the 'aggressive sex'. I want to distract you enough so it isn't as threatening. Miranda," Andy forced the eye contact, her voice lowered from intimacy. "I'm not going to leave. If my mother rails against you and my father threatens to disown me, they'll lose. I chose you. A long time ago. I chose you before I even knew we had a possibility. I will choose you every time. Meeting my parents may be uncomfortable, but it shouldn't be any worse for you than going into a finance meeting. Only, it would be a good idea if you at least try to make a good impression. Now, let's go say good night to the girls and then proceed to forget everything else."


	25. Chapter 25

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 25: Oh crap… the press.

Rating: NC-17 / M Mature audiences only, please

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 25 

Andy was successful with her plan. Miranda was able to forget her own reservations for the rest of the week. Andy wisely did not bring the subject of her parents up and the girls even knew not to mention the impending day of doom. The weekend arrived in a whisper. Miranda went in to work on Saturday and the twins had plans with friends, leaving Andy free to fill her time as she wished. Doug was out of town and Lily was tied up with a new show, so Andy used her time in a self beneficial manner; she wrote. She spent eight gloriously uninterrupted hours buried in research, developing an article she planned to present for consideration in _Runway_.

Miranda and the girls converged on the front stoop, the twins waiting impatiently for Miranda to unlock the door. The door swung open and the girls ran past, leaving Miranda in the foyer. As their feet pounded up the stairs to their rooms, Andy came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. She gave Miranda a welcoming smile and a chaste kiss, before handing her the tea.

"You knew I was home?"

"I might have had some inside information." she smiled.

"Who is your 'birdie'?"

"I can't reveal my sources. It would be unethical." Andy followed as Miranda headed up the stairway towards their bedroom. "What's up with the girls?"

"Who knows. A day with friends, and parents become obsolete. I prefer to consider it a rest bit. I'm sure we'll be getting an earful by dinner."

Miranda moved about the room, changing from her work attire to more casual home wear. The undressing went smoothly. Her redressing attempt, however was greatly impaired. Andy had suddenly become incredibly handy. When lips closed over a lace clad nipple, Miranda gasped out, "The girls. Andréa, we can't."

"Door's locked." Andy argued, continuing her oral exploration of Miranda's newest bra.

"The bedroom door was wide open.", Miranda vividly remembered.

"No. Closet door." Thumbs slid under the thin band of the matching lace thong, tugging with insistence. Andy sank to her knees, sliding the lace down Miranda's legs, and then dragging her nails back up. Miranda was shivering with heightened excitement. From her position on the floor, Andy pushed at Miranda's hip, turning her around. "What are you doing?" Miranda panted.

"I thought it was time you actually enjoyed someone kissing your ass." Andy stated solemnly before proceeding to back up her statement with lips, and tongue.

"Oh. My. God." Miranda breathed as Andy's mouth unabashedly made love to her derriere. Andy's hands ghosted up Miranda's thighs, her fingers tickling over hip bones before sliding back down to push at her knees, nudging trembling legs further apart. Miranda bent over, grappling through thousands of dollars worth of designer clothing, searching for something for support. Her hands grasped onto a hanger and she clung on for dear life as an extremely talented tongue worked her into a lather.

Andy new their window of time was narrow at best. The girls would come looking for them and Miranda would not be happy being discovered in the closet. She manipulated Miranda perfectly. Her tongue slipping in and out, lapping up every drop to keep Miranda clean, her left hand kneading a soft globe of a gorgeous butt, and her right hand sneaking in to surprise Miranda at her central collection of nerves, Andy brought Miranda crashing over an abyss and sinking to her knees.

Pressing her lips to the center of Miranda's back, Andy mumbled, "Hope that'll keep you until tonight."

"Mmmm." Miranda hummed in appreciation. "I think it just got me started."

"Oh, well, sorry. We probably don't have enough time." As if planned they heard, "Mommm. Caroline and I are hungry. Are we eating soon or should we have a snack?"

"Have a snack." Andy yelled.

"Really, Andréa. Must you?"

"Hey, it was that or they would have come knocking." Andy stood and reached a hand out to Miranda. "Come on. I'll give you a hand." She pulled Miranda to her feet and then proceeded to assist in getting her dressed. As she pulled the lace thong back into place, she added a swipe of her tongue for good measure, causing Miranda to jump. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." 

The evening passed with an undercurrent of sexual tension sparking between Andy and Miranda. Caroline and Cassidy, oblivious to their mother's condition, made up for their initial parental snubbing by chattering non stop about their day with their friends. They had a brunch at the 'coolest café', and then they went shopping at some of the 'trendiest boutiques'. Cassidy found the 'cutest bag ever' and Caroline put some of her Christmas money on a 'seriously hot' top. Andy was a little concerned about the 'seriously hot' until Miranda explained the girls were using hot the same way they used cool.

They went out for dinner, gambling their privacy in order to treat the girls to the newest experience in celebrity dining. Miranda made the choice from insider information. She really had no idea who the latest teen idols were, but she was assured by her new first assistant that this would be a sure hit with the girls. The food was deemed acceptable and the wine complimenting, but it was a bust for celebrity spotting. The twins, although disappointed, never complained. They were too busy laughing with Andy and trying to get their mother to agree to hosting a sleep over.

They didn't get home until close to 9:30 and the girls were dragging. When the front door closed, Miranda ordered everyone to bed. Andy glanced at her in surprise until she noted the glint in Miranda's eyes, then she was racing the girls up the stairs

.

Sunday morning Miranda and Andy decided to lounge in bed after a night of playful interactions, rather than rushing into the day. Miranda was enjoying the weight of Andy straddling her hips while fingers dug into the muscles of her back, forcing the knots away, when her phone buzzed. Andy grabbed the cell and noted the caller, "It's Irv."

"Really. Well, let me answer." Miranda rolled, tipping Andy to the mattress.

Andy handed her the phone and then sat back to listen in on Miranda's half of the conversation.

"Hello Irv…. No I haven't… Yes, actually, we are… No, it is not… That is none of your business… I really don't think so… Well, I don't know, hold just a moment." Miranda pulled the phone from her ear and turned to Andy. "Darling, are you planning on pursuing a sexual harassment lawsuit against me?" The quirk of Miranda's lips told Andy that Miranda was in the mood to tease.

"Um, I hadn't really considered it. Is there any money in that?"

"I'm sure I don't know."

"I guess I could look into it."

Returning to the phone, Miranda continued. "Did that answer your question, Irv?… Oh, I'm sure you could try, but I don't think it will prove to be a successful gamble… Because, even if Andréa does not sue, I will. If you try to fire either one of us for this, I will slap a lawsuit against you and Elias-Clarke. Is that a bet you want to make?… I can assure you, this will not have a negative effect on sales. If anything, we will likely see a spike… Maybe you should think about everything a little more and we can talk tomorrow… Very well. Goodbye."

"Something I should know?" Andy asked, her voice muffled by her lips pressed against Miranda's thigh.

"I believe we have finally been outed."

"Who?"

"The Post. Page six, Sunday edition, of course."

There was a soft knock before the door was pushed open a crack. "Mom? Andy? Can we come in?"

"Of course, Bobbsey." Miranda called as she pulled the covers over their bodies.

The door swung open to admit Cassidy carrying a tray of fruit, juice, and coffees, followed by Caroline with the cream, sugar, and news papers.

"What is all this?" Miranda wondered.

"Breakfast in bed." Caroline answered. "It was Cassidy's idea." They placed the trays on the foot of the bed and Caroline grabbed the top paper and held it up for everyone to see. "Look! We're in the paper. They gave us a half page spread. That's, like, awesome for page six."

"Good to see someone appreciates their efforts." Andy muttered.

"Shush, darling." Miranda placed a hand on Andy's leg. "Let me see that, Caroline." she reached for the newspaper. Holding the page so Andy could see, they got their first look at how the press would display their relationship. The first photograph was from their return stroll from their ice cream run. It was the moment Miranda told Andy they were being followed. It was actually a flattering photo, showing Miranda leaning in close to Andy, leaving the action to the viewers' imagination and the printed innuendo underneath. "The Ice Queen Thaws. Our intrepid photojournalist uncovered a hidden secret on the streets of New York. As you can see, the queen of fashion has found a most loyal subject in one Andy Sachs. Ms Sachs is known to have been the dragon lady's personal assistant at _Runway _magazine. I guess we now know how she was assisting." There was a second, smaller picture of them leaving the restaurant the previous night.

"I actually thought we were off the hook. Why didn't they print it last Monday?" Andy puzzled.

"They were most likely waiting for the weekend edition. A story this juicy needs the greatest exposure."

"So I guess we're out."

"Your powers of observation never cease to astound me." Miranda couldn't resist the sarcastic jab.

"Mom, are you mad?" Cassidy posed.

"No, darling. I am not mad. Not even a little bit upset. We knew this would happen. Andréa and I decided we had nothing to hide. So we will let them play their games and we will refuse to reply to their insults. Now, what did you girls bring us for breakfast?"

Before the girls were able to climb onto the bed, Andy sent them off to the kitchen to gather some yogurt, granola, real cream for the coffee, and brown sugar for a special treat. At Miranda's unasked question Andy simply stated, "Clothes?". They both made it to the closet and back, dressed in comfy clothes, before the girls returned. Being dressed made eating breakfast in bed with the children present a much easier enterprise. 

After their repast, the decision was made for a family outing to the park. It was a cold, overcast day, so everyone bundled up. Cassidy even tied a scarf around Patricia's thick neck. Heading out the door, Andy almost fell down the steps when she saw Miranda pull a wool knit hat over her iconic hair. Miranda simply lifted her chin and stated, "It is freezing out and you have proposed a walk in the park. Do you honestly expect me to get frost bite for vanity's sake?"

"Well, no. I just figured you might have some fancy fur designer work of art."

"Really, Andréa. I think you are becoming quite the snob."

"I suppose I am." Andy chuckled in agreement as they started down the street.

The snow began while they were at the skating rink. Cassidy and Caroline had decided they wanted to skate when they saw some of the boys from school playing in a pick up hockey game. Miranda rolled her eyes at their blatant attempt at flirting. Finding a bench near a heat generator, Miranda settled in to observe her daughters' first steps into their teens.

"I still see them as babies." she confessed to an understanding Andy.

"I know. And yet, in another year or two, we'll be beating the guys off the front stoop with brooms."

Andy was expecting a smack for that one, but instead, Miranda's hand clamped tightly around her own.

"Andréa, I'm not ready for this."

"You will be. When you need to be, you'll be ready."

"You will have to help me through. It has been far too long since I have been in their place. You will need to guide me."

"I'll be here. We'll make it through. And they'll still love you at the other end. I promise."

"Good. Thank you."

The subject was over, for now. Andy knew Miranda would deny the moment ever occurred, that she might have been worried or afraid in regards to her own abilities. But, Andy had it imprinted in her mind. Like so many other moments that she would never forget. From their first meeting, to her first vision of Miranda's decent at the gala, to finding Miranda in tears in Paris. So many important images Andy had filed in her memory, all converging to create the woman she loved beyond all others. This moment, with the snow falling and hushing life around them, was another reason for Andy to fight for this woman. Who else would bear witness to the humanity of Miranda Priestly in such an honest display? Who would carry the banner for the dragon most everyone feared? Andy was Miranda's chosen champion and she, at this moment, was more than willing to die trying to protect their family.

The girls ran up to the bench, still panting from their exertion on the ice. "Can we go?" Caroline pleaded. "It's really cold out here and I can't feel my toes."

"My fingers are frozen." Cassidy added as she dug her hands deep into Patricia's fur. "We need to go home and have some of mom's hot chocolate"

"What makes mom's so special?" Andy asked, curious about the answer.

"She uses real milk and real chocolate." Cassidy beamed.

"Can't fight that. Let's go." Andy agreed and stood, easily pulling Miranda up with her.

The family's journey home was slowed due to worsening conditions. The snow was falling heavily and piling up fast. The walkways were slick and everyone had to resort to shuffling instead of striding. Andy followed along behind with Patricia, valiantly controlling her laughter at the sight of Miranda Priestly shuffling along the sidewalk, holding hands with her daughters as they attempted to support her. Despite their best efforts, it was usually Miranda who was holding them up from a near wipe out.

Home, at last, the girls bounded up the steps and danced in place on the stoop, waiting for Miranda to open the door. As they burst through the door, the girls vocally complained about the conditions. "Oh, it is so cold out there." "What were we thinking?" "Yeah, whose idea was it to go to the park?" "I think Patricia has icicles in her fur."

"Girls, please settle down. Cassidy, go get everything together for the cocoa and Caroline, go pick out a movie." Miranda commanded as she hung her coat. The girls dispersed and Miranda turned into Andy, snuggling into her warmth. As her lips ghosted across Andy's throat she asked, "Yes, Andréa, whose suggestion was it to go out into the wilderness?"

"Hey, I'm not about to complain. It's all working out to my benefit. I'm looking at a cup of home made hot chocolate, a movie date, and, if this is any indication, a make out session with my girlfriend. It all looks good to me."

The laugh that was muffled against her neck chased a shiver of excitement down her spine. "I always knew you were good at plotting. Did you plan this from the start?"

"Nope. It's all just a happy coincidence." she grinned.

Miranda kissed the grin from Andy's face, effectively replacing it with smoldering lust. "Wow. Um, can we skip the cocoa and the movie and move on to the make out session?"

"The girls would be very disappointed."

"What about me? What about my disappointment?"

"We'll just have to work on changing it to anticipation. For, as you know, I do not disappoint."

Andy stood stunned in the hallway, watching Miranda walk away. Once her tantalizing hips were out of sight, Andy jolted back to earth and followed along, calling out boisterously, "Ok, let's have some cocoa."


	26. Chapter 26

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 26: And now they know…

Rating: PG /K+

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 26

The alarm pulled Andy out of bed well before the sun thought of brightening the winter sky. Miranda was already gone from the bed, most likely centering herself with a yoga routine in the exercise room. Andy's exercise regimen was a bit more sporadic. She was much more willing to commit to a running schedule in the warmer months. During the winter, she relied on the stairwells of the Elias-Clarke building. She made a point of climbing the sixteen flights to the _Runway_ offices at least once a day. Early morning workouts would have to wait for her until the temperature gauge was hovering near 60°F.

This Monday, Andy had other reasons to be out of bed at such an early hour. She had completed four articles for her portfolio that she was submitting for consideration. She had an early meeting with her immediate boss, Katherine Sperry, to discuss the possibility of putting one up in the editorial queue. Showered and dressed, Andy stopped in Caroline's and Cassidy's rooms to call them out of slumber. A groan from Caroline and a "whatever" from Cassidy, assured her they were alive and would rise before their mother had to come for them. She poured her first cup of coffee into a travel mug and, donning her coat, scarf, and gloves, headed out the front door, only to be stopped by two feet of snow on the stoop. "Crap!"

"Is there a problem, darling?" Miranda innocently asked from the doorway of the sitting room.

"Miranda? Do you, by any chance, have a snow removal service you use?"

"I do. And I have already been assured they will have us shoveled out by eight o'clock."

"I can't wait that long." Andy protested, anxious to get to her meeting.

"Andréa, the entire city is on a delay today. They've requested that nonessential employees remain home until after ten. I hate to injure your self esteem, but that means you."

The glare Miranda received only made her grin. A pouting Andy was just too cute. "I was on my way to let you know you could sleep in another hour."

"No one is expected in the offices until after ten?"

"Ours' is not an emergency or essential service, despite our own personal beliefs. We will abide by the request of the city government to do what we can to ease the efforts of the workers trying to clear the streets. In the meantime, would you care to join me for breakfast?"

Deflated of her excited energy Andy followed Miranda into the kitchen and, exchanging her messenger bag for spatula, helped prepare breakfast. The girls joined them with their usual perfect timing. Just as the eggs and toast were plated, they pulled their chairs out from the table.

"Good morning, girls." Miranda offered brightly. "I'm surprised to see you up. Didn't you listen for the school announcements? Dalton has chosen to remain closed for the day."

"What?" Caroline stood from her seat. "Andy! You got us up on a snow day?"

"I didn't know." Andy sheepishly replied.

"Oh man. That is just not right." Cassidy griped.

"I'm sorry. I really had no clue…"

"Like you couldn't look outside?"

"Caroline Ann. Do not use that tone of voice…" Miranda cut in, defending Andy.

"What? Anyone could have guessed school would be canceled."

"That may be true. However, I think you also could have checked on weather conditions before getting ready."

Angry glares ricocheted around the room. The girls were throwing daggers at Andy, she was bristled in defense, and Miranda was never in the mood for silly minor conflicts. "Everyone calm down. There is no reason to start our week with such contention." Miranda reasoned. "Let's just share our morning meal and try to be civil. I want to feel the love."

The last coaxed a grin from Andy, but the girls were dug in for a long bout of hostility. Sighing, Miranda shook her head and started in on her eggs. Andy and Cassidy followed suit, but Caroline crossed her arms, determined to continue the sulk until someone figured out how to repay her lost hour of sleep. By the end of their meal, Cassidy had found it in her heart to forgive Andy her parental faux pas and was trying to come up with a plan for her day off. Andy had been sharing tales of her childhood snow days; sledding at the schoolyard, cross country skiing around her neighborhood, building snow forts and having snow ball wars, and enjoying the warming cocoa and s'mores in her mother's kitchen. Cassidy was enthralled with every option Andy came up with. Miranda was not as thrilled.

"Perhaps if one of us was home with you, but I don't think I want you out on your own looking for adventure."

"But mom," Cassidy defiantly argued, "Cara will be here."

"Yes, she will be here. But you will not abuse her. She is not here to entertain you , but to keep you safe and out of trouble. You will not try to get her to acquiesce to your demands, Cassidy. I expect you to remain indoors for the day. I am sure there is plenty you can find to do at home. Skype with your friends, get ahead with your homework, practice for your winter recital."

"But mom," Cassidy tried her sorriest pleading voice, "we never get to play outside on snow days."

"You have snow days all the time. You were just in Colorado with your father for an entire snow week. Did you not get enough play time then?"

"Well, yeah, but this is different."

"No matter. I will not have you gallivanting out doors without adult supervision. That's all."

Andy gaped at the signature closure. She never thought she would hear those words or that tone used on the children. Her attempt to stay out of the discussion was foiled when Caroline decided to put her two cents in.

"Can Andy stay home with us? Then we could go out."

Three sets of eyes raised to appraise Andy while considering the question. Cassidy and Caroline both looked hopeful and expectant. Miranda looked peeved. Andy gave Miranda a weak smile, asking her to continue to take the blame for this situation. Miranda rolled her eyes in annoyance and, setting her jaw in tight determination answered Caroline's query, "No. That is not acceptable. Andréa has work to do. She has not joined this family to be your personal playmate. She is an adult with grown up responsibilities."

"Aww man. This sucks."

"That's is enough, Caroline. One more outburst and you can spend your day in your room without your electronics."

Silence reined after the threat. No one dared to challenge Miranda when she was pushed to this point. Miranda stood from the table and placed her dishes in the sink. She returned to place kisses atop her girls' heads and, before leaving the kitchen directed, "Caroline, please clean up in here. If you can adjust your attitude before I get home tonight, we will try to arrange some play time next weekend. Andréa, are you about ready?"

"What? Don't we have another hour?"

"The car is here. If you want a ride into work, please get ready."

"Oh, ok." Andy jumped up and headed out to grab her coat again.

"Girls," Miranda began, "I am sorry, but I just don't want you out in this mess without me home. Try to understand. We'll make it up to you, I promise."

Dual nods from the twins mollified Miranda' ire enough that she could leave for work without a heart heavy from guilt. The girls both stood and offered hugs to their mother before turning to the job of cleaning. Miranda smirked at Cassidy assuming her role as her sister's helper, even though she was not the one being punished.

The ride to work was silent. Andy tried to focus on her upcoming work day, knowing Miranda was doing the same. They separated in the lobby, Miranda heading for the lift and Andy turning towards the stairwell. Accepting a ride in with Miranda had Andy at work before her co-workers. Katherine, however was already in her office on the phone. Andy stopped to poke her head in the office, catching Katherine's attention. A raised hand kept Andy from moving on to her desk. As the phone was placed in it's cradle Katherine apologized, "I'm sorry, Andy. But, with the delay, we'll have to reschedule. Can you stay late tonight?"

"Sure. What time were you thinking?"

"Can you do seven?"

"Yeah, I should be free. I'll pencil it in." she grinned.

Katherine nodded approval and turned back to a stack of files on her desk, dismissing Andy. Andy settled in at her desk and started in on her own stack of folders, red pen in hand. As the day wore on, Andy noticed minimal activity by her cubicle. She hadn't had time to work on developing many friendships in the department, but there were a few people who would routinely stop by and chat about work projects or update her on office gossip. In general the entire office seemed hushed and subdued. Coming up for air at lunch time, Andy discovered that half the staff had called out, choosing to work from home because of the snow.

Andy spent a good part of her afternoon printing out letters of rejection and a few of acceptance for submissions. It was busy work usually left for the low man on the totem pole. Perusing some of the accepted pieces, Andy felt confident that her own efforts would be rewarded with a print date. She knew her work was equal to or better than the short pile on the corner of her desk, especially her latest exposition on a new designer whose creations she had briefly seen while waiting for Miranda one afternoon in Paris. Iliana Potrovsky had her designs on display in a small venue near the Versace show. Andy had wandered in when she was wasting time while Miranda was finishing up with her usual post show schmoozing, and was blown away by the vibrancy and beauty. She had noticed Ms Potrovsky's name on the list of New York fashion week entries and, remembering the stunning visual display from Paris, began to block out an idea for an article. Now with fashion week coming up, she wanted to put her biography up as current, trendy and significant.

Seven o'clock finally arrived with Andy counting down the final seconds as she waited with her portfolio resting on her lap. She knocked lightly on Katherine's door frame and stepped into the comfortable office. Andy noted that Katherine, in contrast to Miranda, was partial to the warmth of wood, plush carpeting and comfy chairs in her office décor. Katherine waved Andy in and directed her to sit while she finished up with another phone conversation. Andy let her eyes wander about the room, taking in personal photographs and framed articles. She was so caught up in her visual meanderings that she did not realize Katherine was off the phone until her eyes scanned over the woman's desk and made direct contact with warm, smiling hazel eyes.

"Oh. Sorry." Andy started in surprise.

"No problem. So, you want to be a writer." Katherine began, gently teasing Andy.

"Yeah," Andy chuckled in response. "I have a few examples of my work here with me. But, I specifically wanted to submit this one piece I just finished…"

"Andy, I don't want to lead you on." Katherine interrupted. "Normally I would be intrigued to see your work. In all honesty, on a personal level, I am. But… Andy… you and Miranda? There is no way I can accept something from you right now. It would scream of favoritism, or nepotism."

"But… you mean you won't even read it?"

"Andy, I could read it, if you want me to. I could even make recommendations of publications you might want to try submitting to, but there is no way I can take something of yours and bring it up for consideration. Jerry wouldn't accept it. And, even if he did, I don't think Miranda would chance it. I'm sorry, Andy. I wish you had discussed this with Miranda first. I don't want to waste your time, but I thought I owed you a meeting to explain."

"I got his job on my own merit." Andy began to stiffen from anger.

"I know that. You have absolutely proven yourself to me over the last month, but other people won't see it like that. All anyone else will see is you started sleeping with Miranda and now you've received a promotion and you are suddenly published. That just is not going to fly. I don't want to see you involved with some ridiculous law suit accusing unfair practices. My advice for you is to keep your head down and stay out of the spot light for now. Give it a few months. Let the furor blow over before sticking your neck out."

"What furor? Are people complaining? Has there been a problem?"

"You mean other than the usual water fountain gossip?" Andy nodded. "I've heard it on pretty good authority that Irv Ravitz is looking to use this… relationship as an excuse to get Miranda out."

"He can't do that!" Andy was on her feet, looking angry and terrified.

"I don't know what he'll be able to do. I just don't want you throwing yourself out there like a sacrificial lamb. Keep quiet and let Miranda handle it."

"Oh, god. Oh. I, um, I have to go, Katherine. Thank you for being honest with me." Andy fumbled over her portfolio, stuffing her pages back inside.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I wish I could do something differently."

"I know. I understand." Andy paused to look at Katherine. "Really, I do." She promised. "And thank you for taking the time and for treating me with respect. I appreciate that." Collected and prepared, Andy turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to get going."

Katherine sat back heavily in her chair, scowling over breaking the younger woman's dream. She knew in her heart and head that it was for the best to block Andy's attempt. It would become an ugly affair and would very possibly create a permanent mark on Andy's professional reputation. The girl would have many years and dozens of publications to publish her work, she really did not need _Runway _right now.

Andy made her way home with public transportation. Trudging up the steps to the front door, she suddenly felt bone weary. She was worried for Miranda, she was angry at Irv and every unidentified person who would hold it against them for falling in love, and she was irritated about her article. She strongly believed the biography of Iliana Potrovsky was relevant and contemporary. An ideal article for the March issue following fashion week. She wanted it published, not only for her own gain, but for Iliana. She wanted to keep Miranda out of the publishing loop, to have it accepted on her own quality and talent, but now it was becoming a principle to stand up for. She believed in herself and in the talent of Ms. Potrovsky. To get them both showcased, she was going to have to pull strings. Andy Sachs was about to flip the game and sell out her own sense of pride.

Miranda was already home. She and the girls had finished dinner and were off in their separate rooms by the time Andy scuffed across the foyer. She was reclining on her study couch, sipping thoughtfully from a glass of wine when she heard her lover's arrival. Rising from the comfortable cushions, she wandered out into the hallway to meet Andy as she climbed the stairs. The determined set to Andy's jaw gave Miranda plenty of warning for the explosion about to occur. She took a fortifying swallow of her wine before announcing her own presence.

"Darling, would you like a glass?" Miranda offered.

"No, thank you. Not tonight." Andy bit out, her mind working on a viable plan. Meeting up with Miranda, Andy pulled her into a tight embrace, breathing in the familiar, intoxicating scent, drawing comfort from the silent strength. Fingers began to work though her hair, massaging her scalp and combing gently though the long strands.

"Mmmmm, that feels so good." Andy murmured against the pulse along Miranda's throat.

"Are you all right, Andréa? You seem a bit tense."

"I'm feeling better." Andy mused.

"Come. Join me and tell me about your day." Miranda disengaged from Andy's hold and led her back into the study. Pulling Andy back to the couch, Miranda reclaimed her position and drew Andy down next to her, pulling her close and returning to her hypnotic stroking. "Tell me." She offered to listen to all of Andy's worries, concerns, and troubles with those two words.

"Not yet," Andy countered, "Tell me what happened with Irv today."

"Nothing I didn't expect. He postured, he threatened, he complained. Nothing I couldn't easily handle. A headache, as usual, but manageable."

"Did he try to use me against you?"

"Of course he did. He wouldn't be Irv if he didn't." Miranda stroked fingers across Andy's cheek, drawing chocolate eyes up to meet her own ice blue. "There is nothing he can do to hurt me, Andréa. He is an impotent little man. He does not see that his days are numbered. The board is fully aware that I am _Runway. _We are the flagship of Elias-Clarke publishing. We are flourishing while all the others are faltering. The common denominator is Irv. I am the uncommon factor. I have it on very good counsel, the horses mouth, so to speak, that Irv is soon to be retired. So, my day has actually been wonderful. Now, tell me about yours." A deep sigh exploded from Andy. It was time to play her hand and she hated herself for deciding to do it. But, she had an agenda that was now diverted by road blocks that were anything but fair.

"My day was fine until the very end."

"And what happened to ruin your day?" Miranda asked through a smirk of amusement.

"I was robbed of a chance by the small minded injustice of prejudice."

"My, that is a discouraging event. Would you like to expand on you explanation?"

"I had a meeting with Katherine this evening. We were going to discuss my submitting some articles for consideration in _Runway. _Before she even glanced at a single page, she told me I was wasting my time. That she would not put anything by me up for consideration because of my relationship with you."

"Wise woman. We seem to be the talk of the town, you and I. If you were published at this time under my banner there would be more accusations of nepotism than actual potential authors. My decisions since day one would be questioned. You understand that, don't you?"

"Well, now I do."

"So, what have you devised?"

Andy smiled into the side of Miranda's neck, her lips brushing along warm skin. "You know me so well." she snickered. "I do have a plan."

Miranda squeezed Andy tightly before pressing the issue. "Do tell, my dear."

"Well, I want you to read what I wrote. If you don't like it, then it'll be over and done."

"But?"

"But, if you do like it, then you print it under a pseudonym. That way, my story gets printed and read, and no one points accusing fingers."

"That's all?"

"That's all." Andy giggled at the use of Miranda's signature finish.

"Very well. I will read the article. Where is it?"

"What? You mean now?"

"No time like the present, it's been said. Where…?"

"In my bag. Hang on a sec." Andy bolted from the room and ran downstairs to the foyer to retrieve her messenger bag. Racing back upstairs, she tore her file out of the bag and almost threw it to Miranda. Miranda thumbed quickly through the pages and then asked, "Will you get my glasses?"

"Oh, sure." Andy stepped over to the desk to grab the spectacles. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." Miranda placed the glasses on her face which she turned up to Andy before reading. "Now, give me a kiss, darling, and leave me to it."

Andy was more than happy to comply with Miranda's request. Lips pressed together, sliding together slightly before Andy playfully nipped at Miranda's lower lip. Miranda pulled back to glare at Andy. "Go. Get out of my hair. I'll find you when I'm done."

Andy left Miranda alone, laughing at her use of her "kids voice" to evict Andy. Miranda smiled after Andy, caught up once again with how much the younger woman moved her. She sucked in a deep breath and began.

"Andréa" Miranda's voice was low but firm, pulling Andy quickly from sleep.

"What? What's the matter?" Andy sat up, trying to discern the emergency.

"Who is this person?"

"What person?" Andy was confused in her sleep induced fog.

"This Iliana Potrovsky. Who is she to you?" Miranda demanded.

"No one. Not to me. I just saw her in Paris. Her work. And I was so impressed. I figured if I was impressed, you would love her."

"Why did you write this? Did she request it?"

"No. I never met the woman. I saw her name on the list for this year's fashion week and I started doing some research. I thought her story was so moving. It needed to be told."

"You did this all on your own?"

"Yeah. I worked on it on Saturday while everyone was out of the house."

"We will need to contact her for permission. If she agrees, we will put it in the March issue. We need to act fast. Print deadline is coming up. I need to make some calls." Miranda made to move from the bed.

"Wait." Andy called out. "Are you really going to print it?"

"Yes, of course."

"But, I'll need a name."

Miranda leveled an impatient stare at Andy. "You have a name."

"I mean a pseudonym."

"Don't be silly. Damn the public outcry. You will be printed in _Runway_, and you will be printed under your given name. That's all."

Miranda spun out of the room in full dragon mode. Damn the torpedoes, the woman was on a mission. Andy collapsed back onto the bed, a huge grin across her face. '_Well played Andy Sachs. Backlash will be bitter but with the Queen of Fashion in my corner, screw 'em all.'_ Andy pushed herself from the bed and followed Miranda. She wanted to witness the birth of her career.


	27. Chapter 27

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 27: So it goes…

Rating: PG /K+

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 27

While working for Miranda Priestly, Andy witnessed the shit hitting the fan on, pretty much, a daily basis. She saw people storm out in furious resignations, she witnessed people getting fired and on occasion rehired, usually to be fired again. She literally saw grown men cry (granted, they were the sensitive sort), and she even witnessed one young man being led out of the office with Miranda's fingers pinched tightly around his ear. But never, in her first or second installment as an assistant, was she ever the center of the hurricane. All lives experience firsts, and this was one that Andy had absolutely no reference to draw from. All she knew was she was scared witless. Every fiber in her being was screaming to run , and run very far. But, with Miranda at her elbow, she exited the Mercedes, strode "confidently" into the lobby and, as she made a step to head to the stairwell, was unceremoniously dragged, or led, into an elevator.

The double doors slid open and Andy could hear the chaotic turmoil reverberating through he halls. The receptionist was looking a bit ashen, with her hair disheveled, and sweat beaded across her brow. The phones were lit up like the recently removed Christmas lights. Andy could just make out the tail end of her phone conversation "Please, just send SOMEbody. I need help."

Miranda dragged Andy along in her wake by pure energy. If Andy's eyes shifted to peek into an office or cubicle, Miranda would turn her head just enough that Andy knew she was not to make a break for safety. All eyes of every employee rose to witness what could potentially be the final march of Andy Sachs. Miranda's 1st assistant jumped from behind the desk to follow them into the office, reporting messages like fireworks. The snow day had held the city in a false state of limbo. Now, the world was awake and everyone was responding. Forty-eight hours after their relationship hit the press, people finally blinked and realized the reality. Everyone wanted to talk. Miranda had a stack of noted phone messages an inch deep on her desk. Her e-mail queue, when she checked it at home, was already in the hundreds. And now, the newest 1st, Marsha?, Maria?, Marla?, was rattling off the most important list of people known in Miranda's universe, who all wanted a word. Miranda stepped behind her desk and turned to face her day, pausing briefly to offer a curious look at Andy who was standing like a dejected street urchin, still dressed in her winter coat.

Maria finally stopped her verbal litany and stood waiting for direction, a small twitch of fear in her left eye. Miranda sat and opened the morning's Post and finally delivered her orders.

"I do not want to talk to or hear about anyone not already on my schedule, except for the calls I spoke to you about last night. Have we received a confirmation? We can not wait on this. I have a full day and our print deadline is approaching, we do not have the time to pander to all the sycophants and back stabbers who have nothing better to do than gossip about my personal life. Tell Emily I will need the layout by two. Martin will need to have the Dior spread finalized by five or it gets pulled. Irv will be screaming for my head by one o'clock, so give him ten minutes. I want to see Katherine Sperry in my office in three minutes. And tell our little girl out there to bring fresh coffee. That's all."

Maria was out the door with her cell already to her ear calling Katherine. Andy still stood, worried and anxious. Miranda paused in her newspaper perusal, lowered her glasses, and stared at Andy over the rims. "Is there a problem, Andréa?"

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"What's that?"

"Miranda, I really think we should go at this in a different manner. This is just going to cause bad blood. Why can't we go with my plan of an assumed name?"

"Because, Andréa, you wrote this. Therefore, you will get the recognition."

"No, Miranda. It doesn't have to be about me, yet. I'm just starting. If you want it for _Runway_ then use it. But you don't need to put my name on it."

"What, exactly is it that you are afraid of?"

"I have to work with these people. It's bad enough they all know about us now. I don't want to throw this in their faces too."

"You knew this was a possibility."

"I know I went over Katherine's head to get it published. I did so because I believe it is a relevant piece and the timing is perfect with fashion week. Otherwise, we could just sit on it and print it in a few months."

"You did not do it for your own personal glory?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Well, it's too late now." Miranda ended her conversation with Andy and looked past Andy's shoulder, focusing her attention towards the door. "So you see, Katherine, this was not a malicious use of power and connections. Nor is it a case of nepotism. I agree with Andréa. This piece is strong and relevant, and should be published. If not by us, then perhaps we can slip it over to _Vogue_, or _Vanity Fair. _But I ask you, do I look like the Santa from Miracle on 34th Street? Should I be sending our talent out to our competitors as he sent Macys' shoppers to Gimbles?" Miranda raised a hand to silence the words about to tumble from Katherine's lips. "Before you answer, I recommend you read the article you turned down. Take it, read it, and think about why I am not firing you. Because, frankly, in any other situation you would be long gone. You tried to cover my back, now I'm returning the favor. Are we 'square'?"

"Yes, Miranda."

"Excellent. Now, take this portfolio and this bedraggled rag-a-muffin here," she waved in Andy's direction, "and find something to do with them."

Katherine tugged at Andy's arm and effectively pulled her out of the lair. They fled, as fast as five inch heels and professional decorum would allow, back to the editorial offices. As they approached, Katherine requested at her office door, "Join me for a moment." Andy followed her in and Katherine closed the door behind them. As she moved behind her desk she started, "Do I even have to get into it?"

"No. I know it was underhanded and devious. But you wouldn't even read it. You just saw the possible backlash of my coworkers due to my personal relationship. That was unfair, prejudicial, and discriminatory. Even if you want to claim your actions were based on a desire to protect Miranda, or even _Runway_, that decision is Miranda's to make. You chose not to give my writing a chance, and I chose to go over your head. Now we can choose to forgive each other and move on, or we can end up in a petty feud."

"May I read this article that everyone seems to be up in arms over?"

"Yeah, of course. That would be great." Andy dug a folder from her bag and passed it across the desk. She stood to leave but was stopped.

"No. Andy. I want you to stay. Why don't you grab us some coffee?" Katherine pointed to a coffee maker on a bar against the wall. Andy complied with the request and then settled in to wait.

"Wow. How did you find this? This is some serious human interest history. She lost her mother in Bosnia during the war?" Andy nodded. "And she developed her talent without any formal training?" Another nod. "And she's now based out of Prague, in some hole in the wall show room." Katherine stared at Andy as if she had made the entire story up.

"I know, right? She's young, and brilliantly talented. And tragic. Her father is currently in a hospital fighting lung cancer. The girl is driven. I don't know how she's managing it, but she signed in for fashion week, here. Miranda's already trying to get us a follow up interview, as well as permission from Iliana to use what we already have. If all goes according to schedule, this will run in March with a part two in April."

"But, if this girl is in Czechoslovakia, how did Miranda see her collection?"

"Thank the electronic gods for the internet. She actually has her collection on line for orders. And, well, I saw her work in Paris and…"

"Miranda is trusting your fashion opinion?" The disbelief and shock in Katherine's voice made Andy cringe a little in doubt.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Holy shit."

"But her designs are really exceptional."

"I don't doubt it, but still…" Katherine paused a moment, taking the time to really size Andy up. "Ok. Well, I guess I do owe you an apology. Andy, this is extremely well written and well researched. You're right. I at least should have read it before turning you out. But, I'm still concerned with potential response."

"I know. I am too. I told Miranda to print it under a pen name, but she wouldn't hear it. If it get's too ugly, I'll move on."

"Does Miranda know that?"

"No. Completely my decision."

"Well, I have to say, with this in print, and in _Runway_, I don't expect you'd have any trouble finding another position if needed."

"Thanks, Katherine. That means a lot."

"I also wouldn't have a problem giving you a recommendation. You've done stellar work your first month in editorial, you have an amazing work ethic, and this piece is seriously powerful. I hope we don't end up losing you over this."

"Guess we'll see. I suppose I better get back to work."

"Oh, yes. That would be advisable. And just so you know, everyone is talking today."

"Thanks for the head's up. I'll see you later." 

"I don't understand why you are having such a difficult time comprehending. We are placing this beginning on page seventy-three and running it full length consecutively. We do not have time for a photo spread so we are using these facsimile sketches in accompaniment. Is this really so problematic? We are talking six pages."

"Yes Miranda. We can get it done. I'm just not sure the fax copies are going to stand up to production."

"And you are bothering me with this tedious triviality because…"

"I thought you would want to be prepared…"

"It is not my concern. It is your job to make it work, so…"

"Ok. We'll take care of it."

The production meeting began poorly and was only going down hill. They had four days 'til print and it was as if they were starting from scratch. Emily's layout for the Diane von Furstenberg spread was the only proposal that had been critiqued with what amounted to the dragon's kindness. Miranda looked it over and commented, "I suppose we wont have to throw this out." Other than that, all considerations were denied. Miranda, uncharacteristically rubbed her hands over her face, pressing her fingertips into her eyes to rub out the tension and frustration.

"I can not express exactly how thrilled I am with the prospect of being here until midnight to repair these misconceived blunders. We will re-adjourn at five. I expect great strides in reparations." She sat back in her chair, her eyes closed in her despair. The room emptied around her, leaving her alone with her disappointment. She stood to leave when the door swung open to let Andy slip through.

"Hey. Looks like it didn't go very well." Andy surmised.

"Is it so obvious?" Miranda's sarcasm was thick and heavy on her tongue.

"I wish I could help." Andy offered, despite understanding there was nothing she could possibly do. "Just stopped in to let you know I'm heading out early. The girls have that appointment at the optometrist's and Katherine kicked me out because I sort of got into an argument with Bob Standish. See you at home?"

"I doubt you'll be awake when I get home."

"That bad?" Miranda's expression at that question said all there was to say. "Ok. I'll let the girls know. Don't forget to delegate." Andy winked and was out the door.

Miranda was at the door when she finally realized what Andy had said. '_An argument? I wonder what that was about. Obviously something to cover up since she used slight of hand to distract me. I suppose it can wait."_ Miranda turned back toward her own office instead of Katherine Sperry's. She preferred the option of speaking with Andy about the altercation. 

Andy found Caroline in the waiting room at the optometrist's office, her nose buried in a novel. "Hey, Caroline. Where's Cassidy?"

"She's in having her turn." Caroline answered in a bored voice. Changing before Andy's eyes she added, "Guess what? I have 20-15 vision. That's better than perfect. I bet I beat Cass."

"Well, I guess we'll find out. Here she comes now."

Cassidy's smile of accomplishment grew when she caught sight of Andy in the waiting room. She eagerly reported. "I have 20-20 vision. Isn't that awesome?"

"Ha, mine's better." Caroline prodded. "I have 20-15."

"You probably cheated on the chart."

"I did not. I'm just better than perfect."

"No you aren't. Fifteen is a lower number. It' isn't as good."

"It's better." Caroline pushed in a sing song voice. Andy jumped in before it turned into a full fledged argument.

"It doesn't matter. The good news is neither of you needs glasses. Although they do have some really nice frames these days." She considered aloud.

"Great." Caroline snorted, "You'll have a nice selection when you need to choose."

"Hey. My vision is just fine, thank you." Andy snapped back.

"When did you last check?" Cassidy rose up to challenge.

"It doesn't matter. My eyes are fine."

"We're gonna tell mom. She's gonna make you have them checked."

"No she isn't."

"You are so going to the eye doctor, Andy." Caroline sang out with joy.

"Well, the two of you are going to be eating stewed tomatoes for dinner."

"Eww, gross." They both exclaimed.

The car ride home continued with the playful bickering. The trio entered the townhouse in tears of laughter over Andy's imitation of Nigel Kipling cleaning his glasses.

"Oh, Andy. You so have him down." Cassidy complimented. "Can you do mom when she's real mad?"

"I don't think anyone can 'do her' when she's mad." Andy could not help the double entendre which sailed way over the girls' heads. "Ok. You two need to go get your homework done."

"But, Andy…." Caroline began.

"Nu-uh. Don't even try. You have no excuse, miss 'my vision is better than perfect'. Go get busy. I want you done by dinner so we can have some fun time before you have to go to bed."

"Fine. But I go under duress."

"Of course you do." Andy conceded.

The twins did as asked, finishing their homework in plenty of time. They helped set the table and cleaned up after dinner. Fun time turned into a crazy competition of a Wii Zumba dance off. There was some good natured pouting when Andy mopped the floor with the girls. As the evening turned late, Andy sent the girls off to bed then camped out in Miranda's study with her laptop and a glass of wine. She was awakened at 1:30am by chilled fingers combing through her hair.

"Come along, Andréa, it is well past bed time."

"Miranda. What time is it?"

"Time to get you tucked in." Miranda brushed her lips to Andy's forehead, then stood erect, drawing Andy up from the sofa to join her. "Come. We need to get some sleep."

Andy followed along silently, still half asleep. As she rinsed her face of cleanser, she was startled by the question Miranda posed, "So, what was the argument about?"

"What argument?" Andy pondered, confused with the reference.

"You said you left work due to an argument. I would like to know what it was about."

"Oh, right. Um, I don't really want to say…" Andy tried to avoid the issue by brushing her teeth.

"Andréa, I will not ask again." The ice in Miranda's voice was colder then her fingers had been. Andy knew it was not a topic for discussion. The indomitable editor in chief was in the bathroom and leaning against the vanity, awaiting her answer.

"Fine." Andy acquiesced, rinsing the toothpaste from her mouth. "It was like a schoolyard in the office today. Stupid, snide remarks being dropped under everyone's breath, as if I couldn't hear. Then Bob had to add his opinion about my article. He claimed it was a hand off from you. That you gave it to me as a gift, all wrapped up with a bow. I just had to put my name on it." Miranda's eyes had narrowed and her lips were pursing. "As I said, it was like a schoolyard. My mother always advised me to ignore the bullies, but I couldn't. So I gave him a piece of my mind. Apparently rather loudly. Katherine called me into her office and gave me walking orders."

"It amazes me that any work gets done at all in that building."

Andy followed Miranda back into the bedroom. Climbing onto the bed, Andy fell into a fit of giggles. "Maybe I should call my mom and have her talk to Bob's mom."

Miranda's eyes rolled at the inanity of the conversation. Pulling the covers up to her chin she muttered, "If anyone talks to anyone, it will be me speaking to the HR department."

Andy rolled into Miranda's body, and tugged the covers down to better see her face. Miranda checked over her shoulder and grumbled into Andy's open, accepting smile, "Don't start tonight. It's too late and I'm too tired."

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" Andy asked eagerly.

"If you must."

Andy almost jumped over Miranda's shoulder to capture frowning lips. The kiss was not demanding or sexual. It was soft, and sweet, and comforting. Andy tugged gently at Miranda's bottom lip with her teeth, sucking a sigh from Miranda. She released her grip and returned to peppering Miranda's lips with her own smooth flesh, absorbing the love and forgetting her stressful day. She hummed with affection when Miranda's fingertips began to trace her features. She pulled back, allowing Miranda to whisper, "My darling, I do so love you."

"I love you, too" Andy beamed. One last peck to suitably softened lips, and Andy snuggled under the covers, curling tightly around Miranda. "I love you, too" she whispered breathlessly one more time before pressing a kiss to Miranda's shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 28: Dear me… smut alert

Rating: NC17 / M adulterated only… I mean adults…

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 28

The battles raged, well, actually, they whimpered. Andy continued to hold her head high, ignoring the secretive comments and effectively turning out high quality and high quantity work. After her last meeting with Katherine, the two managed to structure a friendly work relationship, building a bond of mutual respect. Andy's work ethic, her position in the office, and her refusal to rise to the baited comments, effectively squashed the rumor mill and her detractors were forced to move on to other juicy topics. Andy's nemesis, Bob Standish became the next victim of gossip haranguing when he received a package from FedEx. Without even second guessing why he would be recipient of a personalized package in the office, he tore it open in front of god and everyone. Unable to react quickly enough to cover his error, the entire editorial staff bore witness to the very personal gift of a rather large rubber phallus.

The March issue made it in time for their print deadline, but Miranda was not satisfied with the end result. There were at least two ad choices that were the absolute wrong color schemes, and the beauty department's listing of spring to-do's was tired and uninspired. Miranda's disenchantment with the final production was evident in her letter from the editor. Her words were terse and biting, forcing her readers to consider what their world would be without artistic guidance.

The morning after Miranda approved final copy and sent it to print, Andy had awakened alone and found she had been left in charge of getting the girls off to school. She knew Miranda was in a funk but was not willing to let her get away with withdrawing from her own family. When she arrived at work she took the long way to her desk, wandering past Miranda's office to evaluate the level of emergency. She determined they were currently at DEFCON 3, color: yellow, readiness: medium. There was definitely an increase in force readiness over normal requirements. Maria was stretching her multitasking abilities and assistant two was just leaving the office with a cup of coffee in hand and tears in her eyes. Andy shook her head in sympathy and continued on to her workspace. Sitting at her desk, she pulled out her cell phone and shot off a text to Miranda. "Lunch?"

"Can't" was returned in under three minutes. Andy discerned Miranda was cranky but not impossible, yet.

"Dinner date?" Andy really hoped it would be an affirmative answer. Richard was picking the girls up after school for the weekend and Andy was feeling a bit lonely and horny after a week of sleep only bed time. Waiting for her phone to ping, Andy pulled up her e-mail queue and scanned it for important contacts. There wasn't much in line beyond her usual hits. She opened a message from Lily and smiled at an invitation to her show opening. '_Gotta love the internet. Just download and print your invitation.'_ The sound of her phone recaptured her attention.

"I will be unavailable until 8:30 at the earliest."

"Is that a no?" Andy waited. Sometimes getting a direct answer out of Miranda was like pulling teeth.

"Not a no. Just an "I will be late tonight". I may just fall asleep on you."

Andy grinned. Miranda may fall asleep, but she had to be in a better mood to even consider a date night. '_Game on_'. "See you tonight. " Andy immediately went to find Katherine. "Hey, got a minute?"

"Only." Katherine smiled tightly.

"You have any problem with me taking off a little early tonight?"

"How early?"

"I was hoping to be home by four. The girls are heading to their father's and I want to see them off."

"Where are you with Colbert's interview?"

"Already tossed back to you. Finished it last night."

"You're ahead in the queue?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I picked up Mathias Borel's newest entry. He's proposed an interview with Kevin Bacon. He always wants to interview Kevin Bacon. Something we should know?"

"Don't start. We do not need to throw another employee under the gossip bus. Be ruthless."

"You bet. And tonight?"

"Fine. Stay through the two o'clock meeting."

"Thanks, boss." Andy ended with a teasing smile

"Piss off." Katherine threw out at her as Andy ducked back out of the office.

Andy found Caroline and Cassidy in Caroline's room, arguing over an open suitcase. "No Cass, I don't want to bring the Kors dress. We aren't doing anything special this weekend. Dad said he might even have to work tomorrow."

"But Caro, what if we go to Bimini's? You know you would want it then."

"Dad won't take us there. It's too ritzy for a regular weekend. We probably won't go there again until, I don't know, maybe our birthday."

"Mom has us on our birthday this year. She won't bring us out there."

"Hey you guys." Andy interrupted. "What's going on?"

"Just packing for the weekend." Caroline answered.

'_Not going to fess up. Leave it alone_' Andy admonished herself. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah. Cass is already done. I'm almost finished. Why are you home?"

"Wanted to see you off before the weekend."

"Why?"

"Cause, I won't see you until Sunday night. I wanted to say bye"

"Did mom send you?" Cassidy questioned.

"Nope. Did it all myself."

"Weird." Caroline grinned.

"Yup. I'm just going to wait downstairs, then." Andy backed out of the room, leaving the girls to finish up. She was half way down the stairs when the doorbell rang. From behind her she heard Cassidy yell, "Dad's here. Come on Caro. We gotta go." Cara opened the front door to admit Richard, leaving him to wait in the foyer for the girls. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he caught sight of Andy.

"What are you doing here?" he nearly growled.

"I live here." Andy answered with challenging words but a calm voice.

"Yes, you do." Richard shot back, "and how is that working for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Andy eyed him warily.

"What?"

"Why are you trying to start a fight?"

Andy opened the door to the conversation so Richard shoved himself through. "I don't like you. I don't like that you are here. I don't like that you are influencing my children. I don't like that you have Miranda under some ridiculous spell. And I don't like that you .."

"Oh knock it off, Richard. You don't even know me. The only thing you really don't like is that you don't have control over Miranda anymore. She's moved on and this time you can see she is truly happy. You knew there was no threat from Stephen. You could see she never really loved him. But now, this is more than you can handle. You finally realize you have lost her completely."

"Look, you little slut." Richard grunted through clenched teeth, trying to keep control of his temper and his voice. "I know you only want her money and connections. You don't really care. But you are one hell of an actress. You even got my kids convinced. But I'm onto you. I know what you're all about. And I'm going to expose you."

"Good luck with that." Andy ended her come back there, hearing the girls on the stairs. She turned with a huge smile to greet them. "Hey, you all set?"

"Yup. We're good to go." Cassidy offered, looking a little confused. She could feel the tension between the adults, but had no idea what it was about.

"Great. Ok, then. We'll see you Sunday night. Keep us updated on your arrival time so we can plan dinner." She gave each girl a hug, reveling in the feel of thin arms squeezing her in return. "Have a good time." She stood in the door, watching as they piled into Richard's car. When they disappeared around a corner, Andy stepped back into the house and closed the door with a little to much force. "What a fucking prick" She yelled into the empty foyer.

Cara stepped out from the kitchen, wearing an understanding smile. "Need something, Andy?"

"No, no thank you, Cara." Andy blushed, embarrassed at forgetting Cara's presence.

"If it helps," Cara offered, "I'm not overly fond of him, either."

"Thanks. It actually kind of does."

"Well, if you really don't need anything, I'll be heading out."

"Oh sure. Thanks, Cara."

"You're welcome, Andy. Have a nice weekend."

"You too."

Alone in the house, Andy began her date preparations. She had at least three hours to kill until the earliest time Miranda could possibly make it home. First stop would be a nice long soak in a hot tub with scented oils. She opted to not start on the wine because, still smarting a bit from Richard's tantrum, she thought she might get carried away and end up inebriated before Miranda's arrival. Stripping her work outfit on the way through the master bedroom, Andy paused to plug her ipod into the small Bose player, filling the rooms with rich, vibrant, relaxing tunes. As the tub filled with steaming water, she picked through her lingerie drawers in search of the perfect outfit.

At 7:30 Miranda received a text from Andy asking, "Are you going to be able to get out on time?" She could tell Andy was trying to not come across as desperate but she new the younger woman was exceptionally so. The week had been long and they hadn't had the energy or opportunity to connect physically. The idea of getting reacquainted with Andy's body caused a steady thrum to vibrate throughout her body. Checking the last few e-mails in the line, Miranda logged out of her account and grabbed her phone. Fingers diligently typed out a reply, acknowledging their mutual desire. "Home in twenty minutes, barring traffic issues." Striding deliberately out of her office she called for her coat and bag. As her fingers closed around them, Miranda added, "I do not need the book tonight. You may go home." She imagined she heard the silly girl's jaw hit the floor as she pushed through the glass doors.

The lights in the house were strategically lit to allow a warm glow with numerous dark corners. Miranda never saw the half naked body waiting patiently in the front hall. As she opened the door to the coat closet, she jumped when hands slipped over her shoulders to peel her coat from her back. The coat was dropped unceremoniously to the floor and a lithe, over heated body pressed against Miranda's back. Lips trailed across the back of her neck tracing the silk edge of her boat neck Vince blouse. Miranda's heart rate and her breathing accelerated from the moment Andy touched her, but with the oral assault to her neck and Andy's fingers sliding up her sides, nails lightly scratching her skin, she began to whimper.

A warm, moist breath tickled against her ear, "Shhh, It's ok. I've got you." Andy stopped her physical ministrations, opting to slow down and simply hold Miranda, to allow their affection a sanctuary in which to bloom and thrive. Miranda gave herself freely to Andy, trusting her lover implicitly. She felt her body melt into the soft body behind her, instinctively understanding Andy's need to lead their dance tonight.

"Come with me, love" Andy's low, husky voice reverberated through Miranda's very soul. She turned with a tug of her hand, willingly following her heart's desire. They climbed the stairs slowly to give Miranda time to catch up to her overwhelmed senses. Andy was in front of her, her body almost covered in a red lace negligee and a barely there peignoir. The six inch stilettos caused the muscles from her calves to her ass to flex and shift with a definition that caused a familiar pull in Miranda's belly. Miranda stood in a trance as Andy began to divest her of her pieces of couture. Miranda released a sigh of gratitude as she was assisted into her own steaming bath, the heat drawing the week's tension from her muscles. She was left soaking, eyes closed and drifting in and out of consciousness. Her eyes opened in response to her name being called. She smiled at the plate of canapés being offered and the glass of wine set on the edge of the tub.

"I will pay you handsomely if you would agree to do this for me every week." Miranda offered.

"Sorry. I'm already employed." Andy teased back. "But, maybe, if you're willing to trade?"

"Whatever would you be interested in?" Miranda's eyes closed again as the taste of a small appetizer exploded in her mouth. The moan elicited from her throat caused a small flood in Andy's nightwear.

"Oh, god, Miranda." Andy found herself sitting on the plush bath mat. "You should not be allowed out in public. You are just too fucking sexy."

A coy smile spread slowly across Miranda's face. She kept her eyes closed, delaying her visual pleasure, wanting every moment to burn into her memory. Her mouth opened to accept the next morsel Andy brushed against her lips. As she swallowed the bite, Andy's lips covered hers to share their first kiss of the evening. Andy demanded entry with her tongue, tasting coffee, canapés, and a hint of mint. Pulling away Andy jibed, "You cleaned your teeth."

"I have been known to do that on occasion." Miranda's eyes cracked open a touch.

"You prepared for tonight." Andy accused with a laugh.

"Don't make me think I wasted my time."

"Never." Andy stood and presented a bath towel for Miranda's comfort and convenience. Miranda stood and, with a hand from Andy, stepped from the bath tub, allowing Andy to wrap her in the pre-warmed towel. Andy forced herself to take a step back from Miranda's enticing body and kept her eyes up. "Why don't you go ahead and finish with your evening preparations and I'll wait for you out there." she waved in the direction of the bedroom.

"Very well. Do I need to be aware of anything special?"

"What? Oh, no. Just me." Andy flashed a coquettish grin and backed out of the bathroom.

Miranda emerged to find Andy sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. Andy's hands were flat on the mattress, tucked in tightly against her thighs. Leaning slightly forward, her shoulders were rolled forward, enhancing her feminine assets. Her head slightly bowed, she gazed up at Miranda through her bangs. "I don't know what you were planning for this evening, but I was wondering if I might interest you in a night of debauchery."

"Well, I was going to propose a game of Scrabble," Miranda began to glide across the floor, dropping one end of the bath towel while holding one corner to her chest in a show of affected modesty, effectively covering the most alluring parts of her body. "However, you're offer does have it's merits." Miranda approached Andy, stopping directly in front of her, her knees on either side of Andy's, causing her lover to lean back to see her. The half smile Miranda turned on Andy screamed of intention.

"Andréa," Miranda purred, "I believe I neglected to fully cleanse myself in the bath…"

"Oh?" Andy gulped. Wha…what did you miss?"

"I think you may already have a good idea. Will you assist me?" Miranda dropped the towel. Andy's eyes flashed in awe. So many nights of seeing Miranda sans clothing, and it was still a gut clenching thrill.

"Yes, Miranda" Andy's voice easily slipped into her deferential assistant voice.

Miranda pushed at Andy's chest, forcing her to recline on the bed. She then crawled onto the bed, straddling Andy' s hips. Andy's hands began to slide up Miranda's body as if they had minds of their own. Miranda stopped their assent and pressed them into the sheets above Andy's head. Lips meshed together, rediscovering the sensations and stimuli that drew out moans of needful desire. Andy felt a shift on the bed and realized Miranda was moving. Breaking off from the kiss, Miranda continued to crawl over Andy until she came to a stop with her knees on either side of Andy's head. Staring down into eyes widened with surprise and want, Miranda ordered, "Andréa."

Andy didn't hesitate. Much like her time as Miranda's assistant, there was no time to question, only time to do. Her fingers dug into the soft flesh of Miranda's hips and pulled, guiding Miranda closer. Tilting her head back, she jutted her chin up to mash it into Miranda's sex. A grunt of approval sounded from above, giving Andy permission to proceed. The task was messy, wet, and slick. Andy gave her all, lapping at the passion that wept form Miranda's center. Forcefully probing into the core of Miranda's being, she masterfully played Miranda to a crescendo that reverberated off the walls, bringing the icon tumbling from a pinnacle to collapse across the bed. Andy recovered from her own sympathetic orgasm and maneuvered herself by Miranda's body to lie alongside the woman, waiting as Miranda desperately sucked in air.

"That was pretty intense." Andy fell back on stating the obvious. Miranda simply turned her head and stared blankly at the woman. "Do you think you could return the favor?"

Miranda reached out and tugged at Andy's hair, pulling her closer. When she was in reach, Miranda began to clean Andy's face with long strokes of her tongue, careful to cover every inch. She ended at Andy's lips and got lost in a burning kiss. Arms and legs became entwined as their bodies moved together, once again heating the moment up. Andy moaned out as Miranda sucked on an earlobe, "Miranda, I need you… please."

"Yes, Andréa." Miranda affecting the assistant voice caused a flood in Andy's lingerie. "Oh, holy fuck." Andy gasped.

Miranda suddenly became all hands. She was pulling and tugging to divest Andy of her red lace baby doll, then she was massaging, molding the skin under her hands, stroking across breasts, pinching at rock hard nipples, dragging blunt nails down alabaster skin, over rounded hips to the backs of knees. Then returning up the inside of thighs, effectively forcing legs open, teasingly pinching to open them even wider. Shifting to position shoulders between those knees, allowing free oral access to the liquid lava slowly flowing through the valley of Andy's sex. Nibbling at swollen lips which compelled Andy to moan. The same move against Andy's clit tore a scream from her youthful lover's throat. Miranda returned to the lips, sucking and licking in an honest attempt to draw every last drop of Andy's essence from her core. It was a self defeating mission, since every action from Miranda created an equally lustful response from Andy's body.

Tiring from her efforts, Miranda brought her fingers into play to move things along. She sunk two fingers deep into Andy, twisting and then curling them in the manner she knew would bring Andy to a vocal finish. Andy did not disappoint. Her body arched off the bed and she screamed Miranda's name until she fell back, choking on her own hoarse voice.

Their evening continued on in a mutual competition to give the most shattering orgasm. Finally, after midnight, they conceded a tie and limply clung to each other, enjoying the well earned afterglow. Andy began to drift off when Miranda decided to begin a conversation.

"You saw the girls off?"

"Mmm, yeah. They were pretty much all packed by the time I got home."

"You saw Richard?"

"Yeah, the prick." Andy muttered, half asleep and not really aware of her own responses to Miranda's questions.

"He can be. Was there a problem?" Miranda was fishing. She didn't know exactly why, but she felt as if something had occurred.

"Naahhh, " Andy practically slurred from sleep. "Unless you consider being called a slut 'something'."

"Excuse me?" Miranda's voice turned to ice and she pulled herself up to sit against the headboard. Andy responded by completely waking up.

"What? What happened?" Andy asked.

"Richard had the audacity to come into our home and accused you of being a _slut_ in front of my children?"

"Oh, shit. Did I say that?"

"Do not try to spin this into something trivial. That bastard."

"Miranda," Andy cautioned, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"No, Andréa, do not defend him. He has gone too far."

"Miranda, if you want to fight for my honor, I won't try to stop you. In fact, I find it rather hot." Andy tried to get Miranda to turn down the death glare a notch. "But, for the record, he did not say anything in earshot of the girls. They have no idea."

Miranda heard, but was refusing to let go of her anger. Andy continued, "Honey, he pissed me off, but he didn't hurt me. He can't. He has no power over me. Don't go in with guns drawn. Play it cool. We can kill him with kindness."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"I am. I sound naïve. But, I don't want to start a war when it would be Caroline and Cassidy suffering from the fall out. Please, Miranda," Andy had inched her way up Miranda's body and was now peppering light kisses across her jaw. "Please, don't blow this out of proportion. We are strongest together, and Richard is nothing in our world. He belongs to the girls, not us. Nothing more than a gnat, really."

The kisses were wearing down Miranda's reserves. She finally relaxed enough to scoot back down under the covers and gathered Andy into her arms. She sighed when Andy's lips finally released her own. "I hope your happy," Andy needled, "We just spent more than four hours fucking our brains out and you had to go and wipe it all off the score card. Can't you just appreciate us?"

"I love you, Andréa Sachs and that truth means more to me than all the sex we have had to date."

"That is so sweet. But the sex was still unbelievably phenomenal. Try to focus on the residual energy and enjoy."

Miranda gave Andy a searing kiss that reignited her fire. Andy was panting by the time Miranda released her and a crimson flush was crawling up her chest. "See what I mean?" she squeaked out.

"Mmm, there is some legitimacy to your opinion."

Andy cuddled into Miranda, tucking her head under her partner's chin to use a soft breast as a pillow. The sound of Miranda's steady, strong heartbeat lulled Andy back to sleep. Miranda remained awake, sifting Andy's hair through her fingers while she allowed her mind to ponder. Richard would suffer. She would remain patient, but when she decided to show her hand, he would suffer greatly. She gave a final squeeze around Andy' shoulders before releasing her subconscious to the realm of dreams.


	29. Chapter 29

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 29: Revenge w/ a touch of class

Rating: PG13 / K+ for implications if not Technicolor paintings

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 29

Miranda stretched, shifting one muscle at a time, reveling in the familiar lethargy that infused her body after a night of love. She smiled at a twinge in her thigh, remembering exactly how she pulled it, momentarily overcome by the emotions that infused her heart. She knew, beyond a doubt, that Andréa Sachs would be the death of her and she prayed the woman would never leave. She repositioned onto her back. Turning her head to find the woman of her musings sitting on the bed next to her dressed in flannel boxer shorts and a tank top, waiting patiently.

"Hi", Andy offered a brightly cheerful grin when Miranda's eyes found her.

"Good morning," Miranda murmured, still half asleep. "Well, what is it?" Miranda asked. She could easily read Andy's body and could tell the girl was struggling to keep her mouth clamped shut, so as not to overwhelm Miranda with early morning exuberance.

Andy's response was to crawl over Miranda, straddling her hips, and offering a sweet, chaste good morning kiss. Sitting back on Miranda's thighs, Andy tumbled into the conversation that had been swirling through her head while she waited for Miranda to awake.

"I was thinking about what happened yesterday."

"Our night of unbridled passion?" Miranda prodded.

"No. My run in with Richard." The words instantly brought a tight scowl across Miranda's visage, her body tensing, readying itself for war. Andy took Miranda's hands and brought them both to her lips, leaving kisses across her knuckles before drawing the cools hands to her chest to hold for safe keeping.

"Miranda, don't", she commanded softly. "This is what I want to discuss with you." Meeting Miranda's angry eyes directly, she continued, "I love how you are so fiercely protective of me. I also love how you always put your girl's welfare ahead of everything." She paused a moment to be sure Miranda was really listening. Nodding at the slight softening of Miranda's expression she persisted. "I know you're instinct is to destroy Richard, but you can't do that." A small snort gave Andy pause. Squeezing Miranda's hand she went on. "Seriously, Miranda, you can not go after him in an act of aggression. Anything you pull out of your hat would have negative repercussions. The girls would suffer. At the very least they would be forced to choose sides. That would be so unfair to them."

"What would you have me do?" Miranda questioned, actually curious to hear Andy's answer.

"As I said last night, kill him with kindness. " An arched eyebrow gave her all the prompting she needed to explain. "I have a theory…"

"A theory?"

"Yes. And be nice." Andy dragged Miranda's right hand up to nip at her palm. "I believe that Richard is not emotionally divorced from you. I think, even though you have been apart for seven years, that he still considers you his wife. So, I think we should have the twins invite him over with his latest conquest for dinner. It will be absolute torture for him to bear witness to our happiness for an entire evening. And he won't have an out for his frustrations since he won't attack you in front of his daughters."

A slow Cheshire Cat smile turned Miranda's lips. "I am beginning to think I have been underestimating you."

"Most people do." Andy smirked. "I think it's the breasts."

"I can't argue that." Miranda confessed as she traced fingers lightly around one of the objects in question. "Although, I think I would be more apt to blame your eyes. Always open and beguiling yet, they somehow manage to camouflage your razor sharp wit."

"So does that mean we'll put my plan in action?"

"Oh, most definitely. The sooner, the better." Miranda tugged at Andy's hair, pulling the woman down to meet her own questing lips.

Two hours later, Miranda emerged from the washroom, ready to spend a few hours at work, fulfilling the responsibilities she had ignored for a night. She found Andy in the kitchen, working on her coffee and the _Times_' crossword puzzle. Pouring herself a cup, she moved to stand beside Andy's chair, her hands restlessly combing through chocolate tresses. Andy leaned into the touch and hummed in satisfaction. Half a cup of coffee later, Miranda bent and left a loving buss against Andy's temple. "Thank you for last night. It was certainly what I needed." Miranda whispered seductively into the shell of Andy's ear.

"You are more than welcome." Andy replied, her voice gravelly from a sudden rush of passion.

"Will you call the girls and have them invite their father to stay for dinner tomorrow?"

"Really? Tomorrow?"

"You know how I love to sit on a plan of action."

"Ok." Andy responded carefully.

"And be sure to tell the girls to impress upon him that it was their idea. If he thinks we are unaware of the invitation until last minute, he will see it as a point in his favor in this silly war."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Yes, we are going out tonight. Make reservations at that sushi place for seven."

"Right."

"Wear the red Hervé Léger bandage dress."

"The one with the V neck?"

"Yes. And the Kors faux silver fox jacket."

"We're having a sequel tonight, aren't we?" Andy preened cheekily.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Miranda squinted with a mock glare.

"No! No problem."

"Very well. I will see you this evening." Miranda left Andy with the imprinted feel of hungry lips against her wanting mouth.

Caroline and Cassidy burst into the house, brightening the atmosphere with their excited energy. Miranda met them in the front hall, engulfing them both in needy arms. The chill that had grabbed at them in the few moments of their run from the car, dissipated quickly in the warmth of the house and Miranda's embrace.

"Hello, my darlings. How was you weekend?"

"Ok." Cassidy mumbled against Miranda's shoulder.

"Boring" Caroline admitted, looking up to read her mother's eyes. She was relieved to see mischief sparkling in their depths.

"Did you convince your father to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah. He's just parking the car. He'll be here in a minute."

"Is he alone?"

"No. He has Jenna with him."

"Ahh, the latest collegiate."

"Mom, be nice." Caroline rebuked. "She's really not that bad. And he's been with her for over a year, now."

"Intriguing. All right. Lose the coats and go find Andréa. I believe she is slaving in the kitchen."

The girls followed orders and disappeared deeper into the house when the front door swung open to allow Richard and his companion. Miranda stepped forward to welcome them, swallowing the urge to strike out at Richard, she put all her effort into being hospitable and entertaining. Approaching Richard's lady friend, Miranda reached out to clasp her hands and pulled her close for a friendly greeting, touching her cheek to the young woman's.

"Well, it is good to finally meet you, Jenna. The girls have spoken of you often."

"Thank you. And thank you for having us. I'm sorry the twins sprung us on you like this."

"Oh, it's no bother. We are happy to have you. May I take your coat?"

Miranda was acting the perfect hostess and Richard was watching warily, waiting for the attack.

'Richard? Your coat?' Miranda asked, reaching a hand out to accept the weight of the heavy wool.

"Miranda." Richard spoke in recognition and wonder.

"Please, follow me. I hope you don't mind," Miranda fairly gushed as she took Jenna's elbow to guide her through the house, "but we are enjoying a family dinner in the kitchen this evening. We prefer the comfortable intimacy it offers."

"Oh, that will be lovely." Jenna followed, wide eyed in surprise. Their hostess was nothing like Richard described. She was warm, inviting, and pleasant. Not the cold hard bitch he continually ranted about.

They entered the kitchen to find Caroline and Cassidy busily assisting Andy with the dinner. Miranda turned to pour wine for the newcomers and announced, "Andréa, our guests have arrived."

Andy turned from the stove with a beautiful thousand watt smile lighting up her face. "Hello. Welcome. We're so glad you could make it." She did not offer a physical show of welcome since she was busy attending the cream sauce, but her natural warmth infused the air with acceptance and she didn't even change expression when her eyes met Richard's. "Come in and find a seat. We already have some appetizers out, if you're hungry." She nodded towards the island counter and the spread of culinary offerings. Jenna and Richard both accepted glasses from Miranda and Jenna stepped unabashedly toward the food.

"Oh, wow. This is delicious. Richard, you have to try one of these mushrooms."

To say Richard was confused was an understatement. Confounded, bewildered, and flabbergasted were probably more accurate. He stared, mouth slightly open, wine glass half way to his lips, and eyes clouded with expectant concern. This had to be a set up. At some point, these two formidable women were going to blast him. As the absurdity of the evening wore on, he was convinced that they really were planning to kill him and dump his body.

The girls were animated and amusing during dinner. Miranda and Andy interacted in a manner that displayed their support and feeling for one another. Miranda helped present the dinner and while moving about the work area, she would frequently place a hand to Andy's lower back or arm, directing bodies to avoid collision. They would softly murmur instructions to each other, highlighting their natural affection and familiarity. Each touch, smile, and whispered word was a knife digging into Richard's psyche. Jenna, not comprehending that she was in the midst of a hostile battle, thoroughly enjoyed her evening.

At the dinner table, instead of having the hosts take their usual positions at opposite ends, Miranda sat at the head with Andy directly to her right. Richard sat opposite Miranda with Jenna to his left and the twins sat next to each other. Dinner conversation rambled all over the place. Topics ran from work to politics to college choices for the girls. Somehow, in some way, Miranda was able to connect every subject to herself and Andy, imbuing every comment with a note of permanence, implying that their's was an immutable, stable, lasting relationship.

At one point, after the dessert had been decimated, the girls and Andy were sharing a hearty laugh with Jenna when Miranda's eyes locked with Richard's. The message, though flashed so briefly through her eyes, was definite, absolute, and hard: "Never again." The light of understanding finally dawned in Richard's eyes. Never again clearly covered it all. Never would he and Miranda again be together, never would he again say a word against Andy, and never would he again ever threaten Miranda with the girls as pawns. This war was over and Miranda was the clear victor. He winced with the loss but raised his glass in a silent toast, nodding his head in surrender. The smile Miranda returned was genuine. Meant to absolve, it really only managed to make Richard's loss just that much more poignant.

At the door, coats wrapped tightly against the cold night air, Richard and Jenna made their farewells. Jenna waited patiently at the door while Richard took his turn. First, offering a kiss to Miranda's cheek, "Thank you. It was a memorable night."

"I am pleased. Thank you for joining us." Miranda spoke with deeper meaning.

Turning to Andy, Richard took her hand and raised it to kiss her knuckles. Not breaking eye contact he began, "I… um, I'm…"

"I accept" Andy whispered, saving him from more embarrassment. "Water under the bridge."

"Thank you." He spoke with conviction. "And thank you for being so good for all of them." he added.

"Oh, please," Andy chuckled. "Absolutely my pleasure."

"Mmm, I'm sure." He stepped away. "Well, ladies, thank you and good night."

The door closed and Andy fell back into Miranda's embrace. After a moment's silence Miranda nudged Andy, "Surely you are not going to pass up this moment."

"I am not going to lower myself. You and I both know it, so why should I say it?"

"Because you really want to." Miranda snickered.

"True that." Andy laughed. Twisting from Miranda's hold Andy ran for the stairs. "I told you so." rang out into the echoing home.


	30. Chapter 30

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 30: Dear lord, it's the parents. And a little bit of overtired angst…

Rating: M (goodness me)

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 30

Winter drove February into the ground. Daily temperatures were consistently under 20°F and the wind chill made it feel like negative ten. The idea of fashion week in tents was quite disconcerting. Andy was secretly thrilled that her job description did not have any hidden clauses about having to attend the event. Sadly, Miranda's wishes often trumped legal contracts. Miranda's decision for Andy's presence at the show was simple and direct. "If you are going to be editing any articles covering this event, or _writing_ about it, you need to be present so you have some idea what it is all about."

They were having dinner at the Scandinavian restaurant, Aquavit, when the subject came up. Andy smirked at Miranda through a mouthful of 'Hen of the Woods Mushrooms' before replying, "You are so full of it, Miranda. I don't have to be anywhere near there to edit someone's writing. Hell, I don't even need to be in the country. You just want me to go so you don't have to suffer alone."

Miranda tried to hold on to her stern "you are so dead for challenging me" look, but failed miserably as it dissolved into a smile warmed by heartfelt fondness. "Perhaps it is simply because I cherish your companionship and if you do not accompany me, we will have very limited time to see each other over the upcoming week." she honestly confessed.

"Well that's a winning argument." Andy easily gave in. Miranda rarely used the emotional blackmail card, but when she did play it, it always worked. "But, if you want me to go, your going to have to forget about couture and dress me in mukluks and an Alaskan parka." she bargained.

"Honestly, Andréa, you act as if you will be traveling to the South pole. This is New York. We do have a modicum of technology at our disposal. There will be heat."

"Don't care. I volunteered at the winter Special Olympics once. They had those generator heaters and I froze my ass off."

"Well, lucky for me you grew another one." Miranda quipped, running the toe of her Jimmy Choo up Andy's calf, making the younger woman squirm in her seat.

Through squinting eyes Andy accusingly questioned, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

The genuinely happy laugh that erupted from Miranda melted Andy's heart and turned a few heads. "It's not rocket science, Andréa. As the queen of fashion, I am about to hold court in my own territory. It is winter Fashion Week in New York. The rush of power is quite heady."

"Yeah, well if you don't knock it off with your foot, I'll be giving you a new definition to the term 'heady'".

"You always were one to degrade a civil conversation to the most vulgar standard."

"And you always turn the most innocuous of situations into a seduction. Can't you control yourself?"

In answer, Miranda's foot, now without shoe suddenly began to toe it's way up Andy's skirt. Andy involuntarily jumped, pushing herself out of reach. "Cut it out, Miranda." she ordered under her breath through clenched teeth. "I mean it. I've already ruined my god damned underwear. You keep it up and we'll be meeting in the restroom soon."

"Come back to the table, dear. People are going to wonder about you. I promise I will be good." Andy reset her chair to the table. "At least until we get to the car." Miranda added as an afterthought.

"Oh Christ," Andy whined, "You're really trying to kill me."

"Never, dear heart." Miranda argued. "I am trying to keep you alive, and excited."

Fashion week began after a week that felt to Andy like non stop sex. She had never experienced Miranda so keyed up and down right horny. Miranda held the work place as sacred, but every where else; the car, every room in the house, even the restroom at the movie theater with the girls avidly watching some 3-D fantasy movie, was acceptable for a quick, or not so quick fuck. Andy had never seen Miranda so playful or attentive. Half the time their joining seemed to be all about Andy and her needs. It took a phone call from her mother, reminding her of her parent's impending visit for Andy to finally figure out what was happening.

The car arrived at six AM to collect them on the first morning of the week long event. As they proceeded through early morning traffic, Andy slid her hand across the span of the seat and wrapped her fingers around Miranda's hand, causing her to look up in question .

"I'm not going anywhere." Andy stated directly.

"What are you talking about?" Andy saw Miranda's defensive walls slide into place.

"I'm talking about my parents. They are coming to meet you. They are not going to kidnap me. And no matter what they have to say to me, I won't be leaving you."

She held Miranda's gaze, watching intently as a wisp of fear flittered across her darkened eyes. A small smile of guarded relief quirked her lips and she gratefully tightened her grip on Andy's hand.

Andy's face broke into her usual mischievous grin as she added, "Thank you though. I really enjoyed your attempts to convince me to stay."

Miranda glared at her briefly before turning her attention to the passing city and her upcoming week. She refused to release Andy's hand.

Miranda had been correct about not having time together during the week. After their shared brief morning coffee, the two were thrown to different ends of their world. Miranda was bustled from one showing to the next, barely having time for an expected luncheon and not arriving home until eleven or later. Andy was also running about, catching some shows, scheduling her follow up interview with Iliana Potrovsky, writing said interview up, and busting her ass to keep up with the editorial workload. Fashion week was apparently an open invitation for unsolicited manuscripts. Having almost passed on Andy's own amazing work of art, Katherine wanted all offerings to be viewed for possible submission.

Saturday dawned with grey skies and no limit to the trepidation in the Priestly home. Andy had the weekend off, although she was still going to be doing some work from home. Miranda had to continue with her demanding schedule, having chiseled out time for dinner with Andy and her parents. Dragging themselves exhaustedly from their bed, Miranda stumbled off to shower while Andy shuffled towards the kitchen to make the coffee. Miranda found Andy dozing at the kitchen table with her coffee cooling at her elbow.

"Darling, why don't you go back to bed?"

"I have too much work to keep up with. Mom and Dad will arrive at two, so I'll be tied up most of the day. A shower will get me going."

"All right. I need to be going. I'll see you at eight."

"Don't be late." Andy grinned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Miranda whispered against Andy's lips, leaving her friend and lover to the whims of fate.

"I'm not going anywhere." Andy reconfirmed, gaining a nod and smile from Miranda.

"See you later."

Andy watched Miranda leave before heading for a shower, hoping she had enough energy to last a day under excruciating circumstances.

The front door bell chimed at one o'clock. Curious, Andy emerged from the study to greet the intruder. Opening the door, she found Roy standing on the doorstep.

"What are your doing here?"

"Good to see you, too, Andy." Roy smiled. "Miranda gave me the weekend off the Runway books so I could be available to help the family."

"She what?"

"She has Ted driving her in the Mercedes, but I'm here to take her Audi to pick your parents up at the airport. Want to come along?"

"She sent you to go get my parents?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Oh, wow. That is so thoughtful. Thank you Roy. I really appreciate this."

"No problem Andy. You want to grab the keys and we'll get moving?"

"Oh, right. Be right back." Andy left Roy on the door step while she ran to grab the car keys from their hook in the kitchen. Returning, she grabbed her bag and coat from the closet and was ready. Tossing the keys to Roy, they walked together to the garage. "So, she asked you to be our driver for the whole weekend?"

"Yup."

"Is she paying you?"

"Yup."

"Is she paying you enough?" Andy asked, knowing this was really more of a favor than a work assignment for Roy.

"Oh, hell yeah." He grinned, opening the back door to admit his charge.

"Well, thank you, kind sir." Andy needled. Roy just rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Traffic was not too heavy on the way to the airport, so they made good time, arriving a little early.

"So," Roy began, "Do you want to give them the full effect, or do you just want me to stay here to open the door?"

"What's the full effect?" Andy wondered allowed.

"Waiting for the arrivals with a name sign, gathering the luggage, etcetera."

"Ooh, that would be fun. Can we park the car near by?"

"Sure. Driving a limo has it's privileges." Roy chortled.

Andy fidgeted impatiently next to Roy as the flight disembarked. Considering the wait and the number of passengers, Andy figured her parents must have been in the back half of the plane.

"Mom, Dad!" Andy began to hop in place as she watched her parents weave their way through the throngs of travelers.

"Andy!" Joanna squealed. They met in a bear hug, tears springing to eyes, and sniffling noses adding to their greeting. "Sweetie, it is so good to see you. You look good."

"Thanks" Andy replied before launching herself into her father's arms.

"I'm really glad you're here." her voice muffled by her father's coat collar.

"Are you here alone, honey?"

"Yeah just me. Oh, and Roy, of course."

"Who?" Joanna asked, eyebrows drawn in puzzlement.

"Roy." Andy answered as if everyone should know who Roy was. "Roy, Miranda's driver." she explained, waving her hand in Roy's direction. "Roy, these are my parents, Joanna and George Sachs. Mom and Dad, this is Roy Maguire, driver extraordinaire."

"Nice to meet you, Roy" George offered, somewhat dazed.

"Come on, let's go." Andy commanded brightly.

They claimed their luggage and Roy bustled the trio out to the warm car, having started it with the remote. Loading the trunk with expert patience under George's supervision, Roy closed everyone into the Audi, happy that Andy opted to ride shotgun. The entire ride to their hotel was peppered with Andy nervously machine gunning questions at them to avoid the topic she was not ready to explore. Her hands itched to hold Miranda's, longing for Miranda's calming touch. Andy waited in the lobby for her parents to check into their room and drop off their bags before they headed out. They had agreed to join Andy for an hour of two at the fashion tents to get a taste of her work life.

Sitting in the Burberry tent, Joanna asked Andy if Miranda was present. "Oh, no. Not this show. Burberry is well established. Miranda has already seen all their designs. She's more interested in newer designers, looking for the one or two to back in _Runway"_

"Why does she do that?"

"Fashion is all about change and daring, and artistry. Miranda is always looking for the latest and greatest so she can guide the designer to a real career, not just a flash of fame."

"That seems almost philanthropic."

"I guess. I see it more as the fight to stay alive. In this business the competition is fierce. Worse than politics and sports. For _Runway_ to stay at the top, Miranda has to keep things fresh and inspiring. Otherwise it's no better than a WalMart sale flyer."

They spent the rest of the afternoon hopping between shows, Andy's parents observing like children at a carnival. Eyes wide with wonder, mouths usually agape or shifting to an "oh" in surprise at something. Andy returned them to their hotel to unwind a bit and prepare for dinner, before heading back to the townhouse for her own preparations. Andy and Roy would pick her parents up for the restaurant to meet up with Miranda. After dinner, Roy was on retainer to take Andy's parents 'home' while Andy would travel with Miranda. "As long as Miranda shows up," Andy mused.

Andy and her parents arrived at the Gramercy Tavern restaurant at 7:45. The host directed them to the tavern room for a cocktail as they waited for their table in the dining room. After only ten minutes they were escorted to their table. Andy immediately approved. It was private and cozy but well lit. They ordered another round of drinks, with Andy ordering a martini for Miranda as they waited for the enigmatic woman. Andy's eyes were tight with tension and she played mindlessly with her place setting as her nerves were strung to the snapping point from waiting. Suddenly the telltale barometric drop in the room stole the energy from her nerves and Andy felt her insides turn to jelly as Miranda Priestly strode across the dining room.

"Darling, you are absolutely breathtaking" Miranda murmured as her eyes scanned Andy's body and she leaned in to brush chilled lips against Andy's flushed cheek. Settling into the seat their waiter held for her, Miranda nodded in appreciation of George's chivalric manners as he retook his own chair after she had descended on her temporary throne. She took a gratifying sip of her drink before reaching for Andy's hand and turning bright, warm eyes on Andy's parents.

"I believe introductions are not particularly necessary and I expect you have a litany of questions you are dying to ask. So, why don't we begin. Or would you prefer to order first?" The words chosen were business like and cold, but Miranda's voice was seductive and warm. Andy figured they were in for an exciting evening.

"I think we were all going to order the tasting menu. Is that good with you?" Andy questioned, searching Miranda's eyes for the true level of emergency status. Miranda's soft, authentic smile reached her eyes, confirming they were merely at DEFCON 4: Above normal readiness, Color: green, an increased intelligence watch and strengthened security measures. Miranda was in a reasonable state of mind and would most likely not fly off the handle if Andy's parents decided to step in it.

"That would be acceptable. Michael is a master at creating an amazing treat for the palate and Juliette puts together a wonderful pairing. We should be pleasantly surprised."

Having their choices agreed upon, Miranda waved their waiter, Trent, to the table and placed their order. With a stated "very good" and a nod, Trent disappeared to do their bidding. Turning her attention back to the table, Miranda took another fortifying swallow of twisted gin and tensed for the expected attack. She was momentarily distracted by the direction of Joanna's attention until she realized she had not released Andy's hand which she held lightly in her own, resting on the table. She smirked in acknowledgment but refused to let go. This would be the first test of the evening.

"So, 'let me have it', as they say." she directed.

Joanna blinked back into the moment and then asked, "Where are Caroline and Cassidy tonight?"

The question threw Miranda off course. Point for the parents. With an understanding flash of her eyes, Miranda answered easily, "They are at their father's this weekend. They will be home tomorrow afternoon. We were hoping you would be able to join us for dinner at the house to give them a chance to meet you." Well played, but not worth a score.

George was not willing to play Joanna's game. He decided the direct route was the better way to go. "Can you explain to us exactly why you have chosen to seduce my daughter?"

"Dad!"

"It's fine, Andréa. He has a right." Turning her laser eyes up to warm, Miranda held George's eyes as she answered. "Can you really blame me?", she first needled before adding honestly, "I did not seduce your daughter. If anything, she seduced me."

"Oh, please."

"I can tell you, Mr. Sachs," Miranda's tone and use of the proper name warned Andy things were heating up a bit. She grabbed her own drink as Miranda continued, "your daughter is not the innocent little girl you have locked in your memory. If you were at all open to friendly advice, I would recommend you accept the fact your little girl is all grown up."

"Don't begin to lecture me. You are so far above Andy on the ladder of life, or success, that she would need to climb five stories to reach your shoes. So what exactly do you want from her?"

"Are you sure it is not she who wants something from me? Perhaps she is after my wealth, or my support in her professional ventures. Perhaps she is just using me to get ahead in this life, or business." Miranda was opening the same door of arguments Richard had tried with them and Andy felt her skin crawl.

"Oh please. Everyone knows Miranda Priestly is a shark. There is no discernable reason for you to be with my daughter."

"None what so ever." Miranda agreed before adding, "Except for love." Miranda stated the obvious and Andy briefly squeezed her hand in gratitude. "And amazing sex." Miranda had to throw in since Joanna had just taken a sip of her drink. Remarkably the woman held it together and refrained from creating a mess or a scene. Andy's toe tapped Miranda's shin in admonishment. Miranda simply offered an innocent grin to her lover before turning back to her accusers. Before she could continue, Trent reappeared with their first course of the evening.

A temporary truce was silently agreed upon as they tried to enjoy their meal. Miranda opted to direct her conversation to Andy, preferring to pretend it was just the two of them on a romantic dinner as opposed to a lynching party. Joanna ate her meal and observed her daughter in action. She could not deny the chemistry that radiated from the pair. She also could not deny that they made a handsome couple; beautiful, elegant, and alluring. Anyone who bothered to observe them together would be captivated by the sight. It was difficult to turn away when Miranda leaned in close to Andy to whisper something that coaxed a brilliant smile from her daughter.

George merely scowled through dinner, unable to really enjoy the culinary mastery that was presented for his delectation. When he saw the intimate moment between his daughter and that woman, his jaw clenched tightly and he began to grind his teeth in an attempt to keep from exploding at the blatant disregard for their public setting. When Miranda pulled away, she cast her glance around, taking in and categorizing all watchers in a nano-second. When her eyes fell on George he couldn't help but grind out, "Must you?"

"Yes, I must." Miranda's eyes danced with delight. Andy's hand came to rest on her shoulder as her young lover whispered, "Miranda, please be nice."

"Of course, darling. I don't mean to needle." She intentionally placed her fork down and turned her full attention back to George. "Care to continue?" she offered lightly.

"Is there even a reason to? You have Andy so bewitched that she won't hear a word we have to say. All I can do is wait for you to break her heart and then pick up the pieces."

"No. That is not all you can do." Miranda's voice lost all it's playfulness. Andy closed her eyes, knowing without even seeing Miranda's expression that they had just jumped to DEFCON 1. Pistol cocked, Maximum readiness, Color: White, Nuclear war was now imminent. She placed a hand over her eyes and leaned her head into it for support. She refused to cry at the final outcome as she heard Miranda go on in her iciest voice. "You can stop acting like a spoiled child and step into reality. Andréa is an adult. She has not been a child for some time now. You can start accepting the fact that you have successfully raised a bright, talented, amazing woman who is more than capable of making her own educated decisions. You can start supporting and embracing the decisions your daughter has made, from her choice of declining the pursuit of a law degree and obtaining a degree in journalism, to her decision to begin a relationship with the person whom she has decided is right for her. She is not a fool, nor an imbecile. You can acknowledge this basic fact and allow the love you have for your daughter to lead your actions. Let her fly and cheer her on. Do not try to throw up road blocks and pigeon hole her into your own ideals. You've had your chance. You did a fine job. Now let her go." Turning to Andy, she lifted Andy's chin with her fingers, pulling her from her hiding spot behind her hand, and asked, "Are you ready, darling?" A small nod was all the answer Miranda needed. She pushed back from the table and stood. Locking eyes with Joanna she excused herself. "Goodnight. I hope you are able to work out you issues in time and will make it to dinner tomorrow. Roy is still waiting for you outside, of course. He is at your disposal for the weekend. If you decide to join us tomorrow, he will pick you up."

"Thank you, that is awfully kind of you." Joanna replied.

"It's the least I can do." she offered a weak smile. "Let's go, Andréa." Andy stood to follow Miranda out, their fingers laced tightly together. One step and Miranda stopped to turn back. "Oh, and by the way," she amended, staring George down. "If this were to ever end, it would be I devastated by a broken heart. Andréa is the one with all the power in this relationship." She paused a heartbeat, "So put that in your pipe and smoke it." They marched from the restaurant finding mutual strength in their love.

Andy was reticent and thoughtful on the ride home. Miranda was resolved to not push her so remained silent, although she still refused to release Andy's hand. She would maintain the physical connection despite the absence of verbal communication. Andy hadn't said a word since dinner and Miranda was beginning to be concerned when, ready for bed, Andy finally began to talk.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What, the amazing sex?"

"No," Andy giggled, "the bit about me having all the power."

"Ah. I wondered if you were paying attention. Yes," Miranda freely admitted, "I do believe it. You do hold all the power. You control me and everything I do."

"I don't see it." Andy stated. "You have all the money, prestige, social standing."

"That may be. But, everything you stated is easily won or lost. Without you here to share it with, it would be nothing. You have shown me what true happiness is. You and the girls are the reason I fight to keep any of it. All the things you see around me are just things. The love you so freely give me is all I'll ever need to continue on. I would not be so melodramatic as to say I would die without you, but I believe if you were to leave there would only be the shell of a woman left behind."

"So now would be a real bad time to say we need to take a break?"

Miranda stopped all motion. She stopped breathing. She thought her heart even stopped. Before it got out of hand Andy smiled, "Just testing."

Too late. Miranda turned back to the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

"Oh boy." Andy muttered. She bravely (or insanely) tried the door handle. It gave so she pushed her way into the room. She found Miranda sitting on the edge of the tub, her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks. Andy knelt in front of her and reached for the fists clenched in her lap. Smoothing her thumb across white knuckles, Andy tried to relax the grip. She turned Miranda's right hand and placed a kiss to her wrist. "I am so sorry. That was not funny."

"No, it was not."

"It was just a bad attempt to inject comedic relief in an emotional moment."

"Poor decision."

"Can you forgive me?"

"No time soon." Miranda stood and pushed past Andy. Andy jumped to her feet to take chase.

"Miranda, please…"

"What?" Miranda stopped and turned on her heel, demanding. "What, Andréa? Do you want me to give you more information that you can throw back in my face? Do you want me to tell you I never experienced an orgasm until you? Do you want to hear that despite common belief, I have only ever been with three lovers in my entire life with you being the third? Or maybe you would like me to tell you that I planned on asking you to marry me on Valentine's day. Any of those you want to use to lacerate me?"

"Miranda, please stop", Andy begged through tears.

"What? First you want, then you don't. Make up you mind, Andréa. What is it you want?" Miranda was in Andy's face. Her eyes were narrow slits of anger. Dried salt tracks across her cheeks the only evidence to her emotional turmoil.

"Miranda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… all I want is you."

"And you have me. So why must you be so cruel? I fought for you. I have fought with Richard, your father, Katherine, Irv… How many times must I do battle to prove to you what you mean to me? How long before you see?"

"I didn't know. I didn't understand."

" I don't do these things simply because I love you. I do it because I have to. I need to. I can not lose you again."

"Again? What do you mean, again?"

Miranda glared at Andy before leaving the room.

"No, wait!" Andy followed again. Down the stairs, into the study, and to the bar. Miranda poured herself a tumbler of scotch, neat. Throwing back a large swallow, she waited as the alcohol coursed through her body, spreading heat from her chest to her fingers and toes. She landed in the armchair, figuring there was no room for Andy to join her. Andy dropped to the floor at her feet, resting her forehead on Miranda's knee. Miranda watched blankly as her hand rose to rest atop Andy's head. Without thought, she began to stroke Andy's hair, letting the strands sift through her fingers.

The glass was empty, the silence heavy, and all Miranda could hear was the ticking of her mantel clock. The alcohol didn't cloud her mind but it did allow her to think. She knew she overreacted. She knew she was most likely over tired and emotional. She knew she didn't want to be fighting, she wanted Andy. She shifted forward in the seat, her motion causing Andy to look up. Feeling a little bipolar considering her recent actions, she leaned in and sought out Andy's lips with her own. She was hungry for this. Starved for it.

Andy had almost fallen asleep at Miranda's feet, more than willing to spend the entire night on the floor if that was the only way to stay with her. Suddenly Miranda was moving. Looking up in wonder Andy found herself the recipient of Miranda's oral assault. Miranda shifted again and landed in Andy's lap. Miranda was anxious. Fear and guilt fueled her lust. She strove for absolution, begging Andy with the stroke of her tongue. Her hands added to the prayer, sliding easily over Andy's body, pausing at the alter of her breasts. Andy moaned into Miranda's mouth, desire flaring brightly, cauterizing the wounds of unleashed anger.

Miranda's fingers danced over heated skin in a desperate search for forgiveness. She was sorry for fighting, sorry for over-reacting, and sorry for needing Andy so damn much in the first place. Andy's body came alive with feeling, her skin tingling everywhere Miranda touched. Blinking, Andy briefly pondered how she ended up flat out on her back with Miranda's body undulating against hers. Miranda pressed against Andy's hip, seeking the right pressure for to fulfill her need. Andy's hands began to pull at Miranda, increasing the pressure and decreasing the distance between them. Miranda fought to swallow a sob, her voice heavy she begged, "Please, Andréa, please. I need…"

"Shhh, it's ok. We're ok. Here, let me help…" her hand slipped between their bodies on a heat seeking mission. Finding the source, Andy cupped Miranda, pausing all motion, stilling Miranda's frenzy. Once she felt Miranda calm, she began to stroke, her fingers gliding easily through slick folds.

"Please, I need…"

"I've got you, Miranda, and I am not letting go." Andy pushed, her fingers sinking into swollen flesh. Miranda's hips pushed back, forcing fingers in more deeply. She stilled, waiting, tense from expectation. Andy complied, curling her fingers to press into the trigger spot. Miranda was strung so tightly, she nearly exploded with the orgasm that ripped through her soul. Andy waited patiently for Miranda to recover. The woman remained curled against Andy, hiding her face in a warm neck.

"Miranda, honey, are you ok?"

"Mmmm. Fine."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't. You have no reason. I was an ass."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was. I over-reacted to a very poor attempt at humor. I should have understood, or even pitied you."

"Very cute." Andy adjusted, pulling out of Miranda but drawing her close. "Can you forgive me now for being so insensitive?"

"I'm pretty sure I already forgave you."

"Can I ask you why you said you couldn't lose me 'again'?"

"Isn't it obvious? You walked away from me once. It ruined me. I did not understand fully until you came back, but I honestly don't think I can rally again if you should leave me this time."

"Miranda, I don't think I could leave you. Thank you for what you did today."

"You mean cramming a wedge between you and your parents."

"Yeah. That was rather self serving of you. Where would I go if my parents disown me?"

"You could join the army."

"I'd go Air Force."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But what I wanted to thank you for was sending Roy to chauffer my folks. That was above and beyond."

"It was a courtesy. Nothing more."

"Don't be humble. You came through for me, again. And in such a sweet way. I'd like to keep you, if that's all right with you."

"I believe that would be acceptable."

"Can we go up to bed? The floor's a bit uncomfortable."

Miranda pushed herself up and then assisted Andy from the floor. They returned to their room, crawled into their bed, and wrapped around each other finding solace and relief that they survived each other once again. Now that Andy's world was right again, she had to ask.

"Miranda? Were you making that stuff up?"

"Stuff?"

"Oh don't start. You know what I mean. Do you really want me to list the specifics?"

"No. And no, I was not making anything up."

"You want to marry me?" Andy's voice turned into a squeak.

"Are you proposing?"

"No, well, yes, I mean… If you're asking then I'm accepting."

Miranda's lips covered Andy's, putting a stop to her babbling. "I want to ask you properly. Will you allow me?"

"Yes, of course."

"We have reservations on Monday evening. Will you wait?"

"Yes." "Remember that answer." Miranda gave a peck to Andy's lips.

"What about the orgasms?"

"Do shut up, Andréa. I need to get some sleep."


	31. Chapter 31

The following is a story that I have been tinkering with for a year and a half. I have gone back and forth on parts of it. It starts off on a rather heavy note, but lightens up to match the title. I can only "hope" it works for you all.

**Pairing**: Miranda / Andrea - 'cause I just can't seem to care about any others.

Caroline and Cassidy are with us on this one.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own anything… really. As I have mentioned before, all I own in this world is a 2003 Toyota Corolla- although it is an LE. Nothing to get out of me if you sue… so don't. Please, allow us poor folk some fun. We aren't hurting anyone.

**Rating**: Have to go with NC-17 Sorry all you "innocents", I don't want to harm your virtue or anything. Rated due to SEX and adult only themes.

Which leads to the **WARNINGS**: I apologize, sincerely if this should offend anyone, but for some odd reason I was motivated, moved, +/or hypnotically commanded to write about a rape. It is not overly explicit, however it does occur. If you are not up to this, for any reason, I am sorry. Rewriting it just wouldn't work. Again, sorry. I will alert w/ each chapter necessary w/o giving everything away.

Chapter 31: Parents… part 2. And something more.

Rating: R-ish / M-ish (goodness me… again)

The Happiest Place on Earth

Chapter 31 

"Andréa, I have to go to work. And you have to let me go."

"Call in sick."

"Mmm, as decadent as that sounds, I am not at liberty to skip. I only have a half day scheduled. I'll be home by two."

Andy tightened her hold a little more, "But you're so warm."

"It's not like we have no heat."

"Can't we have just five more minutes?"

"Andréa"

"Four more minutes?"

"I need to get up now."

"Three more minutes?"

"Darling, remind me to never have you dicker for a high priced item."

"Fine. Whatever." Andy pouted, flailing her body out across the bed, and releasing Miranda.

"What time do you expect your parents?" Miranda asked as she pushed herself out of their bed and began preparing herself for the day.

"If they actually show up, you mean?"

"I do not doubt it."

"In that case, they should be here around six."

"Are you cooking or ordering out?"

"I'm making a pot roast. It's dad's favorite."

"Wonderful. Will you go make some coffee, dear?"

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do."

"Stop pouting." Miranda laughed. "Just think, I owe you one now."

"Oh, sweet." Andy completely lit up. "When can I cash it in?"

"Any time after fashion week."

Andy saw Miranda out with a strictly controlled kiss. It was only 6:30, and Sunday was normally a sleep in and lounge around day, but Andy was too wound up to return to bed. She opted instead to take Patricia for a walk. The outing with Patricia, including a coffee and paper stop, kept Andy out of the house until ten. By eleven, she was showered, dressed, and climbing the walls. There was nothing to distract her from her own thoughts. The girls weren't due back until four, Miranda was gone until two, and she had no idea what her parents were doing, or thinking.

Andy's anxiety had her pacing through the house, browsing through the walls of books, and leafing through magazines. She could not maintain her focus long enough to produce any work and the crossword puzzle merely frustrated her. She just finished running five sets of stair laps when her cell phone rang. Sucking air to try to control her heart rate, she answered, "Hel-lo"

"Andréa? What is the matter?"

"Mir…an…da? Are.. You… ok?" she panted, recovering from her exertion.

"I'm fine. What is wrong with you?"

"Noth-ing."

"Then why are you breathing so heavily?" Miranda's voice was a mixture of concern and irritation."

"I just… ran the stairs."

"You did what?"

"I ran up and… down the stairs… for five laps."

"Why would you do such a thing? Our house is not a gymnasium." Now her voice was confused irritation.

"I don't know. I needed an outlet. I couldn't settle down."

"Oh for… "

"Why did you call? Did you need something?"

"I needed to hear your voice. To be sure you were all right."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to pop down to the grocery to pick up a few things for our dinner."

"You haven't heard from your parents?"

"No."

"I'll be home at 1:30. Nigel said he would cover the luncheon in my name and keep me apprised of anything important, so I will leave here earlier than planned."

"Great. You can help me with dessert."

"How homey. I can't wait."

"Thank you. I do so love your sarcasm."

"Mmm, yes. Well, I best be going. Vera Wang has some hubbub erupting by her tent. It may actually be some interesting designs."

"You are on a roll. You go, girl."

"Andréa?" Miranda's voice suddenly sounded tight.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Andy could not have stopped the grin spreading across her face if she had a gun pointing at her head. "I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Yes, you will."

Andy's smile softened when she realized Miranda had disconnected. The woman would never master the conventions of social mores. 

At one o'clock Andy's phone rang out again. Thinking it was Miranda updating her arrival time she answered without checking, "Hey gorgeous."

"Well, hello, beautiful," Joanna's voice echoed in Andy's ear.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear. I assume you were expecting someone else?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well I don't want to tie the line up, then. I just wanted to call to confirm our plans for this evening."

"Oh, great… that's.. real great."

"I hope you really think so. We were thinking we should be at the house for 6:30. Will that be all right with you?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine. We're having pot roast."

"Oh, that will make your father happy."

"I can hope."

"Don't fret, sweetheart. I've had a talk with your father. He will be better tonight. I promise."

"O…k" Andy spoke tentatively.

"Andy, I know last night was awful. I'm sorry I didn't reign your father in, but I was sort of tangled up in the situation."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I was mesmerized by the obvious connection between you and Miranda. In all honesty, I was distracted by the beauty of it."

"Um, are you for real? What have you done with my mother?"

"Don't worry, honey. It'll all work out. Just give it time."

"Ok, mom. I'll see you later?"

"Yes dear. We will be there."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye, Andy. I love you."

"You too, mom."

Andy jumped and spun at the feel of hands on her shoulder, shouting, "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Andy responded by throwing her body against Miranda's, clamping her arms around slender shoulders and burying her face in the soft flesh of a warm neck.

"Andréa, what…?" Miranda's arms encircled Andy giving comfort and support.

"Nothing. It's fine. Really."

"Oh, good. For a moment I thought something dreadful had occurred."

"No, not dreadful. That was my mom."

"Oh?"

"It's ok. At least I think it will be. She's ok."

"And you father?" Miranda questioned, knowing he was the stubborn link in the chain of acceptance.

"She says she spoke to him. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but I think dad got an earful." Andy breathed in deeply, absorbing Miranda's warmth and essence through touch and scent. Deciding to give her other senses a treat she brushed her lips across the exposed skin. Nuzzling along Miranda's jaw, Andy began to blindly lick and kiss her way to the soft shell of an ear. Sucking the lobe between her lips she savored the taste of Miranda. A breathy sigh flipped a switch on in Andy, turning her libido on high drive. Her hands slid down Miranda's back, molding to her ass, pulling her forcefully.

"Oh!… no," Miranda straight armed Andy away from her body. "We do _not_ have time for that." she admonished. "Now, please control yourself."

Andy's dark eyes were pleading, begging Miranda to change her mind. Miranda relented slightly, allowing Andy to get closer, but she still held a palm against Andy's chest in case she needed to push her away. Her lips grazed across Andy's cheek, trying to calm, not excite. "Dear, Andréa, I promise you, we will allow ourselves time this evening. But, right now, we need to prepare for the girls, and then your parents."

"Sorry. I sort of lost myself there for a moment."

"Never apologize for wanting to love me. God knows I want it too. But we have responsibilities. "

"I know. I'll try to keep my hands to myself, mostly." 

Caroline and Cassidy found their mother in her study, computer open and papers scattered all around. Miranda pushed away from the desk and stood to greet her girls, offering sincere hugs to each of them.

"How was your weekend?"

"Boring, as usual." Cassidy moped.

"Forget us." Caroline admonished. "Did you meet them? What were they like? Are they real cool like Andy?"

"I did meet them," Miranda replied carefully, trying to decide exactly what she should share with her children. "They are very nice. Joanna, Andy's mother, is very much like Andy. She is very lovely and warm."

A pause for thought was a huge red flag for the girls.

"What about her father?" Cassidy hedged, her mood dropping in concern.

Guiding the girls to the sofa, Miranda proceeded with her report. "He… seems a bit… obdurate."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Obdurate? Why that means to be stubborn."

"But why that word, specifically?" Caroline pushed.

"Because it is being stubborn in a hard hearted manner." Miranda confessed.

"That doesn't sound 'very nice'." Cassidy noted.

"Must you two always be so smart? My goodness. I am challenged daily at work. Now I must endure this treatment at home?" Miranda teased.

"Is he really that bad?" Caroline wondered aloud.

"Darling, we can not judge. This is a situation that has been dropped, fully developed in his lap. We have had the luxury of building our relationship with Andréa slowly, over time. He hasn't had the chance to get to know us. And, honestly, all he has to form an opinion of me has been the information he gleaned when Andréa was working as my assistant. I am sure he is just being protective of his daughter."

"That can't be good." Cassidy sarcastically added.

"I suppose not." Miranda agreed.

"Yeah, but Andy's been with us for months. Hasn't she said good things?" Caroline countered.

"She has spoken wonderfully of you. She has, however, refrained from saying much at all about me, of late. She didn't know how to tell them we were a family, so she hasn't really said much of anything."

"Oh well." Caroline announced, getting bored with the conversation. "If he doesn't like us, he never has to see us. He lives in Ohio, for Pete's sake. What's he gonna do? Call us every day to tell us he doesn't like us?"

"Caroline, Cassidy," Miranda's tone dropped into the warning zone. "I do not want you meeting them with a surly attitude. You will be welcoming, respectful, and pleasant. It does not matter what they ever think of me, but they are Andréa's parents. And you will treat them accordingly. I will not have my daughters being anything less than civilized."

"Yes mom." They both agreed.

"Good. Now, have you seen Andréa yet?"

"No."

"Well, go find her and keep her company. I have a little more work to do before dinner." Dropping kisses to both their heads, Miranda dismissed them from the study. She returned to her desk, but was distracted from her work, considering her choice of action for the evening. She had been reserved and controlled over dinner, but, here, in her own home, she was concerned she would become aggressively protective. '_Perhaps a drink is in order' _she mused. 

The front door bell chimed at ten after six. The sound echoed through the home, freezing all occupants in a moment of foreboding. Suddenly the girls let out a squeal that sounded much like a war cry, and bolted for the front door. Andy put the dish of apple crisp on the stove top and dropped the oven mitts on the counter, wiping her hands across her thighs. She stepped into the front hall, her eyes wide and fearful until they swept around the area and locked onto Miranda's own cool, focused, and slightly amused expression. Miranda met up with Andy and nodded to the girls waiting anxiously at the door. Cassidy pulled the door open and their adventure began.

"Oh, my. I was expecting someone a bit taller, but this will work." Joanna's amused voice rang clearly through the foyer. "So, as they say, who's who?" She smiled at the twins, her unaffected friendliness easily diffusing the tension.

"You really are just like Andy." Cassidy announced.

"Shall I take that as a compliment?" Joanna teased, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Sure. I'm Cassidy and this is Caroline. Pleased to meet you." Miranda smiled warmly at her daughter's attempt of graciousness.

"Well, it is lovely to finally meet you. I'm Joanna, and this is George."

The girls both turned slightly, warily eyeing George. As was promised, he seemed to be more relaxed and open to the entire situation. Andy stared in disbelief at the change in his demeanor as he greeted the girls. Miranda nudged her with an elbow to shock her back into the moment.

"Oh… right." she gasped. "Mom, Dad, welcome to our home. Come in, come in."

The pair stepped further into the house, allowing the girls to help rid them of their coats. George held out a couple of bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon, handing them as a peace offering to Miranda. She smiled and accepted, agreeing to not take up arms for the evening.

"We have twenty minutes before dinner's ready," Andy announced "I hope you don't mind, but I have to be in the kitchen." George readily followed along with the girls in tow. Joanna held back slightly, catching Miranda's eye. With a nod from Miranda, Joanna piped up, "You have a lovely home, Miranda. Would you mind giving me a tour?"

"Not at all." Miranda smiled reassuringly at Andy when she glanced over her shoulder at the pair. She offered her own worried smirk but continued her course with her father and the girls.

Miranda did actually lead Joanna through the entire house, bypassing the kitchen to end in the sitting room. Glancing back at her guest she offered, "Would you care for a drink, Joanna?"

"No, thank you."

"Do you mind?" Miranda asked, holding up a decanter of amber liquid.

"Oh, no. Please, go right ahead."

Miranda poured herself a double before taking the chair across from Joanna. Not one to hide from a fight, Miranda directly asked, "What is it you have to say to me?"

Taking a fortifying breath, Joanna disclosed her opinion, "Actually, I wanted to thank you."

"_Thank me_?", Miranda had to admit she was taken by surprise by that confession.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

Joanna paused, trying to formulate her words in a coherent explanation. "I don't know if you are aware," She began tentatively, "But Andy has never been able to share her failures and disappointments."

"Really?" Miranda had no idea where they were going.

"Last fall… the… incident… was not something she was able to discuss with us." Miranda's eyes widened in surprised disbelief. "Everything we learned, from the actual attack to your involvement with her recovery was relayed to us by Andy's friend Lily. Now, I know my daughter, and I know she would have looked at the entire event as her own personal failure. She doesn't like us to be worried and she doesn't like to disappoint us. So, she chose to ignore it. If we even attempted to broach the subject, she would get off the phone. Knowing that she had a safe refuge was the only reason I did not get on the first plane out of Cincinnati. I was so relieved to hear that she was not withdrawing from her life. I hold you responsible for keeping my daughter from drowning in her misery. And for that, I am eternally grateful." "You never need to thank me for that. I couldn't not help."

"I know. Obviously, we all understand, now."

The two women were silent for a few moments, each considering what had been said. Joanna broke the silence, "I expect I also owe you an apology." Miranda waited on that one. "My husband was nothing less than rude to you last night, and I did nothing to stop him."

"That's quite all right. I think I was able to hold my own…"

"Yes. I was a little concerned for his safety for a moment there." Joanna grinned, stealing Miranda's breath with the familiarity. Andy really was a replication of her mother. "But, once I found my tongue, I used it to explain to George just how asinine he was being. I believe he will come around, but it will be difficult for him. Andy _is_ his baby, after all. I'm sure you can understand the over protectiveness of parenting."

"Yes, I do. I also like to believe that I would be open, accepting, and supportive of any decisions my daughters' make. Especially once they are of age." Miranda's voice edged on icy. Joanna winced, despite herself.

"Understood. I just ask that you give us time. I don't know if we will ever make it as a 'Leave it to Beaver' family, but I do want to believe we can make it as family."

"I don't think you'll ever find June Cleaver in this household."

Cassidy poked her head around the door frame, "Mom, Andy says dinner's ready."

"Thank you, Cassidy. We'll be right along." As Cassidy disappeared again, Miranda rose from the sofa, offering a hand to Joanna. Joanna held Miranda's hand a moment, arresting her from leaving. With an arched eyebrow Miranda questioned her.

"You really do have a beautiful home, Miranda. I think it's because of the love." She gave Miranda's hand a final squeeze and then stepped past her, heading to the kitchen. 

Andy led her father into the kitchen, carrying a feeling of dread. She was not up to the divide and conquer routine her parents loved to play. She hated not knowing if she was going to be faced with the good cop or the bad cop in this interrogation scenario. Although with the twins present, she figured she wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"It smells delicious in here, honey," George exclaimed as they entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad. Figured you'd like it, since it's your favorite."

"Pot roast?" he asked in delight.

"Yup" Andy chuckled. Seeing her father attempting to be playful and silly cleansed her of her fears.

Turning to find Cassidy sitting at the counter to his right, George enquired, "And what college are you attending?"

Cassidy giggled, despite her initial misgivings about this man. "I'm not in college. I'm just in sixth grade."

"Sixth grade? Really? My, you look so sophisticated, I thought for sure you were at university." He turned to his left to find Caroline staring at him skeptically. "And what about you?"

"I'm her twin. We're in the same grade." Caroline spoke like she was speaking to a three year old.

"Ohhh, riiight. I knew that." he confided. "Just with the way Andy speaks of you, I figured you were advanced for your age. I just assumed you'd be in college." Just as Caroline looked at Andy for some guidance in this obscure conversation, Patricia ambled through the room, looking for admission to the back garden.

"Holy cow. You have a pony in your house." George practically hollered.

"That's our dog, Patricia." Caroline corrected over Cassidy's giggles. Shaking her head she slipped from her stool to let the dog out.

"That's a _dog_?" George asked Cassidy.

"Yeah" she tittered. "She's a Saint Bernard."

"Oh, good. If we get snowed in she can rescue us."

Andy was enchanted by her father's attempts with the girls. Caroline, too wary and protective in her own right wasn't about to fall for this style of seduction. Catching her dad's eyes, she nodded toward Caroline with an exaggerated serious expression. He nodded and changed tactics when Caroline settled next to him again.

"So, how old is Patricia?"

"She's four. Stephen bought her for us when she was a puppy. He was trying to win us over to impress our mother." Caroline's voice was sour. She obviously did not think well of Stephen.

"Well, at least you got to keep her."

"Yeah," Caroline grinned. For some reason, George understanding that she and Cassidy won something in the divorce made him a new ally. Andy just mentally shrugged. She would never fully understand the workings of a pre-adolescent brain.

"So," George broke out in a sober voice, "How do you girls feel about Andy living here with you?"

Both of the girls immediately looked to Andy. She smiled encouragingly at them from her spot against the counter.

"Andy's the best. We never want her to leave." Caroline defended.

"We love Andy. We don't want you to take her away." Cassidy scowled.

"I'm not taking her away." George tried to alleviate the sudden increase in atmospheric tension. "Just look at her…" They did as told to see Andy with a very determined glare in her eyes. "There's no way I can even try to go up against that."

"Then why are you here?" Caroline demanded, her protective streak flaring up again.

"We came to meet the family she chose as her own. And if you decide you like us, then we can welcome you into our family." Although he was speaking to the twins, Andy knew the words were spoken for her benefit. "I sure hope it works out. We could use a Saint Bernard in Cincinnati with all the snow out there."

The girls started to giggle. George chuckled along with them. Soon they were all laughing hysterically. Feeding off of each other in the release of emotional stress. Finally able to catch her breath, Andy reached across the counter island, grasping her father's hand in gratitude. She turned to Cassidy and asked, "Sweetie, will you go get your mom? Dinner's all set."

"Ok, Andy." She hopped down and ran out of the room.

"Thank you." Andy said to her father, her eyes bright and shining.

George squeezed her hand and smiled. "How could I let my girl down?", he asked.

"I hoped you would come through, but after last night..."

"I may never understand, but I will do what I need to keep you as my daughter."

"That's all we can ask."

Andy released her father and turned to Caroline. "Come on, Caroline, help me get this on the table."

Caroline scampered around the island, feeling rather important for assisting with the dinner presentation. 

They survived dinner. In the attempt to keep everything non-combative, they avoided the topics of "Andy and Miranda", politics, and religion and stayed with the safer topics of the girls, work, potential options for Andy's career, and fashion week. While trying to make a respectable impression on the twins, George was actually able to hold a civil conversation with Miranda, discussing the publication of Andy's first article.

"You're going to publish Andy's work?" George asked in shocked surprise.

"Of course. It is a powerful and insightful piece. She is an outstanding talent. Why would I not?"

"Accusations of favoritism, maybe?"

"I do not make decisions on public opinion." The words spoke of the magazine, her eyes spoke of another matter altogether. George nodded in acknowledgement to her meaning.

"Hey", Andy cut in, "who wants dessert?"

"I do" was called out in red headed stereo.

"No surprise there." Andy teased. "Come on you two. Give me a hand." Andy's hand easily rested on Miranda's shoulder as she spoke. Miranda turned her face up to Andy and raised her almost empty wine glass. Andy squeezed her shoulder in recognition of the request. Glancing at her parents she asked, "Anyone else?"

"No, thank you, dear." Joanna answered for the both of them. "How about coffee?"

"Sure. Decaf or high test?"

"Decaffeinated, if you have it. Otherwise I'll be up all night."

Andy prepared the coffee, set the girls up to serve the dessert, and returned to the table with the open wine bottle. She stepped in to pour and Miranda naturally rested a hand on Andy's hip. Andy offered a beatific smile at Miranda's murmured thanks. George's lips thinned and he averted his eyes, but said not a word. Joanna's verbal lashing effectively muzzling him.

As often happened when Andy was the recipient of Miranda's undivided attention, she forgot the world around her and totally focused on the woman sitting by her side. "Do you want any apple crisp?" she offered.

"I'll just have a taste of yours." Miranda smirked

"Of course you will." Andy beamed.

Joanna nudged George, forcing him to look. He glanced back at her, his face turning pink. "That's what I mean." Joanna hissed at him.

"Fine, yes, I see it. Happy now?"

"Absolutely."

The stilted conversation caught Andy's attention. "What?"

"Nothing." George muttered.

"It is not 'nothing'." Joanna argued. "I just made him see what is so obviously there between the two of you. Undeniable." Miranda quirked an eyebrow and Andy grinned at Joanna's observation. 

Their evening ended smoothly. George and Joanna left in a small flurry of activity. The girls gave full body hugs, Andy followed suit, adding kisses to warm cheeks. Miranda bussed Joanna's cheek in farewell, whispering something before pulling away with a shared smile. George offered a hand and Miranda clasped it graciously, bidding him a good night and safe trip home. The door finally closed to a collective sigh of relief.

"That wasn't so bad" Caroline appraised.

"For an excruciating situation, I would have to agree." Miranda quipped.

"Right." Andy announced, "You two need to get ready for bed."

"But Andy, we have to clear the table." Cassidy countered.

"I can handle it. You two go on."

"Fine, whatever." she pouted.

"It's not like we're going to discuss anything with you around." Andy called after her. A hand on her back redirected her attention.

"Darling, don't tease them."

"But it so fun."

"Come on, Cinderella, I'll give you a hand with your chores."

"We going to the ball if I get everything done?"

"I'm not sure I have any glass slippers."

"S'ok, I'm sure we can find something else to fit somewhere." Andy leered.

"Can you ever get your mind out of the gutter?"

"Not when you've already promised me some action." 

Andy met Miranda in the center of their bed, both naked, both on their knees. Andy's hands rested on Miranda's hips while Miranda had her hands cupping Andy's face. A thumb brushed lightly over a full bottom lip, drawing a smile from a natural pout. "Do you have any idea just how desirable I find you?" Miranda whispered, closing in on red, kissable lips.

"I think I do, but I'm always willing for a demonstration."

"Hmmm. Shall I schedule you in next week?"

"I'm a slow learner. You may need to schedule me for repeat sessions."

The kiss that stopped Andy's inane chatter also momentarily stopped her breath, and maybe even her heart. It was as tender as their first, ever. Light, gentle, teasing, promising. Andy reflexively pulled Miranda's hips, pressing their bodies together, breasts sliding against breasts, belly against belly. A purr escaped from Miranda's throat as their bodies began to heat up. Andy whimpered and Miranda responded, intensifying their contact. She shifted slightly so her hip jutted against Andy's already slick mound, while her tongue slipped past lips to delve into Andy's mouth.

Miranda took advantage of Andy's pliable state and guided her to lie on the mattress. She lay her own body over Andy's, lips continuing their personal conversation, and hands now drifting, tickling against heated skin. Miranda wiggled a bit, wedging her legs between Andy's, forcing her young lover to open to her. In perfect alignment, Miranda canted her hips and began a slow, almost gentle undulation of her hips. Andy squeaked with the movement, feeling the pressure against her center.

Andy released a wanton moan as she realized what Miranda was doing. It was their first time all over again, sans clothing. She tried to control herself, the memory blending with her growing excitement, exponentially increasing the heat radiating from her soul. She began with small whimpers that quickly morphed to pleading words against Miranda's talented lips. "Oh…oh…oh..please…I need…just….please…Miranda…"

"Mmm, stay with me, Andréa… come with me…" Miranda directed her, pushing harder, surging into her lover, escalating the tension until with nails drawing red lines down Andy's side and teeth nipping and tugging at her lip, Miranda leapt with Andy over the edge, screaming out her own release as Andy cried out in rapture.

Chests heaving, trying to replenish needed oxygen, Miranda and Andy remained together, unmoving. Pulses began to slow, breathing evened out, and Miranda nuzzled into Andy's neck, humming in pleasurable satisfaction. The quiet was disrupted when Miranda muttered, "All I wanted was a kiss." and Andy exploded with laughter. Miranda placed a chaste kiss to Andy's lips and rolled away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Andy almost panicked.

"Nowhere, darling. I just need to get something."

"Oh really?" Andy asked, her interest and libido peaked.

"Not that." Miranda rolled her eyes, feigning disgust at Andy's eager sexuality. Miranda dug something out of her night stand and rolled back into Andy, dropping a kiss to the younger woman's cheek. She moved around, shifting herself so she could get back onto her knees. Her expression became grave as she evaluated her lover. Andy felt a sliver of fear spiral up her spine as she waited for Miranda to do, or say something.

"Darling, I am not going to be able to get away tomorrow evening."

"What?" Andy asked, trying to catch up to Miranda. "What are you talking about."

"Tomorrow. I won't be able to get away from work at any sort of reasonable hour. We won't be able to have dinner."

"That's ok, Miranda. We've missed other dinners. I told you I don't mind. I understand."

"No, you don't."

"What?" Andy was getting exasperated with the cryptic conversation.

"Tomorrow, Andréa, is the 14th." Miranda paused for a sign of understanding. "It is Valentine's day."

"It's ok, Miranda. It's just another day. We can say 'I love you' anytime. We'll have a romantic dinner another night."

"Have you always been so dense?" Miranda was losing patience.

"All right." Andy sighed. "Spell it out for me."

"Tomorrow is Valentine's day and I had planned on giving you this." Miranda held a small white velvet box trimmed in red in the palm of her hand. "But I won't be able to, so I would like to now."

"Miranda?" Andy questioned, disbelief clouding her eyes.

"Andréa, I have never done this, so I do not have a point of reference. At least not from this side of the equation." She pulled the lid open and removed the ring from it's enclosure. Dropping the box, she reached for Andy's left hand, holding it lightly with trembling fingers. "Andréa Sachs, I have found my true self in you. You balance me, enrich my life, give me a happiness I have never experienced and a peace I have never known to exist. Most will consider this 'too fast', but in truth, I have loved you for years. I know my mind and, for once, I know my heart. I do not believe we need to wait any longer, although a long engagement is not out of the question. Andréa, will you marry me, will you be mine?"

Salty drops plunged over lashes, falling to their death against inflamed cheeks. Clear mucous seeped from nostrils flared from panting. Eyes rimmed in red stared unseeing at the platinum and diamond ring. Lips were trembling in an attempt to stop the crying. Andréa Sachs never appeared more beautiful to Miranda then at that moment when her head began to nod and she stuttered, "Ye…ye...yes. Oh god, yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Andy was shaking so hard, Miranda had trouble slipping the ring onto her finger. Andy drew her hand up to her face, trying to focus through the tears. Miranda's fingers still lightly clasped across the palm.

Andy dropped her hand into her lap and offered a weak and watery smile before throwing herself at Miranda, arms constricting around Miranda's ribs, face planted into the side of Miranda's neck. Miranda's hand reached out, patting around them on the bed, searching. She grabbed the corner of a pillow and dragged it closer. Finding the end, she shook the pillow out of the pillowcase. Detaching Andy's python like grasp, she leaned back to better view her love's face, then began wiping that lovely face clean. When done, she handed the case to Andy and ordered, "Blow." Andy blew her nose and wiped any residual dampness from her face before tossing the cloth off the end of the bed.

Once again presentable, Andy sat back on her heels to observe her 'fiancé'. "I didn't think you were serious the other day. I really was not expecting this." Andy confessed.

"Well that would explain why you weren't putting things together." Miranda chuckled.

"Will you make love to me?"

"As often as possible." Miranda answered huskily, desire flooding her senses.

The entire family was dragging as they stumbled into the kitchen at the start of their day. Caroline and Cassidy struggled to not pass out in their cereal while Andy stood a silent sentinel by the coffee pot. Miranda passed her girls, leaving kisses on their crowns, and pushed Andy over a step with her hip as she reached for the coffee. Kissing Andy on her cheek she enquired, "Did you show them?"

"What? Oh, no. I wanted you here."

"Go ahead." Miranda grinned, unable to control her glee.

"Mmm, ok. Hey, Caroline, Cassidy." "What?" came the surly reply.

"Your mom decided to keep me. I'm gonna be your new step mom." Andy revealed in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Now they were awake.

Andy held her hand up, displaying the blindingly sparkling rock on her finger.

"Oh my god!" Again with the unison squealing. "It's about time." The girls crushed in around Andy and Miranda, arms squeezing as hard as possible.

"There really is something to twins sharing a single brain, isn't there?" Andy winced.

"Mmm. Thank god they outgrew the diapers." Miranda guffawed.

"When's the wedding?" Caroline demanded.

"A while off." Andy stated firmly. "We're going to have a long engagement. Maybe not until next summer."

"Who gets to be maid of honor?"

"Whose gonna be best man?"

"Whose gonna be the groom? Is there a groom?"

"Girls, settle down." Miranda broke into their shrill discussion. We will deal with all these questions at a later date. For now, just get used to the idea that Andréa and I are betrothed. Figure out your questions and we will talk this weekend."

"Ok, mom." Cassidy agreed.

"Now, off you go. You'll be late for school, and I am already late for work."

The girls gave one last squeeze and then ran off to grab their book bags and coats. Miranda turned back to Andy. Taking her hand she brushed her lips across the knuckles. Then she leaned in and left a lingering, wanting kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, Andréa. You have made me extremely happy. I love you."

"And I, you. Have a productive day. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yes, you will."


	32. Chapter 32

Here it is… as promised.

Rating: R / M

Alert: Need to warn that we sort of come around full circle… back to the reason our lovely ladies got together. Or rather, the catalyst that made it happen. Nothing too graphic in this regard, but you need to know the subject comes up.

The Happiest Place on Earth

Epilogue

Miranda Priestly was agitated. It took a practiced eye to discern it, but Nigel Kipling could easily detect the telltale signs. Chewing lightly on the inside of her lip, eyes constantly scanning the room in search of something, or someone, and her refusal to partake in the free champagne being circled about the room. She was definitely anxious. Nigel couldn't initially piece the puzzle together. It was a typical spring time charity fundraiser. Beautiful venue, women dressed in amazing, revealing couture, men dressed in fitted tuxedoes, music, food, and enough alcohol to get the slightly inebriated wealthy to loosen their purse strings and cough up donations that would often equal the year's salary of any one of their house staff. To his seasoned eye, everything was going smoothly. Music filled the cavernous room with warmth and serenity, the alcohol was flowing readily, dinner was to be served in fifteen short minutes, and Miranda had already made a reserved entry. Reserved only because this was not a _Runway_ sponsored event. There was no obvious reason for Miranda to be upset.

Miranda's eyes kept surreptitiously shifting towards the entry, searching. She was involved in a friendly debate with some midlevel politician when she suddenly stilled and turned her full attention to the main foyer. It was the mystifying sixth sense that had developed over the past six months that caused a tingle to run down her spine. Her face alit with a glowing smile when Andy Sachs emerged from behind a stately column, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. The brunette was dressed in a blood red Halston original. Typical of Halston, there seemed to be more skin than silk on display. Her hair was pulled up in a loose knot, tendrils escaping to frame her face. The only jewelry that adorned her were the tear drop diamonds in her ears that complimented the ring on her left hand. A smile spread slowly across her visage as her eyes landed on her fiancée. She strode confidently across the floor in five inch Louboutins, gaining appreciative glances from the surrounding crowd.

As Andy drew near, Miranda instantly recognized the signs of stress. There was a rigidity to Andy's posture, a tightness around her eyes, a slight furrow in her brow, and a salutatory smile that never reached her eyes. Miranda grasped Andy's elbow lightly and leaned in to kiss her cheek, lingering long enough to publicly stake her claim.

"Andréa." Miranda's voice could not conceal the emotions that welled up in her heart.

"Hi," Andy opted for a naturally casual greeting.

"Is everything… all right?" Miranda hesitantly pried.

"All's well." Andy answered brightly, although slightly forced.

Miranda stared into her eyes, searching for the truth. Andy broke eye contact when a waiter passed with a tray of drinks. "Ooh, I'll have one of those." She giggled, grabbing a flute of champagne. Miranda let the subject drop as she was once again caught up into a conversation. Andy slipped away, leaving Miranda with a squeeze to her hand when she spotted Nigel across the floor.

"Six. How's it going?"

"Oh, you know. Busy, busy, busy."

"And how is domestic bliss?"

"Absolutely blissful."

"Rumor has it that you are being sought after by quite a few big names."

"Yeah," Andy chuckled. "Since the Potrovsky articles in _Runway_, I've received a few calls."

"Are you answering any?"

"Actually…" Andy's voice took on a cagey effect.

"What? What are you planning?" Nigel grew serious.

"I discussed it with Miranda and I've decided to go free lance."

"No way."

"Way. I have an appointment next week with Georgette Ballentine at the Brownstone Agency. Miranda gave her my name."

"Oh, wow. Your very own agent. Our little girl has grown up."

"I know, right?" Andy gushed. "It's so hard to believe."

"We always knew you would do it." Nigel confessed.

"We?"

"Miranda and I chatted about you and your potential career on a couple of occasions."

"Did you now?"

"What else were we supposed to talk about over lunch, fashion?"

"God forbid…"

The call to dinner was announced so Nigel offered his arm to escort Andy to her place. Depositing her with a kiss to her cheek, he left her to wait for Miranda. Miranda was assisted into the dining room by some nameless face who tried to impress the fashion goddess. Demurely thanking the man, Miranda took her seat and then immediately took Andy's hand. Turning to her partner, ignoring the rest of the room, Miranda focused her full attention on Andy. "Did you schedule your appointment?"

"Yup." Andy answered happily. "Next Tuesday with Georgette. She sounded excited."

"I'm sure." Miranda smirked.

"Did your meeting go well with Irv today?"

"Wonderfully, actually." Miranda leaned in close, lowering her voice for only Andy to hear. "He has informed me he will be retiring at the end of the summer."

The expression on Andy's face was priceless. It caused Miranda's heart to burn. Despite the obvious happiness, there was still a cloud over Andy's eyes. Miranda was troubled by the aberration, but she was pulled away by a voice to her left asking something inane about the end of summer's September edition.

Dinner progressed with the constant stream of conversation, laughter, and the clinking of utensils. Despite the constant din, Miranda kept her ears trained on Andy, listening to her lilting voice and detecting an underlying note of something that sounded a lot like depression. She sounded tired, stressed, and listless. It was not obvious. In fact, only someone who had spent as much time as Miranda listening to and concentrating on the musical flow of her lover's voice, would be able to differentiate this disconcerting tone.

As coffees and ports were being served, the music volume increased to tempt the daring to step out onto the dance floor. Miranda was startled out of a conversation when she felt Andy rising from her seat. Turning, she saw that Nigel had arrived to drag the gorgeous flower out into the dancing swarm. Miranda kept sight of her youthful fiancée, monitoring as she danced from one set of hands to another. After twenty minutes of non stop waltzing, swinging, and fox trotting, Andy wandered off the wooden staging to find her way to a restroom. Emerging from freshening up, Andy was startled when a hand pressed against her lower back, guiding her away from the evening's festivities and towards the darkened coat check room. The door to the closet gave way easily and Andy was directed into the empty room, the door clicking closed behind her. The hand that was at her back grasped her elbow and turned her to face the woman who held her heart and life. Concerned ice blue eyes bore into her own chocolate orbs, dissecting the emotions within.

"Andréa, tell me what is wrong. Did something happen with the girls?"

"No", Andy's breath exploded from her lungs, desperate to keep Miranda from getting crazy with worry about her daughters. "No, they're both fine. They got off on the train without a problem and called when they got to South Hampton. Richard was there to pick them up on time. They're fine."

"Then what happened? What has you so upset?"

"Miranda, I really don't think this is the time or place."

"Darling, unless you're planning on breaking up with me, this place is perfectly fine to explain why you are so troubled. I do not like to see you in this state."

"It's really nothing."

"Why are you insisting on lying to me. What are you hiding from me?" Miranda was not really concerned of any possibility of betrayal, she was merely trying to push Andy's buttons to get her to open up. And it worked.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Andy challenged.

"Parish the thought."

Andy took a deep breath, holding it while she pondered the words she wanted to use, then expelling it with a muffled moan she began, "I received a phone call today. From Alex Cabott." Miranda's face pinched with worry. "Mark Dawson committed suicide last night. He's dead." The voice Andy ended with was hollow and cold, almost sterile. Miranda stood unmoving. Her brain whirred with the struggle to process what she just heard. Andy's face remained passive and blank. As Miranda stared at her, she noticed a tear pooling in the corner of Andy's eye and the younger woman's lip developing a tremor. In a heartbeat Miranda's arms were around Andy, giving her the support she needed to break down.

Andy trembled violently. Her hands were fists against Miranda's chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was scrunched up in pain as she fought to control the scream in her head. There were no tears. Tears were more a function of sorrow, this was a different pain rending her soul. Miranda held her, rocking her, murmuring into her ear a stream of words that made no real sense but created a lifeline of familiar, comforting sound that helped to ground Andy in the reality of their life and love. When Andy's breathing began to normalize, Miranda pulled back to connect with her eyes. The soulful chocolate pools were bright with unshed tears, but no longer had that shadowy cloud cast over them.

Miranda observed a change move through her younger lover. She could see the need and desire shift and displace the fear and anger that had possessed Andy only a moment earlier. Her eyes squinted in warning as Andy loomed close, attention locked on Miranda's lips. Miranda stepped back half a pace, her hands grasping at Andy's shoulders.

"Darling, not here. We will take this home." She offered. Andy nodded and Miranda realigned herself next to Andy to guide her out through the crowd. Normally, Miranda would schmooze and charm her way though the noteworthy, cultured habitué in the ballroom, but this evening, her self interests were far more important than maintaining office politics. The determined set of her jaw and the flash of ice in her eyes warned off all attempts of interaction. Although eyebrows rose and tongues began to wag, no one intercepted or questioned Miranda Priestly.

The door to the car sealed shut with a solid thunk. Uncharacteristically, Miranda slid across the seat to sit close to Andy, never releasing her hand. No words were spoken as they drifted across town, returning to their personal fortress. Once Roy delivered them safely to the townhouse, Miranda directed Andy into and through the house to their room. Stopping Andy in the middle of the room, Miranda began to assist her partner out of her gown, pushing the silk from her shoulders to fall and pool at her feet. She pushed Andy back a step and swept the gown from the floor, draping it over the back of the chair. With Andy watching intently, Miranda removed her own accoutrements before dragging Andy into the bathroom.

Returning showered, moisturized, and naked to their bed, Miranda handed Andy onto the mattress, and then, crawling up to join her asked, "What do you need? What can I do for you?"

Andy's eyes gleamed in the moonlight, sparkling with her rising desire. "I need to feel."

Miranda smiled. She could do that. Andy felt the weight and heat of Miranda's body as it pressed down on top of her. She could feel the hands smoothing over her skin, warming paths over her arms and down to her hips. She felt as fingers dug into soft flesh, scratching red lines into pale skin. She felt as teeth tugged at her lip, a tongue rasping across to calm the sting before plunging into the welcoming depth of her groaning mouth. She came alive with the feeling of curious lips and teeth tracing unknown runes down her body, swelling nipples and soaking the sheets. Tears dropped from her eyes as passion flowed from her center. A cry tore from her throat when mouth and fingers met at the juncture of her thighs, taunting and teasing. "Miranda, Please…. I need this. I need you." Andy cried. Miranda answered by licking and sucking through and around Andy's pussy lips and pressing fingers deep into her core, twisting them to brush against the sweet spot, only to pull out and repeat.

Andy's fists pulled at the sheets, yanking them from their corner moorings. Her hips rose in a counter thrust against Miranda's fingers. Her heels dug into the mattress, giving her purchase to press harder into Miranda's ministrations. Miranda was focused on Andy's responses. Listening to her lover, she adjusted the speed, pressure, and angles to control Andy's body. She brought her nubile nymph to a panting, paralyzing edge, only to back off, delaying the inevitable. When she heard Andy's moans broken by sobs she surged ahead, adding a third finger to her manual task while centering her oral attention to the hooded clit. Andy's body arched from the bed as if an electric charge had passed through her, freezing for a long moment as a keening cry began to sound. Finally, her body crashed back to the bed as Andy screamed out in release. Blindly, Andy rolled away from Miranda, curling her body into a fetal position, and releasing sobbing tears.

Miranda grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and dragged it over their bodies as she wrapped her body tightly against Andy's back. Her arms slipped around Andy and pulled her against her chest, waiting out the storm. As the tears abated. Miranda began to comb her fingers through Andy's hair and rubbing her palm over her love's shoulders. In time, Andy stilled, her breathing evening out after a heaved sigh.

"Darling, are you all right now?" Miranda whispered.

"I think so."

"Would it help to discuss it?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what to say about it."

"Can you tell me what you were feeling?"

Andy pushed back into Miranda, forcing her to roll back so Andy could turn and curl into her side, resting her head on Miranda's breast. "I felt cold, raw, exposed. It was as if it had just happened." Andy admitted. "We've moved so far away from it. I thought I had left it behind. I thought I was healed." She pulled Miranda tighter. "When I got that call, it all came back. Everything, all at once. It was a punch to the solar plexus, knocking the air out of me, leaving me gasping on the floor. I felt as if I was bleeding. My life… our life was bleeding out of me. I knew I had to get to you. But I couldn't pull you away from everything. So I got ready and came to you. Then I had to shut off or I would have broken down in front of everyone. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't embarrass you."

"I won't bother to argue the last with you. I am sure you know what I would have to say." Miranda replied. "Are you back, now?"

"I think so." Andy smiled against Miranda's breast, nuzzling into the softness.

"Andréa, are you here with me?"

Andy pushed up onto her elbow. Looking down into Miranda's worried face she saw the love that had saved her the first time. She saw the woman she learned to love in return. At that moment, she felt the love burst through her, warming her like a double shot of whiskey, the heat infusing every cell and nerve ending. She lowered herself, allowing her lips to press against Miranda's, sliding against responsive flesh. Humming, she opened to Miranda, requesting and receiving a playful battle of tongues. Slowing down, controlling the passion, Andy drew back with a soft smile on her lips. Tracing Miranda's facial features with her fingertips, she sighed. "Hi" she giggled. "I'm back."

"Oh thank god. I don't think I could have made it through another trip to Disney World so soon."

Through peels of laughter, Andy managed, "The happiest fucking place on earth."

THE END ?

My Dearest readers,

I would like to take a moment to thank all of you for following along and offering such wonderful support throughout. My promise to not leave you all in the lurch was the single impetus that kept me working. Some days I did not think I had anywhere else to go. But then I would get a note from someone and I would magically become inspired. So, this is as much yours as it is mine. I hope I did not let you down.

As to the final question mark… some have suggested there are so many more "situations" in which to place the family. At first I laughed off these comments as insanity. How could I possibly continue? Now, I must admit, I have thoughts invading my work commute. Could it be? Would you accept?… Perhaps occasional one shots that would pop into this u-verse to revisit the family? Talk amongst yourselves…. Or just give me a yay or nay.

Again, thank you all. This has been a most wonderful experience. I offer a toast, to all of you. Your talents have often amazed me. The humor you shared has kept me balanced. And your acceptance has been a wonderful balm. So, here's to you all. Writers and readers. May you continue to create and share yourselves with the world. It would truly be a smaller, colder place without you.

Now, onto the next adventure…

Sincerely, GSDCow (aka: page six, LucyCow, Laura, and on occasion Jack Ass)

PS: I think someone owes me some "blathering". You know who you are.


End file.
